Death's Chosen
by DanzyDanz
Summary: A boy was destined to become the Red Dragon Emperor, until a Primordial Being bullied the Biblical God.
1. Ch I: Death's Chosen

**Hey hey hey people, SSDanz here ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**I feel like a degenerate writing the first chapter of this fic**

**But let me begin by saying I do not like DxD and it's retarded power scaling equally retarded villains who is there just so the readers have someone to be hated. I don't like how Ophis the supposedly infinite can be bitten by a snakey boi and suddenly turn... half infinite i guess. And those are only the few major issues i have with dxd.**

**However, I do like mythologies. I like the settings DxD is in, and I like Fate characters because they're just objectively better than dxd characters. So there you have it. Me writing shitpost that became an actual story with well thought out characters and supreme plot. If you think this is a typical 'issie gets all teh grills' kind of story, then you're absolutely wrong.**

**Anyway, Issei's gonna be the star, and he's gonna be a magnificently perverted star revolved by two planets aptly named Asses and Titties.**

**May or may not feature characters or mechanics from other shows, which are potentially as follows but not limited to:**  
**-That useless goddess from that isekai (hint hint, she can do party tricks and is thicc in both head and body, but that's really about it)**  
**-That other useless goddess from fate (same quality as above)**  
**-Fate babes (aren't actually useless)**  
**-Some goddesses from danmachi (actually aren't that useless)**

**Note that I won't include every single character from the above because it'll bloat up the already bloated up cast. Differentiating their personalities from one another via their actions and dialogues will be a pain in the arse to deal with.**

**Tldr; it's gonna be a wild ride**

**And please. Read until the end. even if the prologue makes you unsure. Give the man a chance fam ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Enjoy!**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**Prologue**

**||Two Siblings||**

* * *

Before the dawn of time, there were two. Always had been. When everything was nothing, before there was nothing, when there was no light nor darkness, Life was there, roaming the empty jaded void with Death providing companionship.

"My dear brother, I am very bored." Bemoaned Life, "Unbind me from this dreary shackle of our monotonous existence. Allow me experience the sweet embrace of death, before I develop what I fear will be known as 'bro-con'."

Was one of the many poetically-worded naggings Life would say just to nag Him. To 'un-bore' Herself from existence, She reasoned.

"You're being stupid again." Death would say to Her, for Life was being stupid. Again.

Neither of them knew if they were siblings. Two sides of the same coin, as those philosophical humans then would say a couple of eons into the distant future, but really, these two primordial beings couldn't care less about philosophy.

One thing They could agree upon however, was that 'space' was unbelievably empty and depressingly boring. Literally nothing but… nothing. Imagine a pitch-black room that had no edges.

That was it. That was space.

Until one time, a peculiar thought shook Life. "Why don't you make something?"

"Why don't you?" Death responded, for He was lazy.

"Can I?"

"Have you ever tried?"

"Why would I? What're You here for?!"

"I ask myself the same question in every moment we are together."

"How sweet." Life giggled.

"That was not a compliment." Death replied dryly. "Why don't you try and create?"

"But how? Do I just say 'let there be light!' or somethi—"

And then there was light.

Life was amazed.

Death raised His non-existent eyebrow to convey His mild surprise.

When Life discovered Her power that had been there because She never thought of checking its existence, nothing was ever the same.

Death had never seen Life smiled so brightly. So bright that few supernovas boomed through the void. Splashes of colors exploded like paint over blank black canvas, creating floating rocks and more rocks that collided with each other, creating even more rocks and even bigger rocks in the process.

Humans would soon acknowledge this process as the "Big Bang", and would then argue that the planet they were living in was a flat disc, which would greatly upset and disappoint both Life and Death, but silly 'conspiracy theories' were not developed for a few billion years into the future.

Moving on, unlike His active Sister, Death was fine with just watching from the sideline. Unlike Life, Death didn't make too much fuss or had any interest in sculpting nothing into something, piecing atoms into molecules, molecules into gasses, liquids, stars, planets, moons; everything that formed solar systems that formed galaxies, and eventually, the entire universe that sat nicely in the edge of the huge black box called the Void.

It took Life a few millennia to finally create a living, habitable, thriving planet, but neither Her or Death paid any mind on the length of the process. Time never bound them. Only Life's creativity did. And through all those times, Death simply kept watch. A silent spectator as Life, simply put, created the very first life in existence.

Aside from these siblings of course.

Yahweh, She had named him. A radiant creature blessed with a pair of pure white feathered wings and sporting an impressive long white beard that almost touched his waist. Some years later, said beard would soon become a standard for those who specialize in wizardry, or anyone who is wise, or didn't realize 'shavers' exist. Or was too poor to buy one.

"What's with the beard? Why did you make him look old?"

"Shut up! It's cool! Makes him look wise and benevolent and stuff."

"I want to poke him."

"What?! No! He'll die!"

"I'm poking him."

"NO!"

At the time, not even Yahweh realized the existence of these two primordial siblings. Nor did he realize his life nearly had a premature end if Life didn't stop Death from bullying Her very first sentient creation.

Not even the 'Gods' were aware of them, that there lived two whose sphere of influence significantly dwarfed theirs.

Life steamrolled with her entire 'naming' things. Yahweh was the very first. Then some others like Ra, Isis, Osiris, DIO, Zeus, Odin, Thor, and She went on and on, name after name after name. Eventually, like the irresponsible godly being She was and is, Life grew bored. She gave up on naming those things who called themselves 'Gods'. She granted these bands of "Gods" the ability to procreate and the ability to name things themselves.

It was going just fine. Life and Death had something to watch and spend Their endless time after Life's hard work and Death's idle supervision; a small price to pay for entertainment, or so He would say.

Until She gifted them the blessings to create life on their own.

Then it got better.

The first old man with the magnificent beard, Yahweh, was the first to use the gift. He created Angels, fishes, birds, mammals, a nice huge garden with rivers, a forbidden Tree of Life, another forbidden Tree of Knowledge, and the very first creature that would be known as 'human'.

Carl.

But Carl was a failure and died and was forgotten nearly in an instant.

Pretending Carl had never existed, Yahweh created the next one, learning from his mistakes. And thus, Adam was born. This human was more successful, and just like Life did to him, Yahweh made Adam his naming-slave. But gave him a woman to aid him at the very least.

Unlike Life.

Life's a bitch.

As more and more were bred and inbred was discovered, to the point Life nearly confused a sandwich to a person born as a result of 7 lineages of inter-familial incest, Life started to develop questions regarding Her created gods.

"They have issues." Death simply stated as He watched a Nordic God named Loki giving birth to an eight-legged spider-horse. And that was hardly the strangest.

"...It's... It's not weird for them okay...? Th…They're gods… They do those kinds of things… I think..."

"They're creeping me out. You're also freaked out. We're weirded out, sister. What does that make us?"

"They're not perfect!"

"You're the one who made them imperfect."

"Well because..." Life twiddled with Her majestic fingers made of pure light, suddenly embarrassed. "…I want to be special… 'kay."

"You are special. In another term."

The other Gods and Goddesses weren't as original, so They 'borrowed' Yahweh's idea and made their own humans, placing them on the same planet, some in other Realms such as Valhalla, Land of the Dead, Realm of the Dead, and Australia. They were worshiped as the Gods of their own creations.

"That's plagiarism you know."

"...Yahweh didn't mind."

"You made him far too nice."

"It's his personality! He's meant to be nice and kind!"

Death snorted. Why should it matter? "Fine. But those gods of yours are narcissists and you know it."

"...Well... can't argue with that."

"You can have them make an altar for you if you show yourself. You are their 'Creator' or the sort."

The idea repulsed Life. "Ew no! Getting praised makes me embarrassed… it's uncomfortable."

Death would raise an eyebrow if He had one. "And you call yourself a God?"

"Aaaaaagh- you always make fun of me!"

"You're my only reliable source of entertainment. What else can I do?"

"I dunno, make your own stuff?!"

"Nothing I make can ever hope to replace you, sister."

"..." Life couldn't understand how Death could always find the words to make Her stop being mad at Him. "Hehe. I'm irreplaceable."

During the peaceful time, neither kindness or niceness was a weakness. During that one peaceful period, everything was nice. A cruel wind of change billowed when the gods felt a taste of supremacy over others. Power became their need. Domination bec their thirst. Ambition turned them wicked.

The First Conflict was the first step towards an end; a very nihilistic end for the Age of the Gods.

At that very moment, Life muttered to Herself; "Uh oh..."

But it was at that moment, Death smiled for the first time. It was at that moment He realized this was that 'missing' thing He needed; pandemonium. A chaotic break from the long lasting peace.

"…Oh dear. I might enjoy this kind of thing too much."

The gods fought, spilled blood of others even their own brothers and sisters and even their children. Lands were ravaged. Realms were shattered. But during these times, humanity knew little of this unholy conflict.

But even so, despite His rather distorted fondness towards the disastrous bedlam, it all mattered little to Death in the end. His enjoyment did not matter. What mattered to Him, however, as it had always been, is His sister.

Nonsensical as She was; Life was kind with a 'heart' as soft as clouds.

But Her very first tears broke Her heart.

Death was furious.

He descended down to their plane of existence. He introduced the premise of 'death' to the power-hungry and short-minded gods during their power trip. He taught them what it was like to feel fear. His black cloak tutored them terror of the unknown. His crescent blades granted them the end of their godly life. He showed them the very definition of tranquil fury; being absolutely terrifying without the need of saying a single word.

Death wasn't the one who started the First Conflict, but He ended it by Himself alone. His first kill was followed with nearly a genocide of the gods.

But to these gods, Death cared little..

Life cared, though. She always cared.

She mourned for every soul lost in that single battle. A tear for every wasted life. Wasted opportunity to be greater than whatever they were.

She accused no one. Not even blaming Her brother who had murdered almost all of them. She blamed herself.

For all the good She had created, She blamed Herself for an evil created by Her creations.

Death couldn't understand why. These beings were made of nothing and they will be reduced into nothing. From nothing to nothing. Why should they matter to Her this much?

Then again, He didn't create anything. He wasn't a creator. 'Nothing' was His fruit of labor.

Unlike Life, Death did not sow.

But He reaped. Most times as genially as possible like a touch of a lifelong lover; so comforting and so right. Sometimes He was like a hurricane that struck without warning; quick yet deadly effective. Sometimes, like a needle; a little sting with a swift end nonetheless. Ultimately, the course of His actions or inactions relied on the gods' personalities. Horrible personalities often met horrible fate.

It took Life a few hundred years to let it all go. But even then, Death knew She was never quite the same. Not even Life was immune to post-traumatic stress disorder.

During those years She spent mourning, Death swore to Himself that for His sister, there shall never be another conflict between the gods. Each time they become overambitious, He will be there to snuff out their ambitions, prevent their plan from turning into action, and He will be there whenever there is a rogue god.

He will be there to humble a god.

And what better way to humble them than using the weakest of all creations? What better way to humiliate them through the most ridiculous of options among the humans?

Indeed. Death chose the boy known by his perverted deeds and immense love for the body of a woman;

Hyoudou Issei.

He had to bully Yahweh who already had plans for the boy - apparently by blessing him something called a Sacred Gear with the soul of a Dragon - but Death had His plans devised and ready, and other gods' plans wouldn't be able to hold a candle against His.

Ddraig, was the name of said Dragon… a Dragon who will be replaced, as his Sacred Gears would then be bestowed to others. And replacing his place, will be a Dragon 'cursed' with Death's gift. And through him, Death will guide this easily-distracted human boy as His righteous Slayer of Gods.

Although Life got pretty upset with Him for a while when She learned that He harassed Yahweh. She didn't want to talk to Him for a few days.

* * *

**[I]**

**||Hyoudou Issei, Death's Chosen||**

* * *

Issei died.

Yuuma killed him.

Or Raynare.

Both?

Well it didn't matter. His ex-girlfriend tricked and killed him for some bullshit reasons about something inside him that wasn't in his pants had a potential to destroy the world

Never had he expected he would be murdered on his first date. Not by a crazed yandere girlfriend even, but by a fallen angel who was actually pretty crazy. Of course his 'death day' would be the day he discovered the existence of these nifty supernatural stuff. Spears made purely from light? How badass is that?

But at the very least, he saw more than just her cleavage. He got to see her sideboobs and her underboobs, many sides of her boobs that weren't covered by her gravity-defying outfit, all thanks to the fallen angel's weird scanty getup. And to him, it was enough reasons to die with little regret.

.

.

.

Dying felt… empty. Kinda bland.

He could see, but there wasn't really anything to see. Like being inside a completely dark room. He felt like he was somewhere, but he wasn't sure where. His feet weren't touching anything, and he couldn't hear, smell, or feel anything. He couldn't even see himself, but he could move his limbs. It was a weird feeling.

The sound of complete silence was surreal and creepy, he realized.

However…

No paradise of skimpy-clothed well-endowed women in sight... No 72 virgins either... Just a plain, boring, endless of vast blackness that no light seemed to be able to penetrate.

He came to the conclusion that death truly sucked.

**"You take that back."**

"Whoa… what?" Issei looked around frantically at the nothingness laid before him. He was sure he heard a man's voice, or at least male. It was rough, deep, and echoey. Very bass-y and menacing-like, but hollow as if the voice had gone through a long tube.

**"How do you do? Issei Hyoudou."** Greeted said being who had emerged from the blackness as if stepping through a layer of thick black smoke; a being as great and enormous as a dragon, but bigger than any dragons he had ever seen in movies. **"Hey, that rhymed."**

And it _was _a dragon. A huge dragon in fact. A dragon so huge that Issei thought its arm alone could fit an entire football stadium on its own. Its jagged, skeletal, scales were black- almost as black as the nothingness around him, but with a polished purple shine that they were somehow visible. Purplish smoke surrounded its near-skeletal body, and its two eyes shone a dark purple light through the smoldering smokes around its body.

Issei's jaw naturally dropped. Dragons are cool, but not when one's directly in front of him.

**"Calm down. People die when they are killed, but you can't die while you're still dead."**

"Wh-wh-what? What is this? Am I dreaming? What kind of a dream is this?!"

**"If this is a dream then at least it isn't a nightmare.**" The Dragon spoke. It sounded rather lax for a dragon as massive and menacing as this one. **"I am…"**

Death paused. He did not think of this Devourer's name. Death had never bothered with naming things and perhaps had forgotten about this crucial thing about one's identity. He could ask His sister, but if He did, then She would suggest something dumb like "Arnold". Or "Dio". Or "Seifer". Names that wouldn't befit a dragon who wandered the Void.

His long pause didn't go unnoticed.

"…You are?" Issei asked again, the suspense killing him.

**"…Balthazar."** Death realized naming was difficult. He now understood the struggle of those gamers with custom characters. **"I'm a dragon, as you can see. Wayfarer of the Void; such is the place where you are right now. I am the Harbinger of the End, Destroyer of Worlds, the Winged Death. And others."**

"…And others?"

**"I just made those up, but we'll earn other titles I'm sure. Your world loves handing out epithets."** Balthazar reasoned, **"Balthazar the Dreaded, for example, to all who will learn my name through you."**

"…Uh… What do you mean? Titles? Dreaded? …Are you the baddies?"

**"…"** With a long sigh, Balthazar explained the premise of Sacred Gears and Longinus. God's Gift and all that, making up his own 'story' of Sacred Gears as he explained, and that his Sacred Gear is a very unique and never-before-seen-or-heard Longinus. Most of it was a lie, except for that last part.

**"So. Simply put, you are Death's Chosen."**

"W-wait… hold on…" Issei stammered, shaking his non-visible head to make sure he didn't mishear. "Death's Chosen?"

Balthazar nodded. **"Aye. It's a long story, but just know that I am Death's creation, just as you are God's creation."**

"D-Death as in… God of Death?"

**"No. Just Death."**

This was getting crazier by the second. "…And I'm His Chosen…?"

**"Aye. You were handpicked to carry my soul. You should be grateful to Him; you're His first ever Chosen."**

"Whoa-whoa-whoa—Death handpicked me? And to not die?! I thought Death picks people to die?"

**"I recommend you don't try and guess the will of the Gods. They never make much sense anyway and will only hurt your head."**

"R-right… I guess I'll just accept it… for now."

**"Yes. I'll answer questions later."**

"But I'm dead—" Issei wasn't a smart boy; his grades were average but he was quick. Some teachers say that had he tried, he could get straight 80s. "-does this mean I get a second chance in my life?!"

**"Yes, and no."**

Issei's spirit slumped. Literally.

**"You will have your second chance, and no, as it won't be just your life. Your life is mine as well, Issei. If you die, I die as well. So it's within our best interest for you not to die."**

Not exactly, but it was told to give the boy a reassurance that a dragon will overlook his life. That should grant some sense of security.

"AWESOME." Issei curled his fist. Having a literal Dragon and an awesome one guiding his life? He couldn't ask for better. This was like those (mostly) trashy wish-fulfillment isekai manga he read but better and he didn't need to get hit by a truck. "…Wait, wait… there's a catch, is there…?"

**"Why of course. Everything has a catch."** The Dragon grinned, revealing his white fangs and row of sharp teeth, causing Issei to flinch. **"Becoming my vessel is among them. Worry not, I'll guide you through everything when the time comes, and even get you laid."**

"You son of a—" Issei held himself back, "-say no more; I'm in."

**"…"**

"What?"

**"I appreciate your simplemindedness. Laud it, even. If more were like you… I'm not sure, frankly. The world could be a horrible place for women."**

"H-hey now… that hurts."

**"A small jest. No harm intended."**

"It's alright but daaaaamn! I would high five you if I could right now— so what will happen to me now?"

Balthazar chuckled deeply. He was Death's vessel, and as Death was quite fond of determined energetic youths; so was he. It seemed He found their gullibility made them easy to control. Not that He would trick Issei into doing something idiotic; He wouldn't have to. No doubt the boy would do it either way.

**"You'll have choices."**

Two doorways appeared behind him, and as Issei turned around, they swung open on their own, revealing a blinding light that dimmed gradually. On his left, it showed the scenery of the very park he died in. It even had the fountain and the girl who killed him, currently frozen in time.

On his right, his bedroom. He would never forget his own very normal bedroom and his very normal painted drywall. The digital clock on his bedside table showed 06:04. About half an hour before his daily alarm would wake him.

**"Walk through the door on the right, and you'll wake up in the morning. Everything that had happened, will be nulled. You will of course, retain your memory and you'll remember everything until now. Head there, and you'll restart your day."**

Issei paused, thinking. "…You can do that?"

**"Not me. Death can."**

"Woah." That was cool. "Can I do that too?"

**"No. This is a one-time offer."**

"Oh… but what if I die again? I-I mean not to doubt you or anything, but shit happens you know… I-I mean, bad things."

**"It's fine. Mutter your curse words, I don't mind."** Balthazar said, surprising Issei who had imagined dragons would be uptight about cusses. **"The future is never certain until it becomes the present, but let's not worry about the future too much shall we? It's the present that's important."**

"D-damn… alright. That was kinda deep dude…"

**"You learn from experiences."** Balthazar laughed, **"The door on your left will lead you straight back to the very moment you died; at the very moment that fallen angel speared you."**

"…Won't I just die again then? I have a… a hole in my chest."

Balthazar gazed upon him solemnly, as if rethinking his life choices. **"I understand this may sound to be an insurmountable task I am asking you; but try not to be a complete idiot."**

"…Ouch…"

**"You won't die."** Balthazar continued, **"You will feel pain, that's unavoidable, but you won't die. I'll keep you safe and lend you a hand. How you want to deal with the rest is all up to you; the choices are yours to make, treat me more as your ever-present advisor."**

Issei stared at the door leading to the park, toward the Fallen Angel with the sinister smile. Amano Yuuma… No, Raynare… His first 'girlfriend' of his life, his first 'love'. Albeit it was just an act, he did feel happy, but the pain of betrayal hurt like a dagger to the heart.

"…I… Um… have a favor… Bal- Balsa- Balto- Baltozaru… er…"

**"…It appears my name is quite difficult for you to pronounce."**

Issei mulled for a bit. "...What about 'Raz'? Is 'Raz' alright?"

A white puff of smoke huffed through the dragon's nostrils. **"Sure. We'll go with that."**

"Sweet. Man, you're unexpectedly reasonable for a Dragon—n-not that I mean anything bad, it's just that I thought dragons would be… uh… you know… from games and movies, they're pretty…"

**"Excessively haughty? Prideful?"** Balthazar let loose of purple flames from the sides of his maw, surprising Issei. **"That's the problem of this world's dragons. Not necessarily limited to dragons either. Listen closely, Issei, anything that possesses power will struggle with their humility. Power comes in any form. Money, raw strength, intellect, or for your case; me."**

**"You can aim for all the women in the world that you want, but do not -and I cannot stress this enough- do not be ignorant. Remain grounded at all times even when you are at the very top. That's why gravity exists."**

"O-okay. I swear I'll try." Issei had the sense to pale and gulped at that, because Balthazar looked quite pissed. And an angry dragon, up close, even in the afterlife, was not a pretty sight to be had.

Luckily for him, Balthazar calmed down easily. **"Don't just 'try'. Do it."**

"Right. Yes. Of course! I'll do my damn best! I don't have many things I can brag about anyway!" Except for his 'collections'. And that was something he could only brag to his two friends anyway.

**"Good."** A grin. **"So, what is it about your favor?"**

"Oh right… you see, I—"

As Issei explained his stunning request, Death soon realized He had made the right choice. Life through this boy's eyes would be rather… exciting. Daring. Bold. Thrilling.

And full of a woman's ample bosoms.

* * *

Break

* * *

_"Please let me know if I did anything wrong!"_

Was the boy's humble wish. This perverted and healthy young human male, all he wanted was to ensure he didn't make any mistakes to the woman who would kill him during their date. Issei re-lived a day in his life as he did earlier, waiting to hear Balthazar's word of advice if he had done something wrong, if he came out too strongly for his date, if he didn't give her enough attention, if he brought her to a wrong restaurant.

But throughout their whole date, Balthazar never said a single word.

And it ended the exact, same way, with the same five-worded phrase.

"Will you die for me?"

Issei did nothing wrong, but somehow, he still failed. Nothing changed.

**{Do you realize it now, boy?}**

_'Yeah…'_ Issei thought somberly as Amano Yuuma turned into Raynare.

**{It was never your fault.}**

_'…I know…'_

**{I'm sorry it ends this way.}**

_'It's alright. I kinda expected this too, I just wanted to make sure, y'know? But FFFUUU—this sucks. This sucks major ass. My chest hurts so much, and it doesn't even have holes in it yet!.'_

No. That single stubborn word echoed deep within him. This will not end this way. He, Issei Hyoudou, will determine his own story.

"STOOOOOP!" Issei yelled at the top of his lungs, stopping Raynare from her mid-monologue and even surprising Balthazar- including Death who was watching.

Still having her buzzing lightspear, Raynare eyed at him with a confused but annoyed gaze. "What? Do you finally want to beg for your life?"

"No, but—" Issei groveled. A dogeza for you nerds out there including the writer himself; a form of the most extreme Japanese way of apologizing or a deep desire for a favor.

His following request would forever haunt her.

"LET ME FEEL YOUR TITS!"

"…"

**{…}**

"…"

"…" Issei refused to look back up until he heard a response; either that, or another lightspear pierced his head.

"…Are you an idiot?" Was Raynare's simple reply. "I'm going to kill you, you know?"

"I know and that's exactly why!" He looked at her. Issei's eyes were filled with determination and the dreams of a youthful boy. "Let me feel them! Just the tip! Don't you understand how painful it is just staring at your body? Knowing that I'll die without ever coping a feel of a woman's body?!"

"Y-you're literally the scum of the earth. I'd still kill you even without any other reason."

Balthazar noticed something Issei failed to notice since he was focused on his beg; Raynare wavered. Her intent to kill him wasn't as strong anymore, and without realizing it, her lightspear was starting to lose its malevolent energy.

**{You tell her boy.}** Balthazar rooted, Death was equally as interested. **{Show her your passion.}**

_'HEEEELLLL YEAH I WILL!'_

"YES! I AM SCUM. So please, before you kill me, bless these hands o'mine with your flesh. Look at them! They're practically spilling." True. Raynare was quite… affront with her choice of getup. "At least let me die knowing I've held the chest of a beautiful lady!"

"Beautiful… eh? You think words can save your life-"

"I MEAN IT!" Issei shouted with the willpower that was comparable to the power of friendship in those action manga. "You're the hottest girl I've ever seen in my whole life! In fact, you're so hot I don't mind if you kill me! Just let me feel them!"

"K-kuh—why you…" Her hand started to shake, her resolve to end this boy's life began to crumble.

Once again, Issei groveled. The tips of his brown hair scrubbed the sandy surface of the park's ground, and his forehead was level with it. "Please! Hear out this scummy boy's one wish!"

And then, the unthinkable happened.

"…F-fine…"

"UOHHHHHHH!"

Issei dual-fistpumped the still air.

**{HAHAHA! You did it boy!}** Issei's burning fortitude resonated even through Balthazar, the Wayfarer of the Void. The Scion of the Primeval Death had been moved.

For once in Death's very long life, a human managed to surprise Him. In a good way. Needless to say, Death was impressed. And with this, He knew for sure Issei wouldn't let Him down and left Balthazar to guide this boy, for Death had other matters to attend to than just observing the boy's journey on becoming His Chosen; such as calming down His frustrated Sister after witnessing such an act of degeneracy.

But now came the most important moment- the moment he had been waiting throughout his life, from the time he built a replica of his ideal pair of tits at the sandpit when he was young, from the time he first discovered the existence of porn magazines, from the time his friends showed him the joys of 18+ eroge games; the time to fondle his first pair of real, actual, living, fleshy boobs.

However, Issei was faced with another conflict. Where should he first grab?

"Hmm…" He held back his drool as he inspected these pairs of fine fleshy mounds held in place by a thin black cloth. Being able to see a pair of tits this close without getting whacked was a first for him, and that alone had been an achievement itself, but at this very time, Issei was focused.

"The side? The upper-side? Or under? Hmm…"

Raynare could feel his eyes were practically groping her already, and, even for a fallen angel with a heart as clouded as hers, she still felt bashful.

"Just hurry it up!"

"NO! This is an important decision in my life that I mustn't take lightly. So I'm sorry, Raynare-san, but I must consider this through."

"…O-okay…" Raynare whimpered.

**{You even silenced her without my intervention. You surprise me, boy. Well done. I'd have ended her myself. I can hardly wait to see the future you'll shape.}**

_'Shut up! I'm thinking!'_

**{BAHAHAHA!}**

And then, divine enlightenment arrived.

As his eyes traveled across her smooth plains, he detected a certain stiffness at a peculiar part of her black cloth.

The nipples.

They had hardened.

Of course. How could he have been so troubled when the answers were right under his nose? Literally?

Target locked, hands primed and ready, Issei finally showed his trademark smile that was shown whenever tits were on his sight.

"Hehe—here I go!"

"Fallen Angel Raynare."

"—!" Before his hands could land on their designated plumpy targets, Raynare moved away from him reflexively, and even adopting a defensive stance as her attention was torn away from him. "You…"

Issei followed the stern warning voice, and saw Rias Gremory with her hands held beneath her buxom chest. But alas, those pairs were even further than the ones earlier.

Regret started to settle.

"You have the nerve to try and kill a male student within my territory." Rias' eyes narrowed, and a small challenging smirk etched her lips. "Need I remind you I do not take trespassers lightly?"

Raynare clicked her tongue in a villainous-fashion. "Hmph. Was that a tactic of yours? Stalling my time? Distracting me while you wait for a devil's help?"

"Wh-what?! No I—"

Issei was silenced by Raynare's further response; "You win this time… Hyoudou Issei. The next time we meet, you won't be as lucky."

"And who says there will be a next time?" Rias readied a black ball of demonic power within her palm.

"I do." And Raynare proceeded to cast something that exploded like a flashbang, blinding the devil and the human.

When their visions returned, Raynare had disappeared.

And with her, the tits.

The pair of tits he had ever been the closest to. They should have been resting within his palms as he felt their firmness, their special softness, their shape that was like no other.

Instead, he was left with empty hands and his life. It was so close. So, so close… How could this happen to him?

Issei slumped to the ground, this feeling of defeat was harsher than earlier feelings of heartbreak.

He wanted to cry.

Even Balthazar felt bad. **{You uh… You'll get them next time… Pal.}**

"Hyoudou Issei, right? Are you okay?"

With a single tear strolling down his cheek, Issei faced his senior, and muttered weakly; "No, Senpai… I'm afraid I am not."

"…!" Rias felt the strings of her heart tugged as she saw the face of the dejected boy; so dreary and tired. A pang ebbed within her chest, giving birth to a desire to protect.

Slowly, she approached him, unaware that the reason for his silent tear was, in fact, a pair of tits.

"It's alright… Everything will be okay."

Issei started to sob. He had lost a great opportunity in his life, all because of his indecisiveness. Raynare's tits. _Gone_. Thankfully not reduced to atoms, but still. They were gone. Far beyond his reach once again... And she even mistook all of that as a ruse as if that wasn't bad enough already. Was fate playing with him?

"…You're very upset aren't you? It's okay. I understand it was scary, but it's over now. I will make you feel better, Issei Hyoudou. You can rest easy."

**{Hm. It appears she has severely misunderstood the situation. Impressive, partner, not only you've coaxed the Fallen Angel, you tricked even the Devil. Do you really need my supervision?}**

Issei continued to sob, until his visions started to darken around the edges.

"Wh—Hey! Hyoudou! Get a hold of yourself!"

**{Ah right, since you didn't get any rest after your death, your body will be quite exhausted. Don't worry lad, I'll make sure nothing happens to you.}**

Nothing happened. Exactly. Issei sobbed louder even as his body slept within Rias' embrace.

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Can you feel it? That's the power of scum and trash getting through Raynare's darkest heart. The power to pierce the heavens.**

**NOW you understand why I feel like a degenerate writing this.**

**But it was fun as hell so I don't really care ( ****͡ʘ** **͜ʖ** **͡ʘ****)**

**Initially I was going to make Balthazar to be like, standard dragon-ny like. Pompous, prideful and whatnot, but thought that it was boring. SO I made him into Issei's absolute wingman. **

**Or wingdragon idk**

**Sorry Ddraig fans, but he won't be pardnerin' with our homeboy Issei this time. You'll see who he gets paired with. Probably. **

**Also, Tiamat will be making her appearance. Vali will have tits. Kiba will have tits. Gyasuke is now Gya-chan. This will be the ultimate shitpost of a story and you will enjoy it. But don't get me wrong, EVERY characters will have their characters developed compared to their canon counterpart. Every single one of them that I use to progress the plot, and even the side characters like Riser and Sairaorg's peerage.**

**Serafall will be a wee bit mature and fucks around when the time and place is right. Fem Vali won't just instantly fall in love on first sight with Issei. Hell, none of his haremettes will. I am highly confident in my writing skills to develop actual romance between the casts as realistic as possible, and that includes other male protagonists in dxd.**

**And no. This is not a wish-fulfillment story and I do not position myself as "Issei". I'm not that pathetic and I have a fiancee who will gladly hang me if I do**

**Issei will be as degenerate as he is chivalrous at the same time. Who says you can't love ass n tiddies while retaining _a little bit_ of chivalric values?**

**REVIEW. FOLLOW. FAVORITE. I mean it. Your reviews, follows, and favorites determine the continuation of this semi-serious semi-trash fic. Don't let Issei's dreams be dreams**


	2. Ch II: Seeing Colors

**Fast update because of the reception. Many thanks. Very cool**

**Not entirely sure yet, but I think I'll give this story a shot. Thank you very much yes-yes, for the reviews and the favs and follows. It nearly broke my personal first chap record which is insane**

**I think we can all agree there's a little degenerate in all of us ( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Have fun doods**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[II]**

**||Seeing Colors||**

* * *

Often there was a time when Life was upset with Her brother. Right now was one of those times.

"Brother!" Life puckered like She had never before, which was a lie because she pouted exactly the same way when She found out Her brother had bullied Yahweh. "EXPLAIN!"

"Dear sister, if only you knew I did it all just for you. And myself too. To a point."

"How does that make me feel better?! Look at that boy of yours!" She pointed her translucent hand at a certain young boy resting on his bed. Dried tears staining his cheeks. "He's- he's… h-he's a p-p-perv!"

"You're embarrassed just by saying a word? Are you really a God?"

"I am!" Life whined, "Besides, what defines a God? Who even created the term 'God' to begin with?!"

"You did."

"…A-ah…" That blatant reply caused Life to veer Her sight away out of deathly embarrassment.

Sometimes, Death wondered if His purpose in living was just to be snide at His occasionally-dumb sister.

"W-w-well that's beside the point—how could you bring another topic?!"

"I didn't. You did."

"...W-waah…"

Death sighed. He sighed like His soul just left His godly and shadowy body.

"Th-then explain why you pick him! O-out of all people in this world, out of all beings, why does it have to be him?!"

"I worry about how quickly 'gods' cast their judgement." Life flinched when Death's glowing blue eyes glowered at Her. He might be Her brother, but He could get pretty scary. "Sister, look at me and tell me your honest opinion; is he a bad person?"

Life avoided His eyes and twiddled with Her smooth fingers. "N-no… Not really… B-but his perversion exceeds even gods y-you know?"

"You focus only on his only flaw. Didn't you say it yourself that your creations aren't perfect? He's their creation, Sister. Can you expect the creation of the imperfect to be perfect?"

"N-no but-" If there was a wall in this void, Life felt like Her back was being driven towards it.

"And aside from that sole flaw, isn't he but an ordinary human? His mindset might be dedicated to the curves of a woman's, but how is that any different to one whose life is dedicated to money? Is it something so bad that you must condemn him so?"

"That's… w-well-"

"And more to that, that boy resorted to no violence in dealing with the one who had killed him. Unlike what the gods did, even though he could, not once did he use my gift. Isn't that an act praiseworthy?"

"…Y-yes- sure, but-"

"Above all else, the way you acted should be the answer to your question as to why I chose him. He's a boy who not even the weakest of god would even consider worrying. Almost all will look down upon him, as you yourself have proven. No one will take him seriously and see him as mere annoyance. The same exact reason why Yahweh blessed him to carry the soul of the Welsh Dragon.

"So, Sister, does my answer satisfy you?"

"Waaaah— I'm sorry! I didn't mean to!"

Death couldn't lie; He found joy bullying gods. His sister was no exception. But even He knew when He had gone too far.

As Life sniffled ungodly-like, Death patted Her head. Life loves headpats.

"There, there. I'm sorry. I was just teasing you."

"Brother you big meanie!"

"Yes. I am." Death grinned. "But say that I'm wrong if I think the gods need someone to keep them in check."

At that Life couldn't argue. She still thought Death could have said it nicer.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Another same empty space. Issei found himself wandering around the black nothingness. But at least this confirmed that he wasn't just dreaming and everything that had happened, did happen.

"Am in the void again?" He thought out loud as he tried to jump to no avail. He tried to swim, but that didn't work either. How could he tell if he was moving when there was nothing to tell?

**"Not exactly, you're dreaming right now. A lucid dream, so to speak."** a familiar voice. Balthazar's. The Wayfarer of the Void emerged like he did last time, a primeval beast surging through a curtain of dark smokes. **"It happens only when I feel the need to talk to you face to face."**

Issei thought he did it because it was cool.

"But wait, if I'm dreaming, then-" he gasped as he made a brilliant hypothesis, "I should be able to dream myself being surrounded by hot girls right?!"

In no time at all, hot girls appeared in a puff of anime-esque white smokes. They had big tits and thus they were hot.

"Ara~ Issei-kun~?" Said one that looked exactly like Raynare, who was posing sexy poses. She was hot too.

Issei squeed.

Before Issei's grin could turn anymore debauched, Balthazar wiped them all with a swipe of his gigantic claws.

Issei, naturally, screamed in terror.

"GYAAAAAAH- why did you do that?! Very uncool!"

Balthazar grinned, **"Listen boy, while you can dream of however many scantily-clad ladies of various races as you want while you are dreaming, but I should warn you that it will cause you to be desensitized to them."**

"_Nani_?! Wh-what are you talking about? That's impossible!" To Issei, few could terrorize him more than the idea of being numbed of perversion, seconded only by the idea of having his Issei Jr. cut off.

**"Oh it is. I'll simplify it for you; you play the same game, over and over again, all day and night, won't you get bored of it eventually?"**

Issei slumped down on all fours as the realization of this cold, harsh, bitter reality slammed upon him.

"…_Masaka_… You mean… I can do it but I can't even use this- this gift?"

**"With great power, comes great responsibility."** Balthazar sagely advised. **"But fret not. It is the wait that is the part of the thrill. Imagine the joy you feel once you grasp your goals. The immense sense of fulfillment that only by achieving your lifelong ambition instead of just dreaming its taste."**

The boy got back up to his feet. "You're right… You're absolutely right! With these hands… I will grab them." Issei clenched his hands, "And next time, I will be decisive."

**"Good, good."** Balthazar chuckled. His chuckles were like a rumbling volcano; deep and guttural and mildly unsettling and overwhelming. **"That's it boy. Let your ambition fuel your resolution. But let's get straight to the point; suffice to say, your life won't be the same."**

"Great! My life was boring anyway!"

"**Perhaps you won't mind it now, but you may soon miss its normalcy."** Explained Balthazar, **"I'll skip the preaching now, though. As you are now Death's Chosen, it's inevitable that you will attract attention, some unwanted. Gods might even hunt you like a boar, boy."**

Issei had the sense to pale at that notion. "G-gods…? W-wait… wait-wait-wait. How am I going to run away from a god!"

**"Hah! You're looking right at the answer. Don't forget that my soul is connected with you and I will grant you strength. But right now, your body is weak. Your right arm is your strongest part and I will not ask why."**

"...Well I did train it on a nightly basis." A person's right arm might gain more strength than their left if they played tennis or 'trained' it often. Issei certainly did not play tennis, but he was dedicated to train it during those lonely nights.

**"Regardless, you will need to exercise if you ever wish to have a taste of Death's Gift. But to better motivate you, let me say this; some women cannot be won by words alone."**

That gained his full attention. "So by Gods, you mean Goddesses too?!"

**"Not restricted to Goddesses. Be it Goddesses, women or Dragons… there are those who lust after power. Sometimes, should you best them in a fight, or a battle of wit, bedding them might as well become your just reward."**

"I'll train like I've never done before." Issei said with a dead-serious kind of face. People might start to mistake him as a battle-manga MC where in truth he was just trash. Trash he might be, but an honest trash.

Still trash though.

Balthazar guffawed. This vessel was great. **"I really appreciate your straightforwardness. I truly do. In this world of backstabbing and liars, yours is like a breath of fresh air."**

Issei felt slightly embarrassed at the compliment. "Damn. I never thought a dragon would be this supportive of my silly dreams…"

**"It is silly. Moral people would deem you intolerable, boy, but you do have good in you still. Believe in yourself, as I do. You might not be a saint, but there are others far more despicable than you are."**

He froze for a moment. "…Woah. I never thought I'd get a dragon to pep-talk me either."

**"Hah! I am nothing if not reliable."**

Issei felt relief. Joy at the knowledge of having someone- or a dragon as dependable and supportive on his side. He felt like he could topple mountains with him.

"ALRIGHT!" Issei smacked his fist. "Raz-san, I'll do my damn bestest! I'll be relying on you so please guide this perverted bastard and help me fulfill my dreams!"

**"Gahahaha! Of course boy. I'll always be by your side- and don't forget, Death is on your side as well."**

"That's a bit unsettling but let's do this!"

Issei scrambled himself awake, finding his right fist was raised high to the air. His heart was pumping, adrenaline rushing, knees weak, arms spaghet-

His mind froze as he saw his square digital clock.

08:40 it read.

School started at 08.45.

"Fuck."

**{It appears that you are late.}**

"Thanks. I couldn't tell."

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Alas, Issei might be Death's Chosen, Soulbearer of Balthazar, the Wayfarer of the Void, but he was late and got penalized accordingly; to stand in the hall through the first lesson. Which, he realized, turned out to be a blessing in disguise since it was a PE session for the seniors. Free sightseeing was always appreciated.

His leering eyes locked in the sight of the famed Rias Gremory and Akeno Himejima, though he focused more on Rias at the moment. The drop-dead gorgeous redhead bombshell in her bloomers and white shirt. She was beautiful alright. Stunningly beautiful. Devilishly beautiful, in fact.

"Wait, wasn't she there yesterday? Actually, what happened after I passed out?"

**{I advise you to think instead of talking audibly. You'll come across as weird and people might think you have brain damage.}**

_'R-right, yeah.'_ Issei corrected himself, while still eyeing Rias. Although, for once, he wasn't stripping her mentally this time._ 'So what happened?'_

**{She transported you back to your home. Devils utilize magic circles to do their brunt work. More to that later.}** Balthazar said as he noticed Issei had developed new questions, **{Your parents have no memories of it as she had modified it. And if my suspicion is right, only you and the supernatural remember the time you had with that fallen angel from yesterday. The fallen angel must have wiped anyone's recollection of her time spent with you.}**

_'Damn. So that's why I don't have her pictures… dammit. They were cute pictures too… Does this mean I can't brag to my friends either?'_

**{Nope. But that's unimportant. The devil has set her eyes on you, boy, and it seemed she's aware that you're no longer an ordinary human.}**

_'…Should I be worried? I mean, devils are… devils… They be the baddies most of the times.'_

**{Don't be quick to judge.}** Balthazar mentally gave Issei a head-slap. **{A devil is just like a human; it's a race. Not all humans are bad but not all humans are good. Same goes for them. Not to say you shouldn't approach things carefully, however.}**

Issei spent some more moments scrutinizing Rias' pair of twins. Devil or not, it didn't matter as long as they have great racks; was his conclusion.

A conclusion Balthazar dismissed blasely. **{She will make an attempt to contact you. Or even recruit you to her side. In fact, I'd be surprised if she doesn't.}**

Recruit him? Issei's mind had already traveled far and wide beyond his seas of wild illusions. Having Rias as a master, staying close to her side, keeping her protected and getting 'rewarded' by being smothered her bountiful chests sounded like a perfect life.

**{Ohoho, I know what you are thinking. Which is why I ask you this, boy; would you rather have her as your master, or as the one who serves you among others?}**

Issei's mind stopped.

Rias as his servant?

Doing anything as he bid? As he wishes?

Giving him lap dances while dressed in belly-dancer's outfit?

_'Count me in on that.'_

Balthazar had gotten used to it. He was a quick learner like his vessel.

**{Gwahahaha! It's important to weigh choices before you make one boy! It is your life to live ultimately, but know that whatever you pick, I will support you.}**

_'Thanks! Damn, you're like the best! Ever!'_

**{No, boy, thank you.}** Balthazar laughed a few more seconds. He really enjoyed this; it was much better than just wandering in the void for threats that mostly never came. Last moderately exciting act he did was disciplining another dragon for bumping into his arm.

He forgot the dragon's name as Balthazar himself wasn't that great with remembering names. However, Balthazar vividly recalled the crimson color of that petite dragon's scales. Either way, he sent that paltry dragon back to his dimension. No dragons should wander around the Void but him.

Unless they wanted to become his meal.

Regardless, the Void Dragon thanked Death immensely for granting him this opportunity, which Death gladly accepted.

**{I'll leave the choices to you.}** Balthazar continued their brief discussion, **{There are other Devils in this school as well. Seems to be their main base of operations for this city. None are particularly worrying in terms of their strength and capability, but you won't be able to fend yourself should they gang up on you all at once.}**

_'Okay. Right. Don't piss off the devils; noted.'_ Issei shuddered. Could he really fend himself? He never learned any arts or skills related to fighting or self-defense. _'Damn… there's more huh? Can you sense them? Will I be able to?'_

Say what you will, but the desire to learn of this boy impressed Balthazar. **{I can sense them, yes. To explain, it's easier for me to show it to you. Lend me your eyes, boy.}**

_'Right.'_ Issei said, _'How do I do that exactly? Do I say 'I lend you my eyes'?'_

**{I'll take that as a yes.}**

In that second, blackness consumed the world. All of the colors were drained and replaced with black and white. It freaked him for a good three seconds until he realized this was what Balthazar meant.

_'W-woah… this is kinda creepy.'_ Issei thought as he looked at his hands; they looked normal and had all the colors unlike everything around him. _'Wicked.'_

**{Now, find Rias Gremory.}**

He did just as told.

To his surprise, Rias had red all over her black and white body. Crimson-colored, just like her hair. It was like a red light that was faint, but noticeable still.

_'The color Raz, what do they mean?'_

**{Red indicates she's a devil. Demons share the same too, so it might get a bit confusing to separate one to the other.}** Balthazar answered, **{Now find the other one.}**

Finding the 'other one' was easy when only her and Rias had colors.

_'Wait… isn't that…. Himejima-senpai? Wait… why is her color kinda… weird?'_

Blue and red; two swirling lights that circled around as the girl moved.

**{I see… she's both a devil and a fallen angel. An odd mix, might I add.}**

_'…Kinda weird that the two hottest girls in the school aren't human… like, what a coincidence.'_

**{Don't look at me. Probably the will of their god or satan.}** Balthazar shrugged.

_'But if devils and fallen angels exist… angels should exist too, right? What about angels? What's their color?'_

**{Gold.}**

_'…Figures.'_

The dull surprise was expected.

**{You will see them clearer and even see through walls or underground as you grow accustomed. Right now, as you are untrained, this is all I can show you. Not a useful ability if you're surrounded by them, but it's useful to tell apart one another, or to detect an unnatural being through your vision.}**

_'Dang… This is so cool… Can you… can you make it so that I can see through their clothes?'_

**{No.}**

_'Darn.'_ It was worth a shot._ 'How do I turn it off?'_

**{Think of it.}**

Issei did, and the black and white vision returned to his normal, colorful one. _'Whoa… Do I just think about it again to activate it—' it activated. '—holy tits. This is rad.'_

Balthazar smirked. New discoveries lead to excitement; one he had been thirsting for so long. But seeing others finding joy as they discover new things was quite wholesome.

**{I'll let you use it for a while, but later on, you should be able to use it even without my help as you raised your, say, the strength of your soul.}**

_'How do I do that? Do I just train? I've no idea how I can train my eyes though… do I just look up and down?'_

**{Training your body, hone your intelligence, sharpen your wisdom and instinct, anything that is beneficial to you will increase the power of your soul. Of course, this will mean you will be more noticeable to others.}**

_'But, I should be able to defend myself properly, right?'_

**{Of course. If you train correctly. Which I ensure you; you will.}**

_'Alright! I'll count on you on that!'_

* * *

Break

* * *

"You serious? What's he doing with her?"

Was one of the boy's envious words as they could only stare at him with obvious jealousy and slight confusion. The jealousy part overwhelmed the other emotion greatly though.

Issei responded with a true and smug grin, and an apt "Heh." to boot.

Balthazar guessed correctly. After school, the Devil made their first contact with him with someone he would never guess to be a devil.

His own classmate; the school's alleged and proven kindest girl whose long pale golden hair even paled to her heart, someone who had never treated the most perverted of boys -namely, Issei and his co-felons- fairly, without prejudice despite their heinous acts of perversion. The only girl in his class that would talk to him normally without being disgusted by the idea that she was talking to perverse incarnate.

You guessed it. Yumi Kiba.

And just to check if she was a devil as well, Issei had used his 'vision' earlier. And like Rias, she had red outline on her body.

_'I can see the other two being a devil… But Yumi Kiba…? She won't even hurt a fly!'_

**{You'd be surprised, boy.}**

A girl with Yumi's kind face and that look acting like a sadist was… rather unnerving, but Issei felt he could dig that kind of massive gap.

_'I guess they're just that good at hiding since I got no idea who. That said… what do I do now?'_

**{Don't refuse their advances. See what they are offering you first and then we'll make a decision from that point. You're not strong, yet, so should you choose to serve them, they can grant you their safeguard for the time being while you amass your strength.}**

_'B-but what about my lap dances?'_

**{You dream big or nothing hm?}** Balthazar huffed, sniggering warmly. **{That may have to wait, but you'll never know. Mayhap she is willing to grant you one once you gained her trust and heart.}**

That idea perked him up and tickled his motivation in the right places. _'That… that doesn't sound too bad…'_

**{Also, boy.}**

_'Yeah?'_

**{Don't get distracted by your own illusion or dreams. Let's make it happen.}**

_'Hell yeah!'_

And he walked side to side with Yumi Kiba, earning himself a questioning look from both the male and female student bodies. To them, he said; 'screw you'. From all the way from his classroom to the back entrance of the school, Issei held his chin up and his smug grin as annoying as possible.

That grin vanished once he realized something. "Wait, where are we going?"

"Senpai is waiting for you in the old school building, Hyoudou-san." Ah Yumi. Ever so polite. How could you possibly become a devil? What kind of dark, troubled past did you have? "And now that we are clear from the public… how are you holding up?"

"H-hm? What do you mean?"

Yumi looked worried. It made his heart throb like the sucker he was. "Senpai said you fainted yesterday… were you hurt?"

"N-no! Not at all! I'm perfectly fine!" Physically, at least. Having Raynare's twin puppies taken away before they were in his hands was still mentally traumatizing.

"Is that so? I'm glad."

Issei's mind felt refreshed as Yumi smiled. How nice.

**{The girl has a nice smile.}**

_'…Yeah…'_ Issei thought, swooned already._ '...Nice racks too.'_

**{You just had to point them out eh.}**

_''Course! That's the duty of a man!'_

**{An idiot who thinks with his junk rather than his brain more like. But you do you, boy.}**

Onward to the old school building they entered. It was his first time being inside the old building, which didn't really look that old anyway. Windows weren't cracked, the floor-panes, although wooden, were clean. Free from specks or dust bunnies. The air itself felt like a normal building, not the musty, old, abandoned kind of smell this kind of building would suggest.

_'Power of the devils?'_

**{Yep.}**

_'Thought so.'_ Having powers was certainly convenient. Imagine how much time he could waste if he didn't have to clean his room.

Yumi led him past the classroom after classrooms, arriving at the rumored Occult Research Club; a club shrouded with mysteries that left the normal students wondering whether or not only hot girls were allowed inside since the members happened to be hot girls.

And Koneko.

"Please come in."

As Yumi opened the door, Issei felt like he just entered a different building. Everything was so… western. Which was thematic with the building's design, but this was fancier than the normal clubroom in the current school building.

The layout of the sofa, the bookshelves, the tables, and even the decorations was a far cry from a Japanese room. Or a normal clubroom. He wondered how big the budget this club had.

But what took his attention most was the little girl on the couch. On her hands was a white plate with a half-eaten cake.

"Have a seat please. The president will meet you soon." Yumi said, gesturing him towards the seats.

When their eyes met as he approached her, Issei got a bit nervous. She was small, but cute nonetheless. Supposedly the 'mascot' or some sort of this exclusive club.

"H-hey there."

"How are you…?" Issei asked. To which she replied with a small nod as she moved her cake slightly to her side as if to hide it from him.

"…I'm not gonna ask for it… if that's what you're worried about."

That was what Koneko worried about. Thus, the girl continued to eat in peace. A very small trust was gained.

As Issei took a seat across the tiny girl, his head wandered through the room, glancing around and being awed and questioning how on earth everything looked so expensive.

_'Can this room still be considered a school? This whole room looks high-end! Aside from that magic sigil thingy over there... That one's freaky.'_

**{They are devils. Of course they use magic circles.} Balthazar scoffed, {You best not chat with me at the moment. You'll look dumb. First impressions boy, first impressions.}**

Issei mentally nodded. "O-oh! Right… How do you do? I'm Hyoudou Issei."

"Toujou Koneko." The girl spared a quick bat of her eyes and a small nod before returning to her food.

Not a talkative one. Issei could appreciate that. Sometimes, he wanted to be left alone too with his thoughts of assess and tiddies.

The sound of a clicking door took his attention as Issei turned his head, just at the exact moment Rias Gremory stepped out from what appeared to be a bathroom; steams were rolling out of it- but that wasn't the thing that mattered. Rias being wrapped only in a pink towel was the thing that mattered.

Naturally, his jaw dropped. His eyes remained bolted on her figure, ensuring every nook, every curve, the cleavage, were recorded and stored in his memory for 'other usage'.

"Hm? Ah, you've arrived. Pardon me." Rias coolly said as she stepped towards a wardrobe. "Yumi, can you help me out?"

"Yes Senpai." And Yumi walked to her, taking another towel from the wardrobe and held it up as a makeshift curtain, hiding Rias from his sight.

_'Darn.'_ It was good while it lasted.

**{She knows you are ogling her and using it to raise her ability to bargain; crafty. As should be expected.}**

_'…Hehe… tits.'_

Balthazar hit him mentally. **{Don't walk too early into their hands' boy. Your decision here would either make or break your dreams.}**

_'R-right… yes… lap dance.'_ With that, Issei wiped his drool. Meanwhile, Koneko had decided she didn't like this guy, as shown by her eyes now filled with disgust.

But that was not the end of the surprises. As soon after, another devil emerged from the steaming bathroom; Akeno Himejima with a towel slung around her neck, covering only a part of her stunning breasts and leaving much to be seen. She wore black laced panties that was certainly not something he'd expect from a normal school student.

"Ara? Hyoudou-kun, you came early."

He came early alright.

Naturally, Issei jawdropped. Again. But this time, he stood up, clapped his hands, bowed three times, and said in earnest; "Thank you very much. I have been blessed this day."

"Oh my, ufufufu~ you're an honest one aren't you? How cute." The other hot girl said with a nice 'Onee-san™' kind of giggle. "Himejima Akeno, happy to meet you."

"Yes boobs- ma'am. True to my feeling I am. Hyoudou Issei, very much pleased to meet you."

Akeno tittered quaintly when her towel slipped and fell, "Ara~" causing her to resort to her hands to hide her delightful perky nipples. "Oh dear, do excuse me."

Issei thought he was having the best day. Although, one thing did bother him. Why wasn't she fully naked- wait no.

_'Weird… normally I'd shoot out a fountain of nosebleeds and pass out.'_ Then the realization hit him like a truck-kun to all unsuspecting isekai protagonists. _'N-no way… C-could this be?!'_

**{You guessed correctly. I've erased that cumbersome debuff off you.}** Balthazar smugly explained.

_'Holy shit, can't you ever be more awesome?!'_

**{Hmph. 'Tis but the beginning.}** He had always wanted to try and say that line. **{I always wanted to say that line.}**

Staring at a lady's bare chest without getting knocked out? That must have been the greatest gift of all. An ability so overpowered that every harem protagonist must be rolling in their graves right now.

"Why are you looking at your fist?" Asked Rias who had taken a seat next to Koneko, now fully dressed in her school uniform. "Does something trouble you so?"

"Huh?" Dragged back to reality, Issei was indeed, staring at his fists. "Ah! I was just so happy. I-I mean, I get to be invited to this exclusive clubroom."

"You're just happy you get to see Senpai's chest." Koneko commented.

"You're goddamn right I am." Issei admitted with the pride of a lion. Let the world know he was and always will remain a devoted pervert and a faithful follower of the God of Tits and Wine – if there was one.

**{There is none.}**

_'Damn.'_

"Leech." Koneko then added, while the rest of the cast had their own reactions. Yumi was seen sheepishly smiling with a light tint on her cheeks; a cute and innocent look. Akeno was amused, giggling as she prepared the drinks. Rias, on the other hand, seemed troubled but made an effort to understand.

"Let me begin our discussion with this; how do you feel, Hyoudou Issei?"

"I feel fine." Issei replied plainly. That was the second time today someone asked if he was feeling alright. He wondered if he was meant to feel anything. Aside from the boner that was wilting since Rias had clothes on her; he felt normal.

"…Should I be worried...? Am I expecting anything? I'm not gonna just die all of a sudden am I…?"

"The world will be better if you do."

"Ouch." Small as she was, Koneko's words stung. "Alas, I am but a misunderstood pervert."

"There's nothing to be misunderstood about you."

"True. I am nothing if not a pervert." Issei smiled victoriously, which pissed off Koneko even more because he must be thinking he was cool.

"A-ahem, to bring us back to our discussion; it's a relief to know you're unharmed." Rias restarted, keeping her composure and dignified air. "You might be wondering why Raynare hunted you, no?"

Not really. Balthazar already explained all of it. But Issei went along with the idea of him knowing jack shit, which resulted with Rias explaining everything that he had already learned from the dragon. Although, he did learn that the entire Kuoh was her territory and that she was a high-class devil tasked in handling this city along with another high-class devil.

As Akeno served them her tea, Issei thanked her while he had a different conversation with Balthazar.

_'What's the deal with this high-class and low-class thing?'_

**{Does segregation of groups surprise you? Isn't that normal for humans too?}**

_'…Actually yeah… now that I think about it.'_

"I've known the Fallen Angels had kept their eyes on you Hyoudou-kun, although I'm not sure as to why they would want to be rid of you."

"Me neither." Issei lied. They wanted to get rid of him because apparently he had horrible powers. Super powers. Sacred Gears and stuff like that.

**{Hmm… Say, boy, mind if you ask her how they could lose sight over a fallen angel with obvious intent to harm you in her territory? Vaguely.}**

"Uhh… s-so, not to point fingers or anything ahaha- but uh… she nearly killed me." Which she did, actually. "I guess I'm just lucky you were around huh? Ahahaha-"

**{…Real smooth, boy.}**

_'I'm sorry I sucked.'_

"Y-yeah… I suppose you were." Rias took a sip of her tea; a subconscious act that confirmed Balthazar's suspicion.

**{So they knew. And they did nothing to prevent your first death.}** Balthazar surmised.

That hurt a little.

**{Don't be disheartened, lad; this is simply how those who held power treat those who have no such power. Yet, at least. We'll prove them how wrong they are.}**

_'Right… yeah. No use being mopey huh!'_

"Nevertheless, the reason I called you here is to prevent such an avoidable occurrence from happening again. To put it simply, I'm offering you a term; your servitude for our protection."

**{They want to keep an eye on you. Keep you close-by as they study your 'power' that attracts others. They will do it either way regardless of your agreement. It's unlikely they will let you off the hook since you know about them already.}**

"And uh… if I refuse?" Issei dared himself to ask.

He didn't like the way Rias looked. "…Then we'll have to erase your memories."

_'Well. At least they're not gonna kill me.'_

**{Yet.}**

_'H-hey… don't say that…'_

"But you will remain in grave danger, Hyoudou-kun." Rias insisted, "At least with us, you won't need to face them on your own."

"…And if I say yes?"

"Then we'll protect you and squash those ravens that tried to hurt you." Rias said with full confidence. She had to show her confidence, otherwise, how would she convince him that her group could protect him?

_'…Hey Raz… what can I do here?'_

**{Since they'll keep their eye on you even if you refuse, which means they'll try to keep you safe; they actually have no bargaining power over you. I leave the rest of the considerations to you.}**

This was when Issei's mind started to think in the only way he could think of.

If he agreed, then the chances of him encountering Raynare would be slimmer. Worse, they might even kill her too since she was their enemy. He shuddered at the thought of Yumi killing someone, but he realized he was in much deeper shit where 'killing' might have become a normalcy to them.

However attractive these seniors of his were, Issei was a man. And as a man, he firstly wanted to clear the misunderstanding between him and Raynare, and once again, redeem his past failure in grabbing hold of her fallen angel breasts.

"I'm sorry, but I must refuse." He said, his willpower reaching the Devils. "Thank you for the offer, but I want to face this on my own. I'm willing to bet my life on it, and if I die, then at least I have tried my damndest."

"Think this through, Hyoudou-kun, I think you are being rash…" Rias reasoned. She was running out of her bargaining chips; she didn't expect him to say 'no'. "This is your life that is at stake. Without power or skills, there's no telling that you will survive another encounter with them."

"I'll take my chances then. I don't have a great life anyway, but I dream big, and I aim higher! Thank you for your concerns! It was nice to meet you all, and Himejima-senpai, your tea tastes great!"

"Ara, thank you. Goodbye Hyoudou-kun~ be safe."

As Issei left, all were amazed by his unwavering resolve, even Koneko had to admit he was a little bit cool albeit stupid.

If only they knew the reason for his drive was once again a pair of tits.

"I… I don't get it." Rias sighed as she rested on the couch, completely dumbfounded. So confused that she had to massage her forehead. "Why would he throw away a good chance like this? Does anyone have any idea?"

Nobody had a clue.

"…Maybe… maybe he's hiding something?"

Koneko's suggestion had the group considering the possibilities that the boy hid something, perhaps it was but an ingenious ruse… they just couldn't wrap their head around the fact that he was just a simple pervert.

"That's unlikely… but… he might have potential. I can't think of any other reasons why they would hunt him."

"What do you want us to do, Senpai?" Asked Yumi.

"This is a high risk I am taking… but I want you all to watch over him in turns. No doubt those craven fallens will try again. Yumi, you will be the first to keep watch. Koneko, you're next. After that it'll be Akeno and then me."

"Yes!"

As her servants made their preparations, Rias walked to the window to have another look at him, the boy who made her heart skip a beat twice. Once during her first meeting with him, and once during his pinpoint question.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Under the reddening sky, said boy was thinking of Raynare's breasts. Again.

As he walked through the dimly-lit streets of Kuoh - left to his own thoughts and Balthazar's scarce comments, Issei pondered how to meet Raynare again.

They knew, though, that they were being followed. It was hard to describe it in his own words, but Issei could 'feel' her presence.

**{Maybe because you've encountered her once that you are tuned to her presence, lad.}**

_'You think so? You don't know for sure?'_

**{How could I? You're my first host. It's my first time lounging in a human's soul.}**

Made sense, Issei shrugged. It was rather hard to prevent himself from looking to his back; he didn't want to surprise the devil that he knew she was there and raise wariness from their side. That was just stupid.

**{So? What're your plans?}**

_'I want Raynare's tits on my face.'_

**{No that's your goal.}** Balthazar corrected, not the least bit concerned about the degradation of said goal. **{A plan is steps you take to reach that goal.}**

_'I… uh… I dunno.'_ Issei admitted. It was the first time Balthazar had a small tinge of doubt._ 'Hope for the best and let Death handle the rest?'_

**{Oh you shouldn't dare to test Him, boy.}** Warned the dragon, **{He chose you, but He can un-choose you at any time.}**

Issei immediately groveled in his mind and pleaded for forgiveness.

_'But anyway, I really have no idea… Even my phone doesn't have her numbers anymore.'_ Thought Issei as he browsed his phone with a very disheartened look on his face, unknowingly attracting Yumi's sympathy towards him.

_'…I'm drawing blanks here. I'll just go home actually… who knows, maybe she'll ambush me or something.'_

And just as he finished that idle thought, he was indeed; ambushed.

A ray of light beamed down from the sky, at least that was how Yumi's perception of what had just happened. But Issei saw it all. He saw the transformation of a living Dragon into a human during its descent, since Balthazar warned him of what was coming down from the sky at a breakneck speed.

**{Hm? A shapeshifting Dragon? Hadn't heard of one for a while. It's unnerving how quickly you attract others, boy. She might be onto you.}**

_'Holy mother of tits.'_ Issei thought.

"Holy mother of tits." Issei said.

And the dragon was, for a fact, a she. And she was, for a fact, full blown naked.

Her straight hair flowed to the back of her thighs. Her eyes and hair were as blue as a morning sky. Some strands rested just right above where her nipples should be, hiding them from plain sight. Even there was a ray of sunlight that prevented him from seeing her lower part as if an act of divine intervention to prevent his eyes from leeching off the naked lady.

Somehow. For unknown reasons that made Issei furious.

Her skin was pale, white ivory-like, and she had great figures. With her hands crossed, her dragon breasts were slightly raised. On top of her cleavage lay a black emblem-like tattoo, but Issei was too distracted by her pairs to care.

Before Issei was able to bow and express his gratitude for being granted such wonders, she broke the silence first with words that Issei would never forget, uttered in such a straightforward manner and confidence.

"I am Tiamat. I demand your seed."

* * *

**To be continued**

* * *

**Watch out guys, Tiamat's here and she demands babies.**

**If you wanna know how I picture her, just google Esdeath and voila**

**Not nosebleeding must be the most OP power ever for harem MC. I'm sorry I made Issei too OP already**

**Follow. Favorite. Review. Don't let my dreams be dreams**


	3. Ch III: Dreams of a Fool

**yeet**

**Yesterday, I started subconsciously typing 'grill' instead of 'girl' when I text. I've become a confirmed memelord.**

**Welcome back. We all know why we've gathered here, gentlemen **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)

**Update: I'd like to thank Mo Eazy and Team5dsforever for their reviews. I write these stories for cool dudes like them. I've also taken Mo Eazy's advice too. So if you guys have read THIS chapter, the only update is right before the very last scene. So scroll down there because everything else is the same**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[III]**

**||Dreams of a Fool||**

* * *

Every single god had their own visions of how the world – or even the entire universe – supposed to operate. Yahweh, for example, wanted goodness. No hate, no crime. That sort of noble and peaceful stuff. A life that was practically a beautiful utopia, where all people link hands and sing kumbaya and embrace their judgement day.

Obviously, his plans didn't go so well because his not-so-bright idea of granting the concept of 'Free Will' to his creations, which then gave birth to sins, and sins bred tragedies.

Some other gods wanted to rule everything. Some wanted to rule what others own. Some just wanted to rule over something to know how it feels to rule. Some only wanted to be praised by the 'rising apes' - more commonly known by those snobby gods as 'humans'; the lowest of creations after animals and plants.

Death found it ironic that almost all of them relied on their faith to retain their godhood status. He couldn't wait for the future where science triumphs over religion and more and more gods started to feel not so godly anymore. Those forgotten gods would then throw a hissy fit because they didn't get their weekly dosage of attention and worship. Maybe 'their' people no longer offered enough offerings or stopped praying to those gods- but whatever it was, Death saw those kinds of gods as no more than a child with their favorite toys taken away.

"You hurt my sister; I'll turn you to a fish." Used to be one of His casual threats when a 'god' wanted too much, and took a drastic action to get what they wanted such as killing another god. A deicide. Like homicide, except it was by the gods, from the gods, for the gods.

Death did not, for a fact, mess around.

He turned that god into a gill-bearing aquatic craniate animal that lacked limbs and looked stupid when they open their mouth to filter oxygen from the water they live in, who was then butchered and sold in the smelly floating market somewhere in Asia, reincarnating to another fish who was then butchered and sold in other smelly floating market somewhere in Asia.

You might find it funny but for a god, there was nothing as humiliating as being gutted by an unhygienic person at a place with poorly-administered hygiene over and over again, possibly spreading some kind of virus during one of the cycles. A fate worse than death.

That kept most gods and goddesses in line for some time. Never permanently. Death would very much do nothing but observe when He could get someone to scare the gods for Him. Which He did.

In this case, the boy he had chosen.

"That Hades thinks he's got eyes for fashion, doesn't he? Dressing up like a pope for skeletons. You should give him a pair of eyes so he can look at himself in the mirror and see how hideous his outfit is."

"Brother! That was such a mean thing to say!"

"Truth hurts." Death responded blithely, "And dumb idiots dress like dumb idiots because no one has told him he looks like a dumb idiot." Death then scoffed, "God of the Dead… God of tacky outfits more like."

"Why are you so upset with him? Leave him alone! He hadn't done anything bad!"

"_Hasn't_." Death corrected, "I'm upset with him because the way he dresses insults my vision. He's quite a supremacist too, don't you know? That seems to be a reoccurring problem with your gods, actually. Should I perform a bugfix?"

"NOO!" Life pursed her lips and puffed Her cheeks. "They're not perfect as gods because if everyone's perfect, then no one is! It's supposed to be poetic! If you do that, I will hate you brother! Forever!"

"A small price to pay for salvation."

"BROTHER!"

"Relax, mini sis. I was only messing with you." Death placed a smoky hand above His sister's luminous hair. "I won't tell you if I planned on doing it."

"Wha-?! HNGGGG-" Life's cheeks swelled like a balloon that Death thought another big bang would occur. "Why are you so mean to me?! What have I ever done to you?!"

"Existing."

Life looked like She was about to burst into tears.

"I'm kidding. It's because you're my sister." Death chuckled as He ruffled Her hair that defied gravity, which was like strings made from light, silkier than the finest silk, lighter than feather, floating beautifully in the universe full of wonders.

"I'm the only one who can be mean to you and you'll still be a darling to anyway."

She hated Him because it was embarrassingly true. Well, not 'hate'. Hate is too much of a strong word for Life. 'Mildly annoyed' was a better term.

"Ugh! I suffer from my own perfection." Life pulled away from Her brother's petting hand, which She regretted in the next second because She liked being petted. "Why can't I be mean like you, you flawed…" She thought for a moment as Death waited, amused. "_Being_!"

"Because then you'll be flawed."

"Oh right…"

Death shook His head, the cowl hooding a pool of shadows He called a face shaking along as He glanced back to the spherical blue planet in the third dimension – several dimensions lower than Them.

"Oh my, would you look at that. Our little friend's about to make an acquaintance."

"Hm? Where?" That distracted Life easily. She gasped and shrieked when She saw the naked body of a woman. "Wh-wh-wh-what in tarnation?! Why is everyone an open pervert?!"

"Now, now, sister. It's not nice to kinkshame."

"What even is that?" Life complained, but as certain knowledge filled Her boundless memory, regarding the word that started with a 'K' and rhymed with 'ink', She changed her mind with a furious blush on her face.

"Actually, I'd rather not know."

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

"I am Tiamat. I demand your seed."

Basically, a frank and forthright request that had the same exact meaning and as ridiculous of a sentence as 'I want your babies'. Definitely not a phrase Issei had ever expected to ever be directed at him, but he never expected to have the soul of a spooky dragon inside him either. Or seeing the thin line of light blue hair just above the slit between her legs.

_'The curtain matches the drape.' _He made an astounding discovery that had no weight whatsoever. Made better by the fact that despite the blood rushing through his head, his nose did not bleed. A power no man as corrupt as him should have.

Because Issei had been staring at the Dragon's body up and down for a good 10 seconds.

"Did you hear me not?" Tiamat tilted her head, her hands still crossed under her impressive dragon bazoongas. "I demand your seed, human. State your answer. I shall warn you that a dragon is not a being made to wait."

Issei was about to say 'Yes please' with the entirety of his perverted heart and soul, before Balthazar made him change his mind.

**{This can't end well… Tiamat is no ordinary dragon. Normal dragons mate as you think they do, but dragons of her stature - a chaos dragon - they'll battle you first, boy. In other words; you'll get wrecked.}**

Dread caused his stomach to sink. _'H-hold up. What do you mean?'_

**{It's to determine whether or not you are worthy of her. 'Nothing like a good sex after a good fight', I suppose is their adage.} **Replied Balthazar with a certain grimness to his gravelly voice. **{A test of your mettle, simply put. Refuse, then she'll use force to get what she wants anyway. Should you lose, she'll kill you once she gets what she wants in order to prevent other dragons bearing your child. I won't be of much help since you haven't started your training.}**

_'…Are chaos dragons amazonian praying mantis?! Th-that's crazy! Dude- it hasn't even been a DAY since I got into this… this uh… this whole supernatural thing! Can't I get a tutorial level or something first?'_

**{The first 15 years of your life _is _your tutorial.}**

_'Well it sucked ass! And it doesn't teach me anything like how to face a goddamn dragon! Or pay taxes.'_

**{Indeed.} **Balthazar sympathized. **{Run and hope for the devils' aid. I can sense a faint magic exuding from the devil that was following us. She could be contacting the rest.}**

And just as Issei started to show signs of panic, a chilling air emitted from the Chaos Dragon, completely turning the asphalt where she stood into sleek blue ice. It was so clear like a mirror that Issei found himself transfixed by its reflection; a glimpse to a place where he was once born and would spend his life trying to get back into.

**{Hey! Snap out of it! Are you so frozen by fear from the air she exudes alone?!}**

_'N…No…. it's not that… It's that I'm mesmerized by something else…' _A pair of titties and a brief sight of Tiamat's private parts had rendered the boy stiff and motionless. _'B-besides… she wants to have sex with me right? I mean, she's bangin' yo.'_

**{I should have known.} **Balthazar scolded himself, **{While it's true she desires just so, what good will that be if your first time ends up to be your last? Are you willing to give up your dream for at most five minutes of pleasure?}**

_'Dude…'_

**{And who can say if a dragon doesn't play rough? You might break a few bones, lad. Would you like to find out if you can break your junk?}**

Something within Issei awakened that moment. Raynare's tits were yet to be felt, and so was the glamour of Rias' bombshell of a body and Akeno's downright tantalizing figure. More boys to be made jealous just by him walking alongside Yumi.

As for Koneko…Issei couldn't think of anything yet for her in all his stupid honesty. She was cute but she was flat as a board and sassy.

If he wasn't full-fledged to become the Harem King; he was now.

Meanwhile, back to the occult research club clubroom, Koneko unconsciously shattered a ceramic plate with her bare hands.

_'Okay… I've calmed down…. How… how are we gonna do this?' _Issei asked with a little less worry, although it began to rise back up when he noticed Tiamat was tapping her fingers on her upper arm. Her smooth, lightly-toned, spotless arm.

**{She's a dragon… but you can use that to your advantage. She's shameless as you can tell and a prideful one, but it shows that she has no tact as a woman.}**

_'Right! …So, what do I do?'_

**{Use her pride and tactlessness against her. No dragons like to lose, boy, even at something pointless.}**

"Well, boy?" The Chaos Dragon glowered. He could feel the impatience growing in Tiamat's resolute voice. "How will it be? If you're so intent on keeping your silence, then I'll make you speak."

Before Tiamat was about to approach him, Issei raised both his hands.

"Hold on!" Tiamat paused. She could see the fire within him burning through his eyes. "You said you want my seed? Then you have to prove your worth to me!"

As he was one with Issei's thoughts – at least most of his thoughts – Balthazar knew what his host intended to do, and was grinning in anticipation for its outcome. This gambit might cost him his life, but Issei's resolve was clear and Balthazar wanted to do nothing but watch.

"Hoo…. It seems I was mistaken then. I had thought you were but a meek human. Very well, prove me that I am mistaken, _boy._"

That statement caused Tiamat to increase the intensity of her power. It was strange, and Issei couldn't exactly describe the feeling, but Issei could feel her exuding her strength. The air around her seemed more menacing than before.

It was all or nothing at this moment, although he was scared shitless.

**{You can do it lad. You got this.}**

Balthazar's encouragement was the small push he needed to carry on with his act. "First of all, you might be a dragon with the ability to turn into a hot babe with an amazing pair of tits, but how can you prove me if you are fit to bestow my seed? Can you, a dragon, bear the seed of a man?"

"—!?" Tiamat made a small noise of surprise as the atmosphere around her calmed down. "What nonsense. I've modified my body to look exactly as a female human. I am rightly fit to sustain the seed of a human in my womb. Compatibility should be no question."

"Then prove it! Prove that I am wrong!"

Tiamat scowled. "Tell me how I can assure you?!"

With a straight face, Issei said; "Let me feel your body."

**{I can't say that was what I had in mind.}**

A request that would earn him a slap to the face if said to any sensible being, but Tiamat wasn't exactly the most sensible. She was a dragon for all that she cared. Confidently, she marched towards him, breasts swinging, her hips swaying as the result of her brief research regarding females and how to walk with a certain swagger, and she gave him a self-assured smile as she stood against him.

He felt coldness immediately hugged his body, and up close, there was a thin layer of blue mist coating her figure. Her eyes were slightly taller than his, but he didn't let that bother him as two teardrop-shaped mounds of flesh were laid before his eyes in its full, unperturbed glory.

Each was almost the size of his head. No doubt they wouldn't fit his hands. Their shape was unlike Rias' or Akeno's. There was a certain firmness that propped them up instead of sagging naturally; an undeniable evidence of her chest muscles. Her nipples leaned more to an orange-shade instead of red, their small nub a tantalizing sight for his greenhorn eyes.

But despite his joy, despite his eagerness to cop a feel already and Issei Jr.'s excitement, something felt missing.

And he proved his suspicion as he - for the first time in his life - grabbed a woman's teat. He felt her firmness alright. It had the softness that was less like a marshmallow and more of a steamed meat bun. Strangely enough, as Issei poignantly scrutinized her breast more, kneading it, giving it light squeezes here and there, the less excited he became.

Tiamat bared a smirk. "Hmph. Well? How is it?"

That very moment, Hyoudou Issei discovered that a woman's body was indeed, not everything. With a lingering sadness from this mind boggling revelation as well as a clear mind from his newfound discovery that would become a lesson he never forgot, Issei let go of her chest.

"I see. The shape is perfect. They're flawless. But they're missing something crucial…"

"Tsk. Impossible."

"THEY LACK 'EMOTIONS'!"

Tiamat staggered back. "Wh-what?! Nonsense! What good are emotions for mere lumps of fat?!"

"That's the crucial part that you overlook!" Issei chided, and this time, he wasn't acting. Issei Hyoudou was genuinely furious.

"Mere lumps of fat?! You kiddin' me? A woman's tits contain the hopes and dreams of mankind! There should be a sense of achievement when you grab one; that glorious feeling of joy because you think 'This is it. I made it.'. Grabbing one should be something that you remember every single day! The sensation should linger in your fingers and when you feel down, you'd think of that one time you grabbed one, and your day won't be as bad! And you just can't have enough and forever be left longing for more!"

Tiamat widened her eyes.

"But I didn't feel a thing when I felt yours. I don't even want to grab them anymore and I am an avid admirer of a woman's body. Do you want to know why? Because you lack emotions. Therefore, you lowered their appeal. There was no reaction when I squeezed them. No timid shyness, no mature coyness, no nothing whatsoever. They're just like you said; lumps of fat stuck on your body. Your breasts are a failure of breasts."

Tiamat fell onto her knees, a look of despair apparent on her face. "Im… Impossible… We've yet to battle and yet… what is this immense feeling of defeat?"

It was then his school blazer covered her shoulders, draping on her upper body for the little protection it could give. Issei did it because he thought it'd make him look cool.

Balthazar just thought it was pointless simply because Tiamat was too unwomanly to appreciate this tiny gesture of chivalry.

"You might be a dragon, but you have no right to look down upon a woman's chest. Farewell." Issei then walked past her to move on with his life, the red ray of afternoon sunlight beaming down his path.

**{I don't understand how you did it; but you did. Excellently done. You even moved me a bit there with your speech.}**

_'…She's not chasing after us, is she?'_

**{Words can strike like a sword lad, but yours struck her like a truck. You shattered her confidence, it seemed. She's yet to move from her spot and the devil hasn't moved either. No idea as to why though. Probably equally as shocked. Or disturbed.}**

_'Oh god…' _Issei thought as he quickened his walking speed to hurry home. He just preached to a female dragon about breasts in the spur of his rage. No doubt he had spread the good words, but his adrenaline rush had died down and frozen still. After all was said and done, she was still a dragon and Hyoudou Issei was still very much worried about his life.

However, he felt no regret. He might have lost the opportunity of a lifetime of bedding a fucking dragon who shapeshifted into a blazingly hot woman with ice cold stare, but Issei remained true to his self-proclaimed virtues. He was a man who did not stray from his values.

And though he was let down by his first-time experience of boob-grabbing, he held his head high during the way back to his house.

**{Also, how will you explain to your mother that you gave away your school uniform?}**

Issei paused dead in his tracks.

_'…Ah shit.'_

**{…But that should be the least of your worries, boy, because she's chasing after you.}**

Balthazar's calm announcement of imminent danger caused Issei's stomach to sink into a deep, terrible pit called 'extreme fear for his survival'.

"OH FUCK-" The boy cursed as he let his feet carried him as fast as he could. He ran fast and as hard. He ran like the wind. He ran like Forrest Gump. He ran like a motherfucker.

Wind surged past his face, and trees and the road flashed by as he broke to his full sprint. Issei would have noticed he was running the fastest than he had ever ran in his life and had just broken the world record for the 'fastest human ever chased by a dragon' if he wasn't panicking.

**{Keep running boy! It won't do you no good, but it's a good exercise!}**

"NOT WHAT I NEEDED TO HEAR, THANK YOU VERY MUCH." Issei shouted. People might care, but he couldn't. Not with a dragon on his ass. Or head, since said dragon was up in the sky.

Strange how no one seemed to be on the streets. It was as though everyone had decided to go to their home quickly, stay in there, maybe watch some TV drama or one of those silly game shows, all in the exact same moment. Almost as though it was the will of the gods themselves.

Well, not gods. Just Death.

Back in His tranquil-as-ever plane of existence, Death watched with an almost uncontainable glee as His 'Chosen One' ran as if the entire Demons of Hell were after him; a fair enough comparison for Tiamat, the naked Chaos Karma Dragon.

"Oh dear… Run Ise! Ruuun!"

"Hm? _Now _you support him?"

"I don't want him to just _die_!" Life whined, "Not like this!"

"So you decide how he gets to die now as well? Are you trying to kick me out of my own profession, sister?"

"Wh- that's-" Life stammered, "That's just a figure of speech! And it doesn't matter! If that dragon gets to him, she'll kill him!"

"Well. Not before she has sex with him."

Life's lights jittered like a static wave. "EWW- brother you perv! Watch your tongue!"

"I have no tongue. I have no eyes either, so… can't watch my tongue."

"Then just create them! And be serious sheesh! Are you going to just let him die after all that?!"

At that question, Death simply shrugged as He stared down the mortal plane.

"Of course not."

Back in the 3D world, Issei almost crashed right into a pair of breasts when Tiamat suddenly landed in front of him with hands on her hips. His school's blazer was still draping on her shoulders – somehow. It covered the sides of her breasts, but not the center. And not her lower parts either.

"Dammit!" Issei cursed aloud, "Why did I stop?! I could have bumped into those natural airbags- no wait."

He let his brain process it. Would he rather be possibly smushed into a pulp but felt the sensation of a woman's chest on his face, or _not _be smashed into a pulp but also _not _feel the sensation of a woman's chest on his face.

"Actually, yes! Why the hell did I stop?! They were _right there_!"

**{Ah… Christ. Don't worry boy, she won't kill you yet. At worst, she'll disable you by shattering your bones so you can't escape. And only after she has your child that she will kill you.}**

"Thanks. That was really unhelpful."

**{Key considerations for your thoughts.} **Balthazar simplified. **{Try to talk her out of this again.}**

"U-uh… h-hello." Issei stammered. _'Shit! No good. I've used up all my confidence back then!'_

"Your words made me realize something, _boy_." She said with a callous tone, a sinister smirk gracing her face. "Do you want to know what that is? That I cannot let _no one else _have your seed."

The woman standing before him smirked, and as she approached him, Issei took a cautious step back. He only realized he had run into the park when he saw the water fountain. Near to the spot where Raynare killed him, which didn't happen in this reality.

_'…Is it me, or this park brings bad luck.'_

**{Just you, boy.} **Balthazar replied, despite knowing he didn't have to. His host had quite the amusing reactions for Balthazar to miss those opportunities to get a kick. {**The children were running fine. Mothers gossiped as they would normally. Actually, maybe not so far in the future, a foreigner might trip herself and spill her luggage. Underwear included.}**

_'Oh? Sweet. Is she cute?' _Tiamat's smile grew more… sadistic. Almost sinister; like he was some sort of prey and she was the predator. And though the smile fitted her general 'evil' vibe nicely, Issei didn't like it. '_How is that information any use for me if I'm dead?!'_

**{Then survive, boy! Live! Live so you can see that future!}**

_'Hell do you think I am trying to do?!'_

Chill crawled on his skin as he felt the sudden plunge of temperature, as though decades of human's pollution had finally taken its toll on mother nature right at that very moment. The air felt like tiny needles prickling his skin. As Issei was stopped by a lamppost on his back, he felt an immense amount of dread as he saw blades made of ice hovering behind the woman, circling in the air with their pointy end trained at him.

_'Oh shit oh fuck oh shit-'_

**{Blast… brace yourself boy, I'll try to lessen the pain.} **At that, Issei felt something all over his body; it had no fraction with him and it was like a very thin mist that was ink black in color, slowly creeping to cover his entire physique – only for it to crawl back to wherever it came from.

_'Hey what the hell?!'_

**{Sorry. You're just too weak. I tried.}**

_'Goddammit me! Why didn't I just listen to my dad and get a lesson in judo or some martial arts?! I bet the 'me' in other alternate universes would have! And he would have an edgy personality sharper than a knife! Who's also super handsome and liked by everyone and totally unbeatable, and all the girls like him and also he totally gets the girl!'_

**{There are no other universes, lad. The same way that there is no justice. There is just us.}**

_'It better be, because I'm gonna die again.'_

"Don't worry. It only hurts." Tiamat smiled as the swords made of frost behind her stopped to a full halt, "A lot."

Issei closed his eyes, and saw nothing but blackness, because his eyes were closed.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

"He did _what?!_"

She nearly kneed at her desk. Rias' reaction was normal after hearing about the unbelievable tale of what had just transpired.

"I… w-well…" Yumi stuttered, her face flushing. "H-he started talking about breasts a-and um… I was too embarrassed to keep listening, Senpai. I apologize deeply. Although… He gave me a new insight regarding my own body…"

"He has contaminated you, Yumi-senpai." Koneko commented from the side. It earned Yumi's sheepish tittering, but not much else.

"Wait- are you telling me he outwitted a dragon…? And it's _Tiamat_?! Where is she now?"

"She leapt to the sky not long after, Senpai. I don't know where she went. She's too fast for me to follow. Actually, they both were..."

Rias bit her thumb; her bad habits tend to show when she was frustrated.

"And not just any dragons either… if she's really Tiamat as she said, that means she's one of _the_ Great Dragon Kings!" Rias flustered as the idea of that reality settled in. "Why?! Why would a Great Dragon King want him so badly that she came out from hiding just to- just to ask _that?!_"

"Ara, how innocent of you to be embarrassed from that word, President. Why not just use 'have sex with him?'"

"This is serious matter, Akeno." Rias scowled. Her Queen sure was taking it easy. "Even if she's not _that _Tiamat, she's still a dragon. What makes him so special that a dragon would go that far? Does it have the same answer as to why the fallen angels want to kill him? What pieces are we missing here?"

"Who knows? Ufufu~ That aside, don't you find it impressive? For a boy to be so passionate about a woman's body... That makes me feel a bit happy in a strange, rather twisted way. Oh my. Am I a pervert too?"

_'Easy for you to say.'_ Koneko bitterly thought as she glanced down at her chest. Her flat, flat chest that was like Pluto to the Jupiters of her seniors; outsized, outmatched, and no longer comparable since Pluto was not a planet as it was too small to be considered as one.

Koneko felt like murdering the author.

"Akeno…" Rias sighed, "Please take this seriously…"

"You're overstressing yourself, Rias." Her Queen replied - now as Himejima Akeno, her close friend. "I think it's safe to say he has something we don't know yet, and he might not know of it himself too. Why don't we watch him some more while keeping him safe, hm?"

Rias sighed. "I… I suppose you're right… where is he now, Yumi?"

"A… A-actually… I lost him too." The blonde admitted as she twirled her hair. "When Tiamat had flown back up, he was gone as well. I don't know how he… how he just disappeared. I teleported here right after, Senpai. I'm sorry."

That put the whole club members into confusion.

"It's… it's alright Yumi, don't punish yourself… But… how is that possible?"

And then, time stopped.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Issei waited. He waited for the hurt. He waited for his limbs to get teared off like… like limbs that get teared off. His mind couldn't work on euphemism when he wasn't embracing death, moreover when he was expecting a grisly one in the next second.

But that next second never arrived.

"Open your eyes, boy."

That was a strange voice. Familiar yet unfamiliar at the same time. And he didn't _feel _the words entering through his ears either. It was like the voice inside his head, almost like Balthazar's, but it couldn't be him. Balthazar's voice was gravelly, not smooth like this one, despite this one having twice the creepiness and chill him to the core of his bones.

Nonetheless, Issei felt compelled to listen, and he did.

As he opened his eyes, the colors of the world had once again been drained. Only this time nothing was moving. The sky was gray. The clouds were slightly brighter gray. And those ice blades that were going to shred him apart were suspended in the air, not moving.

They were grey too, but transparent-ish. Like ice made of… grey waters he supposed.

But what shocked him most was the… _entity _standing – at least it looked like it was standing – just under Tiamat's ice blades. Her cleavage was glorious even in black and white, Issei decided.

Back to the mysterious presence, Issei couldn't fathom its appearance. It had the same number of limbs as a human but it was tall and gaunt – twice his height - clad in a black robe and armored heavily with silver-black breastplate and other parts that had cool mysterious engravings. It had a black hood over where its face should be, because it didn't have any. Instead of a face, it had a pool of black shadows. And instead of wings, it had white mists spreading like tendrils behind him, slowly motioning in the air.

And under its robe, under its feet, the white mists gradually flowed like flowing water, drowning out all of the bright red bricks of the park. Some of it reached his feet and it felt like… like mist, really. The same one that Balthazar attempted to create seconds earlier.

Death.

This _thing _was Death. Issei instantly recognized it like he recognized the sky. If this _thing _was anything, it must be Death. And since it conveniently appeared when time had stopped, it had to be Death.

"Acute observation; a rarity, coming from you."

Issei gulped. Of course Death could read his mind; wasn't Death his master?

"U-um… h-hello, how do you do? I'm _Hyissei_— Hyoudou Issei, very much pleased to meet you, uh… _s-sir_."

"And to you as well. I've been planning to meet you in my anthropomorphic personification. So, you can maintain a degree of civility yourself?"

Issei gulped. Again. His throat felt parched still. "Am I going to die?"

"No, I'm not the Grim Reaper, boy. I'm not here to claim your soul." Death, despite His voice that Issei swore could _kill_, sounded friendly. "Well. Not yet."

Issei was so scared, he forgot what not being scared felt like.

"I'm scared." He muttered. "Holy shit I'm scared. It's not even funny."

"On the contrary, actually, I find this entertaining." Death's chuckle was empty and hollow and downright creepy, but Issei sniggered along since he didn't want to insult Him. "Don't you worry, Strange One. There's nothing you can do to insult me. I know what you are capable of doing and insulting me is not one of them."

He wasn't sure if that was supposed to make him relax, but Issei felt a little bit of relief as time stood still.

"I just stopped the entire current of time, all for you, boy. You should be grateful, not terrified."

"I am most terrifiedly grateful, sir." Issei stiffly answered.

"That works, I suppose." Death shifted through the ice blades, poking one with His gauntleted finger. The ice exploded into black smokes.

Another reason for Issei to be deathly scared – as if he needed more.

"Chill out, will you. You look like you've seen a ghost when you're yet to see one."

That meant he'd see one. Issei didn't know which was worse though, seeing a ghost or Death's very own personification.

"You may speak freely, Balthazar." The Primordial Being said, "Don't just stand there. Let's have a little group chat while I'm here."

**"As you wish, my Lord."**

"Spare the civilities. I don't have a god complex." Unlike those gods He wanted gone. "I'll be quick about this since my sister is starting to get jealous of me being here."

**"Sorry." **Balthazar sounded a bit too much like a child that had just got lightly scolded by their father. Issei realized even Balthazar had fear in his voice, though the dragon hid it much better than he did.

_'Death has a sister?'_

**"Yeah. Life."**

_'Whoa. That's kinda poetic.'_

"Indeed it is." Death added as he was now towering against His chosen, once again inciting natural fear. "You'll get used to me."

That meant this wouldn't be the first and last time Death paid him a visit. Issei started to panic for his future-self.

"Quit it will you. Now listen here, boy." Death resumed, "_This_, this is the kind of life you _will _have to walk through. That dragon there," He lifted his gauntleted hands, pointing a finger cusped in silver, "is just the beginning. There are beings worse than her, but there are also a lot that isn't as bad as her. Through your _entire life_, Issei, you will need to face beings like them, and you will _never_ be able to live your life normally. Of course, there are the rewards just as Balthazar has explained to you, but do you feel it is worth the dedication?"

That was when Issei thought about it hard for the first time. His whole life? His entire life, he'd have to face crazy beings like her?

"Well, not necessarily crazy beings. Maybe a few screws loose, but not always."

"Oh okay."

Issei then continued his thought. Be in this world of supernatural, where the supernatural would become the normality for him, possibly be drenched in big-breasted women, his own harem, his own entourage of cute and pretty girls, or live his life normally and possibly extend his record of staying a virgin until his mid-forties if he got lucky.

"…I think I'll take the chances."

"Of growing old alone?"

"No!" Issei realized he had shouted at Death, and immediately he apologized profusely which didn't bother Death. "I-I mean, I want to live this kind of life. I'll train! I'll train real hard! I'll keep at it until I won't have to run from anyone!"

"As I have expected." Issei couldn't see it, or even feel it, but he thought Death was smiling. "Just wanted to hear it from you."

"…W-well… I say that, but I don't know what I should do with her."

"You owe me twice." Death informed, "Play along."

"Hu-" Before Issei could complete his bemused voice, time had ticked once again. "-h?"

Tiamat's ice sculptures burst into the same dark smoke as Death turned around, standing between His Chosen and the dragon, who immediately adopted a defensive stance; forging two ice blades that emerged from the air, and held them like rapiers.

She pointed her blades at Him. "Who are you?"

"A universal janitor." Death mused, and just like Issei, Tiamat wasn't immune to the terror His voice influenced. "Sensing fear for the first time, dragon?"

Tiamat glared at the unknown being. "A Dragon fears nothing."

**{That's not true. He scares me shitless; I believe that is the term.}**

_'Yea, me too.'_

Issei watched as the fight began and ended before a second passed, and he nearly choked on his breath.

Spikes of her own ice had seemingly erupted from the ground beneath her and pierced through her entire body. One had gone through her belly, exiting out her back, surely creating a hole on his school's blazer. One each for her thighs, one each for her palms, one each through her shoulders, cleaving every bone they encountered with ease.

Trickles of red hot blood drenched the ice that impaled her.

All in under a second, the very healthy dragon was skewered and bloodied.

"Ghk-" Tiamat choked as she coughed out a bright mouthful of blood, unaware of what had happened herself. "Wh…what…?"

"You're beaten, nudist dragon." Death delivered the fact with delight, almost chuckling. He so enjoyed _crushing _the arrogance and obliterating the confidence of someone who had too much of it, and to watch the realization slowly dawning between their disbelief.

He then moved His cowl towards the boy. "Should she die, or no?"

Such heavy decisions weighed on him. It was an easy choice, however. "E-erm… no please."

An answer Death had expected. The frost erupted into a torrent of grey vapor the next instant. Despite having nothing to hold on to, Tiamat stood. Her legs trembled violently as blood oozed from the holes riddling her body.

Issei wanted to shriek, but he was impressed as well by the dragon's sheer determination.

But it didn't last for long.

Tiamat fell down to her knees before doubling over. Red pooled under her body, staining her light blue hair with its crimson color. She breathed loudly and painfully, having to struggle for just an inch of air.

"Gah… ha... agh…" She managed to lift her eyes to stare at the being looming over her, into the unending darkness Under his cowl.

"The boy spared you your life, Tiamat. He saved you. You _owe _him." Death summarized, waiting until the reality of each word sank in her. Only after she had accepted the truth that He allowed Tiamat to lose the last of her consciousness, fainting to find respite from her pain.

As she fainted, her spilled blood returned to her veins - free of dirt of course – Death despised bad hygiene. Her internal organs returned to their previous healthy state, her gaping wounds sewn themselves shut, and all the damages He had inflicted was undone as if the dragon was never grievously harmed in the first place.

Issei stiffened as Death turned his way. "You know why I did this."

"M-me?"

**"Of course, Boss." **Balthazar answered. **"A dragon's honor knows no bounds. They'll do anything once they owe you their life. I'll use her to whip the boy into shape."**

"Don't call me bos- on second thought, do call me that. Both of you."

**"Right Boss! Straightaway!"**

Issei didn't understand why, but he felt compelled to give Him a salute. "Y-yes! _Bossu_!"

"…No, not you. I changed my mind. You'll call me Death still."

"Sir yes sir! And thank you very much for everything!"

"Good. Be grateful when you need to be. Humility is the greatest quality a man can have. Arrogance is undoubtedly the worst. Don't get cocky, _boy_, or I will need to deal with you personally."

A message Issei will forever remember, and determined to always remember.

"Until next time."

Death disappeared the same way He appeared; without any spectacular entrance or exit. No explosion of black smokes or a black feather floating gently down the air. His mists disappeared. There was nothing to signify He was ever there. It was almost as though Issei just had a very bizarre and realistic dream about Him.

"Damn man, He's terrifying. He's like the Batman for Batmans."

**{Bat_men_.} **Balthazar corrected. **{It's normal to feel that way. He's the one who invented Terror and introduced Fear to gods. Of course you're afraid of Him. Every sane being does.}**

Issei shuddered at the thought of every god from every religion or mythology hiding under their blankets at night, checking their closet for Death.

He waved away the thoughts about the eerie yet sociable God for the time being, and focused on the naked Dragon lady laying on the ground in front.

"Crap… uh… what should we do?"

**{Bring her home of course. And use your thoughts to talk with me.}**

_'Right.' _Issei reminded himself. _'How? I mean, she's naked. Which is great, but if someone sees me, then I'll be lynched. Also, how am I going to explain this to the devils if they sniff something out?'_

**{That's an excellent point… We'll think of it later, for now, let's get her out of public spaces.}**

_'You haven't answered me yet about that.'_

Balthazar thought for a while. Issei listened to a distant cry of cicadas, signaling the start of dusk. Not many people should be outside their house, but there would still be the occasional patrol. He didn't want to risk it.

**{I couldn't grant you protection, but perhaps teleportation might be feasible. I do sense a bit of growth occurring in you. From the running no doubt.}**

Issei smiled. _'Sick.'_

**{No I won't let you use it to get into the ladies' part of a bathhouse.}**

_'Dammit.'_

**{Enough talk. Pick her up, lad. Be quick and don't ogle her breasts too much. You can still do that in your room.}**

_'Right'o!' _Issei, with much eagerness, fast-walked towards Tiamat. Kneeling down, carefully flipping her over to his lap and paying much attention to the jiggling of her twins until Balthazar chastised him again, Issei used his school blazer that no longer had holes in it to cover her front. Afterward, he held her around her shoulders and waist.

"Whoa!" He jumped a little as he watched their shadows grow, unlatching themselves off the ground then eerily rising up to his body, spreading and coloring him in black, swallowing them whole.

In his bedroom, the same process occurred albeit in reverse. Shadows appeared from thin air before slinking back to the ground, revealing the boy and the Dragon the shadows had carried.

On his perspective, he was suspended in someplace that he couldn't see or touch; The Void, it must be, since it felt familiar to him. The next moment, he was back in his room with a barely-covered woman on his hands.

"Damn, nice." He muttered as he glanced around, confirming that it was indeed, his room.

**{It can be done faster once you use it often. That was far too slow; you'll leave yourself prone to get attacked.}**

"Oh man, I'm so pumped." Issei grinned, dreaming all the possibilities when he had trained enough. For once not distracted by the bare breasts literally under his nose. Even a fool could dream, but only those who tried can achieve it. Issei planned to try and reach that dream.

"…But first, how am I gonna explain her to my parents…?"

**{…Say you found her?}**

"Right. Maybe they'll believe me if I tell them I just found my long-lost sister that none of my parents know a thing about."

**{Hmm. You could just hide her in your closet. You hide a lot of things in your closet. Porn, especially.}**

"H-hey! I'm being serious here for once!"

**{And I'm being unserious for once.}**

The two went quiet, however, as the voice of a woman echoed down the stairs. "Ise?! Are you home yet? Your friend is here!"

This would be where Issei would exchange glances with Balthazar, but he didn't know how to do that when Balthazar didn't have a physical form he could exchange glances with.

"Shit, what do we do? And who the hell is that?" Issei smartly used his 'vision', which would be a smart thing to do if he could see through walls and floors. "Goddammit."

**{A devil. I just sensed her. No idea who though.} **The devils they had encountered so far were too equally weak to differentiate between each other, but Balthazar kept that to himself.

_'Crap. M-maybe I'll… actually I'll just put her on my bed and lock the door.'_

**{Good idea. You should try and do that more often.}**

_'Hiding naked women and locking the door?'_

**{No you dolt. Developing actual good ideas.}**

After hurriedly tucking Tiamat to his bed and praying to Death for His guidance and assistance to keep her knocked out a while longer, Issei hurried down the stairs, saying a quick "Sup mom." to his visibly confused mother who didn't know her son was already back at home, but didn't bother as she had other things to attend to.

Such as being a mom.

"I told her to wait in the living room. Who's the pretty girl, Ise?" She said as her son stormed the hallway. "She can't be your girlfriend; she's like a model! But if so, when can I expect a grandchild? And you're all sweaty! Go take a shower afterwards!"

"When I _have_ a girlfriend! And _after_ I marry!" Issei pace-walked to his ordinary living-room, where the beauty of a devil had seated herself on one of the sofas. "Gremory-paisen? I mean, Gremory-senpai?"

"Good evening, Hyoudou-kun." She said, and Rias Gremory graced a smile upon her lips. "I'd like to speak to you."

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Back on the higher planes of existence, Life had attained another reason to fear Her ruthless brother.

"…You're scary." She said in the simplest way possible to describe Her scary brother. Life was not exactly known for Her dishonesty.

"No I'm not. I'm Death." Death replied simply, not exactly known for caring on how others see Him as long as they respect Him. Or fear Him. Or both. Either works.

"I think you did it too far. Look at the poor girl… you just shattered her confidence. She's just a little confident in her skills, that's all… you didn't have to… erm… _hurt _her like that."

"Dear sister, that's not confidence, that's arrogance; an unhealthy ego in need of repair. What I did was some minor tweaks." Death chuckled, "And I did help the boy as you wanted. What more do you want?"

"Hrmh." She grumped. "…Well, I guess you did heal her… but I can't say I agree with your teaching methods. I think it's too… brutish."

"Everyone's a critic." Death shrugged, stroking His sister's thin hair as He quite enjoyed the feeling of Her softness between His fingers.

She liked it when He was being affectionate with Her too, so Life just let Him do as He liked.

She had a niggling question, however. "Why did you call yourself 'the universal janitor'?"

"Because I take out the trash."

Life pulled away as She gasped, horrified. "Are you calling my creations _trash?!_"

"Not all of them." Death said calmly. "Only most of them."

She swelled Her cheeks. "Fine! They might be trash but they're _my _trash! And I love them very much!"

"I know sister. I know."

It was, after all, the sole reason why He hadn't eliminated all of them indiscriminately. Out of sight, out of mind. Humans could live with themselves without gods just fine, and it was in these 'Rising Apes' that He had the most interest in.

But what else could Death care for, if not for Life's happiness?

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Swiggity swooty, Issei's coming for that dragon booty with a savage burn**

**Surprise action scene. It's one-sided… and isn't really much action… but still. Bet you didn't expect that did you? Bet you expected Issei to walk away scot-free, did you?**

**Well, he kinda did, but with minor trauma at least**

**I'm not holding anything against Koneko I swear. I'm just mean**

**Death's appearance is based on Malthael btw if you wanna know. Just google it**

**aight it's been ya boy danzy, remember guys;**

**"Flies spread disease, so keep yours closed." ( ****͡** **͜ʖ** **͡****)**


	4. Ch IV: The First Step

**Disclaimer. Do you know that you don't need to put disclaimers on your story since fanfiction-net's terms of service already covers it? Well, now you do**

**Just rewatched Bill and Ted's Excellent Journey for the heck of it. And I must say, the movie is most excellent.**

**Special thanks for AyyItsLion, Mo Eazy, and Team5dsforever for their review that made me giggle like a schoolgirl or a very drunk Soviet Womble. Thank you guys, very cool**

**Buckle your seatbelts, gentlemen. It's gonna be a wyld ryde. ( ****͡** **͜ʖ** **͡****)**

**A long one too, since this chapter has approx. 11k words**

**Also, while I'm writing this, I pictured that all characters have the old DxD style and not the recent one. It's aight if you picture them in the newest style, I just think the older style makes them look mature and not… chubby-ish?**

**Well anyway, have fun doods**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[IV]**

**||The First Step||**

* * *

Issei stared at Rias' boobs.

She had her school uniform on, which Issei had long since suspected to be designed in a way that emphasized the chest area for well-endowed female students. The dark shoulder cape and the same-colored corset seemingly accentuated the white button-down shirt that seemingly 'popped' out between the two pieces. Rias wasn't wearing the shoulder cape, but with that gone, now it was as if the corset was like some kind of support for her far-above-average boobage.

But as if Issei Hyoudou needed anything to be accentuated; his eyes locked on the only thing he had in his mind.

Sometimes, epiphany may arrive when it was least expected. Such as the dawning realization that breasts - in a way that was beyond his mortal comprehension until after he saw real life, very real, pair of boobies - were more appealing when covered by a piece of clothing. He couldn't understand, why? How could the form of breasts contained and shaped by various layers of clothing and bra could possibly be more appealing for him?

And it dawned on him. The epiphany. Like a splash of refreshingly cold water.

Imagination; that was the answer. Illusion and imagination were stronger than the reality, and at this moment in time, Issei finally appreciated the existence of various cute clothes that far surpassed men's choice of clothing in terms of variety, as well as sending gratitude to whoever designed their school's female uniform.

Despite this revelation; tits are tits, and they are a pair of wonderful things.

"…" Devil she might be, but not even Rias Gremory, a devil born under the House of Gremory, one of the remaining 32 Pillars, could withstand the sheer pressure his eyes emitted that knew no shame. He had seen her nearly naked, and Rias intended that to happen. She had hoped that by using his male mind, showing a generous amount of skin would have surely coerced him to her side.

She failed, and even if her 'seduction' was successful, she doubted it would help her at all in dealing with his piercing male gaze. It didn't help either that the boy had this solemn face instead of the usual smiling and drooling one.

How much could he change from just an encounter with a dragon?

"A-as I was saying," Rias cleared her throat, consciously crossing her arms and tucking them under her breasts, unknowingly propping them up – which only intensified his stare and broadened his russet browns. "H-Hyoudou-kun. I needed to speak with you, preferably in private… Is… is your room viable?"

Her voice broke the spell, and the boy snapped out from his deep contemplation at the mention of his room. "My room?!"

**{Calm down you wally.} **Balthazar chided in a strange southern British accent, which disappeared in the next sentence. **{_Don't _let her enter your room _unless_ you've prepared a reason as to why you have a naked Chaos Dragon in there. And no, saying "I found her lying on the streets" won't work.}**

Issei cursed inwardly.

_'_"Yes… your room. I'd rather that no one can listen."

"W-well… my room's messy." Issei said sheepishly, scratching the back of his head as he searched for other more convincing reasons.

Rias had collected herself. "It's okay. It won't take long. How messy can a boy's room be?"

The solution finally showed itself in his mind.

"Ohoho- you underestimate the messiness of a teenage boy in his growing stage full of rampaging hormones." Issei smirked, and Rias did those 'surprised gasp' all anime characters do whenever something mildly impressive/surprising happened. "I haven't had the time to tidy my room yet. In fact, it's so messy, that my magazines are all strewn across the floor."

Rias persevered. "It's okay, I can help you tidy them up**—**"

"No can do, Senpai. They're porn." Issei said in a matter-of-fact manner. "I may be the most depraved young boy in the vicinity of… well probably the entire world, but I can't let you do as much as picking up those dirty books with your bare, uncontained, untainted hand."

She was mildly surprised at that statement, but equally troubled too since this boy had just admitted he had porn mags. Enough to cover his floor.

"W-well, you know what I am, so it's fine**—**"

"No, Senpai!" Issei half-shouted this time, causing her to flinch. "You might be who you are, but you're still a girl. I know you don't see me as a manly man, but I won't be able to live with myself if I have you help me clean my room."

There was that odd sensation again; the skipping of her heartbeat, the odd feeling in her stomach that people described as 'butterflies'. How on earth could he have replicated that feeling she felt when she first met him, and with such levels of degeneracy? How could her heart skip a beat over being told not to touch someone's porn regardless of their intent?

Whatever it was, Rias blushed, and yielded back on her intent to go in his room. "V-very well… since you insist… Then, maybe we can take a walk outside?"

That wasn't much better, Issei thought. _'Crap. What do? I can't just leave Tiamat in my room. What if she wakes up?'_

**{Let's check her… change your clothes as a reason.}**

Nodding mentally, Issei said to the Devil in his living room. "Oh, okay then uh… let me change my clothes real quick. I'm pretty sweaty since I got chased by a very big dog."

_'Funny way to describe a 'dragon', Hyoudou.' _

"Alright. Take your time, Hyoudou-kun." And Rias took hers as well, calming down her heart and flapping away the thought of Issei being the manliest boy she had known. How could a pervert be manly? That equation had no logical answer in her mind.

Meanwhile, Issei rapidly went up the stairs, causing his mother to shout at him. He hurriedly took out the key in his pocket and unlocked the door, quickly getting inside and shut the door and locked it again in almost a comedic fashion.

He nearly yelped upon seeing the dragon had stirred awake for who knows how long, laying on his bed with only his school blazer covering her back – not her butt - but that wasn't the main reason for his suppressed yelling. Issei nearly yelled because Tiamat was openly reading his 'book'.

The one Motohama had lent to him, the same one that he had to bring back to school tomorrow because it would be Matsuda's turn. The one and only, "Highschool DxxxD", an 18+ rated 'exercise' material about a boy who had his "Boosted Gear" awakened and get to bang girls and women from various mythologies. Trouble arrived when his arch-rival made his appearance and started to repeatedly shrink the size of his "Boosted Gear", cancelling his "boost".

It was a strange premise and pretty complicated for some dick-measuring contest, not to mention the gaping plot holes, but Motohama said the girls' design was great. And what kind of idiot cares about plot holes in porn.

Issei didn't get to read it yet since he died and then passed out yesterday. But that really wasn't the main problem.

Noting his arrival as well as his stunned state, the woman on his bed peeled her pretty blue eyes off the strange reading material to gaze at him. Issei froze under her cold stare. She was naked still, but his mind was focused on how he could keep himself alive and not get a dragon to rampage in his house and potentially causing his mother to freak out because her favorite vase was broken.

_'Am I fucked? I'm so fucked. I'm fucked am I?'_

**{Probably, in a few minutes. Both in literal and nonliteral meaning.}**

Setting down the book on the bed, Tiamat balled her hands into fists. It worried Issei more than the time his mother found one of his 'goods', but he loosened as she loosened her fists. She looked like she had recalled something she regretted to recall.

"…Master." Tiamat muttered begrudgingly, and Issei's chest swelled with relief – and a strange tingly feeling from being called a 'Master' by someone who obviously far surpassed him in many ways.

"Master…?"

That oblivious question was answered with a glare. "Must you humiliate me so? You spared my life. My honor as a dragon deems me to serve you until you state otherwise."

**{Let's not state the 'otherwise'. She'll just eat you again.}**

_'Right. Great idea.'_ Issei wholeheartedly agreed. Any idea that would prolong his life translated into a good idea. "Oh… okay. Good to know."

"…What is it that you need of me."

_'Well isn't she docile.'_

**{Not completely. A dragon's pride is their… well, pride. She might call you 'master' but her heart won't accede to that until she accepts you.} **Balthazar explained, **{Look at her eyes, boy. Those ice burns like flame. Better to ignore her apparent defiance for now however, or that devil will be suspicious.}**

Nodding mentally, Issei replied to her, "Erh- um… I'm gonna have to go somewhere so… s-stay in here? And uh… I'm gonna have to lock the door so my mum won't freak out… and please don't let anyone know you're here yet. …Pretty please?"

The dragon was clearly not one to obey orders, as shown from the narrowing of her chilly blue eyes and slight scowl on her pale lips, but Tiamat nodded.

"Understood. I'll lie here in wait."

"Whew- okay. I trust you."

"A dragon has no need to lie." Tiamat snarled.

"C-cool it, cool it, cool it!" Issei waved his arms up and down in panic. "Okay, okay- a dragon is very trustworthy. I don't doubt it and- can you find something to we—actually never mind." He didn't want Tiamat rummaging his closet.

Delving into his dresser, Issei took off his school's white shirt as well as his red t-shirt that was starting to smell like dried sweat, changing into another red t-shirt. He felt like a cartoon character that didn't have any other shirt momentarily.

…And he felt something wasn't right here. An extremely beautiful woman was on his bed, wearing nothing but her birthday suit and his blazer more as a cloak, with a great pair of tits and athletic body that girls of his schools dreamt of having, yet Issei didn't feel anything.

Clothes. Emotions. Imaginations. Those things were even more vital fuel for his perversion than he had expected.

"What scrawny figure." Tiamat scoffed as she measured him. No defined muscles. Not much fat either. He was average and leaned more towards the skinny side. "…I can't believe I'd have a human such as you as my Master."

"…Yep. That's me. Sorry I'm a scrawny-ass Master." Well he had an average built with just enough fat to cover his muscles. No need to deny that. Unlike most action anime protagonists, his body wasn't well-built or had buffy muscles that swoon the ladies. But then again, he wasn't an action anime protagonist. This was real life he lived in, not some shounen anime or battle harem manga.

"And yet… for such a meek being… to be safeguarded by Death Himself…"

Issei took a glance. "You know who that was?"

"Of course." Tiamat visibly shuddered at the recollection, clutching her body. "…There is none in this world with a voice that provokes the thought of an empty, meaningless death… a complete cessation of my entire existence, where all traces of me will be wiped out from history. None whose mere presence can inspire chilling fear and terror. A dragon does not fear, boy, and yet I was terrified. _He_ terrifies me, _boy_."

Her icy blue eyes dawned on him. "I had sensed something foreign; a small drop in this sea of reality, but that single drop caused a great wave like no other. Something far beyond the comprehensions of this world can understand. Something that might rival the force of nature, or even overwhelm it; which is why I demanded your seed. Tell me, _boy_. How could a human like you be in the favor of such entity? And be granted such potential?"

Issei looked serious.

He heard her, but he couldn't understand her words.

Maybe he should pick up thesaurus.

**{We'll explain later. Right now, just hurry.}**

"I-I don't really know myself, but I'll try to explain later." Issei said as he took out a hoodie. It was a plain white hoodie that was a little too big for him since his relative was a university student, but it should cover the dragon better than most of his clothes.

Tiamat eyed him cautiously as he approached him, handing her said clothing. "Here… uh… put this on."

"I know of this… _attire _that you bipedal mammals use." Tiamat said as she scrutinized the hoodie, staring at it as if it was something useless. "It hardly offers any means of protection and yet you wear it like it is an armor. Why?"

"Eh well… because us bipedal mammals have shame. Y'see, we get embarrassed pretty easily."

"What is there to be embarrassed about? It's your body. It's natural. Why bother hiding it?"

"Damn right. Let all the women in the world free their nips." But Issei realized he only wanted the attractive women only and he couldn't cherry-pick like that. "…Actually, no. Maybe if every single woman in the world is as attractive as you, uhm… Tiamat-san. But clothes are great too. They can multiply your attractiveness if you wear the right ones. Like for example, a beautiful woman in backless dress is sexier than the same lady in nothing because she has some part of her body covered, but also exposed so much that we men can't help but stare-"

**{Lad, quit sputtering.}**

"Right. Please don't go away. Uh… y-you can go on ahead and read the books if you want, but please don't leave this room. I'll be back soon."

Tiamat kept her silent pensive stare as her new 'Master' exited the room along with his dirty clothes, followed by a clicking sound of the lock twisting.

Tiamat huffed then.

Then she started to think about his words. It seemed that by human standards, her human-form was considered attractive. Or at least, attractive to him.

"Hmph." She smiled triumphantly, mistaking the happiness she felt as a swelling pride. "It is only right for me to be attractive."

Once pleased with her self-praise, Tiamat stared at the white article of clothing in her hands, holding it out in the air as it rolled down, revealing its size.

"Now then… to figure out how to wear this… _thing_."

It took several tries, but she finally put her right hand in the right hole. It took more tries until she stopped putting her left hand on the neck hole, or tried to force her head through the left arm.

She admitted it was strangely comfortable. But she couldn't help but be confused at the strange cowl under her head. She lifted it up. Had it cover her entire face, and had darkness engulfed her vision.

"...?"

Tiamat pulled down the cowl, mystified by the strange engineering of mankind.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Life wiggled Her luminous shoulders as She watched the Dragon having no idea that she was supposed to wear it the other way around.

"She's adorable."

"It's amusing to watch her struggle." Death acknowledged with a smirk on His… on where His face should be. "What an idiot."

Life smacked Death by His ethereal shoulder. "That's not nice! She's not human, of course she's unaccustomed to their customs!"

"Supposedly so." Death muttered, not wanting to prolong the debate at the moment. He had His sight trained on his Chosen, who, for some reason, chose the park to walk towards. Why must most actions occur in that damned park, Death wondered.

"Sheesh. You're so inconsiderate." Hearing Her mocking, Death spared a glance, and Life's lights stiffened. "Just… kidding?"

Sighing, the primeval being idly poked a white dwarf of a star; a star that was on the end of its life stage. By doing so, He triggered the gravitational collapse of the star's core, and absently watched as a supernova occurred, spreading light across the vast blackness of the void as the white dwarf collapsed into being.

Life squealed in excitement although one of Her earlier creations had just died, probably turning into a black hole or a neutron star. But She always appreciated the fireworks. She thought the explosion of thousands of colors were magnificent and not something easily created. Besides, it harmed no one.

Wistfully, She closed Her 'eyes'. Unlike Her sibling, Life could easily get sentimental even to a small burning gas floating in the middle of nowhere peculiar. She reflected on the star's journey on becoming a star, before dying slowly into a white dwarf, and ultimately, combusting into a supernova. One last show before its death.

"Brother, I am scared."

"What is it now."

"When I close my eyes, I cannot see."

Death sighed exasperatedly as though all the weariness for existing since the beginning of time finally had caught up to Him.

"How are we even related."

"We aren't, but we are alike the two sides of the same coin, you and I; we deal with the same problem but we have our own method of addressing the problem. Our fraternal-like relationship is born from the fact that you and I have existed since the beginning. We are each other's closest companion, our own council and advisor we always turn to in our time of need, who respects and affectionate to each other with a startling comfort you can't quite explain. We understand each other without the need of insufferable complications of any kind of romantic inclinations. I love you dearly like a brother, hence why I call you my brother, and me, your sister."

Death stared at Life, almost as blankly as the void, and a little bit creeped out.

At least, only for a few beats as He. "Is that so? Then why am I the only one who's dealing with all your problems."

Life shrank. She looked as though She had used up all of her once in a lifetime maturity and went back to the way She was before; Her true self.

Naïve, innocent, and kinda dumb, but no doubt kind.

"…N-not all of them…" She sputtered. It is said that if you stare into the abyss, the abyss stares back. Well it was true in this case, and Life was having trouble staring into it for more than a second. "…F-fine… so _maybe _most of them..."

Death didn't budge.

"Okay-okay! All of them!" Life pouted. "…Why can't you just let me have my moments. I was speaking smartly."

"There's no need for you to speak smartly as long as I can understand you."

"Aww. That's sweet."

"If I'm sweet, then you must be sour. Hah, that's elegiac." Death wrangled with himself, "Death is the sweet end while life is the sour experience everyone must go through."

Life puffed Her cheeks, causing them to swell and glow white. "Why can't life be fair. No one seems to think it's fair."

"The only thing that's making life unfair is the delusion that it should be fair. Only in death that all is fair."

Life swelled her cheeks. "Hmmnngggg—why is it only you who get to say cool stuffs like that?!"

"I can't help it." Death rested His wispy fingers on Life's hair. "Because you're like this, I must be cool. I bring balance to the scale."

"What's that supposed to mean you big meanie?!"

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Speaking of cool, it was quite cold in the quaint city park of Kuoh. Issei regretted not taking a hoodie or a sweater with him. The cold was bearable, but he just knew he had missed an opportunity to lend the hottest girl in his school his outerwear and increase his affection points.

"Man… I should've brought my sweater. Sorry Senpai, I didn't think of that."

"Hm? Oh it's fine." Rias tittered as the two walked to a bench. "That's sweet of you, Hyoudou-kun." She would have told him she had misunderstood him, but then again, Issei was pretty straightforward on his intentions and perversion to be misunderstood.

Issei took a seat as he watched the darkening of the orange sky. It was almost 6, and they had the park only for themselves, accompanied by the eerie sounds of winds rustling the trees.

"So… what do you wanna talk about?" This would strangely feel like he was a boyfriend in trouble, if he knew what it was like being a boyfriend in trouble. Or being a boyfriend.

"You, of course." Rias smiled, glancing at him before glancing at the park's fountain. "…Truth is… I'm worried about you, Hyoudou-kun. You seem to… attract danger wherever you go."

He supposed a dragon was quite the danger he attracted, not to mention said Dragon wanted his babies and would do anything necessary to get it, and proceed to kill him just so no one could have his babies.

That said, Issei felt bashful. He wasn't used to being concerned by other people other than his parents which they rarely showed. Not because they didn't love him or anything. But because they concerned themselves mainly about his bad habits that was to collect questionable materials hidden in a box inside his closet.

"Ah gee… why would anyone want something to do with me? I mean, I don't mean to start self-pitying myself here, but I'm literally an average guy."

Rias looked at him. "Is that so? What makes you think so?"

"Well… because I'm average. My grades are average, I'm not particularly good at anything special, I have normal friends, standard face, and the entire school knows me. Not necessarily in a good light though."

"I think you're pretty unique." Rias tittered. "So you know that peeping the Kendo girls is wrong?"

"Yeah." Issei's unflinching reply surprised her. "I think it's wrong that me and my guys get all the blame when many other dudes do it."

"…So there are others."

"I'm no snitch. Sorry Senpai."

Rias sighed drearily. "It's… fine." Consulting about school's peeping toms should be the least of her worries and more to Sona's. "I'm not here to discuss you about that, Hyoudou-kun. Sorry that I sent someone to spy you, but is it true that you met… a Dragon?"

**{Play dumb, lad.}**

"Dragon? Where?"

**{Not _that _dumb.}**

But Rias seemed confused. "The lady with the sky-blue hair? Tiamat?"

"…She's a dragon…?" Issei scrunched his brows. "Well she did say she was one but… She looks like… a naked lady to me." With a great pair of bazookas. Were they as great as the Great Onee-sama's, though? Now _that _was a question worth investigating.

"My eyes are up here, Hyoudou-kun."

"Right. Sorry. I'm uh… I have this condition where I'm easily distracted by beautiful things."

Rias sighed, but she also giggled a little. She would have slapped him if his perversion wasn't a well established fact.

"Well, believe it or not, that's a dragon you just met."

"Whoa…" Issei then glanced up at the sky. "…That explains why she just kinda… appeared."

**{Good. Don't let her know that you saw her transformation. Heh, you might be getting the hang of this bullshittery quicker than I'd thought.}**

Issei wasn't sure if being a good liar was a good thing or not, but took the compliment anyway.

"First the fallen angel… and now a dragon…" Rias continued, speaking in deep concern. "…Who knows what's next? I don't mean to scare you, Hyoudou-kun, but your case isn't exactly _average. _That makes you special, in a way."

"…Not necessarily in a good way, I guess." Issei hardly thought that being chased by dragons was a great excitement. In RPG games maybe, not in real life. He didn't know if he could get another second chance, and rather not test it by foolishly dying.

"It is, isn't it?" Rias hummed, somewhat looking melancholic. "It's like you're in this weird spotlight that follows you around… And you're always expected to do something because society thinks it's only right. I guess it can be pretty tiring."

It took her awhile to realize that she was rambling about her problems. "Oh. I'm sorry. I rambled, didn't I?"

"Whoa." Issei simply muttered. That little tirade was definitely from the Devil's own experience. "You make my trouble look small Senpai. Must be tough being a devil huh?"

Rias smiled embarrassedly. She wasn't asking for pity, but that wasn't pity he offered. Understanding and pity were two different things, albeit easily mistaken for one another.

She pondered a little, and decided it was fine since he already knew about devils and the existence of the supernatural.

"Well… let's just say it's hard to get people to see me as who I am. Maybe not here, but in the Underworld. What would you do if I tell you that I am a princess or some sort, Hyoudou-kun?"

"Hooo…" Issei nodded, then pausing. "What?"

"Let's just say that I'm a princess. That I am of noble blood. Would that change the way you see me?"

Issei was a bit nervous since he was being stared at by a drop-dead gorgeous bombshell with striking crimson hair, especially since she smelled so nice, but he tried his best to give an honest answer.

"W-well… I'm… not sure. I mean we just met. I've only known you some hours ago, Senpai, but I think if we're friends, I'll still treat you the same like I would to my friends. I guess it's pretty…" Issei scrambled his vocabulary. "_stretched_ to say I understand completely, but I think if I'm in your shoes, I'd rather have my friends treat me the same way. Otherwise, it'd be pretty weird and lonely, I think."

"Right?!" Rias gasped at how this perverted boy could understand so much and even put himself on her situation. "That's what I wanted from everyone too. Fufu, maybe this is a little bit too soap opera-esque, but I just want to be seen as Rias Gremory, not some princess to be won over. I guess I want to be freer in doing what I want and what I like."

Issei scratched the imaginary itch somewhere at the back of his head. She certainly talked like a noble. Her speech pattern still had those formalities of one instead of a mere school girl.

"Do you… do you not like being a devil, Senpai?"

"Hm? Oh no. I'm fine with my duties as a Devil. What bothers me most is… is me being Rias Gremory."

"Ah okay. That… makes sense." Issei couldn't really imagine the hardships as a princess. Maybe choosing what to wear could actually wear someone down? It couldn't be that petty. Maybe because she was expected to behave like a princess? Or maybe she was simply in her rebellious phase? Actually, do princesses get a rebellious phase as well?

"…haha... what am I doing." Rias huffed, "I'm supposed to talk about you but instead we're talking about me and my troubles. But it's relieving that you can understand, Hyoudou-kun. Thanks. I hope that we can be friends in the future."

She smiled sincerely at him, and Issei thought that Rias just got twice as prettier.

"W-well what's wrong with now? Aren't we friends already? Oh but maybe it's not a good idea." That statement hurt Rias, until Issei clarified why he said that; "Maybe not on school grounds since people might start to think weird of you, Senpai. I don't wanna besmirch your rep." Issei felt proud for using the word 'besmirch'.

Rias' response was rather hostile, however. "Hmph. Let them think what they want. At the very least I should be free to pick who I want to befriend."

Issei broadened his eyes. "Damn, you'll befriend a perv?"

"We have our own flaws." Rias smiled, "I appreciate your honesty and concern. In no way am I saying this in a bad way, but you're a surprisingly considerate person, Hyoudou-kun."

"Aw shucks." Issei grinned as he patted himself mentally in the back.

**{Hm…? Lad. Trouble's brewing.}**

_'…Wut?'_

And right after Balthazar's notice, Rias seemed more apprehensive as well, glancing left and right with her eyes sharp. Issei copied her out of nervousness, turning on his 'vision' to check for other supernatural powers. Shades of grey drenched everything that he saw. And like so, he spotted two blue lights from the trees behind them, one small dots in a distance, growing bigger and bigger, and another a clear outline of a woman descending in front of him and Rias.

"Tsk… _Crows._"

_'Was that a derogatory term?'_

**{I dunno. I'm no racist.}**

_'Oh shit.' _His eyes widened as he saw his not-so long-lost opportunities.

Raynare in her scandalous BDSM outfit, two raven black wings spreading behind her, blocking the rising moon and casting a shadow upon the boy and the Devil.

"I'm sorry… did I just cut your date short?"

"TITS." Issei yelled, "I mean uh… Yuuma-chan! Chan-san? What suffix do I use now?"

Raynare's face contorted in disgust as she glared at him. "You… You managed to escape me once. That won't happen today, I promise you that much… after I deal with _her_."

She averted her sight towards the devil, who had been glaring with the same animosity.

"You have the nerve to not only cross me once, but threaten me as well?"

A crimson magic sigil circled by her hands, glowing a dangerous right color as it bred a chaotic ball of destruction, sizzling the air around it. Raynare recoiled a little at the sight, but she cast unto her hand a blazing purple lightspear, shaped like a bolt of thunder.

He saw the two display unholy power and subconsciously took some steps away because those things looked like it could kill him - and did kill him - endangering his reunion with Raynare and her barely covered fallen angel tits.

**{No doubt those two behind you plan to attack the devil the moment Raynare attacks. You need to warn her, boy.}**

Crap. Issei thought. This was serious. How could he help without making her know he knew about those other fallen angels?

Unbeknownst to the two, Rias had found Raynare's hesitance to be odd, and noticed she was planning for something. Whatever it was, Rias didn't take long to make her decision. She hurled her Power of Destruction at Raynare who had to fly sideways to dodge it, almost causing her wing to be torn if she didn't move fast enough.

"Run!" Rias yelled, and dashed away.

Issei, naturally, bolted, despite they were heading to the same direction where that lone fallen angel was heading.

**{Run, boy, but don't you run faster than her if you want to keep our secret hidden.}**

_'Crap, crap, cra-'_

He almost shat himself the moment a purple lightspear blitzed past him, narrowly missing his belly, whizzing between them and perishing once it made contact with the ground. And another one, this time in blazing blue color, and this time, nicked the side of Rias' calf.

The jolting pain caused her to flinch, but carried on running as she glanced back, and fired several bullets of her own magic at the two chasing Fallen Angels.

"S-Senpai! There's another one up ahead!" Issei warned, and Rias turned her sight back in front of her, firing her magic backwards blindly. "Goddamn what a rack-"

Issei's genuine decadent compliment was cut short as Rias shoved him to the side. Unable to stop, he crash-landed to the ground before managing to curse. He was, apparently, an adept in falling and fell the way that wouldn't hurt him. Constantly a goalkeeper during PE sure had other uses than being able to ogle at the girls' bloomers until a ball was kicked at him.

He would then find a golden lightspear embedded to the dirt where he would have been if he kept on running. The spear vanished, but that thing was thrown scarily accurate by the lady in a maroon suit-like trench coat with a very high collar and a very low neckline. The matching skirt she wore was not only short – barely covering half her supple thighs - but tight as well. A pair of black wings were also behind her back.

Issei wondered how her breasts didn't spill out already. He also wondered why the blue hair. But he 'digs' the mysterious vibe she had since she had some of her bangs covering her right eye.

_'Don't you think supernatural people have these strange flashy hair colors?'_

**{Magic, probably.}**

_'…Oh yeah, like that makes sense.'_

"Prepare to die, kid." The lady threatened.

Issei felt no such threat. "Let me rephrase myself, nice rack- WOAH!" Issei scooted backwards, and another landed right between his legs, several inches away from destroying his future children. "Hey! Come on! I was being honest!"

"Silence, fool." The lady with scandalous outfit said, her words brimming with arrogance and obvious animosity towards him.

But her animosity was short-lived as Rias had fired a compressed bullet of demonic power, forcing Kalawarner to dodge it. As the bullet exploded behind her, pelting shrapnel on her wings, causing her to wince, Rias had conjured ten other magic circles, all preparing to unleash a torrent of Power of Destruction.

"I'm your enemy, Kalawarner."

"Tsk-" Seeing no point in charging Rias who outpowered her, the fallen angel conjured and threw a spear directly at him.

It was immediately struck down by Rias' homing black and red energy of her power.

"Hyoudou! Get behind me!"

This was starting to get annoying because he felt like he was the only one without power.

"This is so not cool." He said aloud as he scurried to her back.

_'Hey. This would be a great time for me to 'awaken' or 'power up' or something, because I'm really lame right now.' _Issei thought hopefully as he watched the two trade blows with their cool magical power, creating fireworks when the unholy power and holy power collided.

**{Awaken what? Sure you're stronger than you were, but you're not exactly strong either. Zero plus one is just one.}**

_'I've only made that much progress?!'_

**{Well, yea. The most you did was running.}**

_'Damnit.' _Reality sure had a horrible exp. grind.

While being grumpy, Issei noted the three other fallen angels were about to catch up and they were within the range of their lightspears.

"Senpai… three more is behind us."

Rias clicked her tongue as she blew away another of Kalawarner's light-imbued spear. "I can't contact my servants while holding them off. They're small fries, but I'm not sure how long I can last against four of them at once. You need to run, Hyoudou. I'll stall them."

"F- dammit, you know I can't do that!"

The devil smiled, though keeping her eyes on the frustrated fallen angel in front of her who couldn't break through her barriers.

"I knew you'd say that, but you have to. They'll kill you if I fail."

She created a red barrier behind the two to provide cover, it was transparent and red tinted, flashing as Raynare's lightspear and the two others collided against its curved surface.

Issei gritted his teeth. He ran his mind hard for ideas. Would wearing his shoes as gloves work? No. He doubted those spears were just electricity. The rubber soles of his shoes couldn't perform miracles. Maybe if he believed hard enough in the power of friendship – no. That was just plain stupid.

_'Fuck am I supposed to do?! I can't just run!'_

**{Either run or fight, boy, and I know what you'll do. Gather those rocks and start throwing. I'll coat them with my power.}**

Whatever that meant, Issei plucked sizable pebbles that were as big as his thumb, and took cover behind Rias' barrier. He tested if he could throw things without going out of the cover, and once he confirmed it worked after tossing a rock through the transparent red barrier, he started throwing as if he was in an uncontrolled riot between two high schools for delinquents.

He flung the rocks as hard as he could, while biting down his frustrations of only being able to help this much. He had no idea the rocks he had thrown had tripled the usual velocity of him throwing a rock that it had the same velocity of being shot by an air gun.

One pebble hit the male fallen angel right between his legs. Issei heard a very loud howl of pain as the fallen angel crashed down, hands holding his groin.

Issei winced empathically as he felt some of the pain.

"Take that! But sorry!" He apologized, but kept on hurling small stones as Rias' barrier was slowly fading. He could hear her starting to gasp for air, likely due to the stress she put herself on for maintaining two barriers; one in front of her and one on her back, as well as countering Kalawarner's attack.

"Fuck- stop moving already!" Issei yelled, frustrated as he kept on missing the other two who had taken a more careful approach after seeing what he had done to their comrade.

"This is stupid-" Raynare cursed as another rock blitzed past her, nearly hitting her wings. Whatever this boy possessed was far too dangerous to be left idle, and furthermore if he had sided with the devils. He had to be dealt with sooner than later.

Ruefully, she halted her advance as Mittelt did the same.

"Hyoudou Issei!"

Issei gasped, and he stopped throwing once he saw Raynare was massaging her tits.

"Yield and I'll let you have your way with my chest. That's what you want, no?!"

"Wh-what?!"

"You heard me young man." Raynare sneered while the flatter-chested fallen angel beside her seemed distraught by her actions. "Lay off, and these can be yours for ten seconds."

His head snapped at Raynare. Gone was his intent to fight. "…Ten?!"

Rias heard their exchange, and she swore silently. She had to protect him from his own desires.

"D-don't listen to her, Hyoudou! I-if you're that strongly entranced, then I'll let you fondle mine for twenty seconds if you run!"

His head snapped at Rias. "T-twenty?!"

"A minute! A minute and I'll even let you pinch them!"

"FER REAL?!"

"W-well I'll let you undress me, from top to bottom!"

"HUH?"

By that moment, both Kalawarner and Mittelt – the yellow-haired brat in black and white gothic lolita, whose chest was equally impressive as Koneko's – had stopped throwing their lightspears. They instead pondered their life choices in agreeing to help Raynare. Including Dohnaseek, the male Fallen Angel who pondered the same whilst still groaning on the ground.

"I'll let you fondle Kalawarner's as well!"

"Don't drag me in on this you slut." Was Kalawarner's straightforward and uncaring response.

Issei was in the most difficult of dilemmas he had ever had. Torn between two sides, between two pairs of greatness. Trapped between a squishy and softer place. Whatever could he do?

"What good are the breasts of a fledgling teenage brat? Come to me, Issei, and I'll show you what not even an angel can do."

"No one wants to have secondhand goods for their first time. None have ever touched mine and they're in mint-perfect conditions."

**{What one strangely depraved world I've been thrown into.} **Balthazar could practically listen to Death's amused sniggering as the situation descended into further chaos. The two 'ladies' had even forgotten their reason for bickering in the first place and had become competitive with each other instead.

"_Snob virgin." _Raynare bit.

"_Classless whore."_ Rias bit back.

"I wonder what Lord Azazel has to say on this once we report this back." Kalawarner wondered aloud as she and her compatriot had adopted a safe distance to watch their petty squabbles.

"At most, he'll just laugh it off." Mittelt replied, her stare blanked by disappointment. "How's your groin Dohnaseek?"

"…The pain. It _numbs_." Dohnaseek said with horror in his voice. He was no longer crumpled on the ground and had walked to his fellow fallen angels, though he did so with much effort. "I can't feel my legs."

"Oh well. Impotency does suit your age." Mittelt muttered without the least bit of worry, much to Dohnaseek's very real sense of terror. "Shouldn't we just kill the boy and deal with it? This is getting real stupid if you ask me."

"It's like a poorly-thought, uninspiring comical sketch, and yet here it lies right before our eyes." Kalawarner alleged as Raynare and Rias started to hurl their magic at each other, whilst still verbally exchanging insults. "Oh, there they go. Shouldn't we help?"

"I don't think this world will lose anything if either one of them dies." Mittelt huffed. "Hey, again, why don't we just kill the boy? I wanna go home. My favorite show is about to start."

Dohnaseek was still deep in self-induced horror of his thoughts. "My wife is going to kill me…"

"Divorce you, more like." Mittelt added. Another fuel for Dohnaseek terror.

"Stop touching yourself you creep." Kalawarner spat.

"I'm in constant torment of pain!" He cursed as he glared daggers at the one who had caused him this torture. "I'll kill him. I'll kill that boy. I swear I will kill him."

In the meantime, Issei was back in his deep contemplative thoughts, pondering his choices. Rias' were certainly great – there were various reasons as to why she was one of the Great Onee-sama of his school, her body was one of them – but Raynare's possessions weren't exactly your average run-of-the-mill big breasts either. They both certainly had volumes, and didn't look much different in terms of size, but there were other important factors.

Bigger isn't always better; a mind-boggling lesson he had learned today after ogling Tiamat's chest. The feel was as important if not more important than the size. Their elasticity, their firmness, their fullness, the emotions their owners conveyed; all of these were those important factors he hadn't considered until today.

His sagacious deliberation suddenly popped as Balthazar interrupted. **{Quit your daydreaming boy, that bloke's heading for you and he's mad.}**

Issei wasn't given the chance to register that alert as he had to roll to his side, avoiding the fallen angel's thrown lightspear.

"Oh fuck me-" Issei cursed, but he knew that man had all the reasons to kill him. He did hit his family jewels. And with a rock, no less. He got up, and adopted the only stance he could adopt; the 'prepare to bail' stance. "…Parley?"

"'Parley' this you little runt!" Dohnaseek charged at him at full speed, his blue lightspear violently blazing in his right hand.

**{He's attacking you without regards. Dodge and attack him, lad. He's going too fast to make a sudden turn.}**

"Right!" Issei loudly said as he leapt at him.

It was when he was airborne that he realized he hadn't completely thought this through.

Not only he had jumped higher than he expected - more than everyone expected -, he was _fast_. He looked like a human missile. Dohnaseek could only widen his eyes as the top of Issei's head drew near, and nearer, crashing into him square on his face.

"GUHAHHH-!"

"GYAAAH-!" Issei wailed as well as they both tumbled down the ground unimpressively. "How fuckin' thick is your face?!"

"I could ask you the same for your head you fool!" Dohnaseek shouted as he held his bleeding nose. Now both of his heads were in pain. "Enough! I'll slaughter you like a pig!"

Dohnaseek lunged at the boy again, this time with stronger intent to kill while his compatriots had decided to aid Raynare who was struggling against Rias.

As a lightspear came swinging at him, Issei was confused because his eyes could keep up with its movement. Still, not wanting to die or get split in two, Issei ducked as Dohnaseek took a horizontal swing, surprising them both at how agile he was.

**{Tackle his legs.}**

Issei drove his body forward with all his might, crashing onto Dohnaseek's legs and causing him to fall forward, plummeting with a hard thud as his nose hit the ground.

**{Kick him while he's down. Don't hesitate. He's your enemy.}**

Issei scrambled up to his feet as Dohnaseek yelled in his rage, and after a brief hesitation and taking his aim, he kicked his leg up to deliver a brutal judgement at the fallen angel's un-divine crotch.

"I'm so sorry for this!"

"GAAAAAAAAAAAAAAHHHHH!"

Dohnaseek's fedora flung into the air as his scream tore into the night.

Issei himself shivered as he walked away from the man, who fainted right after. He felt awful and cringed as he imagined the tremendous amount of pain going through that man's body right now, but Issei knew it was do or die. Either the fallen angel's nuts or his.

**{Good job, lad. Don't worry about fighting dirty. All is fair in a fight for survival. Reason before honor, remember that.}**

Mentally nodding, Issei turned his head towards where Rias had been fighting Raynare previously, and though he was quite a distance away, he could see the tear in her school uniform as well as the red welts on her skin. Being attacked from three sides, the devil had been driven back by those three fallen angels.

**{Let's do this boy. One down, three to go.}**

'_Hell yeah_!' Issei pepped himself up as he abandoned the unconscious fallen angel, jogging towards the battlefield. Seeing the parched earth and the cut trees several distance away, evidence of Rias or Raynare's unholy powers, he began to wonder. _'…How am I going to beat them?'_

**{Women feel less pain when you kick their groin, but it should do the trick still.}**

_'No, no, no! I can't do that! That's just- that's just wrong!'_

**{Very well. I suppose you still have bits of chivalry remaining in your debauched heart.} **Balthazar puffed, **{In that case, even if you can distract one of them, you're already a huge help for her.}**

He could go with that.

"Hey you jerks!" Issei shouted, announcing his arrival as well as his victory as all four girls momentarily looked towards him. "Leave her alone- oh shit."

He wasn't given much time for his heroic monologue as Kalawarner darted towards him, her black wings taking her off the ground and increasing her speed. She had a serious and intense look in her as she closed their distance.

Like a matador to a bull, Issei dodged her just at the right time before her lightspear could pierce his chest. Though he wasn't as graceful at dodging and had to fumble a bit before regaining his balance.

_'Shit, that was close.'_

Kalawarner halted her flight a few meters away, staring at him with a smile on her face as the glowing moonlight silhouetted her mature figure.

"It seems I have underestimated you. Killing you won't be as worthless as I had thought."

"Goddamn it- how come whenever I meet someone pretty and has big tits, they instantly want to kill me?! What kind of sick joke is this?!" Issei loudly complained as Kalawarner shifted her lightspear into a sword-like appearance, diving at him again.

Issei ran the hell away.

**{Let me explain to you how a 'fight' works, boy.} **Balthazar began as his host scurried under hails of light imbued spears. {**A fight can end with just a single blow, this rings true if you're a human or your opponent is a human. Supernatural beings have a stronger disposition compared to a human as they have magical powers to help enhance their body. Sometimes, it can take about three blows that would have knocked an adult man to end a fight against an ordinary supernatural.}**

Issei ran past a lamppost, and soon later, it exploded as Kalawarner's spear hit its lamp. Shuddering, he kept on running as his life depended on it, until he could hardly hear the chaos from the other fight.

**{Next, it's important to know your strengths and weaknesses and study your opponent's. Since this is one of your first fights, I'll answer it myself; you have no control over magic as of yet, in which case she does. She also has wings while you don't.**

**{But you're outrunning her and there's only so much unholy magic - 'Mana' in your gaming term - that she has. And she herself has just been in a fight with the devil before she pursued you. Of course, on your side, you have your 'stamina' to be concerned about.}**

It was then Issei noticed something. He had been sprinting through the park for almost twenty seconds straight without stopping, and his legs felt fine. Normally he would have already gasped for air and probably died.

And it wasn't just that; there were no flying lightspears anymore. He couldn't pick up Kalawarner's tone of frustration either. As he slowly reduced his pace to a jog, Issei dared himself to turn around.

He couldn't see her.

Activating his 'vision', Issei saw a tiny blue blip in the distance, hidden behind a couple of trees.

**{Last lesson for today but definitely not least; the best strategy to win a fight is simply _kick them when they're down. _You cut off one hand, cut off the other. You disable one eye from a punch, disable the other. Cripple your opponent. Force them to accept their defeat with the dirtiest, dishonorable ways you can think of.}**

_'Whoa, that sounds harsh…'_

**{It's the truth. This isn't any of your show or reading material, boy. _This _is _life._ _This_ is reality. Honor is only important when you cannot die. You _can _die, Issei. If you die, then that's it. No more free tits for you.}**

_'…Yeah. Can't have that happen.'_

He noted the blue blip was starting to move again, signifying the continuation of Kalawarner's chase.

Balthazar smirked. **{This is it. She's tired and weak. Her movements will be sluggish. You wanted a 'tutorial', well here it is. I understand your reluctance in hitting a woman, but know this; she wants to kill you, and _will _kill you if you waver. Chivalry is fine, but what good is that if it gets you killed?}**

_'…Damn Raz, you're telling me to be some remorseless psycho here.'_

**{You need to. In a scuffle, at least. Once it's over, once your foe can no longer fight, you're free to be whoever you want. But in this situation, you or your new devil friend might be killed if you don't act.}**

Issei understood, though he didn't quite like the idea of having to beat anyone near death just yet.

_'…Alright. I'll do my best. Continue helping me please!'_

He quickly searched around for some weapon. There wasn't much actual weapon in a public park, and it wasn't as if he could find some ancient sword lying around. But Issei made do with what he could find; an iron handle of a broken stop sign. He didn't know the way of the sword or whatever, but he had swung a couple of baseball bats before.

Issei was no homerun-hitter, but the fallen angel's body was bigger than a baseball. More area to hit, and shouldn't launch as far when hit either.

He saw Kalawarner approaching him, flying across a grassy area where kids used to pick flowers to give to their mom. She looked surprised that he was expecting her, but her looks changed to one that was thirsty for a fight. With a smile, her wings beat, and the fallen angel rushed at him.

**{Your weapon won't hold against hers, so don't bother parrying. She's underestimating you still and won't expect any experience. Dodge her when she lunges, step to her side or rush to her blind spots, and strike her when her guard's down. You got this.}**

Issei held his ground, holding the meter-length iron the same way those kendo girls held their wooden sword. His grip or posture was probably wrong but he didn't give a shit. His adrenaline was pumping to his veins, and his heart was going crazy, but he felt insanely focused.

"HAAAAAAAH!" Kalawarner yelled as the distance between them shrank. As she took a swing, the same horizontal swing that was aimed at his neck, Issei bent down as her lightsword missed him, and jabbed her solar plexus, just under her breasts, right at the center, with the serrated edge of the iron bar with a full upward thrust.

To both their surprise, his simple attack lifted her to the air and kicked the air out of her lungs. Kalawarner regained her footings as she landed on her feet, clutching her chest as her breath shortened.

Issei gulped as he received a threatening glare. _'Holy shit. I just hit a girl.'_

**{Good hit for your first. I won't count your previous headbutt as once since that was accidental. That's her solar plexus you just hit; a bundle of nerves with few associated organs. Striking that can cause shock and shortness of breath, as you can see. A well-aimed strike with enough power can even knock her out.}**

"_…You…_" Kalawarner muttered with rage as she cast another lightsword. Golden in color and blazing with a holy and unholy aura. "I'll _maim_ you to bits!"

Her attacks came fast, but Issei could see her sword travel through the air and take the needed steps to not get his head cut off. Though clumsily, he ducked and weaved every swing of her weapon though he missed some opportunities to counter. He rolled to the left as she brought her sword down, striking the earth.

And while Kalawarner panted for air, still with her sword lodged in the dirt, Issei swung his iron handle and smashed her side.

It tore out a cry of pain as she crashed to the ground. Kalawarner knelt up as she grasped her side, wincing from the aching.

"Tch… What the fuck…? How are you this strong?!"

"I don't know but I feel great! But I feel awful for hitting you so please stop trying to kill me. You've got great cleavage- I mean, you're a woman and I don't want to hurt you! Nice racks still."

She placed a hand on her knee to bring herself back up. "Fine… I'll only beat you half-dead."

"That's… honestly not what I meant." Issei couldn't say much else as she was already coming at him. Again.

As Issei dodged her flurries of attacks, he thought that this would be very handy when he was caught peeping by the Kendo girls. They wouldn't be able to give him bruises if they couldn't hit him.

With that, Issei's focus intensified. He took a step back as the lightsword nearly nicked his neck. He feinted left which caused Kalawarner to completely miss a downward slash, and giving him the right chance to strike her shoulder.

The fallen angel gritted her teeth as she blocked his iron handle with her forearm, feeling her bone trembling at the collision.

**{You have legs. Use them!}**

Pulling out his hand, Issei drove the sole of his foot right to her belly with as much power as he could. He didn't have the skill or control of Bruce Lee, but that kick hurled her to the ground and even sent her rolling a few times before stopping.

_'Fuck- I just kicked a girl! But I feel awesome! Should I feel bad?'_

**{Not a girl, boy. An _enemy_. You should feel awesome, obviously.} **Balthazar corrected. **{Don't get ahead of yourself. As long as she can fight, victory isn't assured.}**

Slowly, Kalawarner struggled to bring her to her knees. Her maroon suit had been dirtied by dirt and dust, and the lowest buttons went loose, revealing the white shirt underneath. To his sad surprise, she wasn't going commando. But it did make him wonder what exactly she was wearing. Was that just a white tube covering her waist and stomach? Which meant her breasts' only cover was her trench coat?

Yet another mystery to uncover.

**{Alright, enough defensive lesson. You've learned how to dodge and strike. Now take the attack, lad.}**

_'…Right, she's an enemy.' _Issei repeated those words like a mantra. An enemy meant he didn't have to hold back. An enemy meant experience. An enemy meant she was hostile to him.

An enemy meant he wouldn't have to feel bad if he beat the shit out of her.

As Kalawarner raised to her feet, and was about to say some mean words at him, Issei dashed towards her. Her eyes widened as the iron cylinder crashed to her cheek. She saw the world swirled and eaten by a void as she collapsed to the ground.

Issei took several steps backward to create distance, expecting a sudden power-up from his enemy. But that didn't come. Kalawarner lied still on the dirt path, motionless.

"…H-hey… you're not dead right?"

**{She's unconscious. You struck her good, lad.}**

Issei let the beaten iron handle slid off his hands, and as it thudded at the dirt, he fist-pumped the air. "UOOOOOOHHHH!"

Balthazar let loose of a series of chuckles at his host's mirth. There was the swelling of Issei's pride, a sense that he had accomplished something for the first time in his life – albeit through violence.

"Fuck yeah! Eat _that _you- you- you gorgeous cleavage you! You just got _REKT_. I'm sorry for hitting you, but HELL YEAH. That was awesome!"

**{The night's not yet over. Head over to the Devil. She may still need your help.}**

"Oh man, oh man-" Issei couldn't contain himself. He felt like his blood had been replaced by pure adrenaline. "Alright. Right. Senpai."

Wiping the sweat off his forehead and chin, Issei picked up his weapon. Although it had several bents from hitting the fallen angel, it was the best thing he had. A stick wouldn't exactly do any harm.

With newfound enthusiasm for another combat, Issei marched towards the park spot near the fountain, using his vision to locate where Rias and the two others were. He pitied anyone who had to clean up the park after this, because the place looked like a riot just occurred. Bricks were dislocated, even more trees were cut down or smashed to pieces, some looked as though a giant had just taken a bit from it. The fountain was fine though, strangely enough.

He saw the gothic loli knocked out at the pile of wood that used to be a bench he sat on, but neither Rias nor Raynare was in sight.

**{Above you.}**

Issei looked up, and sure enough, the two were still exchanging their unholy spells. Black and red collided with purple, creating tiny explosions in the sky. He noticed his sight had sharpened, allowing him to look at Rias' black brassiere that was exposed under her torn uniform, as well as the small cut located at the underside of Raynare's right breast.

Issei cut his ogling short, which shocked Balthazar. "Well that sucks. Hell am I supposed to do? Throw rocks at them? Use this thing as javelin or something?"

**{No idea. I'd give you wings if I can. I can, but it'll shred your back at this point.}**

"Yea, no thanks."

**{But you've made significant progress, lad. Keep this up and you'll soon be able to fly.}**

He couldn't wait for that day to come. "Can I turn invisible at some point too?"

**{No.} **Balthazar lied.

"Dammit."

**{You can always file a complaint to the Boss.}**

"Actually, these are fine." Issei decided.

The two idly chatted as he kept watching the fight that was going on under the glow of the moonlight, and Issei lied down once his neck felt tired from looking up.

"The stars look pretty tonight."

**{Those aren't stars you're looking at.}**

Issei smiled depravedly as Raynare managed to nick the last of Rias' uniform that covered her chest.

"Right… _moons_."

His smile vanished, however, as the fallen angel struck the devil down with her lightspear. Rias managed to form a protective barrier before it crashed onto her stomach, but she still felt the blow. Winds rushed behind her and she watched her crimson hair filling her vision, as Raynare seemed to grow smaller and smaller, until blackness was all she could see.

"SHIT!" Issei swore as he rushed to catch the falling devil. He didn't know about a devil's resilience much, but falling from a third floor of a building would definitely hurt.

In the midst of her fall, Rias regained her consciousness. The realization that the world was upside down and that she was falling made her quickly flap her bat wings to steady herself, but the velocity of her fall and her already dithering strength made the easy thing she had practiced almost impossible. She had spread her wings to add more surface, but as she was still falling, she braced herself for impact, closing her eyes.

She crashed, and though it hurt, it didn't hurt as bad. And the ground wasn't as hard either. Her body ached, but it was from the fight earlier. Confusedly, Rias opened her eyes and saw the park's surroundings and the still-flowing fountain.

"Huh…?"

"…Ow…" Came a weak mutter of agony from under her, and Rias looked down to see that she had landed on the boy. No, he _caught_ her and used his body to absorb her fall.

"H-Hyoudou-kun?!" She sat up, which caused Issei to wince. She got off him and tried to stand, but her legs gave way and Rias clumsily toppled down, sitting on her legs. "_Ngh-!_ I-I'm sorry! Are you okay?"

Though still on the soil, Issei managed a thumb's up. "Don't worry Senpai. You're soft. It's the ground that's hard."

"Hyoudou…" Rias smiled embarrassedly and weakly. "…You idiot."

"Also…"

"Yes…?"

"…Nice bra."

"Hm?" As Rias noted that indeed, her uniform had been torn to shreds, and her upper body only had her brassiere which one of the straps had been damaged. All of the sudden, the pain of the cuts on her body was numbed. Consciously, she cupped her undergarment to prevent it from slipping off her.

"…F-fool…"

This time, Issei gave an 'ok' hand sign. "Awesome expression. Ten points to Gryffindor." Exactly what Tiamat was missing.

As he got up to sit, Issei brushed off the dirt off the back of his shirt before taking it off, revealing his… not-so-muscled and not-so-fatty body. Despite this, a hot blush found its way to Rias' cheeks.

"I'm sorry it's a bit dirty and a bit sweaty, but it's better than nothing right…?" Issei said as a cold wind caused him to shiver.

Bashfully, Rias accepted his plain red shirt, hugging it to cover her chest. "…Thanks."

"Tch… so you beat Kalawarner as well…?" A hostile voice from the sky. Raynare's. She didn't look so hot either, in a figurative meaning. In fact, she had more cuts blemishing her body than Rias, and her pink nipples were completely exposed, much to Issei's enjoyment. She had barely won her battle against the devil, but she was exhausted. She couldn't take more than this.

She glanced at her compatriots; at Mittelt who was slowly rising off the broken bench, and at Dohnaseek who had finally recovered, sluggishly getting up. They didn't look to be in the condition to fight either.

Rias tried to stand, but she couldn't. Her hands trembled as she attempted to lift herself. Issei, however, stood tall. Proud and ready as if he was a changed man. They say that battles can change a man, she didn't realize it took only just one to change him.

"Come on then!" Issei raised a challenging fist. "Get down here! _I'll bash yer' face in!_"

"Tsk. You only want to touch my breasts, not fight me."

"Damn right! Now giddown!"

Raynare gritted her teeth as her face contorted in disgust. She flew away to approach Mittelt. With much grievance, Raynare opted to flee.

"Wait. Where're they going?"

"They're running." Rias replied with a tired yet victorious smile on her face. They won. "We did it, Hyoudou-kun… we… did it…"

Seeing her dramatic fall stirred panic in him as Issei rushed to her side, propping her up by his lap. "Senpai…? Senpai?! Rias-Senpai!"

**{She's drained, let the girl rest.}**

And thus, marked the first step of his journey into the supernatural world. The first of many more yet to come. Through his journey, he would learn how to throw away his emotions, his burdening feelings of guilt, and fight the way he was supposed to.

Without hesitance, without compassion, without mercy, and most importantly, without remorse.

The sooner he learned and accepted all those, the sooner he'd be able to function as a Death's Chosen was meant to function. The way Death had devised, as all his battle would depend upon it.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Bet you didn't see that chill life-talk between Issei and Rias did you. Bet you think Rias would just fall head over him twice over did you. Bet you just think they can't be friends did you**

**Bet you think Tiamat would just swoop down and save the day did you**

**I could've made Tiamat instantly docile and be like 'ur my hero therefore giv baby pls', but that's so… 'eh'. Where's the fun in that? Even fics like this can have character developments. It's way more fun having Issei corrupt her.**

**Fight scenes aren't really my specialty, but I try fam. I try. I know it's pretty basic since Issei don't have cool showy powers yet or super-shiny swords, but please let me know your thoughts about the fight scene because Idk if I did good or drawn it too long ( ****͡** **ʖ̯** **͡****)**

**Lastly, some wise words to live by.**

**"Valentine's day is the only day that buying a Teddy bear and condoms at the same time isn't weird." - u/doinksnamish**


	5. Ch V: Closer to the Edge

"I've idled for too long. My inactions seem to have inspired several ambitious beings to mistake it as neglect. That retribution won't come for them. For me, dear sister, there are no satisfactions greater than seeing their foul arrogant sneer breaking down once they realize their mistakes, the dawning realization that Hyoudou Issei has all the rights, and soon the necessities, to humble a god.."

Death allowed a few seconds pass as He held Life's terrified eyes, letting the effect to fully sink in, to let His sister know that He wasn't willing to have another conversation of this kind in the future.

Once it had sank, He continued.

"And inhumanely perverse." His tune shifted to a much lighthearted tone that erased all of His menacing air. "Did I scare you again?"

Too little too late, though, as Life had bloated Her cheeks with tears welling Her 'eyes', threatening to erupt Her waterworks if She didn't get Her headpats.

"You're scary all the time!"

Of course, Death provided just so. Gravitating His smoldering hand over Life's clear, pure, and beautiful strands of hair. What could Life ever hope for, if not care from Death?

"…I want ice cream."

"…Come again?"

"Ice cream. I want to try it." Life muttered, glancing up to see Her brother's ethereally-sculpted jaw. "You visited the third dimension! Twice now, even. Why can't I?!"

Death blinked owlishly a few times. His glacial lights that served as His eyes in the endless abyss of His face changed to a lighter hue as He struggled to process Life's request.

"Excuse me?"

"Why can't I?! I thought it was just a one-time thing!"

"What makes you think so?"

"Huh? Isn't it because we shouldn't interrupt with the creation? But you did interrupt with one! And on a great scale! So why can't I?!"

"Because I'll be the one to clean up the mess you left, as usual." Death blankly stated, which led to Life increasing the passion of Her godly pouting. "Fine, fine. What makes you think that kind of rules exist anyway? You're a Goddess for those gods you made. The only rules that exist is what you limit yourself in not doing. I helped the boy once, leaving him alone when he can handle it – otherwise how else can he grow?"

Death studied Life's dubious expression. "What do you think can change from just buying you an ice cream anyway…?"

Hearing the explanation, it was Life's turn to blink owlishly. Her luminous purple lights radiating Her inane confusion. "But, but- I was- then doesn't that mean I've been holding myself back for nothing? That I could've savored the taste of those sweetened frozen food since the first time I wanted to?"

"Yes."

"HnnnnnnNNNGGGG-!"

As Death spectated His sister throwing a fit; flailing Her 'arms' in a show of frustration, but did carefully because She didn't want to incidentally bump into an innocent planet or moons or even a nameless asteroid that would spent its entire life circling the vast universe, never once making contact with the humans let alone being seen.

Life avoided hitting anything because She was too scared of causing hurt – even to a floating rock that couldn't feel.

"Now, now. Why don't you start creating your vessel instead of throwing a tantrum? And think of a name for yourself to use."

The idea of creating something for_ Herself _quickly snuffed Her petulant rage. "I've thought of a name!"

"A _good _name."

"Bob's a good name."

"No it's not."

Life gasped, horrified. "Brother! Apologize to all the Bobs in the world, now!"

"I'm sorry, but I can't stand the idea of 'Bob the Goddess of Life'. Just hearing it makes me question your sanity."

"Fine. Keanu Reeves it is."

"No, that's a famous person. It'll confuse people."

"Wha- _fine._" Life hmph'ed. "Margaret Thatcher!"

"Also a person. A dead one, but renowned."

"Marilyn Monroe. I can be called M&M for short."

"Also dead and famous."

Life pouted. "Queen Elizabeth."

"You're pulling my leg."

"You don't have a leg, brother."

"It's an expression, you dolt." Before Life could rebuke Death's mockery, He continued. "That's it. I'm naming your vessel."

"Wha-?! B-but it's mine!"

"You've had your fun with naming."

"That was a long time ago! That was literally from the dawn of time!"

"_Their _time." Death nudged at the creations' plane of existence; the universe they lived in. "I've only named one being. You've named thousands_. _Won't you be so kind to your brother and let him have the honor of granting a moniker to your three-dimensional vessel?"

With great reluctance, Life yielded. She was no match for Death's wordy words. Or requests, for that matter, since He rarely ever asked Her for one. Normally it was the other way around.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

"Mmmnh…"

That small noise alerted Issei as he reflexively sat on his magazine; a move well-trained and rehearsed many times that had more than once saved him from an awkward moment with his parents who never learned how to knock.

"Hey!" Tiamat complained, "I have yet to ask all my questions yet!"

"Shh- be quiet please!" Issei said as he nervously watched his senior rubbing her eyes. "I'm sorry but we'll have to continue later."

"Tsk." Though annoyed, Tiamat couldn't refuse her Master's commands. Grudgingly, sparing a brief glare, she scooted away as she drew out a random magazine at the small space under Issei's dresser, one that not even his mother ever bothered to check since it hurt her back. The dragon guarded it as she read it so that he couldn't snatch it away.

_'…I really need to hide them better.' _Issei blankly stared at her. At least the cover wasn't as provocative this time as the others that Rias would have to look at its content to figure out what kind of book it was.

Issei stiffened as Rias rose up to sit, holding the blue blanket to her chest so that it didn't slip off her body.

_'…Darn.' _He was hoping he'd get to see her black laced lingerie. Which was by no means a normal bra worn high school students should be wearing underneath their uniform, but she was a devil. Maybe devils wear sexy lingerie all the time.

But although her front was covered, he could see a little bit of her smooth skin on her side. That was quite a pleasing sight.

Rias glanced around, the two corners of the room in front of her, and focused herself at the two people staying on the floor. One sprawled, reading something in her hands. The other was sitting cross-legged, staring at her.

"…Hyoudou…?" She muttered, wincing as she tried to move. "_Nngh… _This is… this is your room, isn't it?"

"Yes ma'am." Issei replied, straightening his posture. "I uh… I brought you here because I didn't know where you live, Senpai." He hoped that her injuries distracted her from asking the obvious; how did he get her here.

"I… see…" Rias buried her face flat on the blanket, groaning at her headache and all the sore spots in her body.

"Are you okay, Senpai?"

"These bruises will heal." She sighed. "…I'm surprised I'm not as wounded. Perhaps I underestimated my recovery as a devil. It has been a long time since I got injured. …Tsk… Those damned vultures… they'll pay for what they've done."

Issei uneasily shifted on his seat. He didn't want to make any mention about Tiamat licking her body. And other than that, something disturbed him as well.

_'She doesn't mean she'll kill them, right…?'_

**{You're wondering if it's normal for the supernatural, no? Killing? To put it simply; yes. There are some peaceful races, but they won't shy away from violence or even snuffing a soul in general.}**

_'Am I... am I gonna have to kill? Because I don't think I got it in me, Raz. I mean… killing is… you know. **Killing**.'_

**{Not if you don't want to.} **Balthazar had foreseen that question. For a simple-minded human boy to be asked to off someone was a bit too much from the start, but not once he had adapted into his role Death had designed. **{Sometimes, humiliating your opponent, debilitating their pride to the point they're unable to stare at anyone in the eyes works more or less the same as killing them. So no, you won't have to _literally_ kill them; you can _figuratively_ kill them.}**

After a second of silence, filled with the sound of a paper page being flipped, Rias finally addressed the elephant in the room. Or rather, the dragon.

"…Who… who is she…?"

"She's… My relative?"

"…Relative?" Rias narrowed her eyes. Her earlier clash with the fallen angels might make her seem hazy, but Rias was anything but stupid. Gullible, perhaps. "That's… a rather striking hair color she has."

While Tiamat lied on her toned stomach, disinterested with the chatter of weaklings, Issei guzzled. Damned be these unique characters and their rainbow-hair colors.

**{Complications may arise, but it's better to let her know. Keep hiding it and she'll ask why you hide her identity when you pretend to not know who she is. What she mustn't know is that you're Death's Chosen.}**

"Well actually… she's Tiamat."

"…Tiamat?" Rias let the name roll off her tongue, which didn't feel foreign. Not at all. Not in the slightest bit, as her conversations with Akeno replayed inside her. "Tiamat?! The Dragon?!"

The aforementioned dragon said nothing and did nothing other than examining the various positions humans do when they are having sex.

**{Good, she's shocked. Use it to cover up your blunder from earlier; attempting to hide her identity.}**

"Yeah… I thought you'd get shocked. That's why I lied- well, tried to lie."

"O-okay… I'm sorry for shouting, but I-" Rias stuttered, at a loss for words as she stared at the rumored Chaos Karma Dragon. She'd ask if she was the real deal, but she didn't want to risk wounding a dragon's pride. Her brother's dragon had shown her how brittle a dragon's pride actually was. "…What is… why is she in your room? If you don't mind me asking…"

**{Apparently studying porn.}**

Luckily, Issei could maintain his straight face. "She's… erm… lodging here?"

_"WHAT." _A beat passed. "Why?!"

**{To study porn.}**

Issei coughed. The Void Dragon was ostensibly fond of one-liners. "I uh… erm… I kinda offered her to stay…?" He said in the quietest of voices, similar to when he had to inform Matsuda that he had broken his +18 game.

"_You what." _Rias had to lie back down to process his decision, and decidedly thought it was beyond her understanding as she rose back up. "Why?"

"Well I didn't mean it that way but… one thing led to the other so… she's gonna live here I guess."

"And she just accepts?" Rias asked, to which Issei nervously shrugged his reply. "…L-Lady Tiamat, may I inquire about your reason for staying in a humble abode?"

"Spare me your flowery phrases, _whelp_." Tiamat responded crudely. Once again, without looking. "I chose to stay here as I deem him worthy of my attention. He's earned my respect, you have not. Don't speak to me until you do."

Though he felt warm at being acknowledged, Issei was uncomfortable too. He didn't like fights between people that he knew, but he had no idea how to diffuse the situation right now.

Rias was a bit hurt at the insult, but she had learned to swallow her own pride when facing a being far surpassed her power and she had no confidence in manipulating.

"…My apologies."

Unanswered questions ran amok in her head. That was the third time in a single day, that this perverted seemingly harmless boy had raised questions. Why him? What made him special? What differed him from any other people that a dragon, Tiamat or not, would consider him in that regard?

"That reminds me… You faced those fallen angels earlier, Hyoudou-kun… and you won." Rias' beryl-hued eyes glazed over his physique, who squirmed a little – not due to fear, but to better hide his hidden magazine. "And you didn't just win, you win _unscathed_… Just what… Just who are you?"

"I'm… Issei? But to be honest, Senpai, I do feel something somewhat weird… It's like I'm- it's like I just leveled from a normal human being, to… something. I don't know what."

"So you feel there's a power residing within you?" Rias mused, "…Do you feel any… different?"

"Uh… when I first saw Raynare-chan."

Rias narrowed her eyes at his usage of '-chan', which implied he didn't consider that crow as an enemy just yet. Nonetheless, Rias maintained her composure.

"Hmm… then it's possible that whatever it is, awakened once you encountered a supernatural being. Your encounter could be the trigger… although, I can't pinpoint exactly what you have, but it's possible that you possess a Sacred Gear."

"Er… yeah… that thing you mentioned back at school, right?"

"Indeed." She nodded, "It seems it's still dormant. I caught a glimpse of your bout with Dohnaseek, the way you moved and avoided his attack was… quite remarkable for someone who had never gotten into a fight… it's likely it has enhanced your strength without you realizing."

**{It's fine. Tell her.}**

"Yeah. My body feels lighter." Issei moved his right hand, winding it up like he was getting ready to beat the living out of someone. "It's like… it's pretty awesome."

Rias chuckled a soft titter of giggles. He was so naïve despite his perversion. So true to his feelings. Something Rias was quite envious of. She felt glad, nonetheless, to see that he was unhurt.

Placing her cheek on her blanketed knees, her lips curled to a smile as she looked at him with a certain kind of odd fondness.

"Fufu~ see? You're not so average are you now, Hyoudou-kun?"

Issei felt his cheeks warmed as he was once again reminded of her beauty. "Uh… y-yeah… hehe…"

Her smile stayed a while longer. "You're pretty cute, despite your unashamed blatancy. Mhmhm~ no offense, Hyoudou-kun. I appreciate your honesty, as stark as it is."

"Thank you Senpai!" Issei grinned, sparing a not-so-subtle glance at Rias' uncovered back and the straps of her black underwear. "I also appreciate your taste in choosing your bra. They're very mature and have this effect on my eyes… it keeps them glued."

"Oh you… whoops~" Shaking her head, Rias tittered a light tune as she purposely let the blanket slip off her and fell to her lap, revealing her black laced brassiere and the treasure they carried. She paid no heed to the dragon since she didn't pay any towards her either, but seeing the boy's eyes widened and his mouth slacking was quite a fulfilling sensation.

"Thank you for this very blessed day." Issei clapped his hands, shedding a tear of sincere appreciation to their beauty.

His eyes were given more treats as Rias glided to the edge of his bed, giving him a clear view of her curvaceous sinful body, as well as the light bruises marring her belly and arms.

"Mmnh…" she huffed, running her palm across the plains of her stomach, upset at the ugly bluish contusion. "…It's unfortunate… but it seems you won't be needing my protection as long as you have her with you, Hyoudou-kun."

"Hm? Oh yeah. Sure. Awesome."

Rias sighed. "Eyes are up here, Hyoudou Issei."

"Tch! Dammit, that was my illness acting up again. Ugh- to be cursed with this chronic disease…"

"What disease? Lust? Lust is not disease, Hyoudou-kun." Rias giggled. What a silly boy. Who could've thought she could tolerate a massive pervert like him? And in fact, starting to like him too as a person.

With a simple creation magic, Rias magicked her uniform onto her body, which caused a massive disappointed look splattered on his face. It was as if she had just torn apart his dreams.

"I'm sorry, but I'm not a painting you can ogle at." She smiled, "Thank you for helping me, Hyoudou-kun."

Crimson light gathered under her feet, forming a magic circle with a crimson symbol on it – Gremory's petal-like emblem.

"No problem! Happy to be of help, Senpai!" Issei watched the magic circle forming, thinking that this took longer than his method of fast travel. "Uh… I doubt you'll need me, but don't be shy and ask me if you need my help!"

"Thank you." Rias smiled. A pervert he might be, but an earnest boy. She was a devil, and this boy had power – as little as it might be, she had an inkling he would grow to be someone that far surpassed her expectations. He could be the perfect candidate to fill the gap in her peerage. In fact, there might be no one else with a potential as great as him.

But, nevertheless, she had made the crucial mistake of knowing him. She learned a little about him, learned that he was more than just a simple-minded pervert, learned that he was a kind boy despite his tendencies. And she could no longer find it in her heart to manipulate someone like him, and drag him into her mess that was her life.

Still, he had inspired her. If he could deal with his own troubles by himself, why couldn't she? He was a mere human with fledgling power, whereas she was the heiress of House Gremory. She was born into this world. She had inherited the Power of Destruction from her mother. She had inherited the cunning of her father. She was Rias Gremory, the Princess of Ruin. She might have taken another step closer to the edge, but she would not waver.

The Immortal Phoenix or not, she'd simply turn them into cinders however many times as necessary.

But tonight, it was time to say goodbye.

Resting her beryl-hued eyes, Rias took one last look at the boy. "…Farewell, Hyoudou Issei."

**{Get her to write over your parents' memories, boy. You have a new tenant in your home.}**

"O-oh right! Senpai!" His abrupt yell made her halt the teleportation progress.

"Yes?" Rias tilted her head. Mildly ticked off because her dramatic moment had just ended like that.

"Can you do your mind-thingy to my parents? I uh… haven't told them about Tiamat-san. Pretty please?"

.

.

.

It was exactly like Men in Black. First, she cast some kind of a hypnotizing magic on them, making them look comically dazed. And then she told whatever she wanted them to believe. In which case, Tiamat was their long lost relative from Europe, here to stay in their house to learn about Japanese culture.

Rias left soon afterwards. She looked exhausted from that, possibly from exerting her magic which she still needed to teleport her back home. Issei felt bad but there wasn't much he could do either.

And thus, two major problems had been solved. The devil had gone home, and the dragon's identity was covered for now.

Only now, the latter's conclusion had led to another trouble as Issei stared at his bed and the aforementioned aloof dragon.

"Right." He muttered to himself, "Where are you going to sleep."

"I rest wherever I want." Tiamat said proudly, at the moment no longer reading anything. She had stored those 'manga' at where she found them; tucked in a thick encyclopedia. "I've slept at harder, hotter places than this floor. This will suffice."

"Yeah, no. Not letting you do that." She might be a dragon but she was a woman in his eyes. A woman with a voluptuous body shouldn't sleep on the floor if there was a bed around.

"Hmph. Then where do you lie to rest, Master?"

"This is bed. Bed, Tiamat." He introduced. His garbage humor was well-received by Balthazar who let out a snicker. "We lie on this thing to sleep comfortably."

"Is that so? Then so shall I."

Issei looked at his twin bed. Then her. And then the bed. And then at his dresser where he stored futons for his friends if they stayed at his house. And then the bed. And then at her. And her juicy legs.

Should he do the morally right thing and sleep on the floor with the futon? Or do what he _wanted_ to do that was to try sleeping next to a beautiful woman that may or may not end with him kicking the bucket?

He then clapped his hands. It was by far the easiest decision.

"Great idea."

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Alternate chapter title: Issei Gave Tiamat Sex-Ed**

**Did I make Rias too nice? Idk. I call it character development. Maybe I did it out of empathy after reading a couple of farfetched theories of her being a manipulative asshole. Idk fam. I don't take OOC kindly I guess**

**For those wondering, I'm currently re-writing some of Lucifer's chapter hence the slow update for that one**

**As always, hit that follow button and don't forget to subscribe for random facts. Reviews are always appreciated, as long as it has more than three words. Those are just irritating :I**

**Quality over quantity, yo.**

* * *

**Since people are too lazy to think of what to write (including me), I'll give a few pointers for this chapter.**

**Do you enjoy this chapter? If so, which part specifically?**

**Do you like the dialogues? Are they believable? Or too cranky like a b-movie dialogues?**

**Are you hyped for Life and Death poking around the real world?**

**Do you watch porn? Jk. 'Course you do. We all do, my brothers. We are, after all, men of cultures. And no, I don't believe girls exist in the dxd fandom.**

**Lastly, if you're fed up with a slow-burn, gradually getting stronger Issei and wanted a much stronger and cooler and vengeful badass kind of Issei, I recommend reading another one of my new story: "Rending Ruins"**

okbai


	6. Ch V-Extra: Will of a Dragon

**Make way plebs. Danzy's yeeting another update to the front page**

**Update: Holy shit, Liverpool finally lost. And I thought my day couldn't get any better **

**Mmmmmmm. 400 followers in 5 chapters. This might go past Lucifer if I can keep this up. Much thanks, very cool. It's awesome to know that we're all men of culture**

**Lastly, thank you for the reviews. Special thanks to Team5dsforever and AwesomeMcAwesome because these dudes' reviews cracked me up**

**And another special mention to OfficialJesus for blessing me with his review. thanks jesus**

**ok nuff said, have fun**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[VI]**

**||Calm Before the Storm||**

* * *

Days and nights passed by- _'Wait, a minut-' _-as our unrepentant depraved and shameless protagonist – _'This shit ain't right!' – _underwent a ruthless training regime that could have easily ensured his place in the Japanese special forces with the appropriate – _'WAIT, dammit, WAIT!' – _skills training.

_'HOLD UP.'_

What.

_'The hell with the time skip?!'_

Because nothing worthy of note happened.

_'Wha- buh- nothing important?! Now you listen here, I have a dragon! A DRAGON! A DRAGON LADY! A DRAGON LADY WITH DRAGON TITS! And she's sleeping with me on my bedroom, on the same bed, after reading a bunch of fuckin' porn, and NOTHING HAPPENED?'_

Something did happen, but it wasn't anything worth mentioning.

_'Hooo- no you didn't. Don't you cockblock me like this! I thought we were cool Mr. Narrator sir?!'_

I'm just doing my job.

_'And I'm doing mine! So far, at least. I can't have you skipping my first night with an actual woman with super serious dragon knockers! You can't do that to a dude!'_

The script here says so.

_'No, no, no… SCREW THE SCRIPT. I'm gonna quit! I swear I'll break the goddamn fourth wall and I'll quit. I'll seriously quit if you skip my first night! There's plenty other garbage stories I can jump into!'_

Realizing it was impossible to find a replacement to this vile filth of a protagonist, the narrator took the mature road and yielded. I don't get paid enough for this shit anyway.

_'We get paid?'_

Our meager 'existence' in this website is the form of our payment.

_'Alright, alright- jeez. No need to get serious.'_

* * *

**[V.5 - Extra]**

**||Will of a Dragon||**

* * *

Dinner was oddly weird. The strangest he ever had. He thought he had to gradually remind his parents that Tiamat was their supposedly _vert _long-lost distant relative, but no. Not even any mild suspicions – no, his parents completely bought the idea that even though Tiamat looked nothing like a Japanese woman, that despite she told them that she had no need of any sorts of nourishment and _threatened _to devour them, Papa Hyoudou and Mama Hyoudou both giggled as if she was joking, and kept on insisting.

"Now, now, no need to be shy Tia-chan! Have a bite!"

"I am _not _shy, _human_." She growled, her voice low and menacing. "And my name is Tiamat. Need I remind you of who I am?"

The dragon's icy, soul-piercing, dagger-like glare was met with an almost uncaring yet persuasive giggles from his mother. "Oh you… always the tease. Did you forget my name? I'm Miki and this is my husband Gorou."

The husband giddily waved his hand like an idiot. Like father like son. "Come, come. You haven't tasted my wife's cooking since you've arrived here- which I can't seem to remember, but that's certainly not as important as your appetite!"

"Ohoho~ I may look old, but I am confident in my culinary skills, you know?"

Issei stared blankly as the negotiation ensued right in front of him – though his rice bowl was emptied and he was going for seconds. He was hungry, and his mother cooked damn great foods to be missed;

Just what the hell did Rias slipped in to his parents' memories. Nonetheless, he didn't want to make Tiamat any more uncomfortable. Inviting her for dinner was a bad, bad idea.

"W-well! Tia-san seems a bit tired from her trip-"

"No I do not. I do not tire, _boy_, and I do not-"

_'Jesus fucking Christ, help me out will you…'_ Issei deadpanned as Tiamat went through another of her tirades of how dragons are super awesome beings who could sleep anywhere anytime any day at any weather and only required magical particles to live.

"Oh my! How interesting!" Mrs. Hyoudou happily replied, clasping her hands. "I've always wanted to try those unique dishes from your country. Say, say, can you be so kind and tell me if my cooking is as good?"

"You require my assistance? …Very well. I shall be lenient towards you this time, Mother of Hyoudou Issei."

The way she talked was so rigidly formal Issei felt he was sitting next to a stone pillar instead of a woman in his hoodie. Surprisingly tired from just listening, Issei let whatever happened, happened. After his mother served Tiamat a bowl of her tofu miso soup and placed a slice of grilled salmon on her rice bowl, Issei went for his third serving.

_'Man I'm famished. I don't usually get seconds moreover third. And I still feel empty.' _

**{Empty inside or just your stomach specifically?}**

Issei paused mid-picking up a piece of grilled beef. _'…Dude…'_

**{What? Too real?} **Balthazar snickered, his chuckles coming off like an avalanche. **{Feeling hungry after a battle? That's normal, lad. You've exerted plenty of energy – more than you normally do. Of course you're famished.}**

_'Strange though.' _Issei thought as he chewed the juicy, tender meat as it melted in his mouth. _'I don't feel hurt after running that much.'_

**{Which doesn't surprise me. Physical-wise, your stamina has taken the steepest ascent from today's events… Lad, your mother's culinary genuinely watered my mouth.}**

_'Isn't it?!' _Issei smiled as he cleaned his palate with a steaming hot miso soup, neutralizing the saltiness left behind by earlier beef. _'She sometimes helps out her friend's restaurant at the shopping district. She's crazy good I tell you.'_

**{I don't doubt your words.} **Balthazar mumbled, his dragonic stomach grumbling. **{…I envy you, boy. Look, even she's taken in.}**

Issei glanced to his left, and sure enough, Tiamat had suddenly mastered the usage of chopsticks just by learning the 'humans' in front of her, and had been devastating her meals. Neither of his parents minded. They looked pleased more than anything, actually.

"Hahaha! It's good to see that young girls like you have quite the appetite. Don't they starve themselves out normally, no?"

His mother made a clicking sound with her tongue. "Yeesh, you don't know nothing about girls of these days. They obviously eat and exercise to maintain their shape unlike these old bones, ohohoho~"

"Hah! No wonder they all look like models!"

"Hm? What's that? Have you been ogling girls again, _daddy?"_

His father made the same face Issei would make; dumbly confident. "I merely _observed_, dear."

"These… these are remarkable." Tiamat finally muttered after demolishing a platter of grilled salmon that was marinated by Mrs. Hyoudou special recipe. "How could mere humans such as you possess the knowledge to create a meal this magnificent?"

"Ohohoho~! Dedication and effort, dear, dedication and effort!"

That took an unexpected pleasant turn, Issei supposed. But his eating was once again perturbed by a low rumble deep within his sea of thoughts.

**{Now I'm famished.}**

_'Ah man, now I feel bad. I'd share if I can.'_

**{Actually, you can.}**

_'Oh yeah? How?'_

**{Let me take over your body for a moment.}**

_'…You can just do that?'_

**{Why can't I?} **Balthazar replied, sounding equally incredulous as his host. **{Our souls are connected, remember? Think of it as having two souls in one body instead of just yours. I can easily reign over your body should I wish to, but that's just rude.}**

_'Why didn't you take over when I fight those fallen angels? I mean, it's not like coulda died or anything.'_

**{How do you plan to get stronger if I save your ass?} **The Void Dragon scoffed, **{I'm not Death's Chosen, boy, _you are._ Besides… I've never taken control of a human body so I'm a little bit curious myself.}**

Issei pondered the meager possibilities of being completely taken over like those scary split-personality movies where one side emerged over the other and forcing the nicer personality to watch the crime against humanity the other did.

**{No, I won't do that. Boss will literally fire me.} **Balthazar assured. **{Having you as a vessel brings me joy, lad, even if the world betrays you and you have to walk the Earth alone, I'll stand by your side.}**

Although lying about that kind of stuff would make a cruel joke, Issei felt the corners of his mouth tugging upwards. _'Damn dude. That's the kindest thing everyone has ever said to me. You're gonna make blush here.' _

**{I've seen your struggles, boy, and self-confidence is one of your main issues. Beating even your perverted mindset. But I'm not here to be your therapist or change you to someone you're not - I'm a dragon not a shrink… and you're the only one who can change yourself either way.}**

It wasn't much about Balthazar saying those things that got him into a deep reflection as he stared into the untouched bowl of rice, it was due to the fact that Issei had never had anyone like this Void Dragon before in his life. Wise and understanding, modest despite he could have been arrogant all he liked like Tiamat did. As Issei chewed on the plain rice, he started wishing he had been Death's Chosen sooner.

_ 'Man… you're gonna seriously make me go sappy dammit.'_

**{I won't tell you not to cry. Not all tears are bad.} **Balthazar muttered, **{Tell you what though, hand over your body for a bit. I want to try your mother's dishes.}**

Issei couldn't say no because he really was on the verge of tearing up. But that urge vanished the moment he realized he was no longer in his house, sitting at the dining room with Tiamat on his side. He was back on the black void, where nothing but his own body was visible.

"…Whoa." He glanced around, and saw a huge, projected image of his 'real' vision on earth, which was Balthazar moving his fingers as if to get used to those humanly appendages. "…Dang… is this how it's like for you, Raz? This is… crazy dark."

**"Quite." **The dragon's voice rumbled loudly, no longer resonating within his mind since Issei was – wherever this part is in his head. **"It's crazy dark because I'm comfy with the void. Any other place would just bother me." **

"Wait, you can use chopsticks already?"

**"I learn by observing you, just like she did. Anyway I digress; that is where I hang around most of the times. To describe it in a way you can understand… that space is not within your mind, but closer to your soul. Every being has one."**

Issei hang his mouth wordlessly as he watched 'himself' ate another piece of meat. "…I'm tripping out. This is like… watching my own Go-Pro, but from my eyes… Am I even making any sense?"

**"Trippy for you I'm sure. I understand what you're trying to say." **Balthazar mused, **"You've heard of Sacred Gears that contains a soul- the Divine Dividing, for example. This space is where that- err… whatshisface? Well whatever. This kind of space is where that soul hang by watching their hosts.**

**"Right now, you can only see what I see, not feel what I feel, nor smell what I smell as if your senses are dulled. There's a limit of what I can feel as well, boy. But the longer we share this link between our souls, the more in tune I will become with your senses."**

Issei closed his mouth to swallow his spit and reply. "What… what does that mean? So like, you can alert me if something's coming?"

**"That's one example. Let's say the more in tune, the easier I can lend you my strength." **Balthazar hummed. **"…Your mother's cooking far surpassed my expectations. I might get used to this, lad, you mind switching out now and then at dinner?"**

"W-well… sure. I don't mind watching myself eat while still getting full." Issei mumbled as he glanced around the corners that didn't seem to exist. "This place creeps me out though… can't you add a light or something? Better yet, hot girl? Or even better, hot _girls_?"

**"I can, but no can do. I don't need you getting addicted to that place."**

"…Dammit."

The Balthazarized Issei huffed, curiosity and appetite finally sated.

**"By the void… that was nice. I'll add in a couch for you on our next switch, I can at least be that hospitable. Thank you boy, that was most excellent."**

After saying that, Issei 'switched' back, and found himself sitting on the same seat with a bloated stomach and an empty plate and bowl.

He blinked a few times, before realizing something. "Man I'm full."

"Of course you are! You ate five dumplings!" His mother scolded, but in a somewhat happy manner. "You ate more than usual tonight. Have you been working out today, dear?"

"Uhh…. Yeah!" Fighting was some sort of working out. He moved his muscles and everything. "Actually, I'm gonna start training this bod daily mom, so-"

"Awww~! That's great to hear son!" Squealed Mrs. Hyoudou as she hijacked the conversation. "Mom will cook for you lots, don't worry about it. But what makes you want to start exercising?"

"Finally bored of just moving your arm, Ise?" Mr. Hyoudou said with a cheeky grin.

"D-dad! That's _not _something you should say to your son!" Issei said, much disturbed. "But anyway, I just… kinda wanna start getting healthy? I mean, is that a bad thing?"

"Of course not! Dad's with you through and through. But understand this, son, having an athletic body may finally get you a girlfriend, but make sure she's looking at your heart as well. Having a good heart is more important."

"True." The wife added, before giving a side glance at her frail-looking husband. "Although, having a sculpted body surely won't hurt... Maybe visiting the gym every weekend instead of lounging and cultivating a beer belly…"

As Issei snickered, Mr. Hyoudou's face went blank. "This has certainly backfired."

"I'm sated." Another voice entered the conversation, but didn't really have the intention to add anything else. "Thank you, lady. I have underestimated your talents, same as I did with your son. It appears everyone in this family has a certain set of hidden skills… which leads me to wonder, what is yours, Sir Hyoudou?"

"Ahahaha- I wonder what myself."

Miki slinked a hand on top of his. "Well… being a good husband is certainly a start."

"My wife… that's only because you've been the most wonderful wife a man can ever hope."

This romantic development of his parents was not one he wanted or needed to see. "Alright, I'm out. Let's get outta here Tiam- Tia-san. You can go back to my room. Don't worry about the plates, just leave them."

As if she had any intention to bring them to the kitchen in the first place, but Tiamat wasn't about to start asking for it. If she didn't have to, why bother? With that, she left the dining room, heading to his bedroom to study some more of those books.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

"Tell me, Master, on what occasions do you hold such feast?" Asking these abnormally worded questions would be none other than the Chaos Dragon, Tiamat, who had yet another volume of his porn magazines on her lap. Possibly the last.

Issei shut the door behind him, laying against its wooden body. "Uh… once at morning and once at night."

"Is that so? But on what specific occasions exactly?"

"Well. Breakfast and dinner, which is everyday."

Tiamat gasped. "You hold feasts regardless of what day it is?!"

"We have to eat." Issei pointedly said, picking up the rest of the magazines Tiamat had finished reading. "We're humans, remember?"

"But to hold such a lavish feast every single day… surely your family must be a sovereign. Strange, however, I've yet heard of House Hyoudou until today."

"My dad's an everyday office worker so I doubt it." Issei sat in front of his two-feet bookcase, where he put his school books as well as his 'other' books, slipped between the pages of an unassuming biology or chemistry books. Once he was done, he clapped his hands.

"Welp! Alright then! Time to sleep." And be _accidentally _smothered by her luscious breasts.

**{Do you need to be that elaborate? Just saying 'let me feel your tits' works just as well.}**

_'Oh right…' _Issei forgot that said dragon wouldn't mind walking around naked, and considered him to be her 'Master' on top of her skewed moralities. Issei's mind idly paused as Tiamat sat on the edge of the bed, lifting her smooth leg on top another, which granted him the sight of her inner thighs. 'B_ut_ _where's the fun in that?'_

Balthazar shrugged. Not that Issei could see it, or feel it. **{You and your lustful ways. Well I won't be nagging you until tomorrow comes. Still though, get an actual rest. You'll wish you do.}**

_'…Fu- leaving it hanging at that?' _Issei cursed inwardly as he no longer felt Balthazar's presence in his mind. _'…The dude's not gonna make me do 1000 push-ups per day, isn't he?'_

As he shuddered at imagining the rigorous training the dragon had planned for him, Issei was easily distracted by Tiamat's suggestion.

"This… _bed_ of yours… is quite comfortable. Isn't this the place where your kind normally copulate? At least those tomes of yours suggested as much."

Tomes… Porn tomes. That sounded as ridiculous in his head as he imagined. "Uh… yeah…?" Issei nervously replied, not yet sure the direction this was heading.

"I see." Tiamat seemed to be thinking of something. She couldn't possibly be thinking about doing it with him right now, could he? Not that he'd mind, but Issei wasn't prepared for this. His heart was about to explode just by the anticipation alone. "Is this where you copulate then, Master?"

He gulped. "Wh- I dunno… maybe…? I-I've never _done _it before to know anyway… ahaha-"

"You haven't?" Tiamat tilted her head, shocked. "That's… certainly unexpected. And yet you own these tomes."

"J-just haven't met anyone who wants to do it with me I guess."

"Is that so?" She smirked as she raised a sleek eyebrow. "Then my case is the exact opposite of yours."

_'Yay you.' _Issei wanted to say sarcastically, but he didn't want any of his head to be chopped off or frozen solid just yet.

"Countless dragons, lamentably weak to considerably weak, has attempted to conquer me. And yet they were all talk… with a trifling bite. I've no need for pathetic seeds." She muttered, suddenly bringing herself up to walk towards him, her gait freezing the boy in place. "And yet you… _Master_… one who I've deemed worthy… refused me. Be truthful to me; is it because of those emotions of your kind that I lacked?"

Issei had to take a deep breath before replying. "Yes ma'am. Sorry ma'am."

"Hmmhmm…" Tiamat hummed as then she giggled; her giggle was nowhere like Akeno's, but somehow suddenly was more enticing. Maybe because all he could think about was her body underneath that hoodie of his.

He stiffened as she touched his upper arm, wrapping her fingers around it, squeezing as if to gauge his muscle. Her soft skin felt affably cold to touch.

"You've gained this much strength by the count of hours…" she muttered, more to herself than to him. "Death's blessings no doubt… Such a fortunate human you are, Master. Perhaps it is fortunate to me as well. Had I haven't been stopped; I'd never know your growth has just begun."

She let go of his arm as she went for his dumbfounded face, cupping his chin as she tipped it upwards. Issei felt pathetic, because this was both thrilling and terrifying.

"Who could've thought that Death's Chosen would carry such a face. So… meek. Fearful. Immature. Your eyes are constantly occupied by your worldly desires… and yet… He chose you. I suppose True Gods do work in mysterious ways.

"But no matter. I tremble in excitement for the day you fulfill your potential… and then, when that day arrives… I, Tiamat, _will _have the first of your seeds." She chuckled darkly like a plotting villainess, which added another to the pile of his worries. "But until that day comes, _Master_, I will watch over you. Keep you protected from any spineless wretch… be it devils or fallen angels. But I shall be the first to claim your seed… is that agreeable?"

Issei quivered as Tiamat's icy eyes held him with her gaze. With no Balthazar around, he really wasn't sure on what to say. Actually he knew what to say, he was just scared on saying it.

Until he recalled Balthazar's words, and told to himself, _'Man up you fucking wimp!' _

"Sorry but I can't make that promise!" He said, half-yelling. Fervent fervor blazing in his eyes even as Tiamat scowled. "I refuse! Even though I'm a perverted wimp, I still want to make babies with the girl I love and loves me back! Not just any girl with hot body, though I still want to fuck em' 'till they drop!"

Issei realized his last statement didn't help his case, as shown by Tiamat's look of confusion. "I-it's different okay? I get that you're a dragon but I'm a human. I'm a man! We don't copulate to make strong babies; we make love because we love each other!"

Tiamat unhanded him as she took a step back, a mystified look on her face.

"At least in most cases..." Issei mumbled as he rethought of the words he said and considered the realistic possibilities. "It can still happen from a broken rubber or if the pills didn't work… Definitely not from hand holding though, but what the hell."

"…I… see…" Tiamat whispered softly, as though she saw her mistakes. Not the kind of voice he expected from her.

She placed a hand on her chin, mulling over something. Since she didn't say a word for several seconds, Issei gulped again. "…Uh… Are you… are you okay?"

"I understand. I'll respect your humanly ways, Master, despite there is no need for a dragon to abide herself to another kind's rules. But I will show you that I can defeat you still even with these terms. I'll simply have to make you love me."

Issei paused. He heard those words but he wasn't sure if he listened correctly. "…What."

"I'll make you love me, whatever that means. I will learn about this 'love' you speak of as I will master those 'emotions' you regarded highly. Once I've mastered these necessities, you will no longer have any reason to reject me." Tiamat chuckled as she returned to his bed with her usual confident look. "Just you wait, Master."

And Issei stood there in a mix of awe and confusion, two kinds of emotions that had been constantly tugging him.

_'…Wasn't that a proposal?'_

**{A rather morbid one, but technically; yes.}**

_'Whoa- you're back?'_

**{I've been here since the moment you started getting frightened. Though, you handled the situation well enough.} **Balthazar sniggered, **{You may not have confidence in yourself, boy, but you have guts. The courage to face your problem head on. Well done.} **

Issei blankly stared at Tiamat's back, wondering how that would feel on his face. _'Was scared shitless though.'_

**{How can you be courageous if there's no fear to overcome?}**

_'…Huh. Good point.'_

That night, Issei decided to face his fears and slept next to the dragon. And if you think the earlier occurrence would deter him from doing what he had planned, you'd be wrong. The fear Tiamat instilled in him didn't leave a permanent scar, and the boy reached for his dreams, a pair of dreams that were contained beneath the cover of the hoodie she wore.

Groaning in his 'sleep', Issei 'accidentally' moved his head towards her chest, barely containing his degenerate smile from surfacing as he felt the undeniable plumpness that no pillows of his could imitate.

"Kukuku, you'll fall in love with me, boy. Your resistance will be rendered futile."

He stiffened for a while after realizing Tiamat wasn't fully sleeping, and was planning to fall back. But he felt her hands wrapping around his head, the soft texture of his hoodie grazing the side of his face. Before he could do anything more, Tiamat tucked him into her chest.

That moment, squished between two goodness, feeling the dragon's cool air embalming him so enticingly, her womanly scent soothing his mind, Issei achieved pure state of bliss, as he entered his wonderful dreamland soon after.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

That same night, Raynare and her small band of fallen angels hid in their base, cursing and licking their wounds after their failed ambush. Their base was by no means grand, or clean, since it was the old abandoned church, located just outside the town, outside the reach of the devil's territory. Its so-called revered statues of Holy Mary and Saint Peter had been destroyed, each missing their head.

"Damn it-" Dohnaseek cursed aloud as he swung his lightspears, destroying what was left of the statue. "We were so close as well… and we would have rid ourselves of that pesky Gremory if not for that brat!"

"Sheesh, chill out old man." Mittelt blithely said, sitting atop the broken pillar while watching her disgruntled partner in crime who looked more like a frustrated monkey from up there. "You got it right though. You should've killed him when you had the chance, Raynare."

"Right… You _should _have killed him during that bogus date of yours." Kalawarner added another to the pyre as she rubbed her jaw, still feeling the sting from her earlier fight with the boy. "Tch… now he outran even me, and defeated me as if being outran wasn't embarrassing by itself."

Dohnaseek would never miss the chance to pile his failures onto others, even if it was his own. "_You _caused this failure, Raynare. Why couldn't you murder him before that wretched devil come, hm? Don't tell me you've gone soft on the boy."

The fallen angel in question stiffened at the false accusation, barely containing her anger. "You think _I _have gone soft? Have you forgotten who you're talking to, Dohnaseek?"

"A failure of a wannabe leader as far as I'm concerned. That's who I think I am talking to, _Raynare._"

"You dare-"

"I mean, the old man's not really mistaken, is he? You're doing this for what? To impress Lord Azazel, right? Well I think you just pissed him off by attacking her." Mittelt chimed in, still hanging by her spot. Compared to the rest, she was the least injured, only suffering minor concussions that she had easily healed. And some back pain because blocking Rias attack had flung her crashing to the park bench.

Raynare glared at the gothic-wearing petite fallen angel- "Hey- who you calling petite?!"

"You all agreed to help me. Don't just sweep that _fact _under the rug."

"Yeah, yeah, and we're all your happy little accomplices." Mittelt jeered, "_Not_. Sorry but, I kinda want to stay alive since there's no way I'm the main character here. Next time I meet the devils I'll probably just die in one hit – even though I'm wearing all black and not a red shirt. This dress is a month's pay you know…"

Kalawarner raised her brow. "You watch Star Trek?"

"Nah. Just know the reference."

"Oh." The scandalously-dressed fallen angel looked a bit dejected. "…Well, anyway, she has a point. I got beaten by a boy you failed to kill yesterday. _A single day_, Raynare, and he beat me. Give him two days and it won't be my consciousness I'll lose but my life as well."

"And despite he hit and kicked me in my family heirloom, revenge is rather overrated now that I give it another thought." Dohnaseek muttered. "…I still have them… don't know what he'll do to them and I'd rather not find out. And I have a wife. A wife with expectations."

"Alright. I get it. You're married and none of us has." Mittelt heckled. "How's your wife by the way?"

"She's forcing me to be the test subject of her cooking, in other words; she's doing fine. Me? Not so much. But I'll pick eating her cooking than picking a silly fight with the devils."

"Oh. Well in that case, I am _so _not visiting you."

Raynare seethed as she could feel her rage shaking her body. "He beat you once and you cower in fear?! All over this small setback?"

"Whoa, whoa, calm down thre uptown girl. Unlike you, I don't wanna risk my life just to lick some superior's shoes." Said Mittelt, who was busy fixing her pigtails. "Don't take it personally, okay? I like you. You're ambitious unlike me, but I won't say I'll follow you to the edge of the earth. No hard feelings."

Her striking blue-haired compatriot then followed. "Be mad at me for all you want, hate me if you must, but face it. We had one opportunity to strike the devil in their heart, and now that opportunity is gone, Raynare. You won't be seeing a single devil traveling alone unless it's a setup for an ambush."

Dohnaseek tossed his blue lightspear, obliterating the wooden cross that was already missing the top part anyway. That blew away a portion of his stress.

"Like she said." He inputted, "This is useless. You've seen how strong that boy got in just a single day, and even then, the three of you struggled to take down the Gremory. Let's not kid ourselves; we're the weaklings here. We're the faceless bad guys that dies the second the hero enters the building. This story might have a different end had you killed him, but you didn't, so this is how it'll end for us. I'm quitting."

"Wait, you can't do this to me! I'm your superior!"

"Hah! Listen to how arrogant you are." Dohnaseek scoffed as mystical blue lights surrounded his body. "I'll request for a transfer. I know Azazel personally; he's a drinking buddy of mine."

"I've had sex with him just to get him to pay my tabs." Kalawarner added as her purple lights encased her body. "It'll be a cinch to me."

Raynare's face contorted to one of rage. "And you called me a slut?!"

Mittelt paused for a moment, but also calling forth her own teleportational magical glittery lights that was pink in color because she liked pink. "I don't drink and I don't have sex with anyone- give me a second and I'll think of a witty line before I leave you be."

"Save it." Raynare gritted her teeth, creating two buzzing lightspears that she held with each her hand, launching them towards her former-companion, who had disappeared before it could connect.

She heaved, more from her building anger and disappointment than being tired or feeling her sore body. The lone fallen angel turned around, staring off to the opened door of the church's entrance where nobody other than them had ever set a foot.

In her mind, that damned boy was right there, bowing at her, repeating that same fucking line that saved his life, and destroyed hers. He was the only reason she was left here, alone and abandoned like the sad pathetic excuse of a church she had to reside in. All because of him. Not the devils, not Rias Gremory, only him and him alone.

"Damn it… Damn you Issei… The next time we meet, I'll kill you. I swear I will. I'll murder you, Issei, just you wait."

A smile crept up to her lips, granting her a sinister look, one that would imply she wasn't exactly out of plans. In fact, another one would be in motion soon.

"Just you wait…"

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Feel bad for Raynare? Well that's what she'll get when her underlings can think for themselves and know when to abandon the feckin sinking ship**

**Disappointed there's no sex yet? WElp. A sex scene doesn't mean shit if it doesn't do shit for the story development or the character development. Unless this is a smut story, which it isn't. Besides, I think not having insta-sex is actually a good development for Issei than if he had one instantly. **

**I actually enjoyed writing Mittelt's dialogue because she just has that sassy, carefree look no one's in dxd has. There's Koneko, but she's quieter and more reserved. There's Ravel, but she's a noble so it won't fit her personality unless I make her OOC, which I hate on doing – save for Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. These trio has suffered more than the Perverted Trio in many fanfics, ending up dead in many edgy MC just to show how cool the MC's power are and how super-scared the fallen angels can be **

**Give these bois a break bois. **

**Still this half chapter has a filler vibe to it before the next arc starts, which is Asia's. Now, I know Asia is horribly unpopular in the dxd fandom because her role as Issei's omniscient cockblocker, that or her overall uselessness in the latter plot point until she got her panties snatched, and still her reason of existence is still being useless that rivals Sakura from that famous ninja show. One Piece or sumthin. **

**But don't worry about that. I won't write her as a complete inept because I also feel bad for her character**

**What can I say? I'm an empathic person**

**Aight cheers**

**Also, so far, the top voted girls are Xuelan aka "btec Chun Li" and Isabela. If you don't agree with any of these options, then make your voice heard in the reviews *wink wink, nudge nudge***

**review pls**


	7. Ch VI: Calm Before the Storm

**Here's a quick update to make up for that half chapter my dudes, with 10.3k of words for you to keep on reading**

**Who's that girl on the cover you ask? Well, read and see. Though you've probably guessed who it is**

**Thank you for the awesome reviews. They're all so nice and give me warm fuzzy feelings. nohomo**

**And another special mention to OfficialJesus for once again blessing me with his review and approval for Issei to, as he has aptly put, "get them titties". Thank you jesus. very epic.**

**aight hav foon**

**upd: Sorry for taking down the chap, had to fix some mistakes. Look guys, English is my third language, so if you see any grammar irregularities, point them out and write some example. I want to avoid making mistakes, but I won't be able to know if you don't tell me**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[VI]**

**||Calm Before the Storm||**

* * *

His first couple of days being Death's Chosen had been nothing but thrills after another. He had many first times within those 36 hours. His first death, followed with his first restart in life - although it wasn't like a save point he can load up if he makes a silly mistake. Then he had his first encounter with the paranormal beings. His first contact with the supernatural world he never thought existed.

The first he arrived to an eye-opening realization that bras had other appeal than simply covering a woman's delectable part of their body. The first time he ever grabbed them too, no matter how disappointing as it was. First time he buried his face between them as well, and it was a wonderful feeling like no other.

On top of those things, he had the first time to see a real life, very healthy, firm yet bouncy pair of tits, including the nipples and its hued rings surrounding it. A sight he'd never forget in his entire life, as seeing his first breasts was like a religious experience that he believed everyone should have the opportunity to experience.

Those few first days were also the first time he had to fight in his life, for his life, and, to his surprise, he actually enjoyed it.

Not the fighting, but the winning.

The triumphant feeling that he had defeated someone. Issei didn't consider himself to be a winner or a glory seeker, on the contrary, actually. He considered himself as a loser. Not to the point where he'd beat himself up with guilt and constant feel of disappointment that'd make him bedridden, but enough to know that compared to other people, he wasn't exactly a shining example of what a winner is.

Nonetheless, this wasn't just some blind luck. Issei knew who to thank for, and lady fortune was not one to thank. He doubted the devotion of some pure pervert like him would mean something to a being as godly as Death, but damn him if he didn't try.

**{Keep it up, boy.} **Balthazar, the Wayfarer of the Void, at the moment acting as his coach, brought his focus back to his exercise. **{One more lap around the park and you can call it a day.}**

"Right- one more. Let's do this-" Issei wheezed. The sun blazed the top of his head, beaming down the moment he started his cardio training, which involved four kilometers - 2.5 miles - of constant jogging around Kuoh. Now the yellow giant helium gas we call a star was about to set, and he could see the crescent moon creeping up the sky orange sky.

His legs felt like they were about to melt, like there was some demon dogs with fire fangs chewing his calves, but Balthazar's word of encouragement solidified his will.

And finally, drenched in sweat, Issei reached the park bench, his landmark for a lap. Puffing out dreary breath and dragging his worn-out legs, Issei plopped down the wooden seat. The same bench which had been replaced by the devils in the same night the incident with the fallen angels occurred.

That was a week ago. Right on Tuesday. And that was the last time he had ever seen any of the fallen angels. Issei never expected he'd think this way, because he was starting to miss those life-threatening excitements.

**{Someone's missing the thrill.} **The dragon commented with a deep chuckle. Issei replied with a silent, somewhat-awkward smile. Balthazar noticed his host's slight disenchantment for the ordinary way of living as easily as if he was reading an undeciphered codex about the secrets of the universe. **{I don't blame you boy. You've tasted the world riddled with constant violence; where individual power can have as much significance as an entire country. A world where winning isn't everything; it's the only thing.}**

_'…Dude that was kinda unsettling.' _Issei muttered a thought, was winning all there is to it? _'But… well, you're not wrong. It sucks that I have to hurt people but… at least they heal pretty quick huh?'_

**{Hah! You've even given yourself a reason to justify yourself in laying harm unto others.} **Balthazar laughed, but that wasn't the usual laugh he carried. That kind of laughter was the kind of laugh he'd do if he found something ridiculous. **{Be mindful of yourself boy; keep that kind of mindset when you're in a fight, not before, not after. They're living beings, not mere pawns in a game of chess.}**

_'Y-yeah, you don't need to tell me twice.' _Issei shocked himself as he realized he was about to treat this life like some kind of game where he gets stronger to beat up stronger people. _'…Nope. Nope, nope… Can't believe I just think that. Sorry Raz.'_

The dragon snorted. **{Don't be, boy. It's good that you realize this kind of stuff early on. Listen, that kind of thought is necessary. Yes you're still here, still living in this normalcy; you wake up, go to your school, go home and sleep. An ordinary life you still live. A part of you belongs in that world, but now you've set a foot in another world. It's now too late to take a step back, but you know what that's left you with.}**

Issei thought for a while. He didn't want to answer just for the sake of replying. _'…Just… move forward?'_

**{Exactly.} **Balthazar grinned, baring his fangs. **{You can't turn around, you can't curve yourself around it, but you can always pierce right through. Fate will say you cannot weather the storm, others will try to stop you, underestimate you the same way those fallen angels did until you handed their unholy arses; and that's fine. You simply become the storm.}**

Issei wasn't entirely sure if he had the badassery or even the gall to be an unrelenting force of nature, but Issei would be lying if he said that didn't pump him up.

_'Alright! I think I'll go for another lap!'_

**{No that's quite enough. Let your muscle rest.}**

That murdered his hype entirely.

Dejectedly, Issei went back to sit on the bench as he peered the Kuoh's public park. When he arrived here, the place was full of life. Children running around playing tags, sometimes falling and crying, drawing their gossiping mother's attention before getting back up and run some more. Now it was devoid of their laughter or high-pitched shrieking. The sun bathed it in its ginger glow and now it was blue and gloomy, silent like a graveyard.

Issei decidedly agree that parks are creepy at night, especially when he was alone, unaccompanied by the stunning crimson-haired beauty of a senior of his.

Speaking of which, _'Is she still following me?'_

**{Yes she is.} **Balthazar huffed. **{Regardless of what she told you, boy, she'll always keep a watchful eye trained at your being. To the devil, you're an anomaly wandering around her territory, it's only right that she's conscious of you, whether you're a foe or ally or neither.}**

_'This feels weird… getting stalked, I mean.'_

**{If you don't like it, you can always get Tiamat to accompany you. She'll shoo them away with or without your permission.}**

_'…Yeah… no. I don't wanna stir up any trouble. It's weird that they're avoiding me at school like nothing's happened though.' _He thought with a little hint of woe. He missed watching their breasts bounce when they walk. _'Well, except Yumi-chan, but she's my classmate.'_

**{I think she's simply being considerate with you.} **Balthazar assumed, **{That farewell she said to you was a genuine farewell, lad.}**

_'…Oh…' _Issei glanced down. _'…That's… kinda sad.'_

A low humming droned on his ears. **{The lad's missing a companionship of pretty girls, I see. Bored of your sausage fest already?}**

_'N-no!' _Issei stiffened. _'I don't mean it that way, come on man… you know me. I won't betray my friends like that. Bros before hoes! Sometimes at least.'_

**{Hahaha! I jest, boy.}**

_'Not that I don't want to hang out with the M&M, but… you know. They're boys.'_

Balthazar nodded along. **{Yes, yes, I understand. Their scent lacked femininity and they possess no such thing as the specialized tissues aptly sculpted to finely adorn the body of a female being and to provide life for their offspring. I get it. You don't have to defend yourself.}**

_'Dude…' _Issei wasn't sure what to say on that elaborate elaboration for a pair of tits, so he didn't bother. '_Kinda wish she doesn't stalk around though. Can't she just watch and stand where I can see her?'_

**{Why don't you try telling her that?}**

_'But then she'll know I know she was following me.'_

**{Exactly.}**

Issei sighed. _'…Alright, I get your point.'_

Idly, he shifted his vision as the blue hues of the world basked in grey and white. Unlike back then, the vision was more vivid now. He could discern the color of a supernatural from a mile away. Further than that, then it'd be just a simple black dot.

He couldn't 'sense' them yet like feeling a shift in the invisible winds of magic - some kind of _thing_ that apparently existed in this world as well - but Balthazar mentioned it wasn't a trick easy to learn, especially during his first few weeks as the Chosen of Death.

Until Issei felt a light shudder creeping up to the hairs of his neck, as if someone just blew a wind on his nape.

_'Getting chilly out here.' _He thought randomly. He was in his football jersey and shorts that provided little cover to his body against the cold, which was why he mistook it as one.

**{Well, would you look at that? Congratulations boy. You just felt your first supernatural presence.}**

_'Wait, really?' _Issei tried not to look to his back since he assumed that was where this supernatural person was hiding. He wasn't smart but he didn't want to alert whoever that was. '_That light shudder?'_

**{It's a start.} **Balthazar sniggered, taking pride for his host's rapid growth. **{Stronger you become, the more sensitive you are to their presence. Like a brush grazing on your skin, it'll feel like, or even like a warm moist towel wrapping around you.}**

_'Oh yeah? Awesome!' _Issei nodded, barely containing a smile. That supernatural person would probably think he was nodding to a song chiming inside his head. _'Kinda creepy though. If I didn't know better, I'll probably think that's a ghost or something…' _Which brought something to mind. _'…Do ghosts exist too?'_

To which Balthazar chortled, **{Dragons, devils, angels and fallen angels exist in this world and you doubt the existence of a wandering soul?}**

_'Oh…' _Great. That fueled his drive to bail the hell out of this creepy park soon. Fallen angels be damned, at least he could see them and bash them in their faces.

Getting up, letting his legs stretch out for a bit after the arduous labor he had put these faithful limbs through, Issei headed straight to home, realizing that Tiamat might have devoured his portion if he didn't come back soon since it was getting dark. The park clock was pointing at seven, and he'd also rather not come home only to be pulverized by his mother's complaint.

Mid-way, Issei realized him and his stalker devil wasn't the only souls in the lonely park.

A girl. Looking around his age and as tall as Aika – or as some of his classmates would describe, the female version of him, only more popular and understood there was a time and place to be openly perverted.

Issei say screw those time and place, for a pervert is a full-time occupation and dedication.

Her blonde hair was dimmed by the looming darkness, but didn't fail to shine underneath that odd headcover of hers. Some kind of a veil. Slim and slender, she was, wearing a weird dark green outfit with a skirt that almost reached her ankles. A brown leather pack slung on her shoulder, resting at the side of her waist.

In no way she looked Japanese, and the way she peered her eyes at the wooden directional arrow signs suggested that she was a foreigner to this eastern country. If it wasn't for her outfit, he would've mistaken her as Yumi's sister.

It didn't need a detective to tell she was objectively lost.

Issei paused a while to think. _'A nun?'_

**{Seems so.} **Balthazar sniffed. **{Hey, she's a special one, this girl. She has the same force like that devil – er… your classmate.}**

_'Yumi-chan?'_

**{Right. That lass. She's a Sacred Gear carrier, most likely.}**

_'…Wait, Yumi has Sacred Gear?'_

**{Oh, I haven't mentioned?}**

_'No!'_

**{Well that doesn't matter now.} **The dragon said flippantly. **{I know what you want to do. Go on and help her.}**

That said, if she didn't understand Japanese, how was he going to talk to her? Well, maybe he'd find out if he had those convenient translating ability in his head.

"Hello," Issei approached her in a calm manner, raising his voice so she took note of him.

"Ah-!" The girl let out a little gasp as she turned around, and immediately her great green eyes that made her small face even smaller and cuter enchanted him.

That said, something deep within him thought that she was supposed to trip herself somewhere in the park in a comically clumsy way that would reveal what panties she was wearing. That was an odd thought. He wouldn't mind if it came true though.

"O-oh! I'm sorry!"

He was surprised that she could speak Japanese, but what surprised him more was her voice. It was so light the winds could carry it away like a feather.

"Ah… _Buona sera._" She muttered before getting flustered, looking like she was searching for something to say to him in a way that he could understand. "U-umm… _k-konbanwa?"_

"Oh- good evening." Issei nodded politely, a bit too amazed to be nervous that he was talking to an undeniably cute girl. "You trying to go somewhere?"

"-!"She looked even more distressed as she scrambled her limited Japanese vocabulary. "Umm… I-I… I uhhh-" as she droned on an odd array of words that were foreign to his ears.

_'What language of the gods is she speaking?'_

**{Italiano.} **Balthazar pointed, complete with a Florentine accent – not that Issei could tell. **{You know a little bit of English from those games and movies you watch. Try it out.}**

English was actually one of his best subjects at school – second only to Physical Education. He just went along with what sounded 'right' in his head. He knew watching Hollywood movies undubbed would be useful. But when it comes to pronunciation, however…

"Err… let's see uh… _How you doin'?"_

While the girl discerned his language, Balthazar had to pause to digest it. **{Really? Out of all the introductions, you have to pick Joey from Friends?}**

_'…W-well... I always wanted to try and say it…'_

**{You really are one of a kind. A kind of stupid.}**

"You can speak English?" Clasping her hands as if she was about to pray, the girl looked at him like he was some sort of a beacon of hope.

"Erm… a little bit, yeah." Issei scratched his neck, feeling it slick with his sweat. He hoped he didn't smell too much.

"Thank goodness!"

Her smile infected Issei. The boy smiled too, though it was more of a grin that he tried to suppress to no avail. "Are you a tourist?"

"Oh no! I'm a sister."

Definitely lost though.

"Umm," She muttered, with a somewhat of a saddened expression he failed to notice. "I have just been appointed to a church in this city… but I got lost on the way." She admitted, sticking out a tiny portion of her pink tongue with slight embarrassment. "Um… Mr…?"

"Issei. Hyoudou Issei." He replied, beaming a confident smile. Always happy when he could be of help, especially to cute girls like her.

She smiled a sincere smile. A smile so sincere Issei felt all his exhaustion had been wiped away. "I'm Asia Argento. Very pleased to meet you, Mr. Issei!"

"Y-you too. I mean, me too." Issei said, dumbly. "You can just call me Issei… everyone calls me that." Sometimes 'perv' or 'leech', but she didn't need to know those nicknames. "Nice to meet you too, Argento-san."

"Then please call me Asia!" The nun tittered, "Erm… I'm not familiar with the language yet, and I don't want to be impolite or assuming… b-but I want to learn. Is it okay if I call you Issei-san?"

"Of course!" Issei gave her a thumb's up. Any girls that didn't call him 'degenerate' was an absolute win in his book. "Now, you're talking about a church… There's one outside the town, I think. D-don't get me wrong here alright, I'm a totally harmless dude wanting to help a stranger in distress!"

"Yes! It's that church!" Asia clasped her hands, inwardly thanking her god, causing a mild headache to Koneko who had been watching by the trees. "I've only been there once… and I thought I can have a walk around the city to try and remember the streets… but, here I am."

Issei stared at her as she twiddled her little fingers. _'Dude, this girl is mad cute.'_

**{Mmmn. She sure is happy, but looks forced.**} Balthazar mused.

_'Forced? Her? Come on.'_

**{I have a bad feeling about this. But hell if I'm not curious. Curiosity may kill the cat but we're no cats. I'll remain on guard, but that doesn't mean you can be lax, boy.}**

_'No sweat!' _With the dragon's approval, Issei gladly offered a hand. "Well? Asia-san, follow me please."

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

"Whoa-! You came from Rome? That's like- far!" Issei realized he sucked at conversations.

"It is! I had wished I could come here by a ship, but a plane is much more efficient. B-but I truly am grateful, be it by the sky or the sea!"

"So you like the sea eh? Too bad there's no beaches here." No bitches either. "The best beaches are at the islands too... Miyakojima is a great choice if you ever wanna try scuba-diving. The water's crystal clear and free of pollution!"

"Ahh… how wonderful…" Again, that glint of sadness in her eyes and face. "I've always dreamt to be able to mesmerize God's many wonders up close."

As they Issei blinked. "Huh? Why can't you? Don't nuns get breaks too?"

"Oh! Nothing. I'm sorry, I rambled!" Asia nervously laughed to cover her emotions, but it was too late now. Issei had gotten himself concerned with her. Not that he'd push it – they were still acquaintances for all he aware of. "Oh dear… it's not good of me to get sad all the times- I'm sorry dear Lord…"

_'Huh.' _Issei idly thought as he watched her pray briefly. _'Yo, Raz… Should I start praying too?'_

**{What for.}**

_'Isn't that how you communicate with gods?'_

**{Gods. Not Death.} **Balthazar corrected. **{Do you think Death has a need of religion? No, lad. Gods are no different to angels, fallen angels, or devils; be it faith or desires, they rely in human. Death doesn't need the faith of others to do what must be done. It's the same endgame for every living being. No matter the religions, no matter if they believe in nothing, whatever they are, be they a streetsweeper or a god reclining in Olympus... You'll meet Him eventually.}**

_'R-right…' _Issei swallowed. He forgot Death was a special kind of God. Actually, the only 'real' God he knew of – and His Sister. He wanted to ask the point of Death choosing him, but he didn't want to question the will of Death Himself.

He distracted himself by keeping the conversation alive with the nun, bringing another topic such as the fast food restaurants as the nun apparently had a very worldly desire of eating a Burger King's burger. Then to some idle talk about the clothing stores as he thought the nun would like to wear something other than her nun outfit.

One thing he realized, however, was that the devil had stopped following him once he drew closer to the church by the outskirts of the town. But it made sense since he imagined devils and church were as compatible with one another as oil and water. Like Koneko to DD bras.

**{She stopped following you because you're stepping to their enemies' territory I wager.} **Balthazar muttered as the church stuck out like a sore thumb in the middle of nowhere, surrounded by trees and moss gnawing its walls. **{This place sucks, by the way.}**

_'You said it.' _And creepy. He didn't like the overall vibe of an enclosed church in the darkening nights. "Are you sure this is the church?"

"Yes! That is it!" Asia giddily squealed. "Thank you very much, Issei-san!"

_'Maybe it's not abandoned...' _Issei activated his 'vision', but to no luck. He couldn't see behind walls yet. Only trees and organic matters – not cements. Despite so, he felt an uneasiness stirring his bowels. _'I think you infected me cuz' I have a bad feeling about this, Raz.'_

**{Aye.} **The dragon affirmed. **{Something's off here. It's surrounded by a holy presence, but as not every unholy devil is inherently evil, not all holy servants of Biblical God are good. Best leave it be for now, boy, your mother will get worried otherwise.}**

Right. The murky world of supernatural might be lying there before him, but he didn't want to get lambasted with nags yet – specifically since he didn't tell his mother about going out late. And because his legs were starting to burn from all the jogging and walking.

"Welp. I'll be going now." Said Issei, waving his hand as the girl seemingly waited for him to go along. "It's getting a bit late, see you Asia-san! I'll be at the park running in the afternoon after school, so if you need another guide, don't be shy alright?"

"Yes!" The girl beamed, happily waving.

He turned around, and started his walk back to his house. "Hope I'll get to see her again. Soon." He muttered the words under his breath, as the nun left into the shadows of the church.

"Goodbye Issei-san." With a faltered smile, the girl whispered under her own breath, watching the boy disappear into the glitters of the town. Brief as it was, she truly enjoyed their moments together, to have someone beside her. Even if it was only as acquaintances.

.

.

.

When he arrived at the living room of his house, Issei wished he came home sooner.

Because on one three-seater sofa, his mother and father sat. On the other couch, was the dragon lady herself, at the moment borrowing his mother's sweater and home skirt that covered her thighs much to his disappointment. But that wasn't why he had a very bad feeling, like a gaping pit deep in his stomach.

It was because Tiamat was openly reading his porn mags. And judging by his mom's vengeful eyes that all mother possessed whenever they caught their supposedly good-for-nothing of a son in the middle of something stupid.

"Done training?" Miki Hyoudou said, calm fury sewn in her words.

Issei scooted back a few steps, his fight or flight instincts telling him to get the fuck away. "…Actually, I'm gonna have a quick jog-"

"Sit. Down. Young man." And there's the tone. The tone of absolute finally that implied the impending judgment. "You I can understand, but _her?_ Are you planning to corrupt her?"

"Ehm… it's… a cultural exchange kind of learning."

"And where do you think you are looking, Gorou?" Pinching her husband's ear, she drew away the husband's leering eyes from the magazine she wanted banished.

**{I'll be off. Best of luck. May the force be with you.}**

_'Wh- traitor! You said you'll never leave me behind!'_

**{Right. About that. I don't include your mom's wrath as a part of it. _Arrivederci, ragazzo_.}**

_'Dammit, I don't speak Italian- hey what did you mea-'_

"Issei."

His inner thoughts were cut off as Mrs. Hyoudou slammed a magazine onto the table. "Y-yes ma'am. I'm listening."

Alas, Issei had to weather the storm that took form in his mother's hail-like fury.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

It was nighttime in Japan, around the time where all the good kids had gone to sleep and all the bad kids stay up and do bad kid things, like watching porn, or playing mobile games when they were meant to be asleep. But it was only noon at Athens, the capital city of Greek. The country that had taken a steep plunge from grace.

The perfect time for sightseeing the ruins of ancient human civilization, to marvel what humans would build in order to please their patrons; at least Life would think so.

"Patrons…" Death quietly chuckled at the thought as He stared the colossal derelict pillars, sixteen in numbers, the remains of what was once lauded as the Temple of Olympian Zeus. "Slave-drivers, more like. Thousands die building this thing." Not to mention they had to work day and night for centuries. _Centuries. _That was about ten straight generations, having to lift and carve these rocks.

"Shh! I'm trying to take a picture!"

"How does my silence decrease your ineptitude in taking a stable picture?"

Life promptly lowered her very pricey Nikon camera, revealing the pout adorning her pretty face. "Tsk, tsk, tsk- you're still as mean even as a human."

"Do I look human to you?" Death tilted His head, His triangular cowl shifting to one side, His pool of shadows appearing bizarrely darker as it was under the shadows cast by the great pillars.

"Yeah!" Life complained, glaring with her light olive eyes that were far more precious than any berries. "So you're a bit taller than me, or most humans, and very skinny, but you still have a head, a body, two arms and-" she glanced down to her brother's dark robe, and saw his armor-clad feet. "two legs."

Death sighed. It was sounded like it went through a long tube. "Your simplicity never fails to amaze me, sister."

"Thanks!" Life excitedly replied as she took more pictures of the deranged ruins, her short olive-yellow hair swaying as she moved around to get better angles, sticking a tongue out from the corner of her naturally pink lips. "We're lucky no one's around. Normally there's so many people here, do you know that?"

"Tourists come in holidays. This is Tuesday. People work in Tuesday."

"Oh?" Life blinked, lowering her camera again. "What do gods do on Tuesday?"

"Laze. Retain their incompetence as they have in any other days." Death nonchalantly replied, idly calling forth his weapon; some kind of a dagger, except for the almost circularly curved blade that if straightened would match the length of his arm – more like a dagger with the blade of a scythe. The very weapon that had harvested the souls of unruly gods thousand years ago.

And now, he utilized the tip of that very weapon to carve _'Death was here'_ at one of the giant pillars.

His crafting was bothered by a sharp and very shrill gasp. "Brother! Don't you-" another petulant gasp since her voice of reason was unheeded. "Stop desecrating the ruins! That's a crime! You can't do that!"

"What's more criminal? Abandoning your people as they drown themselves in sea of debt that is more than 300 billion Euros, or this?"

"W-well you shouldn't do that still!" Life fumed, nearly as threatening as a mildly upset Corgi, especially with her dull blue-gray sweater with oversized sleeves she had to constantly roll up because her hands were shorter. "It's the people who built it, not them!"

Death paused. "A fair point. Not one I'd expect from you, sister." He still sliced the stone, embedding the last 'e', earning himself another glare with a great pout.

Though this time, there were one and a half pair of them, and one was not trained on him.

Death had sensed the presence of the other gods - those pompous big shots who sit on clouds and call themselves Olympians – keeping their eyes on His unassuming sister. Because unlike His sister who chose to become a full-time human being with almost zero powers, Death wasn't as stupid as to let her roam this godforsaken Earth without His protection. Death remained invisible even to the eyes of the gods who couldn't think of any better than to pick a stray 'God' that wandered to their so-called 'territory'.

She couldn't die. If her human vessel was destroyed, she'd still be Life. But she could get hurt. And Death would not take anyone kindly should they harm his sister in any way.

This goddess in particular, despite her very human-like appearance, with her short and wavy scarlet hair that barely touched her shoulders, a black eyepatch over her right eye, covering a bit of her slender face, while one crimson eye glared intently at His sister, was no exception. Even her outfit was human-like, which was a pleasant surprise for Death who had expected the Olympians to be covered in nothing but white silks to expose their glamorous body.

She had a plain white shirt with the collars propped up, revealing a healthy portion of her chest that no doubt would be appreciated by His Chosen. But that was the only skin other than her face she showed. A pair of dark gloves and the same colored pants covered the rest, with a pair of high-heeled combat boots that reached her knees. A small backpack strapped around her waist, resting by her right thigh.

Overall, a rather plain appearance a goddess to have, especially for an Olympian, but perhaps this goddess was different. Perhaps this goddess was a goddess like no other. Or perhaps merely in appearance alone that she was different, as she still showed apprehension towards his sister.

"What pantheons do you originate from?"

Death almost let out a snort at her pathetic attempt in lowering her voice to sound menacing.

"Oh hi! Hello!" Life cheerily replied, a bright smile on her face, unaware to the this alleged menacing aura the goddess tried to radiate as Life simply took a picture of her face. "It's so nice to finally meet you! Hephaestus, right? Can I call you Hephy instead?"

"You know me?" Hephaestus couldn't hide her look of bewilderment. Olympians were famous, sure. Perhaps two thousand years ago or maybe more, but not today save the few well-known ones. She never thought she'd be recognized by other gods, especially by weak goddesses since they tend to dream about meeting The God of the Skies or be embraced in the strong arms belonging to The God of War, but never her.

Not even the father before her. Never the God of Blacksmiths, let alone his daughter.

"Of course!" Life brilliantly smiled, which was, even to a goddess, had quite the effect. Hephaestus failed to suppress her blush. "How do you do? I'm-" The young girl paused, trying to remember the name her brother gave her. "…I'm Lenora. Nice to meet 'cha."

As Life extended her humanly hand that poked out from the oversized sleeve, Death idly watched like a father watching his daughter trying to make friends, leaning a pauldron-shielded shoulder on a pillar.

He remained still, almost without interest, until the goddess swatted that hand who had refused to lay harm.

"If you know who I am, then you best be on your way. I'm sorry to be rude, but it's for your own sake. We don't accept stray goddesses here."

"Oh…" Life whimpered, clutching her hand, staring at it with a clueless look. It was the first she experienced physical pain, and she decided that she hated it as much as she hated the emotional kind of pain. "Okay… I'm sorry."

Anger swirled within Him. As much as the first source of anger had all the destruction and fury of a hurricane, the second source was the eye of the storm. Perfectly calm and placid on the surface, but bottomless in its depth. Other gods and goddesses' anger were hot, and so it used them. But Death's had always been cold, and he could use it.

He had given the goddess a chance - the same exact chance he gave to her kind again and again, because it was only 'fair'. And still, the same result. Perhaps _He_ was the fool to expect these fools could learn from their mistakes.

"Afternoon, _little one_." His words didn't travel through the air as usual, simply invading the goddess' thoughts. Her reaction of surprise was well received, including the way her face knotted as she digested His tiny insult.

But her emotions were flooded by unyielding waves of fear, submerging every last inch of her bravery as a goddess. Her crimson pupil trembled as she took in the sight of the armor-clad entity looming over her, who had appeared without a warning, towering against her, drowning her body and her shadow in His as white mists enveloped the stone she stood.

The realization mauled her like a dozen hungry wolves, and her legs buckled as her entire body shivered in a dread so suffocating; she found breathing difficult.

"Y-you're… you're-"

"Death. Yes, I'm aware. You hit my sister."

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

It was some time in the afternoon when school over and no more teachers teaching stuffs he wouldn't be needing in his future as Death's Chosen. But even if he did need it, Issei couldn't shrug away his miserable outlook towards his life quite yet.

"Dude, you alright?" He felt a finger poking his forehead, nudging him as if to make sure he was alive. That was Matsuda's voice – the baldy who could've been a monk.

"Yeah man." Another one followed, this time his other friend's. The last of his closest companions that could match his perversion. "You look like you just lose your porn or something."

Issei wailed into his arms then.

"Wh-whoa!" Motohama jumped back, "Dude, what the hell? Is that really what happened?!"

With a heavy heart, Issei nodded his head. "All my collections- GONE. _PAWNED OFF_ like it's nothing! All my hard work- the money I saved! ALL FOR NOTHING. AAAAAAAAGGGGGHH-"

The entire class looked at the Perverted Trio as they sobbed together, bemoaning the loss of their friend's treasure. Some girls started to mutter something about it being pointless, but Issei gave no shit. They didn't give a shit about his magazines anyway, or him for that matter, and he wanted to punch a face if he could. He really wished he could hit something to vent his extreme sadness – a punching bag would be very appreciated.

"Uhm… Issei-kun? Is he alright? He seem very… depressed."

"Y-Yumi-chan!" Matsuda jumped off from their brotherly huddle, taking full advantage of the attractive female's sight to liven up his eyes. "Goddammit- it pains me to say this, but can you please cheer up our fallen comrade?!"

Yumi slanted her head to one side, her usual smile gracing her lips. "I-I'm sorry?"

"He just had something very dear to him taken away from him… It's like a piece of his dreams have been razed down to the ground." Motohama added, acknowledging the baldy's intention. "He's at rock bottom right now, and only a fair maiden like you can bring him up!"

"A-a fair maiden? Me?" Yumi repeated, her smile turning sheepish as a light blush blessed her fair cheeks, right under the mole beneath her left eye. "Erm… I'm not a fair maiden but I'll give it a try- Issei-kun?"

The sweet utterance of his name tugged away his face from his arms. In these trying times, seeing her face was like seeing an angel – ironic as it was since the girl was a devil.

"Yeah…?"

Something inside her twitched as she saw the face of a broken man. So hopeless and so full of despair, reminding her to a time in her life she wished never existed.

"Rias-Senpai asked to see you." hearing this, the notorious M&M twitched. "Can you come with me to the clubroom?"

"…" Rias… the crimson-haired bombshell with a body to die for. Along with Akeno, another senior with yet another body to die for. Reminded of their shapely bodies, Issei was miraculously healed.

"Hell yeah." He stood up with a salute to his bros. "Adios muchachos."

"Fufu, are you that happy to see your Senpais that much?"

"Wait, I said 'fair maiden' not 'fair maidens'. It was singular. Singular, I say."

But Motohama's complaint was unheard, as Issei strolled away with the dazzling beauty out the classroom, leaving the two perverts staring blank at the opened door, cursing their fate as side characters.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

"Ahahaha-! You were depressed since this morning because your mother did the right thing?"

Watching his beautiful classmate wiping a tear of her eye, Issei could only nod grumpily. "…They were like a father -I mean sons to me. I went through highs and lows with them you know."

"Right- right, I'm sorry." Yumi managed to stifle her laughter to mere giggles. "Mfufu- okay. I'm sorry, I'm done."

"…I'm glad you find happiness in my suffering."

"Oh Issei-kun, why would you say that?" Yumi replied, keeping her lips shut as she tried her hardest to stare at the boy's eyes. Only to let out a 'snrk' before losing it again, clutching her belly.

Issei deadpanned. On one hand, she had a cute laughter, and it felt special to him that he could make her laugh. On the other hand, that was his misery she was laughing at.

He pouted. Other boys felt jealous of him as he went past them, and plenty female students were no doubt spreading evil gossips about him, probably starting a rumor that he made a deal with the devil to be able to make her laugh this way, but Issei had stopped caring about the way people see him since he established the Perverted Trio. Besides, they're not the one walking next to her.

As they exited the main school building, making their way to the old one, Issei started to raise his questions. "Why does Senpai want to see me?"

Yumi shrugged, though still snickering at times. "Your guess is as good as mine, Issei-kun. Perhaps she wants to extend her condolences for your _devastatinglosspft_-"

And she laughed again. At his expense, no less. "Man, I didn't know you'd be this cruel to me, Yumi-chan. This isn't because you're a devil or anything, right?"

"O-oh, o-f course not."

No use talking to her when she kept giggling like a hyena on acid, so Issei simply walked the walk to the clubroom. But if he had to take a wild guess, it had something with him meeting that nun yesterday.

**{I thought the same too.} **Balthazar echoed, **{Sorry for your loss, by the way. I know understand it is painful to let go, but sometimes, it's for the best.}**

Issei frowned. _'Dude… you're a damn good bro you know.'_

**{Now, now, don't get emotional on me. I appreciate the notion, but let's use this as positively as we can.} **Said the Wayfarer, sagely.

**{What you've lost might be irreplaceable in terms of sentiments, but there are various girls in this worlds, women of stunning beauties, that will most certainly lay a gaze upon you as you propel yourself forward. You can always buy a new edition of those magazines, but you cannot buy a woman's genuine affections. Let this encourage your ambition, lad, a fuel for that harem dreams of yours.}**

He sniffled back a tear, touched, but also burning with passion. _'…You're right… I wish I can scream right now though.'_

**{Wanna borrow my room for a second?}**

Issei didn't need to reply. He quickly switched with Balthazar, and found himself in the void soon after, with a three-seater couch the dragon had promised on adding. Excusing himself for going to go loud, Issei yelled his lungs out.

"I'LL BE THE HAREM KING THAT MY FUTURE HAREM MEMBERS LOVES AND LET ME DO STUFF TO THEIR BODY WITH THEIR WHOLE HEART!"

He felt better afterwards. Shouting without regards sure was nice. It cleared his mind a little, and allowed some positivity entered his mindset, such as the possibility of meeting that certain Gremory in the middle of her shower.

With an expectant smile, Issei sauntered in the room after Yumi opened the door for him.

"Sup dudes." Issei said, playing it cool despite he was happy on seeing these beauties in this exclusive room once again. "…I mean dudettes."

"Welcome back Issei-kun." That melodic, breathy voice could be none other than Akeno, the Japanese beauty with a rare long ponytail, swaying behind her back as she carried a tray to the short table by the couches. "Ufufu~ it's nice to see you again. Please have a seat."

"And very nice to see you again ma'am!" He replied firmly before making his way to take a seat. Opposite of him was, once again, the petite, white-haired devil. "Hey Koneko-chan."

"Senpai." She replied with a small nod as small as her body, at the moment eating a cream puff. One in her hand, four others on the table right in front of her, still in their respective plastic.

"You sure like sweets huh."

"And your eyes are red." Koneko pinpointedly said, before shoving a cream puff at his direction. "You can have one if you want."

A small gesture of consideration, but that was more than he had ever hoped on getting. Gratefully, he began to undress the cream puffs, letting its sweetness wash away the bitter taste of reality from his mouth.

All while Yumi was snickering behind him.

He took a glance around the lavish room, and unfortunately, Rias was not, for a fact, taking a shower. The Gremory Heiress sat behind her desk, two delicate fingers massaging her temples, before she took off her attention from the piece of paper to focus on the embodiment of perversion.

"Hyoudou-kun." She greeted, her voice prim as she walked towards the couch. "You must be wondering as to why we called you here again- despite I've told you we won't disturb you."

If only he could say all the stalking disturbed him greatly. "Erm… yeah. I am. Did I do anything bad?" He said, putting down the unfinished cream puffs for later.

"No, don't worry." She replied as she took a seat on the center, next to Koneko's. "You can stay, Koneko. I don't mind."

As Akeno placed a cup of brewing tea on her table and Issei's, Rias continued. "You're aware of us, devils, and our enemies; fallen angels, I'm sure, but I must inform you that they're not our only enemies. Can you guess?"

"Uh… the angels?"

"Close." Rias smiled, taking a sip of the Earl Gray tea to take her mind off several troubles.

Issei didn't touch his drink yet because he liked cold drinks, fancy or not. And it was way too early to drink hot drinks for him.

"Unlike their aggressive brethren, angels are mostly passive. They retaliate if we attack first, but never the one to start the attack. Compared to the angels, it's those who are aligned with the Church of Vatican – the Catholics, who are still stuck within their old roots. Their Exorcists are blessed with immense divine power by the angels, but it's the bloodthirsty Stray Exorcists that are even worse than the Church. I fear they'll intend to wipe all devil from this world even if it cost a war."

"…Oh." He knew it was about the nun before. Issei idly wondered if Asia could be one of them, but he couldn't imagine her hurting a fly, let alone a living being… devil or not. What could she do? Pray their wellbeing to death?

**{Hah! That'll be hilariously ironic. A sad end for the devil, sure, but a hilarious one.}**

Issei didn't say or think of anything because he did find it funny.

"You don't need concern yourself with them, of course, but that is, before you—before _we_ make contact with you… Which is why I bring you here, to inform you of this risk." Rias muttered, her tone grim and trodden with guilt. "There's been a series of murders lately in this city, one that the news doesn't cover."

Issei most certainly had not heard of any murder whatsoever.

"They all have one thing in common; they were our clients. People who wants to or have established contact with us devils to fulfill their desires. It's clear that this is an act of a Stray Exorcists… because the normal ones don't kill humans. They'll send that person to an abbey to pray since they believe in redemption. But no. This is a Stray Exorcist; pure and simple. It's likely that whoever this is, he considers anyone who is an acquaintance of a devil deserving of death."

Issei gulped as a chill crept down his spine. "…M-man, that's really bad."

"…I'm sorry, Hyoudou. I'd like you to stay away from this mess and live your life, I really do. It's not beyond your reach, but it's advisable for you to be wary."

He couldn't bring himself to say that he wanted to pile in on the mess. Not when she had that face. Sod him, he was weak to a girl's guilty look.

"A-ah, that's okay Senpai. Don't worry too much. I got Tiamat on my side, right?"

"True, and I wouldn't have been concerned, should she remain by your side all the time." She sighed, "Which she doesn't. Even as you train your body, Hyoudou-kun, you're alone."

**{No you're not.} **Balthazar blithely commented. He didn't have to, but he wanted to keep the boredom away.

That wasn't a code, but Issei knew if he wanted to address his stalkers, now would be the time. "But don't you always send someone to watch me over?"

Rias froze. "And how could you tell?"

"W-well, you just said it yourself. I was just guessing, Paisen- er, Senpai."

Her scarlet brows scrunched. It was a blunder of her; no doubt the constant strains of piling up stresses, but she had undervalued this kind pervert's perception. He might not be the sharpest, but he certainly wasn't as dull as she thought.

"It's true that I still keep you under my supervision, Hyoudou-kun. I won't deny it. And I'm afraid I'll have to keep monitoring you. Nothing personal, I assure you. This is one of my duties as a devil to supervise any irregulates in my territory."

Issei waited until she finished speaking since he didn't want to intrude. "And I'm cool with that, but it'll be nice if I can actually see them, you know? Kinda want someone to chat to."

Koneko intruded. "You just want to stare at their chest."

"Damn right." Issei stated with a fantastically shameless smirk. "But real talk tho- actually, I've gotta know Senpai since it's been bugging me lately… but how did you find me before?"

"Before?"

"When uh… When Yuuma-chan killed me. Wait- I mean about to kill me." And scared the fallen angel away from his grubby hands, but he didn't want to come off as grudging.

She was unprepared for his earlier astuteness, but Rias was prepared for this one, however. "Do you remember you had a flier with you? During your bogus date, my familiar gave it to you. Here, I'll simply show you."

It hurt to know it was a 'bogus date', more so to hear it being said, because Issei really enjoyed that date. He didn't let his sadness show, however. He didn't want to get picked on after losing his porns.

Issei flinched as Rias snapped her fingers, a puff of smoke popping by her head. As it dissipated, it revealed a rather odd shaped animal, like a purple ball with bat wings, that would drive a biology teacher insane due to how very… rounded it was shaped.

"This is my familiar, but I'm certain you won't recognize her in this form."

Another puff of smoke, pink and glittery-like. As the bat-thing came out from the smoke, it had turned into a girl with a peculiar hairstyle that resembled the outstretched wings of a bat, dressed in the same red dress with very bat-like shoulder adornments.

That jogged his memories into place. "Ah! It's you! The cute girl!"

The cute girl tittered before Rias called her back, vanishing to a bright crimson light.

"Aw."

"They can't talk, unfortunately, but they can understand the language we speak and listen to our orders. As devils, having a familiar is a basic necessity as they can be your arms and eyes." Rias explained, "But I digress. My point is, the flier you were handed was a way to establish contact to potential humans. That is to say, humans with desires."

Issei recognized this. Balthazar mentioned something about devils and their reliance with humans.

"Perhaps it is by chance that a flier found its way onto your hands during your date, but had you didn't activate that flier by a deep desire, I wouldn't have appeared before you, Hyoudou-kun."

"Ohh…" But what exactly was he desired so deeply that- oh right. "Boobs."

That threw Rias –as well as every other devil in that room– out of her balance, even painting a blush across her face. "P-pardon me?"

"Boobs." Issei confirmed straightly, almost coolly. "That's what I was wishing for. Man, I didn't know that'd literally save my ass- _me. _I didn't know it'd save me…" but then Issei pondered for a moment. He wasn't a genius or a savant in terms of reading body language, but he could tell that Rias was starting to shift uneasily.

"…Guess I'm lucky huh?"

"One would assume so." She took another sip of her tea, cloaking her nerves that was growing despite no accusations had been thrown at her. "I can't promise you that I won't monitor you, but I can at least promise you that you can see them."

"Nice." Issei grinned, repressing his urge to stick out a teasing tongue at Koneko who was scowling. "Okay then, I'll be watchful for any strange people as always. Noted. Don't worry Senpai. We're friends, right?"

He gave the devil his thumbs up; a silly act that nonetheless gave her a reason to smile.

Issei peered at the clock, and noticed it was about to be three in the afternoon; the time he should start his daily exercises. "Uh- can I go now? I kinda want to train. You know, in case sketchy dudes with crosses and holy bible started preaching me to death."

"Fufu, of course. Thank you for your time, Hyoudou-kun."

"Ara~ you're not going to touch the drink I've made specifically for you, Issei-kun?"

"Hm? Oh right-" He gulped down the strangely flavored but nonetheless pleasant tea in one take. It was no longer hot, but he still felt the warmth coursing through him. "Thanks Akeno-senpai! The tea's great! Tasted… uh… expensively nice. Thanks for the cream puffs too Koneko-chan. And thanks for taking me here Yumi-chan! See ya all tomorrow!"

The devils watched the silly boy strolled outside the room, shutting the door as they could hear him jogging down the hallway.

"Wait, today's my turn to watch him-" Yumi realized as she ran towards the door, only to find Issei had disappeared to the lower floor. "-Issei-kun! Wait for me!"

"I'll be off too, Senpai." Koneko muttered as she took out a paper from Akeno's hand. A contract paper, stepping onto the magic seal on the floor, disappearing in a flash of crimson light.

"Ufufufu~ what a lively pair those two would make." Akeno tittered as she took the empty cup belonging to that boy, smiling her actual smile a little. "I can see why you've taken a liking to him, _Bu-chou_."

"Wh-what are you talking about?" Rias huffed, fluttering the tingly sensation dancing on her cheeks as she retreated to her desk. "Don't play around with me Akeno. I'm not in the mood for your silly mind games."

Akeno placed an innocent finger on her lush lips. "Ara…? But it's fun watching you squirm."

"Akeno… I am not your plaything." Rias muttered, taking yet another piece of paper regarding the reports of the recent murders. "I am no one's."

Another man entered her thoughts, and Rias' knuckles went white as she clenched her fists.

Well, that took a dark turn. Seeing her King adopted the same expression she had before Issei arrived, the same, gloomy, troubled, almost desperate look, a slow ballet of possibilities working their way across her creased brows. Akeno repressed her urge to tease her lovely King, and be her friend instead.

"Are you still thinking of him?" Akeno softly asked, the usual playfulness in her voice gone without a trace, replaced by concern.

That wasn't Issei she was referring to, Rias noticed. "How can I _not_." She hissed, angered at her own rudeness. "…I'm sorry. I'm not in the right mind at the moment."

"It's alright Rias. I understand." Akeno assured, resting a hand on the King's stiff shoulder. "I take it you won't consider adding him to your peerage?"

Another sigh. "He's not without potential, that's for sure, but…" And yet another sigh as Rias settled her paper down. "He's just too… earnest. And kind. He doesn't belong in our world."

"Araa~? Are you saying that we're unkind, Buchou?"

"You know yourself more than I do." Rias breathed, "It's a shame, but I don't want to drag him into this mess. I shouldn't have gotten friendly with him… because it has certainly backfired on me."

"Do you regret being nice to him?"

Rias thought for a few seconds. "…No. I didn't. I don't. I'm relieved of what I did."

"Oh?"

She did look back on that night fondly, just him listening to her troubles – a person that she could talk to without worry. Unlike her servants whom she couldn't bear to weigh down with her menial troubles.

Compared to theirs… compared to what they had been through… hers were nothing. They handled it on their own, serving as her adored servants without questions, despite their pasts still chaining them, like a shackle on their ankles.

Why couldn't she do the same and try to handle this on her own instead of having to rely on underhanded means?

Though, she wasn't exactly rich in options either. The date was looming. A week that felt like a matter of days, like a bomb ticking down, except instead of blasting her to pieces, it was a cage that bound her for eternity. A glorified trophy amongst his trophy 'wives'.

A Rating Game against him was in order; her last chance to earn her freedom. And though it was unofficial and wouldn't be recorded in the annals of Rating Games, the shame should she lose was nowhere near as fake.

She had the devastating Power of Destruction by her side, but Rias was no fool to think she or her peerage could stand a chance against his complete peerage. Her four compared to his full fifteen. She'd never ask for anyone else as they had been loyal to her, but undying loyalty unfortunately was not an insurance of winning. And their powerful abilities wouldn't ensure they could last against a wave of trained devils either.

Devils that had went on an unbeaten streak of ten victories, no less, save for the two losses that was done to gain political favor. She fully understood the complete bias for power in this Rating Game the devils highly prided themselves in, but such was the reality she should face. A reality for being in a world where power trumped logical reasoning and proper negotiation.

It had forced her to the edge of her sanity, with nothing but a bottomless pit of despair waiting to swallow her, and she could feel her grip slipping with each day that didn't stop for her. A ray of light arrived in the form of the brazen pervert of her own school, but she killed that own light by creating a silly mistake; such as getting attached to him, seeing him as a 'friend' instead of a pawn in her game, amongst all other things. Going so far to convince and ensure Sona wouldn't try to make him as hers.

She thought she was desperate enough to ignore her principle and let that boy die, but no. Even despair wouldn't let her forsake all her values, her honor as the Heiress of Gremory. But now, as the fated day impended like her own personal doomsday, Rias wished she didn't have any values to consider protecting and simply, much to her dismay, be a little like Riser and give no care about anyone's feelings as long as she's happy.

But even so, she still had a ray of hope, that should she fail, should she marry herself to that spineless Phenex who thought he was the hotshot because of a string of victories, should she forever be banned from walking this Earth she had grown to love, Rias truly wished, that Issei could enjoy his life as free as he wanted.

"Rias."

She blinked once, dragged off her inner torment of thoughts. "Hm?"

"It's Koneko." Akeno muttered, holding a finger on her ear that had a tiny magic circle on it.

Rias didn't like Akeno's serious tone. "Yes? What about her?"

"Her contractor is dead."

"Curses!" Rias would've smashed her cup if she was holding it. "Tch- tell her to come back. That's what? The sixth this week?" In frustration, she slammed her fist on her desk, but without coating her body with demonic power for added strength and resilience as she didn't want to destroy the desk. She felt the pain on her hand, but Rias felt numbed as well.

"They're overstepping their boundaries too far… This one's the last straw." Rias seethed. Clouded or not, this was a certain way for her to loosen a little of her pent-up stresses. "Have everyone prepared for tomorrow. Call Yumi as well and tell her to rest after she's done overseeing Hyoudou."

"Tomorrow night, we'll strike them in their heart and end this insanity. They want to raise fire on our feet? Then so be it. We'll bring the storm."

Upon seeing Rias' spiteful look, a pleased smile curled Akeno's lips. Finally. Retribution from the devils… one she had been lusting for.

"Of course, Buchou."

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Hey hey people, SSDanz here**

**This is probably my favorite chapter so far**

**DxD has Greek gods but most of them have no confirmed face yet. So me being the lazy, glorious me, I ripped off from other anime that has Greek gods/goddesses in it. Hephaestus from Danmachi in particular because I want a goddess who's accidentally been a victim of bullying of other gods and has a unique charm to her looks. Just so Death can add another to his bulli members while Issei increased his unknowing harem members**

**Since it's become obvious now that Issei won't be a devil, I'm gonna need replacements to fill the void that is Rias' 8 Pawns. I have a few in mind already, so don't worry, though I'm still open to suggestions – so, suggest away**

**It's a small blooper, but I was going to write Nixon instead of Nikon. Imagine Life carrying a life-sized 36th president of the US.**

**If you wanna know how I picture how Life's voice sounds like, go to youtube, and type in "sovietwomble cake says hello". It's a 38 seconds clip. Thank me later in the reviews. As for how she looks like, it's gotta be Yuki from Horimiya. Might be plain for the Goddess of all Gods, but still full of life and 100% waifu material. Laifu best waifu - say it with me**

**As for Death, just type in Diablo 3 Reaper of Souls Opening Cinematic and bob's your uncle. Sure he only said one line, but that's enough. Blizzard's gay for what they did to WoW3, but they do know how to make a trailer**

**Do you like Death and Life's little side-adventure? Let me know in the comments below k**

**Lastly, F for Issei's lost porn. RIP in pepperonis.**


	8. Ch VI-Extra: Against Death

**Like I said in the last chapter, any grammar mistakes you noticed, let me know so I won't make them in the future aight. It'll help boosting my IELTS lul**

**It's an extra since it's about the two Primordial Siblings in Greece. Still pretty long tho. Like my dick-erson level.**

**That made no sense, but enjoy my dudes**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[VI.5 - Extra]**

**||Against Death's Reign||**

* * *

Death despised gods.

A rather unreasonable and ungodly stereotypical way of seeing these creations; to paint all gods in the same color, but there were no two ways about it. All gods, big or small, powerful or feeble, whether they have titles that can cover an entire book, regardless whatever 'control' over the elements they possess, none of it carried the tiniest jot of significance for Death.

They were but a stubborn tumor in this plane of existence, leeching off the faith of those who didn't know better to lay their faith in these obstinate, pathetic, spineless, know-it-all, supercilious, condescending worms that dared to call themselves as gods despite they have conspired against another. They sacrificed sons and daughters and threw them away. They raped, stole, tortured, and unabashedly murder anyone including humans who had faith in them. Because they were 'Gods'.

And 'Gods' do not fear retribution.

For Death, they were an unnecessary existence. Without them, the world would spin regardless, humans would still be humans, and they themselves could either make or break their own world without fail.

And today, He was proven right once again.

"You hit my sister."

Those words said nonchalantly fell like a death verdict.

Terror raw in her face as she gazed upon Death's head, seeing nothing but an endless void in his cowl. Hephaestus inched behind as Death stood still, pushing her soles against the stone surface of the ruins until her back hit a pillar.

She had finally met the entity who killed her father. Adrenaline pumped within her system, but it pumped and beat like it was trying to escape. It was rushing so fast she almost vomited. She could feel her saliva thickening in her throat and the cold sweats beading and rolling down her brows.

She met her father's murderer but now she wished she never had. Terrified tears escaped her eye as fear violently trembled her body. Hephaestus found no hope. Her desire to fight banished just by his presence alone. No urge to escape no matter how badly desperate she was to flee.

The Goddess of Blacksmith felt nothing but true terror as Death loomed over her, a curved blade in His hand.

"Please…" The goddess pleaded, her voice hitching. "I meant no ill will-"

"Sure you didn't. But you still hit her." Death's voice carried no anger, almost casual, but Hephaestus knew better. This entity mysterious to all gods had slain thousands of them in one battle without stating His reason. She didn't need to think what He would do to her for swatting _His _sister's hand_._

"I didn't… I didn't know…" No deities knew Death had a sister. "I-I'm sorry… I swear to you in my dignity as a Goddess that I-"

"I don't _question_ your dignity. I'm _denying _its existence. But not yours alone, don't worry; I'm denying your siblings' as well."

The goddess whimpered as she cowered herself into a pathetic ball; tucking her knees and face to her chest, gripping her scarlet hair tight. She didn't ask why no one had come to her rescue her since she knew, but still, knowing didn't lessen the hurt.

Death knew as well. Omniscient and all, He agreed there was no fun in knowing everything, including the pointless one such as the histories between these Olympians as that'd just be wasted space, but He would fill his knowledge with what needed to belittle these willful gods as possible. To put them in their places, which would always be lower than their expectations.

He hung back on one leg as His sickle-like dagger spun in the air. "Are there no love between siblings among you?" Those words weren't mean for her, but to every Olympians cowering in the apparent safety of their cloudy lands, watching their sister turning to a wreck like hapless spectators. "Hardly surprising. Disappointing nonetheless."

Gods - especially the kinds like these Olympians - were rather practical. They didn't bother with what they couldn't do. If seven thousand couldn't escape Him, what hope have they?

But to say Death was unstoppable would be mistaken.

"Brother! That's enough!" So yelled the only one who could stop Him, currently taking form of a young human girl with an airy voice and look, currently stomping her way to put herself between him and the bullied goddess, her rapid steps sweeping his liquid-y white mists off the floor.

Hands on hip, Life puffed her cheeks. They glowed red instead of their usual white. "SHEEESH- you always do this kind of thing! Bullying is bad you know! This is why you have no friends!"

"Yet I have more than you do." Death casually whisked His spinning weapon off the air, stowing them back to a pocket dimension inside His robe. He did see this one coming; Life would never let Him toy with anything of hers.

At least if she knew.

Life didn't appreciate that comeback because she had none, so she pretended she didn't hear it. Although, after hearing the wracking sobs behind her, she turned around, her short olive hair swaying as she approached the goddess in distress.

"Hey, hellooo~! It's me, Lenore." Life paused to glance to her brother, who was just standing there. "Is it Lenore or Lenora?"

"Lenora."

"Ah yes-" Lenora nodded, smiling before returning her attention back to the goddess, kneeling next to the goddess to clasp her gloved hand. "I'm sorry for my brother, Hephaestus. He likes to overreact sometimes see… It's okay, don't cry! There-there… It's okay. Don't be scared. He's just a big bully."

"Not her first." He scoffed, shrugging as he approached the two. He cast out His mists – the manifestations of damned souls of the deities He had reaped. A rather convenient tool to scare other beings.

Hephaestus' fear began to dissipate in a slow, gradual manner, regaining a little portion of her sanity back as the mists disappeared. That pathetic display was burned inside her memory to haunt her forever. Even if it was Death she faced.

Sniveling, she kept staring at her knees as she gripped Lenora's hand. "…I'm…sorry…"

"It's okay! It's okay, okay? Don't think about it. You just surprised me, that's all! I wasn't upset or anything. Sheesh you stupid brother, you scared her!"

"Not every day you get to see a goddess with insecurities." Death commented. Upon closer inspection, He noticed that her short hair was actually tied to a ponytail that reached her waist.

The goddess stiffened, subconsciously placing a palm on her eyepatch.

Before His sister could chastise Him again, His resonating voice entered their minds, "You mock others' flaws. Instead of accepting the simple reality of 'nothing's perfect', you belittle her because she's imperfect. The same way humans do. And still you have the gall to call yourself gods." Again, not towards them. But to those Olympians. "You gods are weird."

As their creator, Life took full offence. "H-hey!"

Death innocently tilted His head. "Just openly wondering."

"Your 'open wondering' is close-minded!" Life fumed, then patting Hephaestus' hand. "He's just saying that, alright? You're very pretty Hephaestus, why- I think your eyepatch nicely complements your charm! It gives off this… cool… mysterious-like kind of vibe..."

Death watched as the goddess finally raised her head to meet Life's innocent staring, coupled with her always radiant smile.

"Hai." Lenora tee-hee'd, her eyes smiling. "Who cares about what he said? I think you're beautiful."

A blush as scarlet as her hair splayed over her visible cheek, causing her to turn away. "…I-I don't deserve such praise..."

"Aww, don't be too polite!"

"Of course, she's too polite. Now that she knows who you are. Don't expect the same if she still doesn't."

"Aaaaah- brother will you just be quiet!"

Chuckling, Death supposed He had his share of fun for the day. "Fine, fine. Embrace her to death why don't you." Only these two could hear Him now.

"I will!" Lenora pouted. "Alright… okay. Umm…" She reached a hand to the goddess' face, who stiffened in response as Lenora wiped her tears using the sweater sleeve. "I would've offered you tissues but I don't have any."

Hephaestus gawked in wonder, lost in the girl's ditzy smile. How could someone this kind and adorably innocent possibly be the sibling of the Reaper of Souls?

_"I do what she cannot."_

The Greek Goddess of Fire and Forge swallowed her saliva as His voice invaded her. A reminder that not even her thoughts were beyond Death's reach.

"What's wrong? Am I scary? That's impossible; I'm cute. Right bro?"

"Whatever you say, lil' sis."

Life giggled, before realizing something. "…Wait, since when am I the younger one?"

"Since the start."

"_No_\- we exist at the same time!" Life rose to her feet to try to look menacing. Emphasis on 'try'. "That'd make us twins!"

"Even twins are seconds apart."

"Well then I'm seconds older than you."

"Ah, so you're more of a relic than I am." Death mused, all while Hephaestus and the rest of the Olympians watched the siblings' squabble in confusion.

After thinking a while, Life decided that she hated that idea. No way someone like her was closer to an ancient artefact compared to her grumpy brother. "…Okay I changed my mind. You're the old one."

Once again, Death remained triumphant in the battle of silly wits.

Hephaestus felt embarrassed to be deathly terrified to Him, but that notion didn't last long once she recalled His deeds – reasons why every gods or goddesses hushed at the utterance of the name of this entity clad in black and silver, why every single deity dreaded His Second Coming. Instead carrying their souls to Heaven, it was to banish all of them to wherever damnation He contained the souls of their ancestors.

Slowly, she raised herself – until Life extended a sleeve-covered hand, to which the goddess took in gratitude. Her knees were rather weak after that experience.

She avoided gazing the Reaper. In fact, she wished she had deformities on both her eyes so she could only just see the darkness of her eyepatch.

"You don't mean that." Death absently replied. The goddess was about to prostrate herself but He cut her off, "Why do you hide your eye to start with? Because you don't want others to tease you. Because their seemingly harmless teases hurt you. _Them_. Do you think we'd change our approach even if you don't have that eyepatch on?"

"Yeah!" Life wholeheartedly agreed on that. "He'll still be a pain in the butt to deal with willy-nilly."

Death shrugged as if to admit it was true. Well, because it was.

To claim that didn't bring joy upon hearing it would be a lie, but after what had happened, Hephaestus was rather wary to show any reactions. Good or bad. "…May I ask as to why you come here…?"

"Why? To take pictures of course!" Life chimed as she grabbed the camera dangling on her neck to proof her point. "Things are way prettier up close you know." Especially when she was in the same dimension. "Oh right, that reminds me. We're done here brother! Let's go the Acropolis!"

"Didn't you say you want to visit the Parthenon first?"

"Doesn't matter! I wanna see all of them!"

"Why don't you get your new friend to take you there?" Death replied, "I want to have a talk with her family."

He let everyone hear that, as an unfamiliar sense of dread filled the Olympians' heart like hot black tar.

"Oh! Great idea!" Lenora beamed, turning to said friend. "Umm- Hephy, can you please take me out?"

That sense of dread was washed away by that smile and the devastating upward glance. The goddess felt her heart skipping a few beats.

Besides that, if Hephaestus should choose between being a tour guide or having a family meeting with Death, the first pick was obviously the right choice.

"It would be an honor."

"Oh you! No need to be so formal with me, I'm just a girl! An endearing one but no less a girl." Lenora chimed, grabbing the goddess hand as she led her off the scene, stepping off the ruins. "Come on then, let's go. I wanna try a strudel next. Does Greece have strudels?"

Once the two girls disappeared, Death did as well.

Reappearing in the giant hall of Olympus; a massive temple on top of the hulk of land floating in the skies, surrounded by clouds and mountains. Home of the Gods. Also known as the place where Olympians spent their time drinking and/or fucking Aphrodite.

They were neither drinking nor were they having sex, as after witnessing and hearing Death's words, they had the decency to pale at His arrival.

"Afternoon." He addressed the Olympians present, each one sitting on their altars – their 'spot'. Either a bed or a cushion or an exaggeratedly lavish couch, uncertain on what to do other than looking at their de facto leader; Zeus.

"As far as I can remember, this sacred temple exists only for the Olympians." A mighty voice said, thundering the great hall. "Your presence is unwelcome here, o'Death."

Until the God of War, clad in his shining golden armor found bravery in stupidity and remained true to his instinct; rushing into conflicts and violent confrontations head-on without thinking and almost always inevitably ended up getting wounded, making a complete fool of himself.

"And yet your stupidity remains welcome at all times." Death responded in kind, as Ares shifted angrily while few other of his siblings stifled their giggles. "What's your name again? Aros? You're just an angry little boy. You're no God of War even to your own people. She is." He nudged his cowl towards Athena, who noticeably shifted uncomfortably at the redirected attention, "That's why she has her name as their capital city. Not yours, you blithering idiot. Don't presume to tell me if I'm welcome or not."

Death watched in mild mirth as Ares' blood boiled. Again, an anger hot and blinding. Unlike His.

"Now gentlemen," The one with the mighty beard, the God of Skies and Thunders, the King of the Gods, Zeus, finally addressed the primordial, "Let us not resort to our baser instincts and handle this as civilized deities-"

"Civilized? You?" Death snorted, "You chained Prometheus to a boulder and have an eagle chewing his liver because he introduced fire to your people. And let's not drag ourselves with the amount of women you've bedded against their will. Surely there's a woman you need to rape somewhere down there than just spouting lessons you know little knowledge of. Close your mouth else I will cut your beard."

Zeus quieted down, and settled back on his throne. His thunderous roar unheard.

A figure shot out from his throne next to Zeus. "You dare speak ill of my father?!"

"And you must be Apollo." Death addressed the man holding a golden lyre. "Like father like son, don't they say? How many nymphs will it take for you to understand no one wants to hear you play a single song? A nymph turned into a laurel tree. _A tree._ She preferred to be turned into a tree than to listen to you." Death allowed those words to sink in like the bite of a viper, before continuing. "Now I'm not a nymph, nor can I be turned to a tree, but say another word, boy, and photosynthesizing will be the only activity you can do."

Red-faced, almost as red as his warmongering brother, Apollo begrudgingly sat back down.

"Now, now, dearest Death-"

As He had with her brothers, Death cut Aphrodite's seducing voice short with a simple sentence; "Do me a favor and close your mouth for once, whore. I've spared your daughter. Spare me your words."

And that she did. Lying down on her bed, the voluptuous, scantily clad goddess who only wore a silk to cover her breasts went silent. She didn't care much about Hephaestus or her father. She fucked that old blacksmith out of pity because of how the other gods treated him. She was being considerate.

"Forgive my husband and children, my dear-"

"What?" Hera bit back her words as Death gazed into her brown eyes, suddenly filled with fear, "Forgive them same way you tortured every woman your husband can't keep his hands off because you deem that they are to blame for your husband's unfaithfulness? Or by turning them into monsters despite they have rejected his advances? Or by tricking your husband to kill those bastards of his including the women he bedded? Do you call throwing your child off a cliff because he's deformed an act of forgiveness? It's a wonder you haven't tossed off his daughter with that eye of hers. They were not your dears, and neither am I."

Hera pressed her lips tightly, stifling a tear. Not the Queen of the Gods either.

It had to be the Goddess of Wisdom and Warfare that Death sought; thought all the Olympians as their eyes fell on her. And so, as the wisest and kindest, Athena stood up from her seat.

"And what godly knowledge will you bestow me I wonder." Death started, His tone painfully wounding her pride. "Of course, you are the wisest. Wise enough to vent your anger towards Medusa who was raped in your temple by that seafaring brother of yours –whatever his name is–, turning her to a monster, which you later killed through the hands of Perseus by giving him a magic mirror."

Athena didn't even get to speak a word.

"Or perhaps you will teach me your sagely self-control such as starting the Trojan War because your sister is awarded the first prize in an unrehearsed goddesses beauty pageant. Or when you challenged a mortal into a weaving contest, and lost, and instead of wisely swallowing your pride and accepting defeat, you destroyed her work and drove her to the point of suicide. A human. A mere mortal. And as if that wasn't enough, you cursed her into a spider. What an exceptional display of archaic knowledge that is."

Athena wisely sat back down, wishing that the roof would collapse and flatten her entire being.

No Olympians tried to stand up or speak afterwards. As for the first time in their lifetime, the Halls of Olympus was dead silent.

"…Are you here merely to insult us?" A quiet voice spoke this time, almost chaste, coming from His side. Unlike the others, this Olympian had descended down the stairs to be on the same floor as Him.

"Those aren't insults. Those are facts." Death responded. His tone was casual the whole time, even during His speech that hit them like a truck of shame.

He studied the owner the voice briefly. Short and petite, hardly a third of His height, but not without a stupidly large chest for a body her size. He hadn't heard of this Olympian before.

"Who are you, little one?"

"I-I'm Hestia." The little goddess bowed her head, her black twin-tailed hair swaying lightly. "I'm erm… daughter of the First Hestia, who replaced Hades as an Olympian. It is an honor to meet you."

No sickening history behind this little one just like her mother. That already placed her on top of the rest; one more nail to their coffins. "Finally, a sensible one. Your father is a human, is he not?"

"Y-yes my Lordship."

"Ah, a demi? If you want to honor me, then do so by sparing me your 'lordships'." Pointless titles. "But no wonder. A demigod can never be as vile as gods. Stay humble little one, and you may yet survive this mess."

Hestia nervously nodded.

He knew Olympians were quick to anger and very vulnerable to jealousy, as shown by their resentful glares at the little goddess. Not even their wisest could turn her head down and admit defeat. No. They just had to take offense on the fact that Death chose to speak to their youngest member, who was a half goddess and half human. An effective mixture to piss off the deities.

"I-I don't mean to intrude you…" Hestia said, stuttering, a very ungodly thing to do, but Death preferred honesty and humility over false modesty at any given time.

She took Him by surprise, however, the moment she knelt down, both knees on the marble floor, and adopted a Japanese traditional 'dogeza'.

"Though I imagine little it means to you, I-I offer you my sincerest apology on behalf of my family."

As she had her face level with the floor, Death glanced around, staring her 'relatives' who did nothing but watch. Some with a mildly amused smirk on their face, which they immediately wiped out the moment they realized Death's gaze was upon them.

"If these are what you call a family, you should find a better one." Death nonchalantly said, "Get up. I'm not here for apologies. Though I wonder; why should you apologize when you've committed no crimes?"

Hestia raised her head, but not yet her body, lost for a reply.

"Don't mind it. Up with you then, go on."

"Y-yes. Thank you!" The girl bowed once more, stepping a distance away to His side but stayed on the same floor.

"Nothing's impossible for a god until you ask them to say sorry." Death muttered. "Seems I'm mistaken twice today."

Another figure raised their voice. "Surely you can forgive her. I had never thought Death would be an overprotective brother."

"That's exactly who I am." Death pointed a metallic finger at Hermes - Dionysus' replacement - as He turned to gaze the rest.

"And you are a bunch of glorified rapists, pillagers, and murderers, who let your own people starve and submerge themselves in debt. And how do you defend yourself? Because you're a god. That's it. You think because you're a 'god' by your own definition, no consequences can tie you down, and give you all the right to do whatever you want without regards to anybody else's wellbeing but yours. Isn't that right?"

Death didn't need to listen to their reply. He'd think none of it anyway.

"But I'm not here just to state facts. It's too late. _Far _too late for any of you to change. Gods don't change, people do, no? Isn't that what you believe in? But I digress. I'm here for a proposition. An offer for the lots of you to, say, defy me. As you are well aware, I've handpicked a boy to carry my will."

"Hyoudou Issei is he not?" Zeus stated. All to show that he knew.

Death remained true to His intent; he took no note of the God of the Skies' words.

"None of you can ever match me in terms of anything, because gods like you have limits. That boy, however, you may yet have a hope to defeat him. But not at his current state as he is as what you'll say 'pathetically weak'. Not much to a mere mortal, as I believe you'd put it. Try anything against him during this state, and I'll erase you and your entire histories, and have all of you replaced."

The Olympians reacted in their own way. Ares clutched the handle of his sword and spear, making angry faces. Apollo his lyre. Also making angry faces. The few others had the understanding to start fearing their life.

"So. As I have named my Chosen, so can you." Death continued. "Name yourself your own champion from humanity. _Anyone _you wish, as long as they are willing and is a human. Force them, and I'll know. Threaten them; I'll flay you alive. Recruit _one. _Whoever you want. Try to respect their stature as a human and perhaps prove me wrong for once."

He could see them wagering their cost from their brows. Of course, neither of them could say 'no' for a rare shot against the unstoppable force that was Death. A chance to avenge those He felled. Even if they had to see humans as more than mere ants.

"Do just so, train them all you want, bestow them with your power and I'll allow them face my Chosen without my intervention. However, the initially stronger the human you chose, such as humans who carry the blood of heroes in their veins, you'll wait. And only one on one battle. Be fair here, because I certainly will.

"Perhaps you can pit them against each other like those loons in Rome while you wait your turn. Just remember that you can only choose one. And should they fail against my Chosen; they're mine. And you may never have this opportunity again. Go back to your godly chores and _never_ lay a hand on these humans, unless you want to face me directly which I will _gladly_ oblige."

Death meaningfully stared at Ares. The God of War who would kill if he could just leap off his seat, and pierce his spear through His armored chest.

"What else… ah yes. Go ahead and face Chosen from other pantheons. With your Chosen, I mean. Should yours defeat them, do whatever you want with them as it's not my concern, but know that they're no longer able to fight mine. Which means shorter queue. I'm certain you gods aren't fond in a game of patience. Revenge is a dish best served cold as they'd say, and I'd say yours are frozen by now after all those years; waiting for my return to this realm, to retaliate for what I've done to your fathers and mothers. Perhaps sisters and brothers. Sons and daughters. Your loved ones. What's a couple of months of waiting to you?"

A giggle. The sultry, breathy kind. "An interesting game you have deve-"

"Didn't I tell you to shut your mouth?" Death reminded Aphrodite, who shut her mouth. "I don't need to hear any of your thoughts. Whether you're in or you're out, that's it and you decide."

"What's for us should our Chosen defeats yours?"

No eyes needed to tell Death was glaring at her, and Athena hoped she didn't say those words.

"Nothing's ever enough to you, is it? You can have a temple in the skies and you'll ask for an entire city. I give you a chance and now you want rewards?" It wasn't hard for Him to control his tone, but it was starting to get annoying. "Do you think this is a competition? No, Athena. This is not a competition. I am giving you a medium where you can wage a battle against me without risking your soul in permanent damnation."

He gazed down the Olympians, giving Hestia a little nudge so she could scamper to her altar without feeling she was risking a life in permanent damnation.

"But fine. For the sake of motivations, I'll let you a single wish that you gods can't create. One for your Chosen. A single wish, nothing more. As long as it is sensible and won't break the world. Fair enough?"

"For our Chosen?!" Ares jumped from his seat, and like usual, thought about of his action once he had done it.

Mildly irritated, Death gazed the God of War until he sat back down. "Yes. _Your Chosen. _Not you. Your motivation is to piss me off. Their motivation is to get whatever they wish for. You're gods and goddesses. They're humans. Unlike you, they _work_ to get what they want. Understood?"

The Greek deities nodded gingerly, some reluctantly.

"Good." Death nodded, "Lastly, my sister has no part in this. She's no more than a tourist. Should any of you ever try or even _think_ to use my sister, be it laying harm on her, or corrupting her thoughts with your deceit, _anything_ that includes her in your petty plan to get back at me… I swear to you; I'll guide each and every one of you to meet your ancestors. Maybe then they can testify there exists a fate far worse than death, especially tailored for unruly gods."

The Olympians swallowed their spit. Even Ares shut down his blind rage.

"You, Herpes." He shifted His cowl towards the Messenger of the Gods, who had the brains to keep his mouth shut instead of correcting his mistakenly pronounced name, but didn't have the nerve to swallow it.

"It's Hermes... My Lord." The Olympian said warily.

"Ah. My apologies. Hermes it is." Death wasn't one to not correct Himself if He was mistaken. Lead by example and all that. "You're the first ones to know of this. Inform this to other gods, and have them tell every other god that gazes down this the same Earth. Spread it the way you spread that particular disease."

Being stared, Hermes owlishly blinked at Him.

"_Now_."

The Messenger immediately vanished in a ray of light.

"This will be the last time I come to you. The next time, it's you who'll come to me. All paths lead to me, no?" This would be where Death smiled, if He had a face.

Noting that the Olympians said nothing; not that they didn't have anything to say, they didn't want to risk getting cooked to death by His words again.

Death chuckled mildly.

"Until then, I'll always be waiting."

The entire Mt. Olympus was covered in black fog, reducing their visibility to absolute zero for five seconds, staying no matter how wildly they flailed their hands or blowing a wind using a spell or by mouth. Death had vanished, of course.

And of course, He didn't have to introduce them what blindness looked like, but He wanted to. Just as how He wanted to reap their souls, crush their vain arrogance, and rid this world of them.

He couldn't kill them without reason. He still couldn't to this very moment, but gods never listen. At least never permanently. Through this 'small game' of His, no doubt a few will possess the gall to 'skew' the rules. If such was the case, then Death wouldn't mind, for they had fallen into His grip, waiting to be crushed, the moment they joined this game.

After all, what gods wouldn't give for a chance to defy Death's reign of terror?

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Life is too precious I just can't. must protecc**

**Alternate title: How to Make Roasted Olympians 101**

**Cue Ludwig, the Holy Blade Bloodborne ost when Death start spittin fire**

**All those things Death said to them? They're all according to their legends. So you can see why Death isn't a huge fan of Greek Olympians, or bothering to exchange in an conversation that isn't one-sided. He's actually a bit mouthy too.**

**And so, the plot thickens. The story's getting a bit serious because this is the foundation of the story.**

**Both Hestia and Hephaestus are based from "Is it Wrong to Pick Up Girls in a Dungeon" or smthin like that. Danmachi I think is the short name. The rest of Olympians are up to your imagination**

**Aight cya bois next chap**


	9. Ch VII: Defying Fate

**Finally realized I forgot to watch The World's End. Watched it yesterday, expecting a fun drinking movie but instead I got a slap about existentialism through Gary Fuckin' King. Brilliant acting from Simon Pegg and Nick Frost**

**12 pubs out of 12 beers, would get watched and drunk again**

**ok enjoy**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[VII]**

**||Defying Fate||**

* * *

"A harem?"

Yumi said with a tone of incredulity and ridiculed look as her classmate described his rather simpleminded reason for exercising yet not really farfetched coming from him. Nevertheless, it took her a while to decipher _that _was really his dream.

Didn't explain why, however. "Why?" She asked with a soft giggle, smiling along, playing along as she jogged next to him. She was in her school tracksuit, while Issei had another jersey and shorts. "Out of all the things, you work out because you want a harem? How do you plan on doing that, Issei-kun? Not all girls are attracted to muscles alone, you know."

"Well, some girls do!" He replied optimistically, making a turn past the chattering mothers with their kids on strollers. "Besides… I know how weak I am right now, Yumi-chan. How can I protect my harem from the baddies if I'm weak?"

Yumi giggled. "Well, first you need to find girls willing to be in your harem."

"That's the plan!" A plan he had planned since he was twelve – which meant he had been planning this super plan for five years with an astounding zero result. "Before you judge; I'm working on it, alright."

"I can see that you've been peeping on the kendo girls." The Knight tittered in good-humor. "Is that a part of your plan?"

Expecting a stuttered mess, Yumi instead received a strait-laced reply with a face as straight. "Nah. That's just a hobby."

That threw her off her guard a little. "Y-you really are without shame aren't you, Issei-kun?"

"Yes ma'am." Issei laughed, as if he was proud of it. Until he remembered Tiamat who was even more shameless. Compared to her, he's probably a saint. Then again, that was more due to the fact the dragon did not live under a human or most supernatural's moral code. Like not getting naked at a bloody public space or why she shouldn't kill a human for just speaking to her because they weren't worthy.

That'd be a worry after this. He couldn't just space off and ignore the cute girl running next to him. "What about you, Yumi-chan?" he asked, his words bouncing along his feet. "Why do you devil?"

"Why do I what?"

"Why do you devil? 'Devil' as in a verb, y'know."

"Oh." Yumi smiled. "Hmm… well…" There had always been one and only one goal; to avenger her friends. To bring justice to those responsible of torturing and killing her friends as if they were nothing more than tools that could be forged and reforged. No more than expendables.

But she didn't need to tell that to him. "I guess… I just want to try something new?"

"Try something new?" Issei's tone was the astounded one now, completely buying her lie. "You become a devil because you want something new? Damn, Yumi-chan, that's hardcore."

"I guess I am a hardcore girl myself." She tittered. "You don't think it's for me?"

"W-well, I mean I'd never woulda guessed… I mean, look at you, Yumi-chan. You're good-looking, cute, you're smart, and I don't think there's anyone in our classroom who doesn't like you. Hell, maybe the entire school. Actually, same like Rias-senpai and Akeno-senpai. Of course I wouldn't think of it."

"Fufu, I guess looks do deceive."

"You got that right." Issei replied as the constant chanting of a random-poem-turned-to-a-song drummed within his thoughts, repeating itself like a his own personalized 'Eye of the Tiger'.

_Fuck them all  
Fuck them quick  
Your dick won't fall  
While they're thick _

Indeed. The song repeated in his mind as they moved to the playground area – not so much to play in the slides and push other kids away, but with some chin ups at the outdoor pull up bars build his biceps and back muscles, which would be consisted a set of 20 chin ups with 20 repetitions; as per Balthazar's suggestion.

Since Yumi had received Akeno's transmission regarding tomorrow's plan to assault the fallen angels, the devil chose to sit this one out, sitting at a bench not far to his left.

She watched the boy brought his chin to the bar, before lowering his body down, repeating the process with an ease that no normal boy should possess, not to mention he only had a five minutes break after thirty minutes of jogging. His stamina could match or even surpass hers; a devil who had been one for two years. Even though her dexterity and agility were her strongest points, this was nothing to be overlooked. Her King was right; Hyoudou Issei's physical growth was unsettling.

Yumi had no idea what kind of Sacred Gear he held, and neither did Rias. But who could've possibly thought an honest pervert like him would be blessed with such gift?

Only to waste it on growing a harem… if it was hers, she could've…

She erased those dark thoughts. Not now.

But those dark thoughts clouded her minds as she felt a sharp holy aura prickling her skin like rain. She subconsciously sent a glare to that direction, and as she had thought, it was the same nun from yesterday. Precisely as Koneko mentioned.

She might look kind, but Yumi always remained on guard, no matter how innocent this sister looked.

"Ah! Asia-san!" Seeing his blonde acquaintance's arrival, Issei leapt off the pull up bar, keeping his small towel hung by his neck as he approached the sister. She smiled when she saw him, but her smile was short-lived, and was replaced with pure distressed frown. "Wh-whoa… Something wrong Asia-san?"

She shook her head. "O-oh, it's nothing. It's good to see you again, Issei-san!"

Issei supposed during his road to be a good liar, he could tell who was a bad liar. This nun was one in particular. He could see something was bothering her, but he didn't know if he should pry yet.

But the least he could do was try to cheer her up or distract her off her problems. "And me to you!" Issei said chipperly. "I was just wondering if you're gonna be here. You from the church?"

"Y-yes." Asia replied, convincing nobody. Sisters make a very bad liar, he thought. Comes with the job he supposed. "…Issei-san. I…"

**{Something's wrong, I can feel it. The devil's feeling the same too, most likely.}**

Asia pressed her small lips tightly. She looked as though she was about to burst into tears. "Wh-why don't we sit first? Oh right! I'm with my friend today." Issei cheered, leading the distraught nun to the devil – which might not be so great of an idea if this devil wasn't Yumi. "Yumi-chan, this is Asia-chan. She can't speak Japanese though."

"H-hello, nice to meet you." The sister bowed, "I'm Asia Argento."

Yumi momentarily paused, only realizing Issei was talking to the nun in other language, possibly English. Her being a devil had broken the language barriers, but it would raise questions if the nun heard her in Italian, while Issei in Japanese.

Hence, Yumi spoke in English as well. "Yumi Kiba." She said with a gentle, unassuming smile. "Nice to meet you to, Asia-chan."

The nun beamed a sincere smile at last, though it lasted as long as the earlier one. She didn't seem to realize that Yumi was a devil, which meant she wasn't particularly strong that the Knight should start to worry. Nonetheless, it was easy to see she was uncomfortable.

"Huh. You two really look like sisters up close." Issei mused. "Have a seat Asia-san. I'll just stand here since I kinda smell." Issei laughed self-consciously. "I'm gonna grab a drink from the vending machine. You girls want anything? My treat."

"Oh my, there's no need to include me as well, Issei-kun."

"N-no! It's okay Issei-san."

"Baaaah- it's no big deal. I won't get poor just from buying a can of fanta." The boy insisted, waving a hand while he patted his short's pocket, which contained his wallet.

Yumi smiled. "Well then, in that case, I'll have a cold black coffee please."

Issei made a face. "Really? In this hour? Damn, you really are a hardcore girl."

"Fufufu~ I told you so. What do you want Asia-chan? It's okay, don't be shy."

"H-hm?" Asia flinched, not really paying attention. "U-umm… I'll have water, thank you Issei-san."

"Water? Come on, have some sugar! I'll go get you a soda yeah?" He left for the nearby vending machine before Asia could say anything else. Pushy as it was, Issei felt it was the right thing to do. Unless she had diabetes.

Watching the boy jogging away, Yumi took the chance to ask what Rias would ask. "So, Asia-chan." she started with a friendly tone. Always a friendly tone. Lower the nun's guard. "How did you get to meet Issei-kun?"

"Y-yes? Oh… I met him yesterday here." Asia let a smile. "I-I'm new to this town and I got lost… Issei-san helped me find where I was supposed to be. He is a kind person… I'm thankful to God that I get to meet him."

A minor headache, but not enough for Yumi to wince. "We don't have much Christians here. Protestants or Catholics. And looking from your clothes, are you a sister, Asia-chan?"

"Yes I am!" Asia giggled. "Is it that easy to tell? W-well I guess it does look different…"

"Do nuns always have to wear this kind of clothes? I'm just curious."

"Umm… not always. B-but I wear this because it helps me feel at ease. I guess it's… pretty weird isn't it."

Yumi hummed. "Ooooh… no, no, not at all." She then giggled. "You look cute in it, Asia-chan."

"W-w-what?"

As Asia shone like a red lantern, Issei returned with a can of black coffee and grape soda, and a bottle of cold mineral water.

"Here you go- one for you, and one for you-." Issei said as he handed them their drinks, opening the bottle of mineral water for himself. "-and one for me."

"You didn't let her have water yet you have it yourself? Tsk, tsk, Issei-kun. That's not a way to charm a cute girl."

"Cold water tastes best after a workout!" He defended, laughing, listening to the sound of a freshly opened can of soda as its gasses fizzed out the small drinking hole. He only heard one, though, only noticing the nun was staring at her can with a mystified look. "What's wrong Asia-san?"

"U-umm… Thank you very much Issei-san, but how do I open this?"

Issei shared a glance with Yumi, who looked just as surprised. "Wait, you don't know how to open a can of soda?" Asia innocently shook her head. "Woah, do they not have one these in Italy?"

"I-I believe they do. I've never had one before." Asia replied, a light giggle carrying her words, looking just a tad bit embarrassed. "I'm actually pretty excited… hehe."

_'Holy shit, this girl's precious.' _Issei thought. And Balthazar agreed. So did Yumi. "Here, let me show you. Yesterday's a tour guide and now a teacher." Asia then handed him the can as Issei provided a live demonstration. "So you see this little hook thing here? You put a finger in it and give it a yank. Give it a shot Asia-san."

"O-oh okay!" Through sheer will and effort, and after a few thrilling seconds, the sister managed to open her first can in her life, and found a certain odd satisfaction at hearing the fizzing of the soda. "I-I did it!"

"Congrats! Now you get to drink it; a reward for your hard work. Just don't stick your tongue in there. It's sharp."

Yumi tittered. "You're hyping it out like she's achieved something grand."

The two classmates laughed as they watched the sister shudder all over; the obvious effect of the fizzles of the carbonated drink crawling over her face. Asia flailed a hand then like she was pummeling the air.

"W-wah! It feels all tingly! And so sweet! A-and sour- and very unhealthy I'd imagine…"

"That's a sweetened carbonated drink for you." Issei complemented. "But this is the first time you tried one? I mean like, _damn_. Were you like, kept in a secluded space faraway from civilization and vending machines or something?"

Yumi stared at him in slight disbelief and marvel. "I didn't know you can make a difficult sentence and say it perfectly in English, Issei-kun."

"I watched Monty Python."

"Ah."

Asia replied. "Um… yes I was. I lived in an abbey from as long as I can remember."

"What's an abbey?" Issei blinked.

"A church, more or less." Yumi answered. "Only more royal, I guess, and used by religious orders. Is that right, Asia-chan?"

"Yes." Asia smiled. "It houses monks and nuns for their services to God."

"You too lived there eh? So why are you here?" asked Issei, leaning on one foot. "I've been here since I was born but I've never seen a nun until today, to be honest."

When Asia cast that sad frown, Issei kinda wished he didn't ask. "I… did something I wasn't meant to do. So I was cast out about a week ago. B-but someone found me and took me in, so all is not lost! I'm not alone because God is with me."

Issei paused for a moment. _'Huh. Is it just me, or is she telling herself that?'_

**{To convince herself? Aye. Something caused her faith to waver, boy.}**

"What about family members? Don't you have any relatives?"

"If I do, I don't know." Asia smiled weakly. "When I was a baby, I was left to the care of the abbey. I do pray I can meet my family, in time."

Never a great feeling to learn someone was orphaned – or worse, abandoned by her parents. _'Duuuude.'_

"You're a strong girl, Asia-chan." Yumi said kindly. Actually meaning it this time.

"O-oh but I'm not! If I'm here, it's because God is with me." The sister clasped her hands together. "He never once abandoned me. And I get to meet Issei-san and Yumi-san. If it's not for Him, I wouldn't be here, I believe."

The headache was starting to sting like a bee, but that didn't dither her. "What about the bad stuff that happens to you, Asia-chan? I'm sure you're a good person, but it's not like bad stuff don't happen to you, right?"

Made sense for Issei. If she was that devoted and this kind, what kind of god let those stuff happened to her?

"I don't understand either, myself, Yumi-san." Asia smiled, clutching her cold can. Yumi had a feeling someone had asked her this exact question before. "But I think that… it's better to not know. I-I think. If we make sense of the suffering of the innocent, and understand why it happened to them, and makes us stop asking questions or getting sad… and not moved… a-and unbothered by the sufferings of the innocents, I'd rather not know why. But I do want to help if I can – in alleviating the suffering of others. Even if only for a little bit… I think that's why I am here for."

"So you think it's okay to not know why you're here? Don't you get angry a bit?" Because Yumi certainly did – until this very moment. "You don't blame anyone or anything?"

"N-no!" Asia replied, shocked at the suggestion. "I-I don't need justifications or- or answers why I was left in the abbey… or why I was exiled… I don't want to be angry or mad- I just want to do what's good."

"Aww, Asia-chan. You're such a good girl." Yumi said as she patted the sister's hair. It might mean nothing from a devil, but someone should let her know.

"W-wah-" Squealed Asia, whose cheeks flushed red from the gesture.

Issei froze as he marveled this small, frail girl, who was far stronger than him. _'Dude. Don't you think this is kinda unfair for her? I mean look at her! She doesn't even get mad. If I was in her shoes, I'd probably get pissed off.'_

**{The world isn't fair, boy. It isn't and never will be. The rich get richer, and the poor stays poor. Most people live for their own advantage rather than working for a fair world. Knowing this depresses you, lad, because as the girl said; you care that the world still isn't fair. She's well aware of this at such an age. An admirable girl, she is.}**

_'Yeah… That's easy to see.' _Issei muttered as he watched Asia drink another gulp, squirming as the cold beverage coursed through her._ 'So what's the point in gods?'_

**{That's the question Death ask.} **Balthazar chuckled. **{Gods stay the same while humans suffer. They remain in their pearly houses while humans strive to live. While humans survive, gods laugh and drink away the faith of your kind - The 'Rising Ape' who can never match a god. They control nothing. They don't control the weather so your crops can grow. They do not control luck. They do not control your fate. _You _do. They offer nothing in return, let alone _think _on giving anything of equal.}**

Issei gulped. That was certainly shitty of them if that was really the truth. _'…But not all gods are like that, right? There's like what- a few hundreds of them at least?'_

**{Two and a half thousand. Give or take a few hundreds.} **The remaining from the original ten thousand until Death's judgement. **{The chance of finding a god who understands and empathizes with humans is similar to find a needle in a haystack.} **

_'Oh. That's… that's kinda sad.'_

**{I'm aware of you wondering why Death chose you, boy. Never asking because you're afraid of offending Him. _This _is why. Because they've done nothing while people – _good people_ such as her suffer every day, struggling against fate to survive – as you have. You may not share the same difficulties as hers, and may belittle your own struggles compared to hers, but it isn't by chance that Death picked you, boy_._}**

**{He knows if given the right tools, you _can,_ and _will_ make the difference.}**

Issei stared at the palm of his hand, and then at the two cute blondies getting chummy with each other.

Making a difference…

A chance to be _more _than his current self; a teenage boy who had no idea of what he wanted to be other than gaining harem members which was only a distant blindingly hopeful dream he thought of himself to make him feel he had a purpose.

To mean something.

That was what he wanted all along.

That, and a harem. He still wanted that.

Balthazar laughed heartily. **{-hahaha! Of course, boy. We can't afford to overlook your own personal dreams in the quest for Death's, can we?}**

_'W-well now that you put it that way…'_

**{It's fine. Boss doesn't mind so why should I. Maybe it's aligned with His plans for all you know.}**

_'…Seriously?'_

**{Beats me.} **Balthazar shrugged his dragonic shoulders, as a change of air occurred within Kuoh's town park, as Issei finally realized there were no live other than theirs anymore. The sound of children's laughter died out, and the atmosphere felt unwelcoming as the orange skies turned into a dark shade of purple.

Something was coming, something was bound to happen.

Again. In this godforsaken park. **{…This seems to be a running theme.}**

_'Some kind of a lame running gag or something…' _Issei almost sighed while Yumi had instinctively stood up, her eyes sharp and ready. _'This is what… the fifth time something has to happen here?'_

**{At least it's not near the fountain.}**

_'True.' _Issei responded blithely, only getting surprised as Yumi casually drew out a western sword seemingly out of thin air. Looking like a sword he often see from historical Hollywood movies.

Asia naturally flinched, worriedly looking at all places.

Issei was taken aback by the sudden appearance of the blade; he nearly fell on his ass. "D-dude! Where'd you get that sword?!"

"I made it." Yumi vaguely replied. "You can feel it too don't you, Issei-kun?"

Issei made a cool face, smirking. "No."

"…" Yumi lowered her sword, disappointed, before lifting it back up and taking a stance. "Right. I forgot you're not one of us. Someone's coming, and whoever they are, they have an immense holy affinity. It's almost as if they're-"

As if on cue, a man with straight white hair and white garbs with green coat emerged from the park's path, approaching them with the least intent of exchanging pleasantries.

"-an exorcist." Yumi seethed.

That explained why Issei couldn't 'sense' him like he did the supernatural. This one was a human.

"Bonjour!" the man saluted, strolling towards them with a cheery persona that made Issei felt uneasy more than welcomed. "…Wait, that's French. Well who cares?! Because I don't. Tell you what I care though! You! _Senorita_ Asia- wait that's Spanish. Eh fuck it."

The weird man with definite mental issues pointed a finger towards the sister, who visibly recoiled. "Y-yes, Father Freed…"

Issei studied the girls. He got that Yumi raised her defense because he was an exorcist. But what about Asia's reluctance? If she was with him, she shouldn't look afraid.

"Th-thank you for today, Issei-san, Yumi-san."

"Now you hold on for a bit, Asia-chan." Yumi said, both eyes at the priest with a taunting look on her face. "Know him or not, you don't want to go back with him."

Worry invaded her pretty face. "Y-yes, but I have to."

_ 'Shit, should I get involved?'_

**{I'd suggest you to back off and let the devil handle it if you want to keep your limited free-from-troubles days off.}**

_'Dammit-'_

"What? Wait, wait, wait, hold on a fuckin' sec…" The man called 'Freed' said as he crossed his hands, observing the blonde girl.

_'Exorcists can say curse words?'_

**{The twisted ones can.}**

"Oh shit- no wonder my inner radar is beeping- you're a fuckin' devil aren't you?!" Freed exclaimed almost happily as he reached inside the pocket of his green vestment, taking out some kind of a tube, before it shot out a beam of light. "You hang out with a devil again, huh Asia? I thought you knew better!"

Asia looked towards Issei, horrified. "A… a devil?"

"No, not him you dolt. _Her_."

"Yumi-san?!"

"Heh. He's right Asia-chan. I am a devil." As if to make a point, two jet black bat wings emerged from her back.

"That's… is that a lightsaber?!" Issei subconsciously shouted after staring at the cool blazing sword every Star Wars fan would die to have. He wasn't one, especially after the last few movies, but he still admitted this Jedi and Sith's trademark weapon was pretty awesome, completly forgetting the fact that both Yumi and Asia were getting uncomfortable. "Where'd you get that?"

"Fuck yeah it is." Freed replied with a smug grin. "Cost an arm and a leg… of a devil's, that is. Lucky me- looks like I'm gonna get a new one later on tonight~ Now be a good bitch and siddown while I cut you limbs to limbs."

"Right back at you." Yumi smiled, but she smiled the smile that Issei had never seen. Filled with bloodlust and eagerness to a fight.

"Damn. She really is hardcore." Issei commented. "Also, am I awake right now?"

**{You are!} **Balthazar blazed, **{How many times will I have to repeat killing is an everyday business for their world? Get your head's straight and make a decision, boy!}**

"F-Father wait!"

Freed waved his lightsaber. "Ah-ah-ah~ no excuses little Asia. I'll forgive you since you didn't know- see? I can give mercy. So be a good little girl and scamper away, or stay! And marvel as I deliver unjust judgments upon these sinners."

"…Wait, me too?" Issei pointed at his face.

"Of course!" Freed cackled, "You don't fool me you idiot. You know she's a devil, that's why her wings don't surprise you! And you know me, whoever-"

"No I don't, really."

"Shut up and let me finish. Whoever's a friend with a devil, is not much better than a devil themselves, and give me enough reason to rid them of this okay-ish world." Issei didn't appreciate the way his face shifted from one emotion to another with ease. From comical to dead serious. "You hear? I'm killing you after I kill her, boy."

Issei paused. "Don't you think that's a bit… judgmental? I mean, I knew her before I knew she was a devil, so technically, I'm friends with Yumi-chan and not a devil."

"What garbage nonsense are you spouting? I don't care if you're his brother or boyfriend, I just want to kill you."

"Okay. So you're a psycho. _That _makes more sense now, see. Why didn't'you just say so from the start?"

"Yes, yes. I'm a holy psychopath. Happy? Now shut up and die!"

As Freed rushed towards him, Yumi stepped over to meet his blade with hers. Sparks flew, and the two stared each other down.

"Fuckin' bitch. If only nuns have body like yours."

Yumi pushed him through force, swiping her sword so the exorcist jumped a few steps backwards. "Get her away from here Issei. I got this."

They moved almost like a blur even with his trained eyes. Whatever dopamine this priest took to match a devil, he wanted it.

After a flurry of exchange of their swords, the two backed away from each other.

"You're pretty fast, for a shitty devil!"

"And you yourself, for a mediocre exorcist."

Freed laughed, and drew out a pistol. "You're pretty on the outside, true, now let's have a look on your insides!"

No sounds of a gunshot ever exploded, but Issei momentarily saw a bullet of light whizzing through the air, like a firefly but way faster and possibly lethal. Dodging the holy bullets, Yumi's sword dissipated as another sword emerged in its place. Shadowy black blade and black grip.

Issei had to blink twice to make sure he was seeing what he saw, because it looked as though the sword was eating the bullet instead of deflecting it.

"Tch, you're a Sacred Gear user too? I thought that thing was supposed to be special! Hell is up with that beardy old man?" Freed muttered in disgust as he switched target. Him. "You're not, though."

"Oshit-"

Before Freed could fire a single shot, Yumi dashed after him and pushed him back as the exorcist parried her strikes. "What are you doing here?! GO!"

**{You better listen. You've no weapons, boy, nothing you can use against his light sword, at least. No use relying on strength if you have no technique either. The devil should handle herself fine.} **

"Dammit, again?! When will I get to say cool lines?!" Issei gritted as he held Asia's hand. "Let's get outta here Asia-san."

Asia hurried with him, running as fast as her feet could carry. "B-but Yumi-san!"

"She'll be fine! Hopefully!"

Not far away, Issei felt a tug on his hand, like a deadweight dragging him down. He stopped, and looking back, found a disheveled, exhausted nun with both hands on her knees. Winded and already out of breath. "Ha… ha… I-I'm sorry Issei-san… this is as far as I can go…"

"This is only 20 meters! You can even still see them- but argh alright- I'll carry you then!" He knelt in front of her, his back facing her. "Go on, hop on! Make sure to cling tight so I can feel your ches- so you don't fall. Yes, so you don't fall." _'What the fuck Issei, this is serious.'_

After slapping himself mentally, a light shudder. _That _shudder. He looked past his shoulder, way past Asia, back at the clashing swords, and gazed up.

Raynare.

Buzzing lightspear in both hands.

"SHIT- YUMI! ABOVE YOU!" Issei scrambled to his feet as Asia haplessly watched him run back to the crowd, frozen in complete panic.

**{STOP, ISSEI!}**

Issei did, hesitantly. "FFFUUCK!"

The Knight realized another foe had arrived untold. She tried to break away, but Freed held her wrist in his grip as he added more force into his sword. Using her Sacred Gear came to mind, but she couldn't unleash it without making direct contact to the ground with her hands or swords.

She heard Issei screaming her name as Raynare dropped behind her, and felt a thrust on her back, burning her from the insides, as the lightspear burst out of her chest, its purple glow stained red with her blood.

The exorcist jumped away from her, cursing. "Goddamn bitch-! Yo! Ray-Ray! Watch where you point that fucken' thing! That was inches away from my nose!"

"I don't care and don't call me Ray-Ray." Raynare hissed.

Her unholy sword slipped off her weakening grip. Yumi felt cold and hot at the same time, gnawing at her chest. Maybe it was from the rushing adrenaline, because she didn't feel much pain. Maybe she was in too much shock that her body hadn't registered the pain. Either way, all she felt was a tug as Raynare pulled away the lightspear off her.

Her knees hit the ground as her hands fell uselessly to her sides, her vision getting darker and colder.

"Yumi!" Issei screamed again. The panic in his voice stabbed her soul, tearing her off from her dazed trance she had fallen into. Her King appeared in her mind first, before the smiles of her lost friends sunk deep.

She couldn't die yet. If she did, that'd meant they had died all for nothing.

"What're we gonna with to her? Can I use her for a bit?"

"I don't care." Raynare spat as she saw Issei in the distance, the one responsible for her miseries. "Just get me the girl first and you can do whatever you want her. He's mine."

"Nice." Freed grinned. "Lend me a bit of holy water will ya? I don't wanna stick my dick in some unholy pussy."

"You kiss your mother with that mouth?"

"Ew no. Are you kidding me? Incest is something else." Said the mad exorcist as he knelt next to Yumi, who fell onto her hands. "Tsk, tsk, not so fast now aren't ya?"

"Sword…"

"Hm? What's that? You want me to pick up your sword before I stick mine in you?"

"Birth…"

As light blue magic sigil formed beneath him, Freed could only make a face before a dozen blades pierced his entire body, shattering his bones and ripping through his flesh. Through his jaw and his skull. Through his crotch and through his spine. Crimson blood splattered everywhere, oozing out from every hole on his body. The only thing Yumi regretted was that the exorcist died too quick.

Yumi smiled, tasting blood in her mouth. A small retribution at the very least, before darkness enveloped her vision. Her swords dematerialized shortly afterwards.

Issei froze in complete horror as the mangled corpse collapsed to the ground, staining it in sickening red as his pinkish entrails slipped out.

"H… holy shit."

"Tch. Useless prick." Raynare muttered. "At least he did his job." And that was to bring the Holy Maiden all over to Japan – to her. With her dead, only the boy stood between her and the girl. "You… I'll kill you when this is all over. Hand over the girl," a lightspear erupted within her hands. "or she'll die."

"For fuck's sake, are you kidding me?!" Issei cursed his luck, deciding to not look at the disfigured exorcist since Raynare's body was more enthralling and less bloodied. It didn't help. That image would forever scar his mind. "What the fuck- what the fuck man?! You- she! HIM?!"

**{Calm down, boy. If it's any better, that's hardly the last time you'll see a dead body.}**

"How is that any better?!"

Raynare tilted her head, thinking this boy had finally lost it.

**{You'll get used to it?}**

"I don't want to get used to it!"

"Shut it, idiot." Raynare bit. "I don't want to speak to you."

**{Well, get your shit straight, because you're not the only one here!}** Balthazar snapped, dropping his charade. **{The girl, boy! Your friend risked her life for hers, so are you going to simply stand here and lose your nerve, or will you settle down and make a difference?!}**

Issei sobered. He needed that slap. "R-right!"

Unfortunately, he sobered up late, as Asia had run over to Raynare, intent on surrendering herself.

"Please Miss Raynare! I'll come with you, but please let me help her!"

"Whatever. Get on with it." Raynare was already tired from all of this to care, as long as she got what she wanted, and purposely avoiding the boy in case he did something that surprise her again. She trained her lightspear at Yumi's back while Asia knelt down, placed her hands above her gaping wound, as soft green light coated her palms. She did her best to not pay any mind on the dead priest lying next to her.

Balthazar didn't miss a thing. **{Ah. Twilight Healing. So that's her Sacred Gear.}**

_'Dammit, what do I do?! What _CAN _I do? Is she gonna die?!'_

**{No she won't and there's nothing.} **Balthazar stated with grim finality. **{It's too late to act now. You move, and she'll whisk the nun away and kill your friend. The best course of action, as for now, is inaction.}**

_'All that training and all I can do is nothing?!'_

**{You trained so you can fight!} **Rarely ever did Balthazar raise his tone, but when he did, Issei felt his entire body just trembled. **{Don't delude yourself, _boy, _you trained so you can learn how to fight. So you can wield anything and turn it into a weapon. So you can use your bare fists as weapons. But what good will that do to you if you hesitate? **

**{You could have carried the nun away and possibly draw out the attention of that fallen angel, but no. You didn't, and now the fallen angel not only has your friend, but the sister as well. Look at your friend Issei! Look as she _bleeds_ on the ground. Look at the nun's tears as she clearly blames herself for what had happened. Look at them, and carve it deep into your memory.**

**{Let this be a lesson to you and serve as a reminder for yourself, that _this _is what happens if you hesitate.}**

His heart was rushing as was his adrenaline, but Issei had never felt weaker in his entire life. Something he had never to occur once he was chosen by Death. Yet fate could twist without regards, striking when he had his guards low.

He saw Raynare speaking something to Asia who was slowly getting up. As Raynare's two black wings enveloped her, her face churned with sadness as her evergreen eyes fell on him, as if to say she was sorry.

"Wait-" Issei murmured as light bathed the two, "Asia… don't just give up…"

"Please don't, Issei-san." Asia muttered tearfully, halting his steps. "Thank you very much for being a friend and listening to me, but please don't… I don't want anyone to get hurt because of me. Goodbye, Issei-san."

"Come on, don't say those sad things-" Raynare rolled her eyes before Issei could complete his sentence, and completed her teleportation spell as they disappeared into the light. "…Asia? …Shit."

Inside his soul, Balthazar huffed. **{Don't beat yourself too much, boy. These things happen.}**

_'She thought this is her fault…'_

**{A sensible reaction.}**

_'Why can't she just blame me for fuck's sake…'_

**{Why? So you can justify your failure better?} **Scorned the Void Dragon, **{Save it, boy. Guilt is the most useless feeling a human can possibly have. Instead of guilt, let this motivates you. Tomorrow, I'll teach you how you use your powers and abilities, and perhaps then, you can get a shot in redeeming yourself. But until then, cope with it. Your friend's healed but she's still unconscious.}**

"R-right… yeah… This is just… not fair."

**{Hey! Do you hear me boy?! Life doesn't care if it isn't fair to anyone! You, her, that dead priest, everyone's the same! You can't always save the day like a big damn hero, so _suck it up_ and _deal with it._}**

_'Okay, okay! I'm sorry!' _

Issei rushed to Yumi's side, lifting her on his arms because he wanted to get away from the body as soon as possible. The park was just as dead, even after the purple hues had gone away, no one but him and the unconscious devil were there, and no one ever found out that Death had cleaned up after the mess, dissolving the body into a mere lump of compost, waiting to rot.

Idly, His ever-watchful gaze fell upon Hyoudou Issei who had scrambled to another park bench, several distance away from the site as he laid his classmate there, shaking her by the shoulder in hope she would come to.

Today, a bitter loss. But to say nothing was gained would be wrong. Death saw the growth in the boy's heart. A resolve He wanted and expected; to do whatever it would take to protect those that was dear to him. The very exact resolve Death needed, so the boy could fulfill his role as His Chosen. A significant leap on his journey.

"To have a meaning, hm?" While this was no surprise for Him, Death found it almost endearing, that the boy was well aware and fully conscious of himself; a pervert of little significance.

With a chuckle, Death levitated the spilled can of soda and black coffee, along with the half-empty water bottle, stowing them in their respective dumpsters, before disappearing to guard His sister, who happened to be walking around Rome's Colosseum, giggling like a little girl because of some chipped rock, no doubt troubling her new Greek friend to death.

Or, as she called her, "Hephy".

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**I'd say sorry for killing off Freed this early but I'd be lying. His presence was weak through the entire dxd storyline. Actually, almost all villains are**

**It's a harsh and serious ending for a chapter, but it's needed to get Issei to man up. AND FINALLY. I can start giving him powers.**

**I don't know why, but Robin Williams was constantly on my mind while I was writing this chapter. Didn't even see any of his movies or standups, this awesome dude just popped into my mind and stayed there and made me emotional because I started to remember all my childhood makers that have passed away.**

**I'm gonna rewatch Good Will Hunting, and I recommend you give it a shot if you haven't yet**

**Aight cya bois next chap. Follow, favorite, review, and maybe you'll get lucky tomorrow**


	10. Ch VIII: Event Horizon

**Haven't watched any movie as of late. I do watch the news tho.**

**I added a bit of tidbits in the A/N at prologue. I'll put it here so you don't have to go back**

**May or may not feature characters or mechanics from other shows, which are potentially as follows but not limited to:  
-That useless goddess from that useless world isekai (hint hint, she can do party tricks and is thicc in both head and body, but that's really about it)  
-That other useless goddess from fate (same quality as above minus party tricks)  
-Fate babes (aren't actually useless)  
-Some useless goddesses from danmachi (actually aren't that useless)  
-Shinmai no Maou something-something aka DxD 2.0: Electric Boogaloo with incest and borderline porn (likely just the mechanics for the luls. Maybe Zest because Issei need to experience some exotic chocolate goodness DxD severely lacked. ( ****͡ʘ** **͜ʖ** **͡ʘ****)**  
**Katarea doesn't count because she's a dumb B-movie villain**

**Note that I won't just include every single character from the above because it'll bloat up the already bloated up cast. Differentiating their personalities from one another via their actions and dialogues will be a pain in the arse to deal with.**

**Aight that's it. Have some epic fun kk**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[VIII]**

**||Event Horizon||**

* * *

Issei had seen countless of deaths in the cinematic universes.

He realized how scarily accurate the movies were with their portrayal of death – save for the B movies that you'd watch just for the heck of it, or if you ran out of A-list movies to watch, or if you didn't have any better ways to spend your time.

He always heard about how movies exaggerated deaths with all the blood and gore, but after seeing a particularly gruesome death in front of his two eyes, movies weren't that far off.

Red, red, and red. Too many reds coming out from a human's body, you'd think they'd start marching to a certain glorious battle march song of a certain dissolved federal sovereign state in the northern Eurasia that existed from 1922 to 1991.

It happened so quick that even with his 'gifted' eyes, he almost couldn't see how it happened – he wished he didn't see how it happened, no matter how it happened. Seeing a person's soul snuffed away was an experience he'd rather not have. But what could he do now? That scene was forever seared into his memories, and no matter how hard he tried to distract himself by utilizing the only pairs he could think of; Raynare's barely covered boobs, or Tiamat's firm round ones, or Rias' marvelous underwear, he couldn't shake that grisly image away.

_'Am I gonna get PTSD from this?'_

**{That's an insult to every soldier on earth. Listen, boy.} **Balthazar ushered while his host was sitting on the bench, Yumi's legs on top of his thighs. **{It's unfortunate, true. I didn't expect you to see death this soon, not to mention a macabre one, but it is what it is. This, too, is a part of their world. If you still wish to take a part in it, then I'm afraid you'll either have to get used to it, or see enough so you are desensitized to it. But I'm sure the second option is rather grim for you.}**

_'…Yeah I know.' _Issei replied, hunching forward as he brought his palms to his face. _'It's just that… I mean-… damn. Do I really have to get used to… to that?'_

**{I understand.} **Said the dragon, sympathetically. **{You live in the part of the world where the rule of law and decent morality exist. You can spot a predator with relative ease. But this is their world, Issei. Their rules differ from yours. Their morality mayhap the same, but they're more… say, _loose_ about it. As an outsider, you will think their morality is skewed, but to them, you are the odd one out.}**

Balthazar then ended with something that engraved itself deep in his **{It's the land of wolves you're stepping into, boy. If you're not a wolf, they'll know.}**

Issei took a deep, shaky breath, sobering from his stupor. _'I really thought it was going to be all pretty girls and absurd sexy moments, you know?'_

Balthazar let out a deep rumble of a chuckle. **{Oh make no mistake. It's a part of it still. It's up to you whether or not those moments are worth what you must sacrifice. You can't cherry-pick and decide what you want and don't want.}**

Issei thought about it. _'Tell me, Raz, I mean… I guess I'm already in waist-deep to just get out, but what else am I gonna need to… you know… sacrifice? Other than getting used to seeing a bunch of dead people.'_

**{I'm not saying you'll see people die left and right, I mean to say your chances of seeing a fight to the death has taken an increase. It's not as though you'll witness a murder in a daily or weekly basis.} **Said the dragon, casually. **{As for your question; the thinking that there are only two ways to digest every conflict. Good versus Evil. Black and white morality. Cast that thought out. This isn't a fairy tale. No grays either.}**

_'Wait, no grays?'_

**{Nope. Only white that's got grubby. And sin, boy, is when you treat people as _things_. Yourself included. That's what sin is."**

_'I thought it was going to be more complicated than that?_'

**{Surprised? When people say things are a lot more complicated than that, they mean they're getting worried that they won't like the truth.} **The dragon stated, **{People as things, that's where it starts.}**

_'Oh, I'm sure there are worse crimes—'_

**{Crimes began when you see people as things.}**

_'…Okay... I see your point.' _He at least knew that even in his world, it wasn't always good against bad. Most of the times it was just bad with money against bad with more money. _'I'm still a bit skeptical about devils being good… what with Senpai saying 'she'll kill' that easily and all. But I don't think they're bad people or anything- but that priest was really wacko.'_

**{Oh yeah. That one's an exception. He's mental.} **Balthazar agreed, speaking in off-tune. **{That's all there is to it. One that you didn't know, that is. The rest you already know; you can't live in _just_ your world anymore, you must devote yourself in building yourself as in learning and mastering your gifts, all of it, and to stop hesitating. If it makes it easier, it's not 'kill or be killed'. It's 'hurt them very badly they'd rather dig a hole for themselves to hide or be killed'.}**

**{Remember, lad. No one's forcing you to kill anyone. Not even Death demands you to.}**

And Issei was immensely grateful to have a superior that didn't demand such extreme commitment. Issei pondered about it some more, staring off to the sinking orange orb, thinking about the webified version of the sun since Earth-chan fucking existed.

But that didn't help. A human body shouldn't have that many holes in it and the inside organs should stay inside, because they were _meant _to stay there, not sprawled away on the ground like some spilled red gob of mess.

He even didn't _feel a thing _when he was carrying Yumi's soft, supple body! He had his hand just below her shapely butt, not to mention he held hands with Asia's soft and small hand, and all he could think about was that gory holy mess of a sick priest.

**{It's all right. Take your time.}**

He took another deep breath. He wasn't going to quit regardless, he just needed time to digest… _all of this_. He wasn't sure about getting used to deaths, but if that meant he could be any more useful, then maybe it wasn't so bad. Nothing gained if nothing was risked. Issei just needed a bit more consideration before he could gamble his sanity.

"Mmnnn… Nnh…" His deep pondering was cut short as Yumi stirred awake, groaning softly as she brought an arm to wipe her eyes. "…What…?"

Issei wasn't sure on what to say, so he let the girl regain everything first.

It didn't take long for her. Sitting up, instinctively, Yumi patted her chest, where Raynare's lightspear pierced through her, ripping a good portion of her wine-red tracksuit. Some portion of it had spatters of her own blood, darkening the color. The tear in her clothes wasn't exposing enough -sadly- to reveal any of her innerwear.

She looked conflicted, possibly thinking there should be a gaping hole on her chest. "…How did I…?"

"Asia-san…" Issei said, nervously. "She uh… she healed you, Yumi-chan."

Yumi looked up with the same face. "Healed me? But I was on death's door- only Senpai can heal me from that condition."

Now the bewilderment infected him. "Really? I thought you guys have like… white magic. Y'know, like the one in Final Fantasy?" Which never was the final one, despite the title.

She pulled away her feet off his lap once she realized it. "W-well, not in particular, but healing comes in various ways… Senpai's, for example, accelerates the healing process, but she can only do so with direct physical touch. And even then, it's not going to heal instantly like… like this…"

Yumi stroked her chest again, going so far as spreading the rip on her clothes to see her unwounded chest.

"Amazing… There's not even a scar." Yumi said in amazement.

"Hmm. Yes. Indeed." Issei said in different kind of amazement, as he saw a semblance of her black sports bra. "Very nice skin you have."

"…" Yumi had to take a moment after that, shaking her head as she played it cool. "Then… Asia-chan, where is she?"

"Oh she uh…" Reminded of his failure to act, Issei hung his head low in shame. "She got kidnapped by Raynare. She thought you getting hurt was her fault. I erm…. I'm sorry I didn't help."

Yumi smiled reassuringly. "It's okay Issei-kun. Don't blame yourself. It's unfair of you to blame yourself when this is probably your first experience, right?" She said, biting back a scowl. Not at him, but at the knowledge of having someone she thought she could protect taken away from her. Again.

"Y-yeah. Still though… I was kinda lame… Not saying that I could've protected or saved her and you both, but I could've done something still. Woe is me, woe is me- haha…"

"It's pointless to waste time mulling your past, Issei-kun. You can't change the past, but you still have the present to shape the future, right?"

Issei blinked owlishly. "That's pretty wise. N-not to say you're not wise or anything, I just wasn't expecting that."

"Experience is the best teacher." Yumi quipped, with a somewhat saddened look that she didn't allow to last more than a second.

"…What's it like, Yumi-chan?"

Yumi spared a glance as she got up the bench. "Hm?"

"Erm… killing."

She studied his face. For once, it wasn't showing any stupid debauched leering look she often caught him on doing. Just an ordinary boy, having experienced his first murder.

"To tell you the truth, Issei-kun, it only bugs me the first few times." She smiled teasingly as if she was proud over the fact she had been desensitized to murder. "I get used to it pretty quickly, but that's because; just like you said; I'm a hardcore girl."

He gave her a skeptical look.

She played a smile. "I'm just kidding~ I think me being a devil has something to do with it, but me as a person as well... well, considering the way I was raised."

Issei dumbly 'oh'ed. She let it hanging because she wasn't prepared to tell him about her 'dark and troubled past' yet, and Issei wasn't one to push it, lest she became infuriated. Hell, he only knew she was a devil just a week ago. For now, he settled on his imaginations. Maybe she was like the girl from Kill Bill only younger. Who knows?

Death, most likely.

"But… dang, we're in the same class, same lessons… but you have like… you live in different worlds. It's like you have two lives." Issei pondered, stumbling his words since he wasn't particularly adept in conveying his thoughts into words. "I-I won't tell anyone, promise!"

"You can put it that way. I know you won't, I trust you, Issei-kun." Yumi giggled. "But anyway. I'll have to report this to Senpai. The Prez, I mean."

Issei tilted his head. "The Prez?"

"Mhmm. Rias-senpai. She's the president of the ORC?"

"Oh right, right… _Prez_. Buchou." Prez Rias. Rias-buchou. Priaz. Prias. That sounded as great as Prius, which wasn't really great.

As Issei trailed off, Yumi then glanced around, making sure the space was clear. It was, since it was starting to darken.

"I better get back now-"

"O-oh yeah. Uhh… about Asia-san…" Issei rubbed the nape of his neck. "I mean… I don't want to push this onto you but… I don't think I can do anything to help her y'know haha… Pathetic, but it is what it is."

Yumi let off a kind smile. It was somewhat different to her usual boys-and-girls-swooning kind of smile. "But you want to help her, don't you Issei-kun?"

"Yes!" Issei said wholeheartedly. "Definitely! If there's anything I can do to help then, I goddamn will! Just don't make me kill anyone, please."

"Fufu, that's you and me both, save for the last one." She tittered, "Prez won't listen to me no matter what. My guess is the fallen angels have taken her to their base; their territory. Senpai won't risk triggering a war over a girl moreover a sister… but if she is who I think she is… then…"

"…Who?"

"Asia-chan."

"I know, but who do you think she is you think she is?" Issei got confused at his own sentence there, but Yumi didn't.

"Well, who I think she is." Yumi insisted with a playful giggle.

"Come on man- you can't do that."

"Why not? Doesn't it build up the suspense?"

"Wha- but this isn't a movie!"

"Hmm. True." Yumi chuckled. She seemed to be taking this lightly. Almost as if she was enjoying it, rather. "Asia-chan. She can heal, Issei-kun. And she's from Italy. Don't you know what that means?"

"…She's a potential coronavirus suspect?"

"What? No!" Gasped the Knight, appalled at the suggestion. "Right, I forgot you're really a newcomer to this whole thing. Sorry about that- but what I'm saying is, I think she's the Holy Maiden."

"…I see…"

"You've heard?"

"Definitely- but I think I'm thinking about a Holy Maiden from another… er… _media._"

The devil lowered her eyelids like a person who was getting disinterested. "It's from porn is it."

Issei thought for a moment. "Eroge game." He said, as if that would make any difference.

Yumi sighed aloud. She should start taking him a bit less seriously.

"Hey! I learned more about nuns from there than I did from a quick google! Like why they wear veils… and those black tunics…" and how they actually got a drop dead, bodacious, certified-thicc figure beneath all those, but he knew that was strictly fantasy and reality was far more disappointing, so he left that part out. Asia's an exception, however. "While what I got from google is that if you want to make a nun pregnant, dress her up as an altar boy."

Yumi did a loud, audible 'snrk', almost snorting, but managed to contain her mirth. "Issei! That's horrible!"

Balthazar, on the other hand, cheerfully laughed inside him, causing it harder to stifle his own laughter. A quivering, tightlipped smirk was all he could manage, looking stupid-like.

The devil shook her head disapprovingly, despite she, as well, quite enjoyed the dark, morbid kind humor herself, as audibly shown by her giggling akin to a five-year-old schoolgirl. Something nobody would've guessed or knew. Not even her own King knew, or the always-knowing Queen. Rias was intelligent, charming, and diplomatic. But Akeno had always been the cunning one. Not once she nearly caught her true intentions resurfacing, that she wasn't dedicating her power solely towards Rias alone, that Yumi was, in fact, had never forgotten about her past.

Or enjoyed dark humor, for this matter.

Maybe because she always had her guards up around them. She trusted them, but clearly not as trustful as she'd thought. Meanwhile, this bumbling idiot had not only made her _truly _laugh and _truly _enjoyed his stupid spiels, he lowered her guard. No need to be Mrs. Perfect. No need to be the loyal Knight, sworn to the Gremory. No more of the 'Cute Foreign Beauty', or whatever silly titles those school goers could think.

Just her. Just Kiba Yumi being herself and enjoying being herself.

"Anyway…" Yumi then continued, saving the thought for another time, smiling to him and that thought. "I think she's the Holy Maiden. It's a not exactly a well-known story in the supernatural world since it's relatively new, and, well, devils don't really like anything related to the church no matter how touching. There's an orphaned girl raised in Italy in one of its abbeys, who can perform miracles. Miracles as in healing any kinds of physical injuries. Not sickness, mind you."

"Oh. I was gonna ask if she can cure viruses."

"No, sadly. I think it's because viruses are also a living being, and curing them means killing them – at least that's what I think. She heals, not kill." Yumi explained. "People refer her as the Holy Maiden; blessed by their god and such and so on. Which isn't far off since she does have a Sacred Gear; Twilight Healing."

Issei recognized those words. Balthazar said that a few moments ago after the chaos ended. It'd sound great if not for the fact that the first word 'Twilight' had been forever tarnished and associated with a certain horrible vampire series that made him question the mental sanity of all pubescent girls and young adults.

Imagine a glittery vampire who was pasty like the whitest man on earth. _Shudder._

"But about some weeks ago, this Holy Maiden was cast out because she healed a devil. You can call it an overreaction from their part, but the church has always been stricter and… funnily enough, less tolerant than most."

Issei pieced the puzzles. "That's sad… but what you're saying this Holy Maiden is…"

"Asia-chan, yes." Completed Yumi, nodding. "I'm the living proof of her identity – well, possible identity. I say Asia-chan has make it clear that she doesn't want to go wherever the fallens take her. However, they are her only options right now. If we do rescue her, Issei-kun, she'll have nowhere else to go."

Having nowhere to go at the age of… what? Sixteen? Fifteen? Surely she couldn't be much older or younger than him. Issei himself would be eighteen next year – he was held back a year at elementary since he fell ill during the finals, but this would be a story for another time. Nonetheless, he doubted he'd survive on his own without his parents, and not to look down on the Holy Maiden, but Asia was a sister who couldn't speak Japanese. He knew his country didn't exactly welcome foreigners with warm hugs, especially for the boomers- older people.

"I'd take her in but I live in a dorm." Yumi added, frowning. "We'll need Senpai's permission first which still won't be easy. She hates to take risk without rewards, which is common for devils. That much I know. But if Asia-chan is the Holy Maiden, and if you can somehow convince her to provide healing for us, the devils, I'm sure Senpai will be more open to offer housing and protection."

"Sounds like a plan. I'll do it!"

Yumi stammered. "…Really? Have you given it a proper thinking? That wasn't even five seconds, Issei-kun."

"Well that's the best plan we got! And I'm shit at making plans, as you can tell."

Yumi giggled. "I like your fervor, but there's also a possibility that she's not the Holy Maiden as well as Senpai's refusal. Are you sure, Issei-kun?"

**{Nah, she is.} **Balthazar yawned. **{Go get her lad.}**

"I'll bet on that!" Issei said with an infectious confidence. "Even if she isn't, is it wrong if I want to save her? She's just a girl for Christ's sake-"

A twinge. Yumi held her head. She might had been healed, but her body was quite fatigued from the earlier fights and stress from having a lightspear embedded in her chest. "Ngh- please don't mention anything relating to the bible, thank you."

"R-right… sorry." Issei said sheepishly. "But yeah. She's just a girl. And she's Italian! And I don't think she has enough money to go back there –not that it's possible since it's on lockdown-, and Heaven- sorry- Hell forbid she sells her body just for some money, or someone creepy offered her some money and took advantage of her innocence. I'd bring her to my house, but I don't wanna add more weigh to my parents! I mean, they have to feed a dragon."

"…I… get your point, Issei-kun. Don't worry, I understand." Yumi said with a smile. "It's refreshing to have someone who doesn't value other according to their usefulness. A dehumanizing way to see anyone. It's like seeing them as… _things._'

Suddenly Issei recalled Balthazar's words earlier.

"I wish that's not how the world works, for this one and mine, but it is what it is."

_'The world isn't fair. It isn't and never will be.' _Again, Balthazar's words echoed and resonated like a drop in a lake.

"Anyhow, I'm running late now. I'm going to face Senpai about this. I'll see you tomorrow, Issei-kun! Oh! And once school's over, don't go home yet! Or come back when it's six, okay? See you!"

And Yumi jogged away, as if she didn't have a hole in her chest just moments before. For a while, Issei stood there, reflecting as he gazed upon her swaying buttocks.

He failed once, failed to protect Asia who he now knew deserved much, much better. To know Raynare was planning to use her in a way made him… well, sad. After all, she still was his first love. Unrequited or not. He did try his goddamn hardest that a boy who lacked dating experience who spent the entire previous night surfing the internet for pointers, checking out the 'hip and trendy' places to visit, even sucking out his monthly allowance for porn all to make sure he didn't screw up his first date.

But the world wasn't fair and Issei knew he had to accept it, since he sure as hell wasn't able to change it yet.

Regardless of the fact that he was someone who would worship her body like a devout Catholic to their Holy Mary, Issei knew the words of the wise; a rule of the utmost priority for any outstanding gentleman who wished to not be murdered in their sleep.

_Don't stick your dick in crazy._

Issei then slapped both his cheeks lightly twice, determined.

"Right! Let's fuckin' do this!"

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Yesterday couldn't come sooner, despite his heart was beating mad from the expectations alone. He felt like he was back to his elementary days when he was about to go on his first field trip, only this time it might end up with some deaths. Hopefully it wouldn't, but Issei knew 'hope' could be pretty dangerous when it turned into 'disappointment'.

Raynare sure did teach him that.

"Rare of you to be mulling." Muttered the Chaos Dragon, Tiamat, resting on his bed that was now hers. At the moment clothed on a blue short-sleeved and white shirt, a distinctive red box on the chest part with the word 'SUGOI DEKAI' imprinted on it, which was quite adequately stretched side to side because her wondrous pairs.

He got it for 200 Yen or slightly less than 2 USD, along with a few other clothing for the dragon.

Covering half her lustrous thighs was a short pants. He got it for 300 Yen.

In total, Issei had spent roughly 4000 Yen which was a good portion of his monthly allowance – which Mama Hyoudou kindly replaced anyway. All in all, Tiamat wasn't exactly a dragon with high maintenance. She even needed only a plate and sometimes had skipped dinner if she didn't feel like eating.

Dragons were surprisingly easy to keep as pet.

**{Hey. We ain't a hamster.}**

_'Sorry.'_

Hated at being ignored or unheard, Tiamat said again, this time louder and with a lightly ticked off kind of tone. "_Master_."

"Hmm- yeah?"

"I said it's rare of you to mull over something." She muttered, laying on her side to glare at him, who was snugged in his laid-out futon. "What troubles you so?"

He looked at her. Her fair skin seemingly glowed despite the lights were off. The lamp outside his blue curtain cast a blue hue on the walls of his darkened room.

"Uhh… Say… Tiamat-san… If you want to rescue someone who's been kidnapped… what would you do?"

Tiamat lowered her thin eyebrows. A stark contrast to her lush lashes. "Kill them, clearly."

Issei huffed. "Right. Figured as much."

"What's wrong with that?" She sniffed, "You bipedal mammals tend to unnecessarily complicate matters instead of simplifying them. What pleasure do you derive from doing so?"

"Uh… I don't _derive_ any pleasure from complicating stuffs. We don't want to complicate things, I think- it's when I try to simplify issues, I just started… well, overthinking. Which actually complicates instead of simplifying."

"Then why should you overthink?"

"B-because I got too much to think."

"Then don't think too much."

Issei sighed a noiseless chuckle. "Well it's not that easy…" He didn't want to be ignorant of others. He didn't want to offend her ways of seeing things either, which was why he kept it to himself.

"Related to morals no doubt."

"Y-yeah."

Tiamat grumbled. "Hmph. You think too much and do too little. It's difficult to comprehend."

His mind wandered off at that. Did that apply to murderers too? Do they simply think less and do a bit much then? He didn't want to be like them. He didn't want to kill or be killed either, nor did he want to humiliate others into complete shame. Issei fully understood this was a violent world, but did he have to submit and be violent as well?

His train of thoughts was derailed as Tiamat had shifted from his/her bed, crawling down to lay beside him, before vaulting over his waist, legs on his sides. He felt her weigh, which was surprisingly light, more like a woman's over a dragon's, but that didn't matter because his eyes immediately took focus on the stretched 'SUGOI DEKAI'.

"Hmm? All those meager exercises seem to have come to fruition to your body. You're far sturdier now than you were before." Tiamat said as she pushed the blanket on top of his belly. His blanket was thin since he liked the cold night, and it wasn't hard for her to feel his muscles. "Mfufu, and in such a short span of time as well… A shame, however, as you hold little knowledge in the art of battle."

Right… He needed to get on track about those things. He wondered what kind of training Balthazar would enslave him at.

"At least your body is honest to your desire." Tiamat smirked, challengingly grinding her groin against his, which forced him to react in honest from the physical incitement. She stopped though, much to his dismay. "I've yet to understand what 'love' is, or why it is necessary to you, because you want my body regardless. So tell me, Master, what is it about 'love' do you regards as high that it should complicate my desire to bear your babies?"

"Errr- uh… w-well don't laugh, but it's because I want to be loved?" Issei trailed a little, calming his junior member down by thinking about some saggy grandma. It was super effective as it was super disturbing.

Tiamat stared into his eyes; hazel browns so unsure even at his own answers. The eyes of a mere boy. "Why?"

"W-well," Issei stammered. He realized he overused 'well' when nervous. "because… I wanna know what it's like… I guess. Tits are awesome and all, but… I-I think 'love' would be multiply the awesome."

This was such an embarrassing conversation that he'd lose face if he was speaking to anyone other than her. She might be shameless, but Tiamat didn't judge him. He was like a walking encyclopedia to her.

"I see." She muttered thoughtfully, before getting off him to lay on his side, and stayed there despite the cramped space of the futon. The coolness of her body quickly embalmed his left side. "How can you tell if someone loves you?"

"I uh… I dunno. That's why I want to know."

"What about your mother?" Tiamat asked, now more curious than ever. "Doesn't she love you?"

"Well yeah!" Issei chuckled nervously. "B-but it's the different kind, see… the one my parents have to me is familial… But her and dad is also familial but more… intimate. I-it's hard to explain."

"And evidently hard to understand." Tiamat puffed. He felt her cold breath brushing his ear, and he shivered from the tingles. "But I see your curiosity; I myself am starting to be curious as well. Indeed, what is love."

_Baby don't hurt me, don't hurt me-_

Issei mentally shook away the song before it got stuck in his head for days. "Uh… do you… do you have anyone you love, Tiamat-san?"

"None that I can think of." The dragon said casually, despite the sadness in that truth. "Dragons are raised to be independent from birth. Created to be just so. We rely on our own strength, never other's. We don't need 'love' to survive, we simply do." Then she chuckled, a smile gracing her pale lips. Reminding him that Tiamat in her human form was positively beautiful. "I do realize, however, as I spent time here in your world and house, surviving isn't the same as living."

"In a way, I am envious of you, Master. Weak as you are, you needn't to be strong. Your parents care for you nonetheless, while mine abandoned me before I could crack open my egg. But it is a different world we live in."

Issei pressed his lips together. Those words seemed to be the recurring theme so far. They kept repeating itself from other people's mouth like some words of wisdom of a children's book.

"Yeah… well… it gets a bit boring after a while since it's like a cycle, almost. Wake up, school, eat, sleep. And when I get older, it's; wake up, work, eat, sleep. Rinse and repeat. Can't say I want that kind of life." Which was why, no matter what, he wanted to give this dangerous world a shot. "It'd be great if I don't have to choose one over another though, the erm… your world or my world. I want both if I could."

"Hmmh. My world's too hectic. I prefer yours."

Easy to say that since she didn't have to work her butt off like his parents. Issei kept it to himself again, though. One part because he was getting sleepy, and the other because she was still a dragon despite her appearances. And that aside, his mother managed to get her to do some basic stuff too, and the dragon herself even wanted to give cooking a try. God forbid she used some kind of a breath attack to char some meat right in front of his mother's eyes.

"Lie beside me, Master." Tiamat nonchalantly said, almost with an ordering tone as she skulked back to his bed. "I hardly think that pathetic bedding is comfortable, and I want to feel your body warmth."

"Yes please, thank you very much." Issei scuffled out his sleeping mat/futon because as if he'd say no to an open and direct invitation like that. It was also his bed to begin with, but he wasn't going to argue with a temperamental dragon anytime soon.

Issei was rendered stiff in more ways than one as Tiamat slinked a slender yet supple thigh between his legs, an arm over his chest while the other one crept under him. He was facing the white lettered 'SUGOI DEKAI' once again, but this time dangerously close that his nose nearly rubbed the letter. He could smell her soap and the fruity smell of her shampoo.

Obviously, Issei did the only sane thing to do, which was to scoot closer and once again mush his face into her soft pair of jugs. The soft fabric partnered with her even softer breasts made a marvelous eye-rest, almost enveloping his whole head. D for Dragon indeed. As well as D for Disturbance to his D.

But alas, perhaps it was due to his mild exhaustion or a stressful evening, because her affably cold embrace and the night's soothing silence drifted him to sleep in a few moments.

A moment of pure tranquility at last. A calm before the imminent storm.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

In the morning, Issei had never felt better and refreshed. No sore muscles whatsoever, and although the image of the mangled priest still bothered him, it didn't affect him as much. School went by as usual, if not for the fact that he had to refuse to partake in his small club's weekly activity of peeking the kendo girls' practice , which actually helped him getting better at utilizing stealth in the approach of the sacred peeping hole, as well as getting him out of trouble which was by sacrificing his two friends behind; a noble sacrifice he was willing to make.

But no. It was not meant to be the day where he and his two buddies contemplated the diversity of brassieres, because he had a sister to rescue.

As promised and planned, once the school was over, he waited by the empty school grounds, specifically at the track field to do some running and some imaginary shadowboxing. Balthazar said he should first train his footwork since it was the simplest and easiest to practice when he had no one to practice hitting against. Taking part in a 'Serious Side Hops Repetitions' training regime that completely blew away the dusts and revealing the red dirt beneath it, before continuing to his daily 300 push-ups, which was 100 per set.

He took all of it seriously and it was seriously tiring.

He got better after a fifteen minutes break, and did it all over again.

When the sun was about to set, Yumi took him to see Rias.

Who wasn't exactly the most eager even after hearing their reasons, but not for a reason he thought she'd be upset at.

"No." Rias said with a tone of finality, crossing her arms to accentuate her refusal, her beryl eyes piercing his confidence. "I refuse to allow you crossing into this world, Hyoudou-kun. Isn't yesterday enough to show that you don't belong here?"

Issei refused to back down. "Well, yea, it was scary, but she's still my friend!"

Rias narrowed her eyes. "Forget about her." Her tone was cold, which surprised even her own servants. They all knew about her ongoing betrothal problems, but they didn't think it'd cause her to lose her temper to someone outside their own. "She won't be the last you'll lose once you set a foot-"

"But didn't you say it yesterday yourself, Senpai? Aren't I already in this mess!"

"And it's not too late for you turn back!" Rias shot up from her couch, stomping a foot. She had been waiting for this night to come, barely catching any sleep because of her childish excitement in pulverizing those fallens to lose some stress. Pointless argument was something she could use without. "I admire your noble resolve of wanting to rescue your friend, but you have no idea what and where you're putting yourself into, Hyoudou-kun. I refuse to let anyone under my supervision to position themselves into needless danger."

"B-but I won't be in any danger! I'll hang around the back, I just want to talk to her!"

"None of us can tell what will happen then. What if there are more of them? What if there are more crazed priests wanting to shoot you down? They've mauled humans just because they make contact with us, Hyoudou, what do you think they'll do to you when they see you hanging around us?!"

"Something pretty bad… I guess."

"They'll torture you to death, Hyoudou." Rias stated, bitter and callous. "Worse, they might go after your family. Is that what you want? Putting your family's life into danger? I know you have Tiamat but do you thin she can protect them at all time?"

That was low of her. Even Akeno noticed it. Astonished, even, that Rias would stoop that low all for him. Did she really fall for him?

Nonetheless, her cruel statement immobilized him, until Balthazar backed him up with a much-needed reassurance.

**{I forgot to mention this, but anyone that mess around with your family, or plan to, Boss will 'speak' to them directly. You've made up your mind yesterday, boy. Like it or not, this is something you'll come to face eventually.}**

With that, Issei refueled his resolution. "That's why I'll get even stronger!"

"It takes more than raw strength to protect those you care."

"Then I'll get smarter!" Issei blazed, "I'll do whatever it takes- just let me help! Sooner or later, I'll be a part of your world too, Senpai. Hell, I probably already am, so why not?"

Rias seethed, gritting her teeth. "Why are you taking this lightly? Do you think this is a game you can simply get in and out by whim? It'll take commitment, Hyoudou! A lifetime commitment! People will die! Those you care can get hurt! Are you fully prepared to bear that weigh on your shoulders?"

"Rias," Akeno finally spoke. Her tone calm instead of full of teases. "why are you so against the idea? He only wants to help, and who can spread the words if they have no life left in them? Dead men tell no tales, no?"

Issei shuddered mildly. Again with the casual mention of murder. These devils were serious business.

Wait… Raynare. What about Raynare? He knew she had sealed her fate once she attacked Rias… but was there nothing he could do still? Did she really have to die as well?

"That's not the point, Akeno." Rias bit, her eyes still on his as she sat down. "Think this again, Hyoudou. You have freedom. You still have the chance to _keep_ that. You have a normal school life, a normal life. You can be whoever you want to be. Do you want to throw your normal life away over one life?"

"Yes." He said resolutely. No more backing down and no more second thoughts. "I _want _this, Senpai. Please understand."

That caused her to lose it. "Why?! Why do you want to be a part of it so much?! Aren't you grateful for your peace! Peace is hard to come by, Hyoudou. The moment you think you've solved one problem; another takes its place, and then you'll be trapped in this vicious cycle of problems, problems, and more problems. It may even cause a loss of your sanity, because by the Seven Hells, I know I'm losing mine. Barely left with a semblance of it. But that's the price we all have to pay because _this _is where we live now! Do you understand?"

"You can't kill, and I don't think you have it in you to maim someone. You can't have that kind of soft attitude here. So tell me, Hyoudou Issei, what is it so important to you in _my_ world?!"

"BECAUSE IT'S ALL I GOT!"

His shout tore the air. Everyone tensed. No words were said as seconds passed by.

Issei rarely, almost never, shouted his anger or raised his voice for that matter. But there existed a chasm that even a pervert didn't want to get pushed into. Not twice. He had pushed himself down there, and it was not a nice place. He wasn't going to let anyone else no matter how pretty shove him back inside that bottomless pit called depression.

"Uh. Sorry for yelling." Issei muttered, rubbing his neck. "It's not 'my world' that sucks, it's just me that sucks ass. I mean, let's be real! I want to be free! I want to get loaded, get all the girls and have good goddamn time!

"When I was five, my dream is to be a superhero. At ten, an astronaut. I used to dream big, Senpai. Now I don't know what my fucking dream is other than getting laid or be loved.

"Senpai, you're extremely beautiful and smart. I'm not saying you don't have your own problems, hell, I feel bad for you, Senpai. It's not pity. If there's anything I can do to help, please let me know. If I can help, I want to help.

"But you probably don't need mine because you have powers to do something about it! You have your cool devil duties. You have your territory – this entire city, right? You have responsibilities, important stuffs to attend to. You have awesome otherworldly superpowers. You can change your future and be sexy at the same time.

"Now look at me. No matter what I'll do, I'll just be the same boy who is older and forced to mature. I'm not the kind of dude who can invent shit or- or be successful like being a CEO and have mansions and overpriced cool cars! At most I'll just be an everyday white-collar worker like my dad and live everyday like a cycle. That or become a waiter in a fast food restaurant if I drop out of college, which I probably will because I don't have the slightest idea about what I wanna do. Like hell a harem or even a loving wife, or just a wife. Just getting someone to remotely like someone like me would be a miracle.

"And my parents- _holy shit_ my parents. This'll sound ungrateful, but do you know how pathetic I feel in knowing they're so kind to me even though I'm like this? It's like they've accepted I'll suck just as much in the future. Nothing I do or not do will disappoint them, because they have _zero_ expectations from me. Except for getting them a grandkid. Me! Their only fucking child after two failed pregnancy!

"They don't deserve a dipshit son like me. If I can give my life to my brothers or sisters, I'll do it in a fucking heartbeat. No chance they'll be more of a loser than I am. At least I can win when it comes to losing. They call me the leader of the Perverted Trio and call us all losers, but I know Motohama's aiming for Todai, and Matsuda's already invited to some soccer youth camp. They have something they're good at. What am I good at?

"Every day I wake up feeling like a total sack of shit, but I know I can't just give up, because I'm a fucking human. A normal human, not like that psychopathic exorcists with lightsabers or whatever. Normal humans deal with this kind of bullshit hands we're dealt with, and do what other normal humans do, and survive in this fucking lame ass reality like it or not, and deal with the fact we're just humans. Doesn't stop us from wishing we could be more than humans though! We know we're boring, that's why we make superheroes and movies and books about fictional beings who have way more interesting life than us.

"I'm happy that you think I can be anyone I want to be, but Senpai, with the way things are, I'll just be a nobody. I won't sit on my ass and pissed and moaned, but I know what kind of future I'm gonna have.

"But that was before I have this- this _gift_." Issei clenched his fists, his knuckles reddening. "Now I know this part of the world exists and I _can_ be a part of it. I _WANT _to be a part of it. Why? Because I want to change, Senpai. Because I don't want to suck ass. I don't want to be just me. I finally can do something and actually make a difference, big or small. I get to do something other than going in and out of schools, waiting for a new porn game to come out, so I can be sidetracked from my lame future for a bit. I can beat up the baddies and help people. I can be more than just 'Issei Hyoudou, the Pervert who Sorta Lived'.

"I just want to be somebody."

"So yeah, sorry for being so stubborn about this, Rias-senpai, but it's all I got to be more than a nobody and actually feel good about myself. If you're telling me to not help my friend just because I'll get killed, then fine by me. If I have to pick between saving a friend and potentially die, or letting her die while I will surely die on the inside, I think you know my answer, Senpai."

He took a gulp of fresh air to his lungs and brain. He felt guilty for shouting and getting into an outburst, but he'd be lying if he said it didn't make him feel better. For years he had kept his self-resentment bottled up, and finally pouring it out felt unbelievably nice albeit a bit douchey.

"Erm… that's about it, really. Sorry. I didn't mean to shout or curse." When he realized all eyes were on him, Issei quietly sat back down to his seat, getting nervous and embarrassed over the attention he raised to himself.

Anxiously, Issei rubbed the back of his neck. He was about to cry back then during his tirade, but managed to hold back the tears because maybe he didn't want to completely lose control. He was glad that he didn't, but now the balls of his feet wouldn't stop bouncing, and his fingers were tapping his thigh nonstop. He could feel a cold sweat coming. Should he divert the attention to the fine evening sunset outside?

"…I…see…" After a while, Rias muttered, a tone akin to defeat lining her words while the other devils stood on their spot, astounded and dumbfounded. "…I'm sorry."

"I-it's okay, really! I'm sorry for losing it, hahaha- I didn't mean to yell or anything, I just got carried away y'know."

"That's alright, Hyoudou-kun. I deserved it." Rias sighed, speaking apologetically. "I'm sorry I… I projected the life I wanted into you without paying heed to your desires… And to say those words so insensitively… dragging your parents in as well… I'm terribly sorry, Hyoudou-kun."

"H-hey! We all lose it sometimes." Issei said with a sheepish laughter. "I-in fact I just did a minute ago… Kinda embarrassing. Sorry everyone." He motioned towards all devils who were present, giving them his self-dubbed 'Namaste Sorry Hands' followed with a light bow.

They reacted in kind; giggles from the two busty beauties, and a quiet nod from the cutie flattie, who was bound to shatter another plate should another flat joke arise.

Her shoulders loosened as she looked at the boy. Once again, he took her by surprise. Once again, she misjudged him. She might be an Heiress, a Princess of a royal family held in high esteem, but Rias felt smaller than this simple-minded boy, who turned out to be not-so-simple-minded after all.

"…Very well then… we are planning to raid them tonight regardless… I don't want you to come still, but... I see your reasons." Rias sighed, managing a weak, tired smile. Devils didn't need 8 hours of sleep every day to function, but the lack three days of sleep and combined with her ever-growing mountain of stresses had certainly worn her out.

"…But…" another sigh as she stared outside her window. The rising full moon shared the blue and orange sky with the falling sun. "I need to speak with you in private."

They didn't need to hear more than that. Calmly, orderly, the rest of the devils left the room, heading to wherever they went as they left Rias with the boy alone.

"Well. This room is surprisingly bigger than I thought." Issei said as he glanced around. As if he needed any more reason to be any more nervous.

Rias said nothing. She didn't smile or frown.

Girls were mysterious. They had these 'subtle codes' that he thought would require an expert decipherer to decrypt their hidden messages. Be it from physical gestures, slight perk up of the corner of their lips, their eyes, or even the way their hands played with their hair.

Rias wasn't showing any of these signs, but it was clear to him she was in deep distress.

Earlier she looked like she was about to explode from anger, now she looked as though she knew her world was about to collapse, as if she was a completely different girl. Her straight figure slouched. Her shoulders sank low, her eyes fell on her lap, lacking her usual confidence and composure, and she looked like she was about to cry.

And she knew she was about to. Too tired to cry but she knew it was coming.

"…I'm at my wit's end…" She said weakly, truthfully, after hiding it day by days to her own servants. She stared at him with eyes that suddenly screamed her 3 days lack of rest.

If Issei didn't feel bad for yelling, he now felt twice as bad. "…Senpai? Are you alright? You look… beat. Still pretty though."

Rias didn't laugh. She couldn't.

"I hate to say this… especially after all I've said to you… but I do need your help, Issei…"

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**This is it, bois. The event horizon. No turning back now for our glorious MC, and Rias too. Can't wait until I get to reveal Issei is Death's slave. **

**I apologize to any Prius owners. It's just a joke. Prius is a very safe car. It can't go fast enough to kill a baby.**

**Yumi might be a girl but doesn't mean she can't be Issei's broette instead of just being another uninspired glorified cock slut written off as 'girlfriend'. Same goes for Tiamat and every potential haremettes. Cuz mmmmmm love me some good wholesome interactions between the grills and Issei. Might even include handholding in the future.**

**It's gonna be a fuckin harem but I want actual development aight? And who said Issei can only get closer to one girl per chapter? HA. I made him closer to THREE. Beat that.**

**Yeet.**

**Stay safe my Italian bros. Be well my UK chavs. And if any, any Slavic slavs, but they'd just beat the virus with some babushka made borscht. Don't panic buy my US dudes, or you'll end up in the news like that selfish prick who hauled all the toilet papers.**

**Unless you're planning to cause a local deficit and start selling toilet rolls like highly sought drugs. The current state of your neighborhood is terrible, _BUT _it is also _terribly profitable. _Making money out of misery while your neighborhood descends into chaos over that precious white stuff. Delicious opportunistic pragmatic capitalism at its best.**

**If you still hold on dearly to your morality in these distressful times, someone else will take over. Someone asshole-y like me.**

**Joking aside, keep in mind that most victims are people who are aged 50+. As I'm sure all my readers are all below the age of 9, I'd say you're all pretty safe. Just keep your parents hale and hearty my doods**

**Cya bois next chap**


	11. Ch VIII-Extra: The Fool's King

**I think it's not just me, but when I hear the word "coronavirus" or any form of it being said, it makes me want to commit not breathing. I actually feel kinda ambivalent with this global pandemic, because I feel like I'm overreacting when I do react, but most of the times I'm underreacting despite I know how serious this Omega Bad Bat Meat Flu is**

**Idk. Im just rambling. I'm having football-withdrawals and it's causing serious issues with my sanity. I'm legit going crazy because I can't watch 22 adults kicking balls into nets**

**But on the bright side, we caused a significant drop to CO2 and overall pollution, and never have we done something this effectively, and we did it because we stayed indoors and not fuck with nature **

**Maybe _we _are the virus? :_thonk_:**

**ok nuff said, have fun**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[VII.5 - Extra]**

**||The Fool's King||**

* * *

Since the last few weeks, Rias had lost her composure way more than her entire life. All over that damned marriage arrangement. Now, she wasn't some pompous prat who blamed it all on her family, because they, too, had no choice in this matter as flat-out rejection would be a massive insult to the Phenex family. She couldn't and didn't want to resort to elder brother either, because favoritism wasn't something a Satan should do. There was a valid reason Sirzechs Lucifer had to ditch the Gremory name.

But nonetheless, it wasn't their family she had problems with. It was their son. Riser. The self-indulgent bastard who thought he could get his hands on anything he wanted. The Rating Game was a last effort by both families so that Rias thought she had a chance in this.

She knew there was none. Nothing. Zero. Zip.

If there was a chance, then she must be blind because Rias could think of nothing in beating that bloody Phenex and his regenerative power, not to mention his full set of servants.

Yet now a possible answer to that lied before her, not to mention _willing _to become her without needs of anything. This boy didn't ask for her protection; he had Tiamat. Wealth? Perhaps. But at the moment, Hyoudou Issei simply wanted to be a devil just so he could _help _her.

Granted she wouldn't let him remain as one permanently as she had promised earlier, both to him and herself. Keeping him as her servant would be no doubt a great addition. The boy had potential, and whether he realized it or not, his strength was starting to be noticeable without him showing. An 'aura', as some would say, was starting to be present. It was dim, rather unnoticeable, and had a strange feel to it, foreign, and not that of a devil or angel or the other well-known races, but it was there.

Someone with this insane amount of a growth and potential would attract many attentions from the supernatural. He had little combat experience from what she could tell, but to be able to beat not just one, but _two _fallen angels was no meager feat for an ordinary human.

However, Rias had nothing to offer him that he couldn't get for himself, and he saw himself as her friend. And for that, she would never attempt to manipulate him into her will.

But now, with his full consent and an extended hand, she still couldn't reach it.

"Why…" Her voice almost broke from the sudden despair. "Why is this…?"

With confusion and loss of hope Rias stared at the Evil Pieces in her hands; the crimson glass chess pieces; the result of Satan Beelzebub's genius transmutation of Agreas Crystal and Demonic Power that allowed the infusion of the soul of a living being and a devil. Not the Rook, not the Bishop, not the remaining Pawns she had, worked. Nothing worked.

"Umm… Senpai?"

"P-please wait a moment…" Rias choked; the misery evident on her face as her blue-green eyes began to gleam with tears. "Let me try one more time... Please wait."

And again, for the third consecutive time, Issei lied down on the couch awkwardly as he watched the same crimson magic circle hovered above his chest along with the weird chess pieces. It entered his chest as if it was phasing through him, but they were all spat out just like the last time.

He felt bad for her. "Rias-senpai…?"

"N-no… stay down. Let me try again-"

She tried. Four times, five, even the tenth. The pieces spewed out of him as though his body rejected it despite the host's willingness.

"Why isn't this working?!" Rias gripped the pieces hard that her hands nearly bled, unable to contain her frustration from exploding.

"Wh-wait Senpai! You'll hurt yourself!" Issei sat up and quickly gripped her wrist, causing her to drop her pieces. Her palms were red from clutching them tightly. Awkwardly feeling as he was, he didn't want her to injure herself. He felt guilty too because he offered his help.

"I don't… I don't understand… Why isn't this working…?

**{Of course it doesn't work.} **Balthazar scoffed, **{She tried to contain both our souls in those things. Your soul alone might work, but not mine. Besides, boy, we're Boss'. How do you serve two masters?}**

_'But I just wanted to help!'_

**{You can't help everyone. You can't please everyone. And you shouldn't try to do so.}**

_'Well she's not just some 'everyone'!'_

**{To you, perhaps.}**

Issei gritted his teeth. "Are there any ways to do it, Senpai? Maybe a contract I can just sign… like a written one so it's a bit official."

"…Devils utilize magic to formally binds anything." Rias stared at the pawns on the floor that disintegrated shortly after. "Contract only applies to Magicians… You can't bring them to a Rating Game. Although there is one other, but it's close to permanent. I won't wish that on you, Hyoudou-kun…"

**{Boy, it won't work-}**

"Let's do it." Issei remained steadfast, stubbornly avoiding Balthazar's words for once. To which the Void Dragon took no offence to, already expecting as much.

**{-welp. Suit yourself.}** He had nothing to lose anyway but some time, and the dragon had lived long enough to grow bored of its constant ticking.

Rias' eyes grew wide. "A-are you serious?! Like I said, it's close to permanent! This isn't something neither me or you can undo on a whim! It's virtually a lifetime of devotion, Issei, and to my knowledge, nobody I directly know has _ever_ created one!"

"W-well but-"

"You don't understand, Issei. _Nobody _has done it. Not since a long, long time ago, before these Evil Pieces were created. It's a heavily one-sided contract, and the servant _must _abide to their master no matter what. You can't think anything close to a betrayal, or any ill feelings towards your master, otherwise there will be penalties that – that in itself, is hard to determine because it varies from person to person."

That made him thought for a while, but Issei had made his mind. He had told her he was willing to help her, and he didn't want to go back on his words. Not when there was still possibility.

**{Hoho, you're testing Death here, boy. Isn't there a proverb saying 'don't test your god'? Gods can be tested and their result will vary, but Death?}**

_'…Look, I have to try, alright?'_

**{Don't get me wrong, lad. It's noble of you. But don't you forget who you belong to.}**

_'I know, I know! But I just want to help! What're my powers for if I can't use it to help people I want to help?'_

**{Funny of you to think your powers are meant to help, but don't let me stop you, boy. If Death hasn't, then neither will I.}**

"Let's do it Senpai." Issei said, resolute. If Death wanted to prevent him, then now would be the time. "I mean… It isn't fair for you to begin with. I-I know it's way more complicated than that, but I still think you should marry who you want to marry, no matter who you are."

"Issei!" Rias raised her voice, her anger apparent. "I know that you wanted to be somebody more than who you are, but I think you _yourself _is worth more than you think. You're a good man, Issei, and you're still young. Don't give up on your future-"

"I am not giving up, Senpai, I am choosing one." He replied, fully confident with a grin. And Rias wasn't aware of it, but his words made her heart skipped a few beats. "As long as you don't tell me to jump off a cliff, I'll listen. Well, unless I can fly then I'd probably do it…"

A smile at last. A weak one, but a smile nonetheless.

"I don't deserve you."

"W-well… you're a good girl yourself, Senpai. And I think you have this… this 'better' world than mine, and you're pretty too. B-beautiful I mean." And possessed great racks. "I don't know many supernatural yet, but I think I'm down to be your slave."

"I-it's not slave! You're not going to be my slave!" Rias fumed. "Listen, Issei… you won't be able to look at me with impure thoughts, you know…? It'll trigger the curse because servants should remain as servant in this contract. This is why I am personally against it."

"Oh. _That _is something else." Issei affirmed, as his eyes peered down to her breasts. "…Yeah I don't think I'd be able to hold that thought off unless I'm a monk."

Rias blushed. Any other person and she'd slap them across the room. "See? Do you get it now? It's restrictive nature serves as a reminder that a servant should remain a servant. A testament of their full obedience to their master." She sighed, and sat beside him. "…I appreciate your concern, Issei, I truly do. And I am happy that you're willing to go as far…"

"Wait, wait, I don't mean I _don't _want to. I'm just saying it'll be a pain to do, but I'll do my best, Senpai."

She sighed.

This amount of trust shouldn't be given so carelessly… what a foolish boy. Rias wouldn't wish anything bad on him, true, but for him to be this stubborn? All just to lend a hand to her? This human boy who lacked self-confidence?

But maybe he was willing to go this far so he could grow that self-confidence. Or maybe he simply was that foolish. Or he was simply a pervert wanting to gain some recognition from her with only one goal in his mind.

That would be what she thought of him, if Rias didn't learn about him.

"…I… see…" With a heavy heart, but no doubt with a shred of relief, Rias complied. "Are you sure about this, Issei?"

He did a mock salute. "Yes ma'am. Double sure."

Rias managed a titter. "…You're too cute." Issei's heart went 'doki doki' at that comment. Being her slave seemed to be a promising future. "I promise you I won't treat you like a slave, Issei. I swear I will treasure you the way no Master has."

Issei smiled radiantly, already thinking of thoughts that would have fried his brain if he had taken the vow. He might be all well and jovial, but the dragon residing within his soul thought otherwise.

Death would never agree to this. It would hinder His plans, unless He planned for this from the start, so the boy could grow by combating other devils in that pointless game of powers of theirs, before eventually using what he had learned to fight the gods. Maybe that was His plans, and Balthazar hadn't realized it yet. But whatever it might be, Balthazar had no right to doubt Him. Death could easily revoke their pact should He wished anyway, so the Void Dragon simply watched.

"…Thank you again, Issei. You've no idea how much your help means to me."

"H-hey… don't worry about it." Issei smiled awkwardly, paling at the sight of Rias' quaint smile.

"I'll try." Rias promised. "I'll need Akeno's help to perform the ceremony. Wait for a bit, okay?"

"Yes ma'am."

As Rias left, now alone for a little while, Issei finally mulled about the consequences.

_'…Am I doing the wrong thing here?'_

**{Wrong is an understatement.} **Balthazar huffed. **{But who am I to control how you wish to live your life. If Boss hasn't done anything yet, not even a warning, I'd say He doesn't particularly mind it as I had thought.}**

Issei expected to hear a more definite answer. _'So you don't know either, Raz?'_

**{Nope.} **The dragon replied plainly. **{I know only what He wants me to know, boy. I'm not omniscient. I am only His intermediary to oversee your development, a mentor for you as you utilize His gift, while occasionally hands out tips as a side occupation. Since Boss hasn't said anything yet… I'd say He's cool with it.}**

_'…You know, for a God –**the** actual God I guess- He's pretty lenient with things.' _Issei muttered in his mind, blankly staring the door where Rias had gone through. _'You even said He'll protect my family!'_

**{And that He would, in the non-figurative, non-roundabout way. He'll keep them safe, but don't you grow complacent on that and think He won't take it away.}**

_'O-of course I won't!' _Issei replied, a bit offended. _'…What do you think will happen next, Raz? Am I gonna be her manservant forever?'_

**{Forever?} **Balthazar snorted. **{Phah. Fat chance. You won't even last forever.}**

_'I mean 'figuratively'.'_

**{Still, no chance. You only have one Master and that's Boss- but I can't tell how long you'll be her employee. Maybe He'll break the contract after you're done playing hero, boy.}**

_'…Sorry.'_

**{Don't apologize to me. I'm not the one needing any.}**

Inwardly, Issei dreaded his fate. He'd imagine groveling and begging for forgiveness from Death would be pretty difficult. More difficult than pleading his mother to not burn his entire collection – which he failed miserably.

**{Just remember, boy. Every action has its own reaction. Consequences, good or bad. Don't you think merely because Death has yet to smack your hand, you're getting away scot-free. Which you still might.}**

_'What the heck? What am I supposed to feel now if I'm both scared and relieved? I shouldn't have asked should I.'_

**{Ignorance is bliss, isn't it? Once you know, you see problems everywhere. Your human nature deems you that once you see problems, you ought to fix them. Such as what you are doing this moment. You just can't mind your own damn business, but eh well.} **

That was the truth. Only that if he knew he wouldn't be able to help, if he didn't have the power or skills to be of any help whatsoever, he'd left it alone and carried on living his boring life, maybe with a tinge of guilt every now and then constantly hammering his conscience.

His thought burst like a soap bubble as the door swung open. The Kuoh's famed Great Onee-sama's entered, but none of the devils followed by. This contract thing must be rather secretive, Issei thought.

Rias approached him with a serious look. "You are sure about this, Issei?"

"Yep." He had time to change his mind, but Issei simply didn't want to. He faltered before and Asia got kidnapped and Yumi dying. No turning back now. "100% sure."

Rias momentarily looked into his eyes, as if searching for his feelings; any anxiety, worry, a shred of fear, uncertainty; all of those unpleasant feelings. She found none.

"…I'll be honest with you; I wanted to have you, but I hate that I'm doing it this way."

"Wh-whoa." Wanted to 'be had' as in possession sounded more like a confession, and Issei couldn't lie; it did make his heart flutter, although he knew her actual meaning. "I-it's alright Senpai. I'll do my best."

Rias smiled. "I know you will."

"Damn right." Issei said. He thought that Rias was very pretty, and though seeing her distressed look triggered his desire to protect her and going so far as to possibly going against Death's plan, he preferred seeing her this way.

Actually, he'd liked if all his future girls could smile this way.

Currently serving as Rias' assistant as well as the current third wheel, Akeno tittered in the background as she readied the magic circle. Minutes later, a large enchanting crimson diagrams covered the floor of the Occult Research Club. The intertwining hieroglyphs glowed bright, dimming briefly, before brightening again as if it was pulsating.

"…Whoa." Issei gaped, "…Sometimes I forget I'm not dreaming."

Akeno giggled as she studied his look. "Well, you are alone in the same room with two of Kuoh's most beautiful ladies. It's not entirely farfetched to say this is a dream, Issei-kun."

Issei had to pinch his cheek to fully check. If he was dreaming, this would be one cruel joke.

Fortunately, he wasn't.

"Come now… Enough chit-chat. There's that nun of yours we need to save."

"R-right!" Goddamn. He nearly forgot why he came here in the first place. "So what do I do?"

"Nothing~" Akeno replied, ever-smiling. "Nothing but stand in that spot, and be a good boy."

Issei did as told, standing inside a circle-like sigil with the Gremory emblem beaming crimson. He felt like a puppy in the process. On the other side, Rias stood in front of him inside the same circle, crossing her hands.

"Fufu, this is exciting… this will be my first time doing this. But don't worry, I'll be gentle with you."

Issei gulped. His senior was as sensual and suggestive as he thought a succubus would be. Not that he'd mind.

"Akeno."

"Ara… a little tease and you're jealous already? That's _so _unlike you, Rias."

"Can we get on with it?" Rias blazed, not buying it as she didn't have the energy left after expending most of it trying to put the pieces inside him with no luck.

"As you say, Buchou~"

With that, Akeno toned down her act, as did her usual airy voice as she began a chant in words that Issei couldn't understand or translate into alphabet.

And the process commenced.

Mild crimson flooded the room, blazing out the window as the magic glyph pulsated with torrents of demonic power. He saw black and red light, almost like a mist, a rapidly moving mist, being absorbed from Rias' body. Then he saw blue and black drawn out from Akeno's as the mists seeped into the sigil, coursing through it like blood through veins, going through the entire intricate paths and funneling towards him.

Red and blue mixed into a beautiful indigo as they coalesced together on the circle he stood, and Issei could feel them infused within him. It was a strange feeling, not like a shot of vaccination, but more like… more like Tiamat's cool hugs when she used him as her body pillow, which was very delightful.

The Void Dragon observed, intrigued. He knew this contract existed but the last time he saw it done was shortly before the Great War. The devil vs. angels vs. fallen angel's version, not all gods against Death. That was more like the Great Deicide – the Murder of the Gods.

And the lights died down eventually as Akeno stopped chanting.

"Nothing went wrong, it seemed." She commented, smiling her usual smile, feeling proud for having aided the completion of an ancient pact. "Fufu, I've always wanted to try it out, but no one's ever as willing as you, Issei-kun. Maybe once you're done with Rias, you'll make one with me? I would like to know what it's like to have a cute kouhai who leers at me with un-innocent eyes as my servant."

"Yes ma'am. Gladly."

Rias rolled her eyes. These two would make a _horrible _combo, because it would be heavily one-sided towards Akeno. She'd lead him like she would a dog on her leash.

But Rias wasn't her.

She would treat Issei right. She swore on herself.

"…Wait, is that it?"

"Not yet," Rias said, watching the back of her hand, "there will be seal on my hand shortly after. You'll have to kiss it-"

"Delightedly."

His frankness never failed to make her cheeks stir red. "…Dummy."

_'Holy shit, she called me 'dummy'.' _Issei internally squeed.

**{You've been called worse.}**

_'No dude, you don't get it.'_

**{Evidently.}**

Get a cute girl calls you 'dummy', 'idiot', 'baka', with a cute embarrassed look. CHECK!

At last, another one of his ever-growing bucket lists was achieved.

"…Huh, maybe it takes some time." Rias muttered. "But once it occurs, ready to stand by my side, Issei, and pledge an oath that you will serve me before you kiss my hand. Don't worry, Akeno will guide you."

"R-right." More excited than nervous, Issei waited for the momentous moment.

Then the magic circle shone, surprising him as it floated off the floor into the air in a tranquil pace, gradually shrinking in size. Earlier it was the size of a king-sized bed, now down into a couch, dwindling until it was small enough to fit a palm.

"This is it; stand by my side, Issei."

He did as told. The floating sigil began to move.

"Get ready."

He got ready. The sigil approached Rias and him, splitting in two. One headed towards Rias, slinging itself around her neck, nicely decorating her skin like a tribal choker tattoo, glowing crimson in color. The roman numeral symbol of '**I' **took the center of her neck.

"…H-huh…?" Perplexed, Rias grabbed her warm neck.

Which surprised the trio and excited Issei because if anything, that implied he was going to kiss Rias' neck, and he was completely down with it.

The other sigil rooted itself on the rough skin of the dorsal side of his hand. It seared into him, leaving a trace of burning cinder as it formed to a simpler tattoo. The symbol **'X' **claimed the middle spot, while three **'I'**s rested on its left, center, and right, making the number '13'.

Completely black in color as opposed to what Rias' dark crimson.

"Sweet!" Issei chirped. He did want to get inked but couldn't because high schools don't let tattoos. Except for high schools famous for delinquents where they just fight each other on a daily basis. He had also hoped the tattoo would be more… 'wilder' to put it bluntly. With more flames or cool wingy-stuff.

**{Ah, I see.} **Balthazar's guttural chuckle could be hear resonating in his head. Issei wanted to ask, but his seniors took away his short attention span.

"A..Akeno, what is the meaning of this…?" Rias asked, trying to stay calm despite her voice was already shaking. She knew what it meant, she simply refused to believe it.

"Arara? That's odd." Akeno tilted her head innocently. "From the books, I read that the symbols would be more shape-based, like a heart or a skull, not roman numerals."

"That's not the problem here!" The Gremory fumed. "Why am _I _the servant?!"

"…Wut?" Did he hear that right? Issei checked again. Rias' current expression would suggest as much. And such, there was only one way to react. "…What?"

**{Death is your master – figuratively speaking. You can't devote yourself to two masters. What you _can do, _however, is becoming someone's master. Like the one you have with Tiamat, albeit this one is more formal and constraining.} **

_'Wait, doesn't that mean-'_

**{You're her master, yes.}**

His eyes broadened as if he just saw his first real pair of tits. "Holy mother of-"

"This… this isn't right…" Rias murmured, her sanity slipping. Her last few days were annoying but today was the worst. Everything seemed to be going against her. "Why… why is this happening to me?"

"This is beyond me as well, Rias." Akeno said, her lighthearted tone now carrying genuine concern. "And you know as well we've followed it to the letter, I can't tell where it had gone wrong."

"Erm… I really have no idea what happened." Issei said, lying a bit. He meant well, but this was beyond his expectations. "But I'm sorry…?"

Akeno interjected. "Save it for later, Issei-kun. Rias, what's done is done, you can always ask your brother. But you better kiss his hand before the seal disappears."

"B-but I- but I…"

"We'll deal with this later, Rias, right now if you don't fulfill the contract, it'll-"

"Hmmng-!" Suddenly clutching her neck, Rias cried in voice that Issei didn't think would hear outside of his questionable games.

"Wh-whoa." He watched her face flush scarlet, taking note of her choker-like was furiously glowing red. At the same time, his own '**IЖI**' emblem had vanished from his hand. "Are you okay, Senpai?"

"Issei I—why am I— _nnnnhh_!" Rias quivered as she grabbed her chest, squeezing it tight as her knees buckled. She tumbled down the floor, breathing heavily with a deep shade of red marring her cheeks.

"Oh dear." Akeno bluntly put. "There goes the curse."

"S-senpai? Wh-wh-what kind of curse is this?"

"The curse is heavily influenced by one of the seven sins the master possesses. If it's glutton, it's starvation. If it's greed, the servant will feel hopelessness because of the lost of their ambition. As for you… well," Akeno giggled, "I think it's quite obvious. Lust, libido, and so on…"

"A-aren't you taking this too lightly Akeno-senpai?!" Issei panicked, "What do I do now? Is the contract thingy already done?"

"It appears that it has completed, yes." Akeno answered plainly while her friend writhe on the floor, hugging herself while leaking voices that, for a sadomasochist like her, was music to her ears. Witnessing the downfall of the confident heiress to nothing more than a cat on heat was… thrilling.

"But I haven't kissed her hand!"

"_She_ hasn't kissed your hand." The smiling beauty corrected. "The contract if formed when the magic circle disappeared. Kissing the master's hand is a servant's first testament of their obedience… and since Rias failed to do so… that's considered as a betrayal. And all naughty servants deserve their _un_just punishments."

"Akeno… you're enjoying this are you….?" Still on the ground, face glistened with hot sweat, Rias seethed. "Nnnngh! Nnnhh—ha… Why does it… why does it have to be lust…?" She wheezed, slurring her words in a way that was beyond sensual.

Issei swallowed his accumulating saliva. This was so wrong on many levels but alas, he was still a man, and like most straight men, sexual desire immediately engulfed his mind. The wise could control them easily like one could control anger, but Issei was neither wise nor he was impotent.

"I can't… I can't take this anymore."

_'Well shit, same.' _Naturally, Issei bent his body forward a little. The fact that he was wearing a pair of soccer shorts which were quite flexible did little in helping him to conceal his saluting Issei Jr.

If there was anyone who would take the slightest bit of amusement and unafraid to show it blatantly, it would be Akeno.

"My, my." She tittered, her fair fingers hiding her amused grin. "You are a healthy boy after all, Issei-kun… and considering the circumstances, I think it's a good thing."

"Wh-whatever do you mean, Senpai?"

"Don't try to fool me, Issei-kun. I thought you're honest to your desires?"

"Well yeah! But this is- this is something else!" Issei defended, backing away to sit on top of the couch's wooden rim. "I-I mean… this is great but…"

His eyes met Rias'. Blue-green eyes once exuding confidence but now thirsting for lust.

He swallowed again, exhaling loudly. "I mean… this is something I'd expect from my game, but not… here."

"Fufufu~ reality is stranger than fiction." Akeno hummed as she walked towards Rias, sitting on her knees beside her drunken King, and placed both her hands at Rias' shoulders. The Gremory quivered and moaned at the touch. "Ara… you're so hot right now, Rias. Well, in more than one ways, that is."

Despite her state, Rias managed to grit her teeth and deliver a crude glare through her hazy eyes. "Akeno…!"

"Hmm? It's not my fault. I've done nothing wrong…" Akeno then rested her chin on Rias' shoulder, her lips right by her ear. "But you did, Rias. Issei-kun is your master now, and you just disobeyed him because you refused to accept him as your master, and you; his servant. You being like this is very much your own fault."

"For Hell's sake, Akeno… You're enjoying this too much aren't you?"

"Fufu, I make do with what I am faced with."

This was getting steamier the more time he spent here. _'Holy shit, what do I do now?'_

**{Dunno. Not my business. I did warn you. I refuse to be present in this kind of scenario, so godspeed, boy. I'll be wandering the void for a while.}**

_'…Wait… Raz? RAZ?! Look, I'm sorry dude-'_

**{Oh no, no. Don't be.} **The dragon came back, momentarily. **{See here, lad. There will come a time where you have given too much shit, you ran out of it. So enjoy it while you still have some.}**

_'…Wha?'_

"You'll need to make her submit to you, Issei-kun." Akeno said, answering his earlier dumbstruck question. "Buchou is a stubborn girl… it may take a tad while, but I'm sure you can do it."

"Wh-what do I have to do?" Issei stammered, "I-I mean I pretty much get the gist of it…I think… But I don't wanna do anything that'll make Senpai hate my guts!"

"Ara? My, my." Akeno's smile only grew ever wider. "See, Rias? Isn't he a considerate master? How can you hate him for doing something that he must do? He's holding himself back for you, _slave_, what kind of servant are you?"

If she was sane, Rias would've punished Akeno for using that word on her master, but she wasn't at the moment, and that word instead set flame on her body.

"I…Issei…" The tears flooding her eyes made it hard for her to maintain eye contact with her master, and it didn't help that every time she moved, she drenched a little bit more of her already soaked panties. "I'm sorry…"

"Goddamn it- this is _so _wrong. I know I'm a pervert but… Mutual consent is number one! I don't want my first to be with someone under an influence! But if I don't, then- actually what will happen to Rias-senpai if I don't do anything?"

"She'll stay this way until she dies. Which is why this is quite the scary contract if the master is a vile being… are you a vile man, Issei-kun?"

"Well, yes." In one way or another. "But fucking hell… Senpai, is there no other way?"

"Fortunately, no." Insanely exciting and fun this was, Akeno didn't want Rias to die either for the sake of amusement. "Don't you hear, Rias? _Your master_ is practically tormenting himself because he respects you as a woman still, not as a slave. Is this what you wanted? To torment your master because of your selfish pride?"

Rias locked her legs, rubbing her thighs together underneath her skirt while her hands hung lifelessly on her sides, lacking of any energy. "Issei… this isn't your fault…"

_'This is working just as well.' _A bit slower, however, Akeno thought. Little by little, Rias was starting to accept her new reality, but her stubborn pride as the Gremory Heiress was quite the tough opponent to beat by words alone.

"I don't think you'll have to go that far… fortunately." The Queen said, "But if you can make her submit to you quicker through physical means, then… well, why don't you have a look for yourself Issei-kun?"

"But Senpai-"

"Would you just do it Issei!" Rias chided, and her mark flared red as her curse amplified. No servants should bark orders at their master. "H-Hiii- AHHH?! I-Issei please!"

"Okay okay!" Issei scurried to her, formally sitting in front of Rias cross-legged. He could practically feel her heat. "_Goddamn it, man up you wimp for fuck's sake. Have some resolve you fucking idiot._ Alright, okay. Physical means. Right."

"That's okay Issei-kun. Throw away your moral restraints, anything that's tying your hands. Throw your voice of reason to the dumpster and let yourself run wild."

"I'm sorry Senpai, but this… Honestly seeing you like this drives me insane."

"H-huh…?" Rias made a pathetic voice, but the heat in her worsened after that stupid comment that somehow made her happy. She blamed on the curse for that, however.

"I'm sorry it's me, but I'm gonna stop saying sorry Senpai. I'll say thank you for this instead. Holy shit- thank you very much-" Issei said, and those words would be his last words for the next couple of minutes as he dedicated all his focus and all he had learned together with Tiamat into pleasuring his scorching senior.

And Issei set himself loose. Enough of the depressive wimp afraid of moving forward on his own. Give way to the depraved degenerate side of him that had been _screaming_ at him to ravage the crimson-haired with a body suppliant to be sinned. His daily perversion was but the tip of the iceberg of the desires he suppressed, this was the true perverse incarnate in his unrestrained glory, going for broke.

"HYAAHN!"

He went straight for the tits. Of course. As a devoted crusader of this self-proclaimed religion, going for any other places would be considered an act of apostasy.

He felt the obscene texture of her brassiere against the fabric of her cloth, the only real barrier preventing his fingers from sinking into her luscious flesh. Despite so, Rias squealed and squirmed wildly, shutting her eyes as her tears and drool dribbled off her face while her moans became louder and more destitute.

"I-Issei! Oh… Ah… haa…" Rias mewled, gasping as Issei pulled her from Akeno's support, practically yanking her into his chest. "I-Issei?! What are you-"

Akeno observed with a bit of surprise as Issei mercilessly tore apart Rias' blouse, which was just a small show of his developing strength. But his bruteness truly befitted his beastly reputation that all girls of Kuoh High had testified. Currently satisfied to be on sideline, she watched with full interest and with the slightest of bother as she watched her best friend being deviled right in front of her eyes; a sight disturbing for some, but highly erotic for some. Some people such as her.

Her black and red laced bra now out in the open, the top flesh of her breasts visible to everyone, Rias felt the embarrassment she had thought she would never feel as a devil. It was horrific, but she was more appalled at being turned on by the humiliation she suffered.

"N-no… this is not who I am—A-aaah?! AHH?! Hyaaahn-! N-nnooo!" Her budding self-confidence was shattered as Issei slinked his hands underneath her bras and grasped both her breasts.

He hated to compare others because he didn't want to see people as things, but Rias' pairs were far suppler than Tiamat's. Soft and naturally elastic. Her skin was like fire. Unlike Tiamat's pleasant coolness, Rias' was like a flaring inferno; so hot he thought his fingers would melt.

Trying to maintain the last remnants of her dignity, Rias forced herself to clamp down her lips to suppress her indecent voices, only to reopen them once she realized her ponytailed friend was leering at her breasts; her pert nipples covered only by Issei's fingers and her now loose bra.

"D-don't-! Turn your head away Akeno!"

"M-my? And miss this live lesson? Ufufu… that's called being wasteful, _Bu-chou._" Akeno was a little bit hot and bothered herself, eagerly smiling as she imagined the sensation on her own body. "And is it really the time to be bothered by me~? Aren't you supposed to devote yourself to your new master? Hmmn?"

"Wh…why you— Hiii-?! A-HAH?! HNNNGG-" As if by a sudden force, Rias threw her body against the boy as her juices began to dampen her skirt as well, cumming the moment Issei squeezed her nipples between his fingers.

This was it. This was what Tiamat dreadfully lacked during their 'study sessions'. The way she writhed and squirmed and wailed fueled his masculine ego that he was doing it right while also left him wanting for more than he could get.

This might had been enough, but like hell Issei would stop here. Call him depraved, but he wanted to see how far he could take this in this one in a million chance.

And so did Akeno. "G-go on Issei-kun." She muttered with lingering excitement while Rias lied lifelessly on his lap. Her legs had gone limp, sprawling like a doll without strings, "She hasn't fully submitted yet. Otherwise, her mark should be gone."

Issei nodded, his face serious and his erection fully serious. This moment would remain in his memory for the coming days, or until something else topped it off. Fat chance, though.

"Senpai-"

"No, call her by her name."

Issei gulped. Out of all things, he was most embarrassed by having to call her by her name. "R-Rias."

"…Wh… what…?" Rias managed. Breathless. Issei had taken his hands off her and now only one of her tits was covered while the other had its bra cup folded on top of it, exposing her stiff pink nipple.

"Do you accept me as your master? Because, well… I kinda have to continue until you do."

Her cheeks rosened and her body heated up, but the moment she saw his face, Riser invaded her mind.

Rias looked away. "I… don't know."

Well, they couldn't have that vague reply as an answer. Engineered by his 'daily research', and though he was fully aware porn was not real and women don't generally like rough treatment or super into it and they were simply acting, hence the name porn _actresses_, he couldn't give any shit, because Rias turned him on.

And really. When boys like him had their switch flipped, thinking about anything other than the girl's body became close to impossible.

Rias once again stiffened as Issei ran a hand over her belly, slipping beneath the last bit of her uniform, while the other hand returned on her open breast.

"You are insanely hot, Rias-senpai." He muttered, his voice slightly louder than a whisper as he delicately traced her curves with a hand, the other kneading her slowly. "You're an amazing girl. You've no idea how lucky I feel to be here; to have you. I swear I'll still do my best for you-" Issei nipped the skin of her shoulder, causing her to shiver. "-and I swear I will protect you and never do what you don't want me do to you. I'm not gonna let anyone do anything funny to you and I'll take responsibility- but just for this one time, please excuse me."

Perhaps it was the effect of the curse, but her heart beat faster than earlier. The proud Ruin Princess within her slowly backed down, as if melting under his words, and the prospect of being his servant didn't sound so appalling once she considered his words as a promise.

"…Master…"

But her heartbeat only worsened as Issei somehow lifted her up, turned her around, and sat her back down on his lap, only now she was facing him and her breasts were level with his face.

She jittered furiously as Issei took a gentle nip of her nipple, biting just gently but enough to make her gasp and come for the second time. His hot tongue savagely toyed with it as Rias barely recovered, her eyesight turning hazier with every teasing flick and her body weaker that she had to clutch his head for support.

His virile and vulgar scent assaulted her mind and suddenly Rias could no longer control herself or her voice. Her coarse and sultry moans practically flooded the Occult Research Club as Issei suckled her breasts, paying each nipples the same treatment because he remined true to his code; no boobies left behind.

Rias climaxed three more times in the next five minutes, repeatedly screaming 'Master!' or 'Issei-sama!' generously between her moans while running her fingers through his hair, grasping his brown locks; which was, to his pleasant surprise, quite sensual. New kink was discovered that dusk.

Whatever sanity she had stubbornly clung to had been completely liquified. Gone. No longer was she the proud Heiress of the Gremory Clan. She was nothing more than a girl thoroughly satisfied through foreplay; something a female devil would be ashamed of.

Since Issei had stopped propping her up, she had no more strength in her as she used Issei's surprisingly hard shoulder to rest her head, panting hot breathless breaths.

Issei was panting as well, only not as hard or ragged. His junior member was starting to feel painful, but he couldn't, even for the sake of calming her down, go all out. He didn't want to hurt her and he still truly hoped that he could have sex with a girl who loved him without the need of this insane magical aphrodisiac.

He did, however, gone as far as he thought he could, and that was to have a nipple between his mouth, and it was glorious, and there shall be no regrets in the future.

"Haa… nnh… Issei… Issei… sama…"

He thought he had gotten used to being called master, but being called '-sama' one with this kind of voice instead of with annoyance by a dragon had a far different influence on him. This one swelled his pride as a guy, and he felt like he had conquered a new land. It was fulfilling, to put it mildly.

But why 'sama'?

Little did he know, Rias was quite fond with romance manga.

Then without warning, her head lolled into the crook of his neck.

"…Rias? Rias-senpai?" Panicked, Issei tried to see from the corner of his eyes while trying to strip away his shirt to feel the sensation of her naked breasts pressing against his chest. "Senpai?!"

"Ufufu~ she's asleep. Don't worry Issei-kun." Akeno then said, and Issei just realized he wasn't alone with Rias the entire time. "But… my, my. That was indeed something else. I never thought you would be so… fiercely passionate."

Issei couldn't understand that because of his current mindset so he took it as a compliment. "Th-thanks… b-but is it over now?"

"Mhmm. No more marks." Akeno tittered, getting up from the floorboard, stumbling a little and concealing it with her ordinary giggles. "Ooh! Oh my… fufufu."

"Can you please carry her to the couch, Issei-kun? You've proven to be… quite strong." Straightening her skirt, Akeno walked towards the dresser on the far side of the room. "I'll fetch her uniforms and others… Knowing her, she'll want a shower first before we go on our crow hunt." She tittered, before whispering under her breath as she scavenged the dresser for underwear. "…I may require a change of panties myself."

She didn't expect Issei to catch that, but he did, and it bothered him so because he wasn't exactly 'satisfied', moreover since he had to carry Rias, the warmth of her body and its softness were rather infuriating at this moment of time, not to mention her fully exposed mounds with slick wet nipples.

But Issei laid her down on the sofa, moving her black and red laced bra to cover both of her naturally slouching breasts, and doing his damned hardest to think about the viable consequences to murder his boner.

First. Rias was a devil of with a noble birth. That much he knew. He also knew her parents were nobles themselves. His parents, on the other hand, was run of the mill white-collar worker while his mother did some occasional cooking at restaurant for a bit of extra income she would then spend on Korean dramas. Which meant him being her master would be seen as ugly from her parents as well as most of her devil peers _should they know_. That would be something he should deal with; degrading Rias was never his intention.

Second. Holy shit he sucked Rias Gremory's nipples.

Third. Holy shit his friends were going to be deathly jealous.

Fourth. He should never let anyone in his school learn of this, no matter how hard he wanted to boast his stature as the 'One Who Sucked Rias Nipples'. He was fully aware of his floored reputation and its potential of bringing down Rias' 'honor student like' stature.

Fifth. Nipples were like hard bubblegum that was still soft and tasted lewd and salty, and he could feel the hole where the milk was supposed to come out, and it was magnificent.

Sixth. Were those Yumi and Koneko's head popping in from the door, staring at him with their jaw slacked open and their eyes full of shock? Since when had they been peeking there?

Lastly, how the fuck was he going to show his face to Rias or try to explain why their supposed roles got reversed?

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

In a place far, far away from Kuoh, specifically at the northern hemisphere of the globe, more specifically at Finland, the Land of Lakes, a country where saunas were considered sacramental and could not bear to live without, and perhaps the only country to have half as many saunas as their total population.

At a public facility currently occupied by one Life-turned-human and the Greek goddess now stuck at the role of being her tour guide, which had brought her many joy and away from her dreaded siblings so she really couldn't complain, one particular Death remained outside by the entrance, forbidding any access by simply making the entire sauna inexistent to humans. It was still there; they just didn't know it ever existed.

Besides, most were busy spending their time locked in their houses, particularly in their own saunas they had in their house, and most Finns believed in either Jesus or Muhammad so there were almost no gods to bug Him.

Still though, Death remained vigilant, watching the warm gaze of the sun falling ever so slowly in the horizon.

Until He felt a mild tingle, and had to 'checkup' on His Chosen. He had placed a simple spell on the boy that nobody could replicate as it was His own, serving to alert Him whenever some fools thought it'd be smart to steal His Chosen away, which would rebound whatever spell they used regardless of its origin.

Then a chuckle. Mild and almost warm. A stark contrast to the generally cold country.

"Well well… What have we here?" Death sniggered as He saw through Issei's eyes. Before him laid the devil that had little role in His current plan, mewling like a cat on heat.

The King had become the servant of the fool. His Fool's first servant, no less. The Fool's King.

That would be tough to beat.

And harder to utilize in His scheme, since gods wanted nothing to do with the three major factions. Too insecure because of the dwindling human faith in them, most likely.

Deciding there were no souls needing to be reaped over that tiny incident, Death moved on, paying little heed to whatever games Issei had hustled himself into. Obviously He would not allow Issei to get tangled in the giant disaster that was the devils' political systems and their constant greed for power, especially unordinary powers such as His Chosen's, but Death was flexible with how His Chosen wanted to develop himself.

Still quite a while before one of those godless morons send their first waves of Chosens, and being and training with the devils might just give him that needed experience so he could spar against Tiamat instead, as he should be able to if he wanted to stand a chance against the other Chosens.

Because in the end, only the end mattered. As long as He could get those gods' heads impaled on a stake without His whiny sister nagging on Him, Death cared little.

"Brooother!" Speak of the devil. His sister's voice exploded through the small window, probably taking a break from the steaming torture room. "Are you sure you don't want to join?!"

"Nah I'm good."

"Are you sure? It's healthy for your skin!"

"I don't have any."

"Well make one!" Lenora insisted, fuming just as much as the sauna. "Enjoy some living will you! You're like that guard with those silly hats at the Queen's palace, like they just stand there and being menacing-like."

"I am enjoying it. If I'm not, I'd just die." Or became a Queen's Guard.

"Well sheesh! Suit yourself you gloomy head- oh wow, my skin are so smooth. Lookie here, Hephy! Feel it, feel it!"

Death never imagined things, but those high-pitched girly squeals weren't his sister's alone. It seemed borrowing the Greek goddess was quite helpful. Death see little need of friends since they hardly last as long as Him, but Life certainly could use some companionship.

And as long as His sister was all happy and giddy, nothing else mattered.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Originally I was going to put this on chapter 9, but it got a bit too wordy and, quite obviously, fanservice-y ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Though I didn't go too much on the description since this is pretty one-sided and I wanted to show Issei still have some restraint. The next ones tho.**

**Was considering putting this as chapter 9.5, but then chapter 9 would've spoiled the surprise, and writing it without mentioning Rias being Issei's servant would be pretty hard and absolutely a pain in the ass, so here it is folks**

**Don't forget to follow and add this to your favorites. Numbers do matter to me and they keep me motivated. Review would be very much appreciated, but if it's just 'hmm hmm nice' then you can go fuck yourself for making me excited opening the email notification only to read something as pointless as a buzzfeed article**

**Unlike movie reviewers, your reviews do matter to me, aight?**

**Also, if there's any grammar mistakes, do point them out pls. Let me know if i missed some mistake. I want to learn good english yes-yes. Pls help if i do bad. I blame the quarantine because it's fucking up my ability to think and all this social distancing is making me cranky**

**And no, thank you for the suggestions, but I'm not going to get a BETA. I'm writing as a hobby, not as an occupation where I have to submit flawless stuffs. I'm already stressed enough having to focus my shit on my work that still have to get crosschecked by other people before i can continue on other works without worrying about it. Hell, I've even quit a job because some people are too goddamn slow **

**I've had enough of waiting just to post something so excuse me for getting sick of waiting in real life. I'm not gonna wait for something that isn't really a big part of my life, kthx**

**Anyway, stay safe my dudes. Flies spread disease, so keep yours closed**

ANNOUNCEMENT!

I just released a new story which features the OG Lucifer.

The title's Lucifer: The Price of Sin

If you're bored of standard DxD villains and their incompetence, I highly suggest you give it a read.


	12. Ch IX: The Foreshadows

**Man, what's with the amount of non-perverted Issei fics lately? That's like, ripping away faith from a pope **

**Someone told me to play undertale because it's a great horror game**

**Ah yes, the pinnacle of 8bit horror. Behold, a fat skeleton in a sweatshirt with billions of far disturbing fanarts. I'd rather torture myself replaying a Souls game with a steering wheel**

**I'm so cranky (╯ ͠° ͟ʖ ͡°)╯┻━┻**

**So cranky that I've been rewriting this chapter 4 times****  
**This is the result of this feckin isolation****

**If you're going mad like me, I recommend you watch "REC" 1 and 2. It's a Spanish horror movie and you'll have to download subtitles (subscene is a gud movie subsite), but it's **_**miles**_** better than Annabelle**

**Though that's not saying much because Annabelle was straight up garbo as are the rest of its conjuring series. 1 and 2 are gr8 horror movies tho.**

**Thank you very much for the reviews for the last chapters. You guys enjoyed it more than I thought, which is great, because I had high expectations for that chapter, which am now gonna have trouble maintaining the bar.**

**HAH. As if. I haven't ran out of ideas of degeneracy just yet **

**ok carry on**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[IX]**

**||The Foreshadows||**

* * *

'The road to hell is paved with good intentions', or so they said. Apparently, the road to an abandoned church was paved with awkward silences.

Nobody was comfortable with it save one soul.

Issei struggled to focus on the path because he kept reimagining the unholy sensation of Rias' sinful breasts. Rias was distraught for obvious reasons. Yumi and Koneko were equally shocked to think of a way to kill the awkward mood, while Akeno was too busy giggling to herself, being the only person who enjoyed the self-torment Rias was undergoing.

Which led her to hum. "Hmm~ I wonder how Sirzechs-Maousama will react."

_'Damned busty sadist-_' Rias cursed inwardly while continuing their walk through the outer forest. That was the topic that had been nagging her but she didn't want to think of.

"Can we please _not _talk about it right now."

"Ara? But I'd imagine Maousama would like to hear about this, Buchou."

"No he will not." Rias seethed. "No Satans will want to hear it and they shouldn't-" The choker tattoo appeared and flared, reminding the heiress that even the slightest thought of being ashamed to be his servant could trigger the curse. "…Nngh… Don't, Akeno. Just don't."

Seeing the best friend she had known for years being this pathetically susceptible to her tease was deadly entertaining. Akeno could get used to this.

"…Excuse me, but all this talking about a 'Satan' has gotten me a royally creeped out." Issei interjected, nervously. "I'm not… No one's gonna be sacrificed on a totem or a cross or something… right…?"

"Not if you don't want to." Akeno said with a cute titter.

"Uh yes, I don't think I'd want to."

"No it's not that, Issei." Rias explained, "My brother is a Satan."

"…Oh?" Issei muttered dumbly, doing his best to try and make this whole thing to make sense for his human brain. "…I thought it's the people who worships Satan are called that-"

"No. Issei. He's a Satan. _The _Satan. A literal Satan, not a Satanist."

"…Soo… he's the antichrist?"

"Ah right. What am I hoping; I forgot you're new into this whole… thing." Rias sighed, "A Satan to us devils are the equivalent of Presidents or Prime Ministers to you humans. The word 'Satan' is just an honorary title. And while we're at it, the devils have four Satans. One of them is my brother."

"…Y-your brother huh." If he didn't know any better, he'd be thinking he was living in a looney world where devils were apparently governed by an oligarchy. "So Senpai's brother is like the emperor, huh? Well."

Awesome. He just groped Satan's sister. And to this brand-new knowledge, Issei brilliantly surmised with; "I'm so fucked."

Yumi snrk'ed. as did Koneko, but she burst out an uncharacteristic giggle that was actually cute if his life wasn't on the line.

Akeno filled in. "Mhmm. And Sirzechs Lucifer-Maousama alongside Serafall Leviathan-Maousama have a severe case of doting their little sisters. I'm excited to hear his Satanic Highness' opinion upon learning our young Issei-kun has become the master of his beloved sister."

Issei felt he should wear the brown pants whenever he was going to meet this Satan brother. Maybe he should consider buying some blessed holy crosses or holy water or anything that was holy.

**{You worry too much boy. As if Boss would let a measly Satan muddling with His plans.}** Balthazar interrupted with his much-needed intervention to Issei's cloud of anxiety. **{…But as I'm aware, Boss does have quite the sister complex Himself. I am not entirely certain of your fate, lad.}**

_'WOW. Thanks. It's always been my dream to get rammed by literal Death and a Satan.'_

**{Hey. Maybe you'll enjoy it.}**

_'I'm not a masochist!'_

**{You won't be alive either to be anything.}**

Suddenly, dying after Raynare killed him didn't sound so bad.

Then he felt a shiver tearing him away from contemplating his demise; a light brush of an invisible hand stroking his cheek. Issei activated his sight, and saw not just four, but ten blue swirling lights coming from the direction of the church approximately a hundred meters away, their advance hidden by the thick of the trees.

He glanced around to look at the devils, checking their reaction; which didn't change much. They were very much like a bunch of teenagers going to a Sunday school.

**{Well, you've become more attuned to your senses than they do.} **Balthazar concluded.

_'Really? Don't they do this kind of thing more than I do?'_

**{Yes, but, see, Issei, they're not blessed by Death.}**

His statement was followed by the narrowing of the devils' eyes, then by Koneko's whispered warning.

"They're coming. There's ten of them, Rias-Senpai."

"Oh my, a welcoming party so soon? They shouldn't have…"

Although her fearlessness was inspiring, almost motivating, Issei found Akeno's smile and lust for battle was disturbingly stimulating. Though he couldn't decide which part of him that got stimulated; his uncomfortable fear or his dick.

Probably both.

"We're here not to talk, aren't we, Senpai?" Yumi asked just to make sure while drawing her blade out of thin air, causing Issei to mutter a quiet 'woah'.

"If it's peace that they wanted, they shouldn't have killed my clients and lay harm on my cute servants." A black and red malevolent sphere of destruction blazed by Rias' palm. She needed this cathartic event. "Don't spare anyone."

"Ufufufu~ with pleasure." Akeno hummed as blue cracks of thunder flickered by her fingers.

While Issei had yet to see these devils in action save for Rias and Yumi, he felt bad for those ten fallen angels.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

When the devils and the fallen angels clashed, rending the night winds with their magic and bombarding the ground with explosive spears, Death's Chosen was furiously avoiding being part of the casualties, frustrated that he had to keep dodging both sides' magic, unable to participate as he wanted.

Earlier he had Koneko commanded by Rias to stick by his side. As if being protected by his junior was not humiliating enough, said junior was cute and deadly and had no trouble in sending the fallen angels away with one, powerful, and accurate punch to their guts, before Akeno finished them off with a thunder to their head, exploding their eyes like smashed eggs in the process while frying their brains with unholy voltage.

It was like he was living in a horror movie except he was on the monsters' side.

Now he was running around, dodging bolts of lightnings that were thrown at him because apparently, the fallen angels decided he was the easiest prey.

**{You're not ready to kill yet, and that's alright.} **Balthazar droned as his host jump-rolled to his left, utilizing one of the Void Dragon's teaching of basic parkour into action.

_'Wait, what you mean 'yet'? Was that a foreshadowing?!' _Issei demanded, jumping as another lightspear blasted the ground below him. He found a tree to hide behind as he peeked at the destroyed dirt path, now filled with tiny craters and bloods and torn black feathers. _'Dude, these guys are BRUTAL!'_

**{It is what it is.} **Balthazar replied, annoyed. **{It's understandable you won't kill, but the least you can do is either lure an enemy off your pressurized ally, relieving their pressure of course, and you can even bait the enemy onto someone who, say, can annihilate a soul; like your seniors for example.}**

_'Okay. Which one?'_

**{Either one. None of them has a shred of guilt or hesitance when it comes to finishing off their enemy.}**

_'Y-yeah, they don't.' _Issei agreed as he watched Rias' demonic power engulfed an entire fallen angel, leaving nothing but their torn wings. _'…Jesus Christ.'_

**{Scared, boy?}**

_'Disturbed, more like…' _He replied, honest. _'I-I-I just need some time to get used to this… this is like… it's like a gore movie but real.'_

**{Mhmm, and people actually die if they are killed.} **Balthazar droned, uninterested. **{This is actually a great opportunity for you to learn the basics of a team fight, stay where you are boy, and collect yourself you pathetic loon.} **

**_'_**_R-right, yeah.' _Issei wanted to act, but he didn't exactly know what to do yet, as he didn't want to end up troubling the devils.

**{First, coordination is important. You need to be aware who you and your allies are fighting, if they are struggling or if they're doing well, in which case they may provide the opportunity for you to lessen the number of opponents you are facing. Compare these devils to those fallen angels. They lack coordination and rely on their own like the red shirts they are.}**

His brain struggled to understand how Koneko just used her petite figure to block a lightspear, looking more annoyed that her uniform was torn rather than hurt, before leaping to the sky and landing a punch to the female fallen angel's gut.

The fallen angel retched a gob of clear liquid, clutching her belly, as Yumi 'appeared' behind her and jammed a katana through her neck, effectively ripping her skin as blood spurted from her torn flesh, meeting their death not long after.

Issei gulped once again. This really was the shit he had to deal with; the fact that his junior, classmate, and seniors were trained murderers close to ruthless psychopaths.

That aside, Koneko had a cutie pink sports bra. Firm, thin, and modest. It seemed that having good taste of underwear was common among the devils.

For some reason, the white-haired devil sent a threatening glare at his direction before dealing with another fallen angel.

**{Secondly, know what are your capabilities and your allies' as well as your enemies before you head into battle. Right now it's easy to see that these devils are superior in many ways, but once they face their equals, understanding what they can or can't do will affect the outcome of the battle.}**

Issei tried his best to ignore that fallen angel trying to gather his spilled intestines since Rias' spell had just obliterated his sides. And he couldn't just look away. It was like looking at a sinking ship or a train wreck. It was horrible, but hypnotizing in a way.

"That's a lot of blood."

Balthazar remained undisturbed by the amount of gore, continuing with his explanation instead. **{Conveniently, you can break it down into their three major type; Power, Speed, Magic. Pretty self explanatory if you ask me. But their roles, however, may vary. ****The carry; the excellent fighter. Skilled and deadly. In a one on one scenario against other roles, they'll come out on top. They can deal out the most damage in the shortest amount of time and normally, not always, they can win their team the battle, provided they receive the needed support when needed.}**

Issei's developed eyes could see Yumi leaping and blitzing across the ground, zig-zagging as she avoided a barrage of lightspears, cutting down a lightspear _vertically_, splitting the violent holy spear in two, then thrusting her blade with precision right through the fallen angel's heart who couldn't dodge in time, or simply didn't have the reaction time.

Five down, five to go.

Another fallen angel lunged at her, catching Yumi off guard, but was halted by Koneko's sudden appearance. The little devil caught the light-infused weapon with her gloved hands, and held it firm for a few seconds. A few seconds were enough for Yumi to lop the fallen's head as it rolled over the ground, white-eyed and mouth still screaming without a voice.

Issei was even starting to feel bad on how one-sided this was.

**{Which brings us to the next role; the support. They assist in various way, directly or indirectly, disabling enemies, covering the fighters, perhaps they cast spells that can buff their allies' strength or cover their weakness, or they can simply take the blows for their less resilient allies – like what that little runt just did.}**

There was an inkling that Koneko would not appreciate being referred as either 'little' or 'runt'. Both combined? If he said that to her, she'd probably blast him to the skies and put Team Rocket to shame.

**{The support is essential in a team-fight. They require an even greater mind to observe the battle and provide what is needed _where _it is most needed. They may hang behind the frontline or even participate directly, providing cover to their allies in whatever form of assistance they can provide.}**

**{That girl, for example. Using her enhanced body to block off hits, while your new servant provide cover for the other. Keeping the enemy on guard with her destructive powers. They provide support when needed, and where it is needed, without getting much recognition from their actions due to how smooth they are. Quite literally the unsung heroes.}**

When he could finally shrug off the deaths, Issei was finally more interested and curious in learning. _'Okay. What's the next one?'_

**{The finisher. Or nuker.} **Balthazar replied, just as Rias and Akeno double-teamed a fallen angel into her oblivion; Akeno's lightning kept her in place as the fallen angel jittered from the violent shocks, while Rias' Power of Destruction snuffed her soul. **{As the name implies, that's what they do. While the carry may find trouble in dealing with, say, a tanky enemy, a nuker doesn't. Give her a chance to hit two or three spells, they'll make a quick work of somebody.}**

**{Now, boy, while they can adapt into many roles, most excel at one of these three basic roles among the others. Can you name them out?}**

_'Right.' _Issei focused as the devils handled the last three fallen angels with much ease. _'Koneko's pretty obvious, I think… she's a support. Uh… the tanky one. Yumi's is the carry, right?'_

**{Yes, go on.}**

_'And Rias-senpai is… a support, but she's uh… she's like a nuker too. Tho her spells look pretty hard to hit.'_

**{Precisely.} **the Void Dragon said with a grin, proud of his trainee. **{Her devastating magic is the most potent yet the hardest to hit as she requires more time to aim and control than, say, your other senior's spell. However, she's able to _see _the battle. Intellect, power, and combat awareness combined allows her to fit seamlessly in both roles as needed.}**

**{Vision; tactical awareness is as crucial in a coordinated team combat. When you're no longer fighting these random mooks but enemies of your equal, you'd wish you've learned when the consequences are less dire.}**

Issei nodded as the other hot senior shot out a thin blue lightning that wrapped around the fallen's body like a lash, burning through his clothes, searing the skin as she fried him alive_. _Issei ignored that man's scream and continued his assessment.

_'…Akeno is… all of them?'_

**{Apparently so.} **Balthazar decided. **{An all-rounder. Her kind of combatant tends to be the trickiest to handle since she could cover herself on her own; which is who you shall strive to be, boy. Also there's another one behind you.}**

"ISSEI!" Yumi's scream pierced through the battle the moment she saw the fallen angel behind the boy.

Issei turned around in shock. The fallen angel had snuck by during the ensuing chaos, using the shrubberies to hide and sneak behind him.

He winced as the raging blue lightspear hit the center of his heart should it pierced through his skin.

Which it didn't.

"GUAAAaaaaaahhh…." Issei screamed too. Not from the pain, but the surprise. He was so ready at the pain that he had his buttcheeks clenched hard, only to find the lightspear buzzing below his chin. He saw its violent current, which was pretty cool, as well as the paper-thin layer of mist that was no larger than a penny blocking the spear from tearing a hole on his shirt, which was rather scary due to how much it reminded him to Death's 'wings'.

"…Huh."

"Huh?" His assaulter sounded as confused as they both exchanged looks. "What the fuck?"

He poked his weapon on Issei's chest to make sure he wasn't hallucinating, furrowing his eyebrows even more with each jab. Issei felt like he was being prodded with a lukewarm, oversized toothpick that made more noise than damage.

The fallen angel stared at him, dumbfounded.

Issei, too, was equally dumbfounded. "Well this is awkward."

Realizing the chasmic disparity between their strength, the fallen angel slouched his shoulders. "Well this is fucking bullshit."

**{Just kiss already.}**

Snapping out of it, Issei returned the favor; blasting the fallen angel square in the mouth with a swift right cross, sending him flying back to the open as five bloody teeth loosened from their gums. The crow doubled over, the dirt slowing his flight as well as scraping his skins until eventually, a tree on the other side of the road stopped him upon impact.

"Holy shit…" Issei muttered, reeling back his stretched hand to check his palm and fist. He found a spatter of blood, but it didn't hurt. He was sure that wasn't his blood.

Upon realizing he had just sent a supernatural being that could've killed him easily two weeks ago twenty feet away, probably more if the tree didn't stop him, he put his surprise in the most eloquent way possible;

_'DUUUUUUUDEEEEE.'_

Balthazar wasn't as shocked at his strength, chilling as per usual. **{Low tiers are far beneath you now, boy. And they're far worse than the other two you fought before. This is expected.}**

_'Dude this is awesome! I feel kinda bad for hitting him and this is gross as shit-' _Issei thought as he rubbed off the blood on the nearby bush. '-_but—DUDE. Did you see how far he go?!'_

**{Yes, yes. Jolly good show and all that stuff.}**

In his stupor, the devils gathered around him, their broadened eyes speaking their silent amazement.

Reflectively, Issei flinched back, anticipating a wooden sword being swung at him, until he realized he wasn't caught peeping. Old habits die hard. Present habits die even harder.

"…Well, this is the first time I'm surrounded by pretty girls and not get hit."

"I-Issei!" Rias was the first to break her trance at the revelation of her master's newly discovered power; happy in a way, and not because she was his servant, but because she was genuinely happy at his growth. Equally worried too. "Are you… are you hurt?"

She glanced him up and down, looking for signs of damage especially on his chest, finding nothing but his dumb smile.

"Y-yeah! I'm fine! Perfectly fine- like 200% fine—_KYAAA-!_" He shrieked the same way his schoolmates would scream whenever a demonic wind blew their skirts up.

Yumi had lifted his shirt up without warning. "W-WAIT- MY HEART ISN'T READY—"

His excuse was overlooked as the devils scrutinized his bare chest.

"N…not even a scratch?!" Yumi muttered aloud, her blue eyes traversing his unexpected athletic build; a testament of his week worth of training without any break, which dosage and severity would be lethal even for a devil. "I-Issei, that's impressive?"

If it was, then why did she had to sound so confused? Either way; "Thanks, but it's getting chilly out here."

"…" After gazing at his muscles for a while, Yumi swallowed her saliva as she realized they were accumulating inside her mouth. Strange… she perfectly knew what was happening, but she found it strange that she would be attracted to _him_.

That said… he wasn't as awful as she had thought after that outburst earlier… although her opinion shifted slightly after hearing certain voices; something she was sure her King wouldn't want her to hear.

"…" The King herself were no better; Rias desperately struggled to keep her curse from activating for _wanting_ her master's body, becoming even more confused the more she thought of what exactly was her status towards Issei.

"…Oh my." Akeno couldn't say a word more. Unlike the others, she didn't bother restricting herself as she openly traced the fine lines of his muscles with a finger, smirking with amusement as Issei giggled under her touch. _"Ara ara indeed…"_

"…" Koneko didn't swallow any spit or say any word, but she was frustrated this subhuman pervert had this kind of body and that her seniors had turned into cats in heat. It was as if they were in some kind of an uninspired fanfiction.

She expressed her mild disappointment with an annoyed "_Tch_."

"…You know, I don't mind being stared at like this, unless I get to do the same to you guys." Issei commented dryly since he couldn't see shit; his black training shirt was on his face, and it smelled like sweat. Guy sweat. Blegh.

Yumi then let go of his shirt, blushing. "W-well, you seem fine, Issei-kun." She said with a sheepish giggle, stepping a few steps back to clear her mind.

"Fufufu, this is unexpected… in more ways than one." Akeno added, tittering away. "Aren't you a lucky one, Bu-chou~"

"I… I don't know what you're saying." Rias replied, seeking refuge in ignorance. Trying to find a way to stop thinking about his toned stomach; she succeeded by imagining he was Riser instead. "R-right… yes. You've uh… you sure have grown quite robust, Hyoudou-kun."

_'Back to 'Hyoudou-kun' again?' _"Uh… yeah. Thanks. I mean, I did say I'd train, Senpai."

"We can see that…" Rias stole a brief glance at his shirt, now blocking his stomach as well as his well-developed muscles. Odd how a piece of an article could hide them so well and make him appear so misleadingly lean. She had noticed the muscles of his arms were more defined, but to think he could transform his body to this athletic extent…

"W-well, since everyone's alright, let's continue."

As Rias led the devils away, cleaning up the corpses with her Power of Destruction, Issei trailed behind them with a light blush and a dumb, victorious, smug smirk plastered on his face.

**{Hoho, so you're not as dense as I thought you'd be, eh?}**

_'C'mon man. I'm not that dumb.' _Issei replied, still with his dumb grin. His mood had soared after what happened. Not because he had just been sexually harassed, but because his hot seniors and hot classmate were checking him out, and they liked it.

Having his ego stroked that much, he felt like he could take down a mountain. Screw those mangled corpses. They ain't shit. _'I'm so glad you enslaved me for a week.'_

**{Hah!} **Balthazar grinned, his voice booming in his head. **{Bump into several moral quandaries and you'll see, boy, there are more trainings than just physical.}**

_'Nice, thanks for killing my excitement.' _Issei put simply, no longer eager. _'…By the way, why do I have to be all of them?'_

**{Hm?}**

_'Y'know, from what you just said. The carry, nuker, and support and stuff.'_

**{You didn't know?} **The dragon said as though the answer was obvious. **{You _must_ become one, because you can only rely on yourself.}**

_'W-wait, wait, am I gonna have to fight alone?'_

**{What? You want to stick around fighting with these devils after you're done playing the white knight?} **Balthazar scoffed a mocking laughter. **{Boy, once you learn how to fend yourself, and I mean _properly _defend yourself… against stronger enemies, they'll only hold you back.}**

_'Holy shi- seriously? They're all strong as heck! Have you seen Rias' - **thing**?! She was like- 'Poof! You're dead.'!' Isn't that like- a broken spell already?!'_

**{In her level? Perhaps. But while it is true that the devil is talented, lad, she wasn't the one chosen by Death.} **

His questions stopped there with that statement. The devils might be talented or gifted or worked themselves to death for the sake of being stronger, but knowing Death had just clipped Tiamat without even trying…

**{Do you feel bad because hard work and talent are eclipsed by His blessings?}**

_'Well… yeah. It's kinda unfair.'_

**{You're comparing yourself with those whose potential are below you; of course you'd think it's unfair for them.} **Balthazar scoffed. **{Don't be misguided, boy; there are beings far stronger than them; far than what you are now. Perhaps more than you can ever be if you keep feeling sorry for anyone including yourself.} **

**{You're not the only one with a blessing.}**

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

No one was born equal. Nothing was created equal – except for those galaxies in the edge of the finite yet endless abyss, far beyond the human's discovered universe; an aimlessly floating proof of Life's failures in piecing the right mix of atoms to create a single planet where gods can play around being gods. Those rocks were equally as useless, _never _to be discovered by any scientist no matter their ambition, let alone be colonized.

Well, maybe they shouldn't colonize it, because it was deathly boring over there.

Unlike there, on Earth, where everything amusing occurred, where its cretins often refuse the thought or realize they were nothing more than just cretins living in a giant floating blue rock covered in debris of their defunct satellites.

Death's otherworldly ghastly form shifted as He momentarily freeze everything, including His touring sister who was watching a movie with her goddess friend. All to flick a galaxy away because its molecular clouds were starting to block His view; surprising a handful of The Old Ones.

Loosening His grip over 'time', the blue sphere rotated once more.

Almost everyone in this tiny rock wanted to be something more; which was fine. Death didn't care, in all honesty. He had found a peculiar enjoyment in watching these creatures walk and grow and invent – although it wasn't the humans who invented boredom in a universe full of wonder. It was Life and Death. He couldn't tell which invented it first. Probably Life because She had always nagged Him before the beginning of time.

But seeing these phony gods keenly picking out what human they wanted to utilize was highly amusing. How they bickered with each other over a soul of a species they regarded as ants, how they threatened to invade the other's realm, insulting one another to gain the servitude of 'Artoria Pendragon', 'Cu Chulainn', 'Atalanta', 'Mordred', 'Scathatch', several other soul of other famous historical figures among the humans, all so they could beat His Chosen and _annoy _Him a littlest bit, and the fact that so few of them realized they had been playing His game _and still participated _because they wanted to piss him off, provided a great satisfaction so few could top.

To have them act like shop-crazed humans during Black Friday; He found irony was utterly pleasing. Death couldn't find this kind of petulant arrogance anywhere else.

Perhaps He should have done this sooner. But if He did, then He couldn't humiliate them the way He wanted to. All in all, everything was going according to His plan.

Satisfied, Death returned to His anthropomorphic personification, rejoining His sister and her travelling companion, as His sudden appearance scared the living out of several deities who thought they could harass a pair of goddesses who had trespassed their self-proclaimed territories.

"D…D-Death?"

"Yes. Now shoo." The lesser Nordic gods scampered away from the movie theater, back into their realm, unwilling to test their mettle against their Executioner. Odin would then berate the living out of them later.

Standing by until His sister finished watching some drama movie in the personally reserved theater, Death lazily 'zoomed' towards His Chosen, settling to watch his progress as He waited.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

The Chosen of Death made a face as he glanced around the eerie chapel. The place just screamed abandoned and all things wrong that shouldn't be found in a place where people worship god. Statues of important catholic figures were destroyed, leaving just the jagged bottom part. The giant cross in the front center was strewn all over the podium. The pews where the listeners used to either pray, listen, or pretend to listen while they sleep.

Issei didn't like this place. Not one bit. It felt _wrong _to be in here – not because it was a church and he used to not believe in any god, but because the place was creepy as hell - and he would have left if not for that nun who had left quite an impression on him.

Along with the devils, he was looking around the place, knocking on doors and opening them. Rias mentioned that there was a secret entrance to some sort of a basement; a hideout or a base for the fallen angels.

They just hadn't had any luck so far.

Entering a dark room that wasn't so dark thanks to his eyes' heightened sensitivity to light, Issei treated his steps with care.

**{Something's off here.} **

_'Yeah… it stinks.' _Complained Issei as he carefully stepped over a natural landmine left by rats and other creatures._ 'I get that it's supposed to be their hideout but, come on. At least buy some air refresher or hire a house cleaner or something.'_

**{Not that you dolt.} **Balthazar blustered. **{I can feel faint traces of magic, but where—}**

And then something behind him exploded.

Balthazar didn't miss a beat. **{There it is.}**

Issei turned around after flinching, rushing back outside the room, and found the devils had circled around a debris of broken pews, surrounding one of theirs.

"…Nnh… I'm alright Senpai." Koneko uttered as she got up from her throne of shattered woods. Her uniform was badly torn apart, causing Issei to question his moral sanity as he was looking at the underwear of someone who looked like an elementary student, but she didn't look harmed at any places.

"What happened?" Asked Yumi, glancing around for any fallen angels.

"Those goddamn crows… They've set up traps." Rias seethed as she helped her junior back to her feet, using her magic to sew Koneko's uniform back to its pristine condition.

Issei was still conflicted to be sad or be happy that Rias covered his minute junior. But he supposed it was for the best.

"Cowards use cowardly manners." Akeno tittered. "Hardly surprising, I might say…"

"…I found the entrance, by the way." Koneko said, her tiny but insanely powerful arm dusting off her skirt. "It was rigged with holy grenade."

"Good job, Toujou." Rias sighed, patting Koneko's head, looking like a relieved mother. "We're lucky it was you… not to mean anything ill by that but… had it been any of us…" She then gritted her teeth. "Crafty bastards… I've underestimated them. Let's descend the stairs, but maintain your distance, everyone. Koneko, I hate to ask you this, but can you lead in the front?"

The girl nodded. "Sure, Senpai."

"I-I'll lead." Issei suddenly spoke up, making the devils realize they had an extra member tonight.

"Ara~? Suddenly manning up now, mmn? Issei-kun?"

"Show off." Koneko chipped in.

"I'm not showing off!" Issei defended. "I mean… I can't really fight alongside you guys so… at least let me get hit for you when I can."

Yumi giggled, playfully poking his shoulder with a finger. "Fufu~ trying to be manly, Issei-kun?"

"I'm not! Well, I am, but that's not the main reason here." Issei scratched the back of his head. He wished he could just say he didn't want to see his junior became a guinea pig without being arrogant. _'…I'll be alright, right?'_

**{Probably. Yeah. You're not a devil. Holy water is just water.} **

_'That's good to hear…' _The boy huffed. He then briefly wondered how exactly holy water was created. Did holy maidens take a bath and sell their bathwater?

As someone who didn't take too many things seriously, Balthazar played along with his host's pointless wondering. **{If it's an Archangel, maybe it's possible.}**

_'Huh… oh yeah, that's one way to holify a water. That's seriously weird.'_

**{I told you reality is stranger than fiction.}**

"…Very well, lead the way, Hyoudou-kun." Rias decided. She couldn't go against her master's will anyway, and this would be a terrible, _terrible _moment if her curse got triggered.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

And thus, Issei led the way. He was always six steps ahead from the devils as he scaled down the spiraling staircase. Slimy green moss covered most of the walls, and Issei swore to clean himself afterwards as he would clean his browser history. And it was just like Balthazar had mentioned; as he stepped on a thin thread, he heard a pin-like sound before a flash engulfed his vision while his whole body was covered by water.

Rias and Akeno kept him mostly dry with the use of their wind magic, which felt like a giant hairdryer to him. They had to keep away from him due to the lingering power of the holy water, which made him feel like the bearer of a very contagious virus.

And a few steps later, he felt a tight grip around his ankles as he stepped on a beartrap hidden by a worn rag.

"Ouch." He said, cringing, though it wasn't as painful as it looked. The shark-toothed edges couldn't even sink into his flesh.

**{Hoo, lubricating an old trap with blessed water… smart and economic.}**

That didn't stop Rias from worrying. "A…Are you… are you alright…?"

"I'm fine, I'm fine! It kinda tickles actually…" Issei assured as he knelt briefly, then breaking apart the foothold trap in two with a tug, surprising himself again.

_'This is so sick… I feel like… like I'm superman or something. Except I don't wear tighties.'_

**{And instead of wanting to be saved, girls run away from you.}**

_'…Hey…'_

After triggering two more holy water trap and one holy grenade explosion and twenty steps later, the group arrived at the bottommost part of the church, and Issei would be completely drenched in holy water and very pissed off if the devils weren't there. He would also be missing a piece of his limb or completely dead if he didn't train his ass off.

"Fufu, you might've just saved our lives there, Issei-kun." Akeno smiled, drying the last wet part of his sleeve with a warm tiny gust of wind. She would have gotten closer to him to tease him if not for the stench of the holy water that was like toxic to devils.

"Anytime!" Issei said, pumped up because all those explosions did nothing on him. "Happy to help!"

"I'm glad you get hurt instead of me, Senpai."

"…Thanks, Koneko-chan."

"I really do appreciate you, Hyoudou-kun, but let's safe the 'thank you's for later." Rias steered.

Infront of them was a large double door. Issei didn't even need to activate his vision to tell the room beyond was where the fallen angels had gathered, as well as several humanly signature. Some exorcists, he would guess.

He was expecting a boss music blasting off from somewhere, maybe there was a hidden speaker in the midst of the wreckage and dirty old walls, but alas, he was not living in a Souls game. Or any kinds of game. And he was not a gamer either with some gamer ability or whatever kind of stats he could wank himself to.

Yumi unsheathed her sword; the black-bladed sword made a reappearance. Issei wanted to ask if she named her sword, but she spoke first. "What an air… How many do you think are behind this door, Rias-senpai?"

"Enough for everyone, hopefully." Akeno hummed. Blue thunders crackled by her delicate fingers. "I don't mind having extra… since they resorted to… _underhanded_ means instead of facing us directly."

"…I smelled seven." Issei gave Koneko a questioning and curious look. She didn't bother. "…They're better than the ones we fought before, Senpai."

"Tsk, as expected…" Rias muttered, "They might've sent those crows to stall us while they set up those traps… none of it suggests that they took their time in setting them up."

"So let us not take ours, _Rias_." Akeno said, impatient, her thunders crackling between her fingers, giving Issei the jibbies. "Let me blow these doors already."

He hoped he could find Asia there. He couldn't fight, but he knew what he was going to do the moment the devils-

After a brief flash of Akeno's thunder, the two large wooden doors flung inside, each smashing right into the body of an exorcist over the rough granite floor.

Rias glared at Akeno. A glare that clearly said 'seriously?'.

"Whoops~" Akeno tittered innocently. "I promise I don't suffer from premature unleashing."

Issei didn't pay much attention to the blood they left as their shins scraped the coarse surface, because he immediately scanned the room for her. The room itself was unexpectedly large, almost three floors high and wide enough for three basketball courts.

Balthazar kept silent, watching, observing, wanting to see how his host would handle this without his advice.

"We meet again, _Gremory._" Hovering in mid-air, four black wings expanded, Raynare took the center of the stage as four figures in white robe stood in front of her, each wielding the same light saber as that one dead priest; whose name Issei couldn't remember. Issei thought it was Frieza, but that couldn't be right.

They all had masks, but Issei could see they were all males from their figure. Good. He didn't have to feel so bad when he had to hit them.

"I thought I'd pay you back the favor." Rias glared. "I see you've grown a pair of extra wings. Not that it'd help you." She observed, frowning. Fallen angels had ways to grow stronger; it seemed Raynare had chosen 'malice' instead of 'servitude'.

Raynare returned the glare in kind, "You'd be surprised."

**{Strange. Why does she possess that nun's blessing?}**

_'What blessing?'_

**{Twilight Healing.}**

_'…Well maybe Asia lend it to her…'_

**{Heh. Strangely optimistic, aren't you.}**

_'I'm just hoping.'_

**{If you dare to hope, then dare to be disappointed, boy.}**

_'Why you gotta be handing out ominous lessons now dude?!'_

Balthazar shrugged. **{Just keeping you grounded.}**

When the devils took their positions, defending Rias, his eyes trailed onto a flight of giant stairs, where a giant cross stood upright in the dead center, and the blonde sister chained onto it. The fact that she had her eyes shut and her head hanging, almost lifelessly, nearly stopped his heart.

Those deaths he had seen didn't matter because he hardly knew any. But if it was Asia, then— Issei didn't know what he would do, but he would be quite saddened and depressed he couldn't help her.

He might be going out on a limb, but a girl like her deserved a better life than being treated like a 'thing'.

"And I see that you've picked a side, _runt._" Spite was practically dripping from her words as Issei looked at her. "I should've killed you that night… you've nothing but a thorn on my side ever since. How considerate of you to deliver your head."

"You talk big for a classless whore." Rias snipped – and the four exorcists in front of her looked at each other, uttering their silent 'oh shit' with each other.

"The same insult again?" Raynare narrowed her eyes. "Original as ever. Your breasts are the only thing that aren't flat of you."

Issei felt the pain. It took every fiber inside of him to not react to that.

"I can't begin to explain how dimwitted you are to think you are beyond the non-aggression pact between our superiors. You waltzed in _my _territory and attempted to kill a human after you tempted him. And now you tricked a Holy Maiden for whatever purpose you have planned for her… And it's plain to see you're just using her. You're nothing but a dog with a loose leash."

"So I'm a bitch. At least I admit it and doesn't try to pretend I'm not." Raynare bit back, "I _know _how you devils think you are better than us, when you're just a bitch in uniforms."

Rias didn't reply this time, only with a glare and the intensification of her demonic powers, pulsating through her body as well as her peerage's. Raynare replied with her lightspears' violent, electric-like current.

"…Yikes." Hard to believe he once fell in love with this woman. Well, not this woman, but the girl she pretended to be. It hurt to know he wasn't loved, but he had was pretty much over it. He accepted the fate that it would take miracles for him to be loved, so Issei wouldn't depress himself about it.

"I've been patiently waiting for moment. But that doesn't matter. Nothing else matters. No time like the present, isn't it?"

Still, Raynare had quite the great racks as he recalled. He did truly miss her barely covered cleavage and glorious luscious underboobs and upperboobs; not even realizing she had grown an extra pair of wings since he last seen her. So enticed by those billowy naturally meaty pillows that he couldn't hear what Raynare was saying during her villainous 'I have been expecting you Mr. Bond' speeches. The girl might hate his guts, but he couldn't bring himself to hate her or her body.

Indeed. Villainess or not, appearances still mattered, and a busty beauty was still a busty beauty.

Which, after he thought about it some more, this busty beauty might not be a villainess if Raynare didn't jump into conclusion in the first place. And as he thought about it even more, he had been spiraling down the most hated cliché of every manga he read; silly misunderstandings.

Now he got his newest, kindest friend kidnapped, and the cause of it might be because she thought he stalled her, so Rias could come to rescue him.

And that ticked him off.

"AHHHHHH- for fuck's sake— why did you have to jump into conclusion?! And why do you have to be so goddamn hot?!" Issei blazed, despising fate or destinies if they were the cause of Raynare being an antagonist.

Raynare glared at him, skeptical. "Do you think your trick will work twice on me? Think agai—"

"The _fuck _are you talking about?!" Issei raged as everyone in the room glanced at each other, save Raynare, who looked confused, _almost _scared. Because in truth, she was wary of him the most. "Yuuma- _Reineru_ you've been misunderstanding my genuine appreciation towards the wonders that is your killer fuckin body. Who the _FUCK _would joke around about squeezing tits?! They don't joke about it, they _do _want it!"

"I don't buy your bullshit, you pathetic foo-"

"I am _NOT _bullshitting goddammit—" Issei stomped the floor, irritated, and Raynare swallowed her spit, backing up a little, actually nervous since she had learned the boy was full of surprises.

"I might be pathetic but I don't joke about boobs! Don't you know who I am?! I'm Hyoudou Issei! I'm the Leader of the Perverted Fuckin' Trio! Alright?! It's _OUR _collective dream to feel breasts from all over the world! I wasn't begging you to distract you, I was being dead serious for god's sake!"

"I JUST WANT. TO FEEL. YOUR TITS."

Those words that had haunted Raynare like a nightmare echoed within the great room, and inside their respective home, Matsuda and Motohama felt _something_. Almost the same way a jedi would feel a force, except more degenerate version.

The silence was heavy, but Issei's heart felt lighter.

"…You truly are the worst." Koneko muttered, breaking the silence. She didn't lower her guard, but she could feel her adrenaline fading away after having to hear the worst kind of confessions.

"Yeah, yeah, so I'm a pervert." Issei scoffed. "But dammit, all guys are perverted! I'm just more honest about it!"

Rias couldn't say anything, or even _think _about anything that was insulting to him, despite how badly she wanted to question her master's thought process, or if she was in safe hands. She didn't know. She didn't want to know. She just wanted to go back on her room and sleep this all off.

On the other hand, Akeno was very much amused. This brand-new plaything of hers certainly knew how to make things less dull.

"…You're the worst of men." Koneko added another.

"What, you don't think I'm right? Want a proof?" Issei aimed finger at one of the masked robed figures, speaking in English as he thought the exorcist couldn't Japan. "Hey you! You want to feel her tits too, right?!"

The stray exorcist pointed a gloved finger on his mask.

"Any of you!"

"What is even happening right now." Yumi wondered out loud. Confused beyond words, but equally curious of what kind of insanity was already in queue.

With slight embarrassment, the exorcist looked around at his fellow exorcists, and then at Raynare, who was having a turmoil of feelings raging in her head, and then at her barely covered, sinful, juicy body.

"Well… yeah."

Two out of the other three exorcists nodded, muttering 'Si, si. Signora Raynare is one of a magnificent beauty.'

"Damn right she is." Issei smiled, proud for having found fellow comrades of cultures, although Rias felt a tinge of jealousy upon hearing his statement.

Although, he did notice one of them looked rather apathetic to the topic. "And what about you?"

"I have a girlfriend." The exorcist shrugged. "I'm just here to kill some devils, honestly."

Issei furrowed his brows. "Well, well, you sonnuva bitch." At least now he wouldn't feel as bad if he had to face this normie.

"You _WHAT_?" Another exorcist yelled, "Giorno, how come you never told us! _Vaffanculo_, I thought we were brothers!"

"SHUT UP!" It was Raynare's turn to rage after the impertinent display of her new underlings. Two dark purple lightspears stretched by both her palms, promising hurt. "_I _have had ENOUGH of you, messing up _MY LIFE_!"

"Now we're talking…" Yumi smirked, and as Raynare loosened her spears at the group, specifically at Issei, the battle began. "Let me repay you with a hole on your chest as well."

"Why does everything have to resort to violence—!" Issei leapt away as the devils scrambled, picking their foe. He could've just taken the lightspears on his chest like he did last time, but this one seemed more violent and more vibrant that it actually scared him.

Before Raynare could lob another spear, Rias lobbed her demonic power first, easily drawing the fallen angel's attention as the unholy sphere exploded a piece of wall. They both still had unfinished business with each other.

"I'm not through yet with you."

"How nice, neither am I!" Raynare bellowed, and her four black wings wafted her towards the devil.

Accepting that a battle couldn't be avoided, Issei resorted back to his only goal; rescue Asia and keep her safe until this all blew over, as he had discussed with the devils. He made a break for it, entrusting the devils as he rushed towards the stairway as he couldn't bring himself to hurt Raynare. But one exorcist blocked his path. He couldn't tell which one, but he had a guy hunch he was the one who replied to him.

"Come on! I'm a pacifist! Let me go! I just want to save the girl!"

To his surprise, the exorcist lowered his light saber. "You know what _amico_…? I respect you. You're young and bold, and you're not a devil – although you are with them." He said with a thick Sicilian accent, not that Issei could tell from any Italian dialect. "They're too busy to notice. Keep this a secret between us eh, _da uomo a uomo_? Man-to-man?"

"Deal." Issei didn't think twice as he headed to his destination. "Try not to die, they're morbidly good at killing!"

"Hah! As am I, _fratello_!"

**{Huh.} **Balthazar hummed deeply as Issei ran up the stairs. **{Had you remained silent, lad, you would've been stalled there. Surprised me again, you have.}**

_'Yeah I- it'd be great if they didn't have to fight but—shit dude, am I too late? I can't feel her!'_ His heart raced as was his adrenaline, panicking as the human-like presences were fading away the higher he climbed. Destruction could be heard blazing behind him, followed with battle cries and flashes of lights, the grumbling of thunders, and the violent tearing of air.

He didn't know why these goddamn stairs had to be here or why couldn't they just put the damn cross on the bottom floor.

Upon reaching the top, he saw her, looking like she was only clothed in nothing but a plain white robe-like cloth worn around her shoulder, similar to those Greek gods used to be portraited in movies when they were famous.

He didn't like how she looked unconscious, almost like she was dead.

"Asia!" He rushed towards her, his heart beating hard as he felt a great disturbance within his pants upon realizing; she really only had nothing but a plain white cloth covering her frame. He tore down the chains tying her ankles with ease, and ripped the ones chaining her wrists like paper.

He stopped thinking with his lower brain once he felt her cold body as he lowered her down the cross. His heart stopped for a beat as he searched for hers.

**{Hrm. That explains why that fallen angel has her gift. I don't get why she doesn't just turn… to normal human though. Weird. Who even created this Sacred Gear system again?} **

"No, no, no… this isn't fair…" Issei laid her down the marbled floor, staring at her unbreathing figure. He felt his stomach had sank to a bottomless pit upon the realization. Agony rose within his chest, and he-

**{Before you start your waterworks or your plunge into despair, boy, remember that your new slave can reincarnate humans.} **Balthazar explained, calming his host somewhat. **{Although, as one dedicated to her faith, it will be difficult for her to live her life after she is reborn.}**

_'I'll take responsibility!_' Issei stood up, unaware that the same black mist from before had swirled around his right arm, coiling like a snake as he had found his resolve; to fight, and prevent anything similar to this from occurring anymore.

**{You sure? She will undoubtedly struggle as a devil, boy. She will be branded an apostate and hunted down should her Christian peers discover her survival. And now that she's without her gift, Rias might be against reviving her, lad.}**

"Well they can go fuck themselves!" Issei seared with rage, mad at the unfairness of life and how no one seemed to care about Asia aside from her power.

He eyed down the stairs, at the devils and fallen angels and the exorcists dishing it out under him. An exorcist was clashing sword against Yumi, who then ducked as the exorcist splashed a water seemingly out of his robe. Two others were battling Akeno, causing her quite a trouble since she couldn't tie and kill down them both at once since they were coordinated; when one was bind by her lightning, another would attempt to strike her before she could finish one off.

Koneko had scratches on her skin as she had to use her hands and body to parry her opponent's sword. Her small reach didn't help her much either since the exorcist simply reeled back before she could hit him.

His focus finally landed on Rias and Raynare, and it was obvious to him that Rias was losing grounds despite she was the one blasting the most spells. Rias wasn't an expert close combatant like her opponent, and he could see traces of blood on her arms; evidence of Raynare's successful attack.

"You said she has her Twilight Healing before, does that mean I can get it back?"

**{Why don't we find out once your crazy ex is more reasonable.}**

His internal conflict was resolved quicker than most. He didn't want to hurt Raynare- as after all, she was his first love and first heartbreaker. She was hot too so that also contributed in his reluctance in fighting her.

But murdering his friends? That was two steps too far.

Besides, he did swear to protect Rias. He didn't plan on going back on his words.

And once his mental restraint of 'doing it the peaceful way' had been completely shattered, Death's malevolent power coursed through him like a river through a broken dam. Ominous mists invaded the air around him, searing like the smoke of a rampaging flame, twisting and churning around his body.

Issei curled his hand into a fist. And he felt it. He saw Death's Mark glowed darkly, and he felt something creeping up to his arm. Black veins-like tattoo covered the skin of his hands, and wherever the black mark had covered, he felt it.

A power so controlled yet visceral. He learned it in that instant; it was a power that once mastered, could rend even mountains. A power that if fell into the wrong hands, could invoke disasters. A power to _devour _gods. A power that spoke to him to absolutely _destroy_ those gods, coercing him to plunge into a world of madness, to allow himself to leave behind all his sanity to completely unleash this unyielding force, and make that damned squawking crow _pay_.

**{Easy now.} **Balthazar warned, sensing the buildup of a murderous rage from his host. All induced by barely a drop of Death's primordial power. Truly a terrifying might. {**Let it take control of you, and it'll make you kill all those bountiful breasts, lad.}**

_'…R-right.'_

That snapped him out of it.

He glanced down, feeling the same force pulsating through his legs. Through the gathering mists, he saw the shadow of himself; the blackest he had ever seen. It was as if his shadow had solidified, turning to a pool of ink that no light could pierce through.

**{Hardly complete, but this'll do.}**

_'…These are sick tats.'_

**{Focus, moron. Your soul isn't strong yet, so I have to fortify your body. You're going to do it yourself once you know how to do it.} **Balthazar puffed. **{That aside, let's start another lesson while you're on a power trip, boy. Let me show you how to use the Shadow Dimension.}**

"Alright…" Issei muttered, subconsciously grinning as his sight trained on Raynare, moving so slowly as his mental capacities and senses had been heightened to absurd heights, allowing him to perceive the world at a rate attuned to his speed.

Black tendrils jutted out from his shadow, curling around his legs, dragging him down into a world once unknown.

"Here I fucking go…"

Was Issei's last words before he descended into his own shadow.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Two enhanced jet-black wings smashed her side, and Rias cried out as her back crashed into a stone pillar. She heard her peerages crying out her name, but couldn't reach her as they were occupied still. Those stray exorcists were tougher than she had expected.

Not to mention Raynare. It was ridiculous how she couldn't keep up with the damned fallen even if she had grown an extra pair of wings, it was pathetic.

But Rias blamed her lack of sleep and her mountain of stresses that she couldn't focus in her fight. That bastard Riser had been torturing her even without his presence.

As Raynare charged towards her, the devil gingerly raised a hand and raised a barrier, wincing as Raynare slammed her two lightspears against it. Rias felt her pool of demonic power was depleting fast from using her Power of Destruction too many times, and hit so few times.

"That's all you can do and you call yourself the Crimson Princess of Ruin?!" She mocked, bloodlust dripping in mix with her growing arrogance.

Her barrier shattered like a glass of mirror, and Rias coughed out a spatter of blood; evidence of her forcing her exhausted body.

Raynare smirked victoriously, blocking a tiny blue thunder with just a swat of her wing. "No one will save you now, princess."

Numbed to the metallic taste of blood in her mouth, Rias glared at her through her hazy vision. In Raynare's moment of arrogance, Rias shot out another blast of her demonic power, coughing out more red as she was scraping the barrel now. Raynare winced as it scratched her shoulder, obliterating another spot in the ceiling as cracks were starting to mingle with the other cracks.

She simply healed her scratch wound by just placing her right hand on it, and the way is glowed a lime green light, confirmed Rias' suspicion. No wonder her attacks didn't seem to affect her; she had stolen that sister's Sacred Gear.

"You thieving bitch…" Rias spat, though her breathing was as tattered as her uniform.

"And you are _nothing _without your friends." Her lightspear blazed, and whizzed through the air as she brought it down. Rias didn't turn her head away, intent on staring at her eyes until the moment of her death, not wanting to give Raynare any satisfaction at being remotely afraid of her.

But then she felt it. The eerie, unfamiliar air speaking of an unknown power, bursting in front of her.

Surfacing from her own shadow, a tattooed misty hand grasped the lightspear as it was about to cleave through Rias' fiery crimson hair.

Both their eyes widened as his shadow loomed over the devil behind him.

"I-Issei?!"

"YOU—?!"

"ME!" Issei retorted, not knowing why he responded that way.

Raynare couldn't react in time as the vapor around his arm had swirled into her weapon, dissolving her lightspear, creating an agonizingly loud screech, as if the light was a living thing, screaming as it was encroached by the deathly dark mist.

A display of his ridiculous newfound power devoured her confidence as well, as Raynare realized, Dohnaseek, Mittelt, and Kalawarner might not be that far off about leaving him alone.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Unexpected explicit description of a tiny gore? Come on now. Don't be a softie **

**Think Rias is too weak? Well, she hasn't sleep for days and she just got groped fam. Tho she is kinda weak in canon too. Don't at me.**

**There's so many foreshadowing in this chapter I just have to use it as the title. But will it be invoked? Will it be subverted? Will I pull of some dumb move labelled as 'subverting expectations' the writer of GoT did in the few last seasons? I don't know and I don't plan ahead**

**Hope you're all doing aight in this weird year. This has been the craziest year by FAR.  
Inb4 aliens scrambles out from Area 51 and reverse invade us mid-April **

**At least the memes are gonna be on point as always**

**Thanks for reading. Take care of your health. Remember social distancing. Save a life by punting a nearby baby. cya dudes **


	13. Ch X: Second Chances

**700 followers**

**nice ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**now if you can just add this to your favorites as well, that'd be great**

**thank you for the reviews. Thank you very much. They're wages for this unpaid amateur writer**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[X]**

**||Second Chances||**

* * *

Once he entered the other dimension, Issei wasn't surprised that it was completely engulfed in blackness. Not much difference compared to the Void, except it had tiny spots of lights floating around that he could only assume as a doorway back to his dimension. Where there were lights in his world, they were shadows in this place. Where there were shadows in his world, they became the lights of this world, permeated by an everblack void.

**{Indeed. Those 'lights' are the shadows cast by your world, boy.} **Balthazar addressed, glad that his host wasn't always a deadbeat idiot. **{Notice how they remain still.}**

"…Is it because time stopped there?"

**{Time doesn't stop regardless of where you are.} **The dragon added, **{Time ticks here. Time slows or speeds depending on how fast you move relative to something else. You're in a dimension where lights move slower than you. But you don't have the mental capacity to understand the concept of a dimensional paradoxes either way so let's not bother with it.}**

"Well gee, sorry for asking."

**{It's just boring sanity-chipping stuff. You simplistic mammals best avoid it. Especially you.}**

Issei decided to take no offense and heed the Void Dragon's advice as he swam towards the light. The 'shadows' around him were like a very thin body of water, almost like air that he could feel and grab to a certain degree. It was a weird experience, nonetheless, but he adapted fairly quickly.

As he freestyled to the light that had Rias' shape and hair, Issei had to raise another niggling question. "Is this what it's like for you being in the Void?"

**{Pretty much. With the occasional Great Old Ones here and there.}**

"They don't sound friendly."

**{They're a loose pantheon of ancient deities bred from the twisted faith of mankind which concept may turn men insane.}**

"…And that concept is?"

Balthazar huffed. **{It is said that the most merciful gift Life has given to all creations, gods included, is the inability of your mind to correlate all of the world's contents. You live on a placid island of ignorance in the midst of an infinite black sea. And it is not a challenge for your kind or anyone living that you should try to explore and chart the unknown. **

**{The sciences - each straining in its own direction - have harmed you little; but some day the piecing of dissociated knowledge will open up terrifying landscapes of reality, and of your frightful position within, that you shall either go mad from the revelation or flee from the light into the peace and safety of a new, unending, dark age.}**

**{So.} **Balthazar continued, yawning. **{Do you still want to know?}**

"No thanks. I think I can do without existential crisis."

The dragon chuckled. **{Wise choice.}**

* * *

Surfacing from the Shadow Dimension was like surfacing from a pool of water. Only he wasn't as wet.

Instead of being covered by droplets of water, he was shrouded within deathly smokes; a piece from the dimension that had coagulated to him, forming a mantle made of black mists, dripping slowly from his figure.

The same dark matter had protected his hand from burning as he held Raynare's lightspear, and the same otherworldly matter had snuffed away the lights and the power off her light imbued weapon, releasing an unholy shriek that did freak him out a little.

Seeing him yet with another new strange power triggered her instinct to run, and Raynare did. She blitzed away, adding distance between them. Her eyes full of wary mixed with fear.

"You…" She seethed, clenching her light weapons tighter as the sounds of battle raged around her. "What the hell are you?!"

That moment, Issei immediately thought of a badass line to respond her with.

"I'm your best nightma—I'm your worst nightmare." A line which he screwed up at, but pretended he didn't.

Balthazar assured he'd get it right next time.

"Issei… you…?" He heard another feminine voice, this time behind him. "Really… what _are _you?"

"I uh… I'm not really sure." Issei said, half-lying, glancing past his shoulder. "Are you alright Senpai?"

"Yes I—_ngh-!" _Rias grimaced as a sting on her shoulder sent pain all over her drained body. "…Well… I've been better."

Issei frowned. "I don't know what I am, but I do know that I've been a fool in my chivalric values."

Rias stared at him, at the way the dark matters flowed wistfully across his body, now more confused than awed or frightened. "What do you mean?"

She saw him clenching his fists, and the black substance immediately surged towards it, creating a gauntlet made of thin layer of dark mists. "That the only way to respect women, is to see them as equal. I realized that if she was a dude, I would be trying my hardest to beat his ass. I now know that in this world, you have to dropkick even the hot women."

Rias blinked owlishly. "Wh-what caused you this change of mind… Issei-kun?"

"She murdered Asia."

"…Ah—" Rias wasn't able to finish her line as Issei had sprinted forward, leaving a black blur that slowly dissipated in the air.

Seeing him turn his attention to the devil behind him, Raynare let him converse with Rias as it granted her time to rethink of her strategy. She took a brief look around to gain a view of how her new business partners were doing, and saw that they were in a stalemate with the devils, which caused her to bite her lips.

Unlike the devils, they were humans still. They didn't have a great stamina reserve where they could fight in peak performance for hours. Even the two she had sent after the devil's Queen were starting to show signs of fatigue, having to dodge her thunders amongst other spells.

This couldn't do. She must end this quick, or it would be her that ended. She had enough taste of bitter defeat.

As she planned on ways to approach him, she failed to realize the possibility that it would be him who approached her instead.

His speed was beyond insane, but that wasn't what scared her most. It was the fact that she couldn't hear the sound of his soles touching the marble tiles, or that she couldn't even feel a tiny portion of his presence despite he was blitzing towards her. There wasn't so much of a ripple in the air as this murky apparition charged right at her.

"Give Asia back dammit!" Those were the last words she heard before winds rushed by her ears, and her fingers let loose of her weapon as pain seared through her chest. The air was ripped from her lungs as she was sent airborne from a punch right to her gut.

In that split second, her mind was wiped clean from all her fury. Pure unadulterated terror replaced it as the realization finally dawned on her. The boy had now possessed a power that grimly overshadowed hers, that it might as well be a force of nature compared to hers.

But that realization reignited the flames of anger within her. She had strived for years, working her ass off to reach this bottom of the totem pole within her organization. She had strived for years. _Years_. Now that she finally gained a power she never had; she was about to be beaten by a shameless virgin who couldn't handle a fight until two weeks ago?

"Issei…. _You…."_ Her lightspear blazed a terrible light as it emerged from her grip, embedding itself into the marble as she used it as support. Once it was purple and bright, now black and green; akin to the color of her eyes that were now coated with Greed, Wrath, and now Envy. Promising nothing but hurt and desiring nothing but a relapse of her failures.

"Oh god. She's pissed." Issei muttered, mildly freaking out, mildly intimidated by the dark aura Raynare flared. _'I thought power-ups were reserved for the good guys?!'_

**{Bold of you to assume good guys exist in this part of the world.}**

_'Well what about semi-good guys?!'_

Balthazar thought about it briefly. **{…Aye. That's achievable.}**

Raynare lunged several lightspears at him before breaking into a flight, flying along with her thrown lightspear as another two emerged in her grip. Both were faster than before, more violent and dangerous as Issei noted his time to react had been cut down from seconds into split seconds.

The air burst as Raynare's lightspears slashed through, missing as Issei skimmed by, letting go of it instead of lifting it against the momentum. The spears dug to the marbled floor as it then exploded a few seconds later, while Raynare pushed him back with her slashes and thrown spears, hellbent on murdering him, forsaking that she might hit her own men who was busy fending off the other devils.

The lightspears screamed each time they grazed his forearm, or rather, the thin black coat floating above it, becoming weaker at every hit. But Raynare simply replaced them with new ones and continued her reckless assault. Issei dodged and weaved through it all, raising his arms to deflect the lightspears away when he couldn't evade them, staying on the defensive as Balthazar mentioned this was a great opportunity to train his reflex.

He felt bad for her at first, a little bit hurt at seeing how mad she had become, but he cast those thoughts aside and waited. Waited for that one moment where he could strike.

That opportune moment arrived as Raynare slashed both her lightspears to one side, throwing them away as Issei leapt to his back, hitting and exploding the wall to their right. As she readied another pair, Issei submerged into the Shadow Dimension, resurfaced behind her just as the lightspears were about to form, and charged her with a full-on body tackle.

He dropped her to the floor and caused her lightspears to disintegrate, but his dumb chivalric ass decided to twist his body in midair so that his back hit the floor first instead of Raynare's front part. It didn't hurt, but it hurt him upon realizing he was that dumb.

Expectedly, Raynare thought nothing of it. She elbowed his jaw, stunning him more than harming him, but it gave her enough time to vault over his stomach, saddling him on the floor.

Issei realized this position was rather suggestive, especially with her latex outfit. If not for the fact she wanted to kill him, he might have been okay with this.

Unfortunately, she still wanted to kill him, as proven by her buzzing dark green lightspear searing the air, whistling a terrible whistle as it crashed against his chest. Issei flinched, cringing at the horrible shriek it created as again, the otherworldly mists extinguished its blaze.

"HRAAAAAAAH!" Raynare let out a cry as she created another, thrusting it on his face, intent on creating a hole on his eye. Issei caught it this time with his left hand, gripping it tight and prying it from his field of vision, so that he could see her growing frustration.

"Why. Won't. You. DIE!" She dematerialized her clutched spear as she formed another by her left hand, swinging it towards his neck. It collided and shattered at she forced it through, leaving only a pathetic broken lightspear.

"Why do _you_ want to kill me?!" Issei responded, half-shouting. "What have I done to you?!"

"EVERYTHING!" Another spear tried to pierce his chest. It cried out in pain as the mist ripped it apart.

"Be more specific please!" Issei kicked his leg hard, throwing her off him as he sank into the depth of his shadow, emerging beside her at the same split second, climbing atop of her as he held her down.

"Get off me this instant!" Raynare struggled, but did nothing much as his legs had weighed down hers and both his hands clutching her upper arms.

A lightspear flared, but it died as soon as it was about to materialize, prevented by the inky hazes that had now covered both her hands. Issei pinned her down for as long as it took for her to tire herself out.

His misty smokes twisted to her hand, particularly to her finger where she wore the ring.

**{_Mmm_. A spangled soul of a blonde. I suppose blondes do have souls. Or was it the gingers that lacked any, according to your world's ancient prejudice?}**

_'I'm kinda busy here for a chat—'_

**{And I've been busy preventing you from having new holes on your body. What's your point?}**

_'I'm **physically** busy!'_

**{Fair point.}**

In a sudden burst of rage, Raynare propelled her head forward and headbutted Issei's chin. He let out a surprised 'GAH' as he reeled back, allowing her to escape from his grasp, pushed herself off the floor, and swatted him with her wings, knocking him off her.

She brought herself up to her feet as did he, and got blasted away by Rias' spell. She cried, felt the wind kicked off from her throat as she crashed against a pillar. She steeled herself to pick herself up, staggering as she clutched her side that was hit by Rias' Power of Destruction; its skin was stripped apart, bleeding heavily, and hurting like hell, but her anger and adrenaline had numbed the pain. The ring on her finger glowed a soft radiant green light, healing her torn skin as she readied herself.

"Give it up, Raynare."

That bitch… Raynare seethed as her dark green eyes settled on Rias as her peerage gathered before her, each were lightly wounded except for the little runt. She only had her uniform ripped apart, exposing her kiddy pink tank top.

Koneko felt a growing rage towards something that wasn't the fallen angel. Supposedly, the narrator.

She glanced around, and found that her rogue exorcists were either missing their limbs, charred black from high voltage, beaten unconscious, or dead. She knew they had failed. _She _had failed. All because of him.

"Give up." Rias repeated, having to limp towards her as she had a hand placed on her side. "You're on your own. You've lost. It's over."

The devil was weakened, and yet she won still. Raynare gritted her teeth. Her options were limited. She contemplated on fleeing, but she realized Rias had her Knight stationed by the doorway, expecting as much.

There was only one obvious choice left.

"It's over…? …Five years I've struggled to get this far, only for you to say _it's_ _over _to me?" Raynare chuckled, a bitter and dark thing as she straightened herself. Her lightspears violent hiss droned as she created another pair, one for each hand.

The devils adopted their defensive stance as they began to surround her, with the damn brat standing by Rias' side to cover for her. His mist-like armor was still there, hovering over his skin like a transparent cloak.

"You know it's true. Don't bother denying it or bend the fact for your convenience because you can't accept it."

"Who're you to tell me what I accept or not." Raynare blazed, "What I don't accept… is the fact that _he's ruining my life."_

"No I didn't." Issei defended. "It's not me; it's you! You're the one who thought I was kidding around when I really wasn't!"

"You've _ruined_ my plans." Raynare insisted. "If not for you, I would have her head by now. If not for you, I would have brought back a Sacred Gear for my Master. But no… you just have to mingle with the devils, and mess it all up."

"Well, maybe because you're trying to hurt my friends in the first place." Issei responded calmly, but not without a little bit of snark. "And you killed Asia! What has she done to you!"

"She has nowhere else to go! It was her choice that she wants to be 'useful' for the last time before she meets her God!"

"Bullshit!" Issei blazed, "Then why did she look scared when you took her away?!"

"Do I have to spell it out?! IT'S ALL BECAUSE OF YOU!" Raynare broke, and she dashed towards him.

A transgression Akeno was enthralled to fix. "Fufu, I like it when they refuse to back down." Violent blue current sparked between her fingers as she let loose of another thunder, which Raynare blocked with her two folded wings. It left a burnt mark, but the fallen angel didn't stop.

Koneko jumped into the fray, easily dodging through Raynare's flurry of slashes, made easier as she was running out of stamina herself. Focusing her entire demonic power onto her arm and coupled with the trait from a Rook, she caught one of the buzzing lightspear, wincing lightly as she could feel it burning her palms, but Koneko persisted.

It gave enough time for Yumi to arrive, slicing a straight wound onto her unprotected back, right between her four expanded wings. Raynare flinched, grimacing, and batted her wings to fend off the Knight from her back, feeling each bleeding wounds the darkness-imbued sword inflicted on her wings.

But that didn't stop her. Raynare disintegrated her lightspear and swiftly formed another, bashing Koneko away as it crashed onto her side. She spun around to meet the Knight, but another jolt of pain on her injured wings caused her to stagger, and reminded her that the Thunder Priestess was still there.

She wasn't accustomed to one-against-many kinds of fight, but that didn't stop her.

Raynare fought on. Determined to fight for the bitter end. To fight for what she believed in. She refused to believe that this was the end of her road. She refused that she should simply die and accept that a mere boy had gained a wraithlike power in the span of a week and had outclassed her by a large margin.

Even as she was battered by Koneko's jabs and uppercuts, her fair skin marred by Yumi's blade, and the black feathers of her wings charred by Akeno's thunder, Raynare firmly held on to her believe, that it was the world that had betrayed her.

She knew only one truth; there was only one shame. Defeat.

"Araa~ still getting up? My, my, you're surprisingly resilient aren't you."

Raynare couldn't manage a reply as Koneko drove her fist to her stomach, causing her to cough a spatter of blood as the fallen angel finally sank to the floor, down to her knees, almost devoid of any fight.

"Guys… I think that's enough…" Issei awkwardly said, cringing, and to a degree; hurting inside. It sucked having to see his first love being torn apart mercilessly by his own friends.

But Rias begged to differ. "We're not stopping until she gives in."

"But she can't even lift her own sword!" Issei pointed out, seeing that it was becoming more of torture than a fight. "Lightspear—whatever- isn't this enough?"

"She crossed _my _territory. She tried to have _you_ killed. She _wounded _my Knight. She _murdered _your friend to gain her power. She tried to kill us all. This is hardly a fitting punishment."

**{I told you, boy.} **Balthazar's voice rang inside his head, barely audible from the sound of Raynare's weakening cry. **{It's the Land of the Wolves.}**

_'Well I'm no wolf; I'm DEATH'S FUCKIN' CHOSEN!'_

Hearing the fierce reply, the Void Dragon smiled. Those were the exact words he had been waiting to hear.

Smothered in the smoldering mist, Issei blurred past Akeno and her blitzing thunder, he blurred past Koneko's guard, and arrived by Raynare side and catch Yumi's blade, preventing it from chopping off the fallen angel's head with his bare hand. Well, technically it wasn't by his own hand, but technicality was the least of his concern at the moment.

"I-Issei?!" Yumi jerked back as even she failed to see his movements, but she did see and hear the eerie screeching noise her demonic sword was howling as the mists flayed the steel, shattering it into myriads of crystal before swallowing it whole.

As she glanced around, she came to realize that it wasn't just her that didn't see him.

"Seriously, what's the matter with you guys?! You guys got her. Anymore and she'll die!"

"Sounds like a plan." Akeno quipped.

Raynare managed barely enough strength and consciousness to realize the turn this had taken. "…Oh great… as if this hasn't been humiliating enough, I have _you _pitying me now."

Her bemoan was unheard by the devils.

"Issei." Rias stepped forward; her icy glare now aimed towards him rather than her actual enemy. "Don't do what you will regret in the future."

"If I don't do this, I'll regret it either way!" He stated his reason, standing between the fallen angel and the devils with a hand shielding Raynare's tattered wings. Her burst of energy wavered as the dark aura coating her waned, slipping into his mists as though they were merging, as if the mist was alive and was consuming her oozing power.

"And you as well, Raynare-san, why did you have to keep getting up? Why do you keep blaming me for the things you did?"

Raynare coughed up an unhealthy amount of blood before she could reply. "…Because I know… if I have killed you… I wouldn't be here."

"None of these things would've happened if you didn't try to kill me either. Hell, none of these things would've happened if you didn't ask me out, or if I actually impressed you enough during our fake date so that you could've changed your mind, but none of those things happened and instead here we are."

Issei turned towards Raynare. In truth, she was expecting a sobbing mess of a boy, but instead she was met with his slightly pissed off look.

"I loved you. Really, I did. Even after you killed me and tried to kill me after, I still loved you. I did my best to try and make you _see _me. I know that you didn't despite my efforts. That's why I retreated back to my most basic instinct; go for the tits. I didn't get them either, which sucked, but the thing is; I _moved the fuck on_."

The devils watched in silent surprise as another layer of his entire person was revealed, that maybe, he really wasn't as depraved as they had thought, if his previous outburst in the room didn't succeed in convincing them in the first place.

Raynare stared at him. Eyes wide at first, but her green eyes narrowed with green envy. "That's easy for you to say. You're the one with all those—_strange _powers."

"Yeah well… Life is never fair." Issei replied, almost as though he had known his answer. Especially since Balthazar had been hammering it on his head constantly.

"One truth I do agree in." Rias alleged, moving in front of her peerage. "Still, that doesn't except her from committing all those heinous deeds. It's only just for us to punish her."

"There's no justice. There's just… us."

Issei paused for a moment as he found himself reciting Balthazar's words. A bit creepy to say the least, but now he realized that one important truth in the brief experience he had living in this strange world. That he shouldn't rely on anyone to take the decisive action. He shouldn't rely on the devils to say what he shouldn't and couldn't do. He couldn't rely on anyone to protect the vulnerable.

It was easy to say there was nothing he could do about that. Too easy to complain about it, and believe he was powerless to act. Now he knew he couldn't rely on anyone to be just, or fair, or even sensible. In this world or the other, there was no justice.

**{Well. Seems to me I don't have to spoon-fed you everything you need to know.}**

"It still amazes me that the more time spend with you, the more I was proven wrong about you, Issei-kun." Rias' words then broke his reflection. "But I digress. Move aside, Issei. There's a price for everything. Her life -worthless as it is- should suffice."

Raynare could only glare at Rias' jibe. Even her focus was subsiding. She couldn't tell which wound hurt the most because every part of her body was screaming in agony. She just felt so exhausted. So… objectively done with all of this. She had climbed the ladders for years. Maybe it was finally time for her to rest.

As Issei saw the malevolent black and red demonic magic gathering by her palm, he panicked. "Wait, wait, wait! Isn't there some legal authority this world has? Surely there's one if crimes like these aren't that rare!"

"Unfortunately, there is." Rias replied coldly, almost distant. "Fortunately, no one—"

"No one will know? Dear, dear, I didn't know you're a vigilante on the side, Gremory."

All eyes turned to their back, to see three familiar fallen angels walking inside the room, and a man in maroon suit strutting in front of them.

Rias quickly canceled her spell as she realized who he was. "Azazel?"

Raynare wasn't less shocked. "L-Lord Azazel?"

**{Huh.}** Balthazar puffed. **{Didn't sense him until he's here. Must be a fairly strong folk.}**

_'Isn't that a bad thing?'_

**{Perhaps. Besides, those three acquaintances of yours don't look as mad.}**

Issei remembered them. Dohnaseek whose balls he nearly crushed. Still in his dark grey suit. Kalawarner whose tits he nearly crushed. Still in her suit with dangerously and marvelously great cleavage. And… the other one in gothic lolita outfit whose name he never really got.

"Why're you staring at me weird." Mittelt fumed. "Are you thinking of something rude?"

"Um… no…?" She might be the smallest, but she seemed to be sharpest of the group too.

As the devils adopted a defensive stance, Azazel raised his arms defensively. "Cool it- I'm here because of these three amigos for someone that may have gone rogue under my previous command to gain extra attention."

Rias waved a hand, and the devils rested their weapon, fists, and spells. Issei thought that was cool how she could just do a handwave and everyone chilled out. He felt like he was in a movie.

"…By Mary's tits; they got you good." Azazel sighed as he studied Raynare's beaten and bloodied state. "Well. Looks like you people were right. She would do a stupid."

"I told you she had issues." Kalawarner added, crossing her arms, unintentionally propping up her buxom chest that Issei didn't realize he had missed until now.

"I'm blaming you because you didn't notice her effort." Mittelt prodded. "Look at her! She grows an extra pair of wings for you!"

"Well. She sure has my attention now."

"Lord Azazel, I did it all for you—!"

"Zip it, Raynare. Can't you see I'm trying to save your ass." Azazel said sharply, causing the fallen angel to wilt in shame. "I expected better of you instead of creating your own orders. I appreciate your proactivity, trying to give more than what you were told. But picking a fight with the devils? You kiddin' me_?"_

"But Lord Azazel, I-"

"Nah-ah!" The man with the odd multicolor hair raised his palm. "I'm not hearing any of it. I've heard enough from your friends."

Raynare stared at her previous subordinates with a look of betrayal.

"Hey don't blame us," Mittelt defended, "we were just trying to stop you from doing a stupid. You did the stupid, Ray-ray. At least be happy that you're not dead – though you kinda look dead on the inside."

Raynare bit back her words. Her fists were shaking, but the wounds marring her body had depleted the rest of her strength to bite back.

Rias narrowed her eyes as she gazed on the Grigori Governor, trying to pick apart his relaxed body language. She realized that she couldn't, which put her on an edge.

"This has been a tiring day. What do you want, Azazel? Just spit it out."

"Not a fan of idle-talk aren't you." Azazel replied, "But very well. I'm just here to convince you why you shouldn't just kill her off."

Rias crossed her arms. "You have three shots."

"How generous." Dohnaseek quipped.

"Make that two."

"Speak again and I'll throw away your damned old-fashioned hat." Azazel warned, and Dohnaseek quietly shut up. "Look, Gremory- I'm not asking you to forgive what she did. But I just want you to know, that all she did had nothing to do with the Grigori Institute in any way at all."

"All the more reason to obliterate her." Rias spoke in a cold tone. "What's your point?"

"My point is, although she's no longer considered a part of the Grigori…" Azazel continued, and Issei watched how Raynare seemed like she was about to break into tears. "…I think that if you spare her, you will increase the relation between us two factions as a whole. Sounds way better than simply wipe her off from the existence, no? Tempting as it may be to you."

Rias did see his point; she was being stubborn because she refused to look at it without any bias towards the wretched fallen angel. And if the leader of the Grigori himself had said that to her, her, a mere overseer of this relatively quaint town, that would also greatly increase her standings in the eyes of her brother. Gaining the favor of another faction leader was quite valuable. It might even save her from her wretched forced marriage, but she knew better than to hope.

Nonetheless, she needed to address one small issue. "And if I do let her go, what will you do to her? Don't expect us to let her walk away with impunity."

The other two fallen angels; Kalawarner and Dohnaseek were both looking at the Gremory heiress with a stare that blatantly said 'cheeky brat', but Rias ignored them. They didn't matter.

"_Ew. _I am _so _taking a bath. A long, long bath." Mittelt? Mittelt looked like she wanted to leave. Disgusted by the amount of dead bodies and gore spread all around her, and the general untidiness of the whole room.

"No, of course not." Azazel responded coolly, "She'll be judged and sentenced for her crime, and probably spend the rest of her life in a prison cell with kind of maximum security for treason. _Or… _I might be going out on a limb here- but you can convert her to one of you lot, and I'll just say that you convinced her to follow your cause instead of ours- as you have done quite smoothly."

Akeno sent a crude glare towards the fallen angel, unhappy that her father's close friend just have to mention her past.

Rias narrowed her eyes, paying Akeno's wrath in mind. "You should've stopped at prison cell."

"What? Did I say something wrong? Is it wrong to me to assume you have been looking for recruits to fill in your peerage?"

Rias widened her eyes then.

"Please. Who do you think your brother confide to when he wanted someone to understand his struggle of being a leader and a brother at the same time, hm?"

"Y-you?!"

"Unfortunately so." Azazel smirked. "See? You devils and us fallen angels are pretty buddy-buddy with each other already. Leadership-wise, anyway. Make peace not war, eh?"

Seeing that Rias was still not buying his idea, Azazel gave her another reason he knew she would find hard to disagree.

"See here. I know you've been assigned to this city. In other words, you just have to make do with what you can find in this city alone. You've been unable to find new recruits, because the good ones are taken away by your dearest best friend."

Rias tried to keep her composure, but inside, she was fuming that Azazel could know so much.

"And that brings me to my proposal. _Her._" The Governor nudged towards the rogue fallen angel, who didn't dare to look at him in the eyes. "Although she's beaten, and possibly dying very soon, you have to admire her fervor, eh? Give credits where its due. She's practically your best option here, Gremory."

Rias didn't like this. She didn't like the way Azazel seemed to know more than what he already let off.

Meanwhile, Issei stood blankly on the side, happy enough to just be on the sideline and not get tangled in this diplomatic exchange.

He was getting concerned about Asia, however – but he supposed dead people couldn't walk down the impressive flight of stairs.

The Gremory stared at Raynare, contemplative. Turning her to her servant would certainly ensure a degree of control, but could she trust her? That said, what other options did she have? She only had Issei, her Master, to partake in a Rating Game against Riser because it was an unofficial one. What of the future Rating Games when she couldn't rely on him?

And having a person who was resilient, pragmatic, and willing to fight to the bitter end would make a great addition to her gaping peerage. She might have anger issues and tried to kill her twice,

Not to mention that Raynare had recently gained a new pair of wings; a visible sign of her growing power. Not all fallen angels could get that.

"…Fine… I'm fine with the terms."

"Good to hear." Azazel exhaled a sigh of relieve. "You hear that Raynare? You get another chance now. _Don't waste it, _you idiot."

Too beaten to care. Too dejected to reply. Raynare could only give a weak nod. All the fight in her was officially gone from her body, what was left was an empty husk of what once was a girl who aspired to please her master, who now had cast her aside.

"Well then. You devils best be on your way. I'm sure you're all tired. We'll handle the cleaning of this place. It may be the base of operations for these evildoers, but it is within our agreed territory still."

If she was in any better condition, Rias would have stayed and insisted on an argument. But she was exhausted. And so were her peerage aside from Akeno, who appeared disappointed about the way things were than most with her pout.

"Wait!" Issei yelled, causing Dohnaseek to instinctively protect his family jewels out of fear. "You guys forgot about Asia!"

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

The fallen angels had left the area to respect the devils' privacies. That, and because Rias insisted that in the smallest chance Azazel might discover the secret and mechanics behind the Evil Pieces, she knew it wouldn't be from her negligence.

Seconds earlier, Issei had disappeared and reappeared with Asia in his hands.

She was very cold and very much dead.

He waited by the side as Rias seemingly 'injected' the ring Raynare was wearing into Asia's body through some weird magic. Issei didn't question it because he doubted he would understand how it worked.

Next to him, were Raynare and Yumi. Him and Yumi both had had been assigned to guard Raynare in case she tried something clever, although judging from her lifeless eyes and blank stare, neither didn't think she would try anything at all other than wondering about what might have been.

"Y'know, Issei-kun…" Yumi started, fixing her loose torn uniform so that it didn't slip off her shoulder. "I think you were pretty cool back then."

"R-really?" Issei raised his brows, unused to compliments. More so compliments from cute girls – who might have murdered a few people in cold blood but he wouldn't judge. "You think so?"

"Mhmm. Think so." Yumi tittered. "You were like—bam! That kind of thing. I didn't even see you before."

He awkwardly scratched his cheek. "Well… that… that was luck, probably."

"Yeah. Right. Luck." She sneered, lightly giggling. "What was that, though… I've never seen anything like it and I have seen stuff."

"Then it's… stuff you've never seen."

"Oh very funny." Yumi pouted. "But… well. I understand if you want to hide it." After all, who was she to pry? "I'm just letting you know that you're a pretty hardcore guy yourself, Issei-kun."

Issei laughed. Inside jokes were funny jokes. "Thanks. I didn't theoretically beat anyone or er… killed anyone, but thanks."

"Don't be so glum on yourself. You may not be the one who did all the killing, but I think you're the one who did the most." Yumi smiled earnestly, reminding him that she was cute and very smiley. This smile was rather different. It was warmer than usual, if he should put it. "Well. Until Azazel showed up. After that, it turns to business."

Considering what could have happened, such as the loss of another life, Issei was glad it turned to business.

A bright crimson light shook away their attention from each other as Rias had completed her ritual. Shortly later, he saw Asia blinking back to life, and sat up as she looked around her.

"…Am I kidnapped again…?"

Rias sighed and smiled at that. Such innocent soul, now turned into a devil. An evil her faith believed in. Fate could be a cruel mistress that had a thing for irony sometimes.

"Welcome back to your new life, Argento Asia." She said, introducing the former nun into the new world. "I am Rias Gremory. I've brought you back to life at the request from the two people you might know better."

As Asia woozily turned her head, to where the unfamiliar crimson-haired beauty was referring to, her big green eyes broadened as she saw Issei and Yumi's big smile. Her memories rushed back to her like a flood, and with tears invading her eyes, Asia pushed herself off the floor, and hurried towards the friends she thought she was to lose forever.

"Ise-san! Yumi-san!"

"Asia-chan- you're naked." The tearful reunion was abruptly interrupted as the white sheet covering her body had flown away along with the air. "Nice."

"N-NOOOOO!"

As Asia desperately covered her privates and crouched to hide what wasn't bare, Issei's smile only widened. "Yes. Very much yes."

Seeing he had returned to his antics, Rias released a sigh as she watched the scene simply unfold before her, while Koneko had resorted against uttering an insult as she was rather beat, wanting to sleep or eat some cake. Preferably eat cakes until she fell asleep.

Akeno's tittering laughter reached her ears as her Queen stepped to her side. "Ufufufu~ you'd never expect him to be… whatever he was earlier."

"Never judge a book by its cover." Rias muttered thoughtfully. "…A rich heart might be under the guise of a fool."

"Maybe he's just a fool with a heart." Akeno hummed. "…Did you have any idea about what he is? Ominous smokes oozing seemingly from his body, absurd speed that not even Yumi-chan can match, and illogical defense that Koneko-chan doesn't have."

"I don't know. I'm too tired to make assumptions… Let's just wrap things up and… leave."

"You don't plan to tell her she's a devil here? And what about our new recruit, mm? Won't you turn her to a devil yet?"

"Fuck it. I'm tired. They can wait until tomorrow."

Akeno almost gasped at Rias unusual use of curse words, but she understood why. "Ufufufu~ it seems to me your new _Master _might be a monster in battle too and not just- you know what I'm implying."

"Yes, yes. He's as beastly in combat as he was beastly when he ravished my body. Is that what you want to hear?"

"Ara~? Hearing you admitting an embarrassing fact? I would never…"

Rias rolled her eyes, as suddenly the entire world rolled in front of her.

She collapsed right into Akeno's arms.

"Oh dear. Should I switch place with Issei-kun right now?"

"Akeno… really… go to hell with your teases…" Were Rias' last words as finally, all the fatigue caught up to her.

Akeno smiled simply as she let her King and closest friend rest, watching the reunion of her three cute juniors as she gently sat down on the floor, helped by Koneko who stayed by her side, nervous about Rias' condition.

"It's alright Koneko-chan." She assured, smiling. "Buchou's only exhausted."

Back to Issei and the blonde girls, he was in the middle of gaining another epiphany as he watched Yumi carefreely took off her uniform and lent it to Asia. It didn't help much considering a good portion of it was torn apart, but better than nothing. But that wasn't what he was fussing about. It was the fact that Yumi had a plain grey sports bra that was somehow more enticing to look at than a laced bra.

He didn't waste any time to admire her slim waist, her toned stomach, the sexy lines on her spine, and her overall sexiness until Yumi finally felt like a girl again; embarrassedly hugging herself after the blatant non-verbal assault.

That aside, he spectated as Asia gingerly stepped up to Raynare, curious on what she might say to the girl who was both her kidnapper and murderer.

Issei didn't know what he expected, but "Are you okay?" was not it.

Raynare had been sitting on the floor, not saying much, even as Asia slowly healed her wound without asking another question.

"…First thing you do and it's to heal your killer huh? And I'd think you've learned a thing or two about randomly healing someone."

Issei felt his blood boil at the unneeded comment, but he figured it was because she was bitter at the moment. Pushing people away might be her self-defense to cope with things.

"I know what I did was wrong…" Asia then replied, her voice close to a whisper.

Inadvertently listening, Issei noted something different from the former nun. "Woah. She leveled up her Japanese real quick when she was dead."

"That's because devils speak in language you're most familiar with, Issei-kun." Yumi explained. "Devils don't worry much about verbal communication. She might still be speaking in Italian for all you know."

"Wait. Seriously? That's awesome. Why can't I have that?"

"Well if you like living your life in easy mode, then…"

"I'm… I'm perfectly down with living in easy mode…" Issei admitted in a quiet voice, raising a finger that wilted along with his voice.

Yumi shook her head. "Oh Issei. You're so surprisingly cute."

Issei thought it a while, and decided to take it as a compliment instead of mulling about it as he wanted to watch how Asia would handle Raynare's bitterness.

"Don't you regret what you did?" Raynare asked cynically with a certain edge on her words. "People died because of what you did."

"…I know that by healing that person, I've caused the deaths of innocents… but someone taught me that it's also important to forgive yourself so that you can move forward, and not repeat the same mistakes again…"

"I killed you, you know."

"And I am alive again, Raynare-san."

Raynare stared at her skeptically, "That's not what you said last time you were alive."

"W-well um… I-I don't think I want to die anymore. I-I want to experience what I couldn't have… I want to have friends and I want to forgive… I don't want to live with regret anymore. I…" Asia clutched her chest as she kept on healing the fallen angel. "I want to live."

Raynare said nothing at that for a few seconds. "Well look at you." She continued bitterly. "Die once and now you're like a changed person already."

"I-I… um…" Asia gave an almost puppy-eyed look towards him as she said her next line. "I've learned something after meeting Death…

While Raynare only raised a disinterested eyebrow, Issei broadened his eyes at the realization. _'No. Fucking. Way.'_

**{Ohoho? There's someone you needn't hide your identity to.} **

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

"Well… that was something." Staring at a bunch of fallen angels; workers from the GCC, the Grigori Cleanup Crew, all busied themselves with picking up stray limbs and some severed heads, Mittelt aptly summarized the events that had transpired in the last hour.

"That's one way to put it." Kalawarner added, dusting off a speck of dust off her burgundy suit. "Did you see him? He had that weird—floaty stuff on him."

"Oh I did." Dohnaseek addressed. "I knew he was bad news."

"Uh, no?" Mittelt pipped in, "_I _told you that he was bad news, and _then _you agree that he is bad news."

Dohnaseek grunted, ignoring the blonde lolita with peculiar fashion taste.

"I didn't think she would have survived." Kalawarner said.

"I didn't think she'd gone this far." Dohnaseek followed, fixing his fedora. "What do you think, Boss? Is it possible that she recruited all those exorcists and that Holy Maiden on her own?"

Idly smoking a cigarette as he was actually rather stressed, Azazel puffed out a billow of dull grey smokes. "For the tiniest possibility that she's the one who organized all of this, I hope so."

"You don't think it's just her?" Mittelt asked, swinging her legs as she sat atop one of the broken pillars.

"How could she get the location of a Holy Maiden that's been secret to us big boys if she's alone?" Azazel yapped, "And what the hell are you doing up there. Get down here and talk normally."

"Screw off. I'm short and cute. I like seeing you peasants from this height."

Kalawarner ignored her blonde associate. "Who do you suspect?"

"How much are you willing to pay me for that information?"

The buxom woman raised an eyebrow. "Isn't my body enough?"

"I'm trying to set a standard here."

"I see. So this is how it is. The next time you're searching for a casual sex partner who's willing to sleep with you without no strings attached, then don't look at me."

Azazel quickly clambered. "Wait, wait… I'm just joking. Don't be like that. I didn't mean most of my words."

"Personally, I find it unbecoming that a leader like you still resort to baseless, meaningless relationship—"

"Shut up." Kalawarner interjected.

"Shut up, you're old." Mittelt added at the same time.

"You're married." Azazel sealed the grave. "Your opinion here worth less than it is in your own home."

Dohnaseek sourly closed his mouth, regretting that he ever bothered to express his honest opinion. He found comfort in knowing that he was loved by a woman, unlike these philistines and bratty child.

With another puff, Azazel tossed away the cigarette butt as he treaded his steps to the entrance, imagining the face of that young boy he had asked Raynare to observe, until she decided that 'killing' had the same meaning as 'observing'.

"Hyoudou Issei." He muttered, getting a taste of the irregular's name, trying to determine the strange power he had. A new Sacred Gear perhaps? Or even a Longinus? But both God's Gifts would have a trademark 'feel' to it. A rather 'holy' feel to it, faint as it might be, as they were all supposedly created by the Abrahamic God.

But that boy didn't have that impression. The air he exuded was nothing he had seen from this world, and yet at the same, Azazel felt strangely familiar to it. Almost as though what he had was something of nature. But what was it? A new Lore of Magic? A new breed of Magician? Or was he simply an anomaly? A simple magic that had mutated because he had close to little no magic within him?

Or perhaps he was blessed by a God? But that wasn't likely. It had been long since a Deity had blessed a human. He knew enough about those pompous folks that Azazel didn't bother on putting any of them as possible suspect.

Whatever it might be, Azazel hadn't a clue. He couldn't decipher this odd case.

"Hyoudou Issei… You one mysterious bastard." Azazel whispered with a small smirk. He hadn't been this excited since the last time he discovered his godchild carried a Longinus-tier sacred gear.

And maybe, just maybe… Vali would have a great interest in meeting this unusual case of a gifted boy.

…Azazel just hoped that battle maniac wouldn't just pick a fight with him, but he knew better.

* * *

**_To be continued…_**

* * *

**Ahhh finally. The first arc's fokin over**

**That's another score for 'how many times Rias have fallen unconscious in this story'. You know what they say; three times the charm**

**I heard your frustrated plea my bois. I _may _have stretched the first arc because I wanted to establish some basics stuff **

**It's been a long while since I last try to write a fantasy fight scene or a tense scene. Just know that this won't be the last and will only go wacko in the future, with potentially more lemons now that ourboy has evolved into ourguy** **( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Thanks for reading. Remember social distancing. Save a life by punting a baby next door. cya bois layter**

* * *

**Obligatory "_new"_ dxd discord server where tyranny reigns: **discord. gg/V54pcwA

**Come join. We serve internet cookies.**


	14. Ch X-Extra: Setting the Pieces

**Extra chapter time **

**But danzy why extra chapter again reeeee :C**

**And because I don't see a way to include this scene in the next chapter – and because I want to make a certain someone into an actual character instead of being a sacrificial cockblock in the future**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[X.5-Extra]**

**||Setting the Pieces||**

* * *

Asia watched her own body in dumbstruck confusion, seeing it strapped haplessly to a cross, head lolling like a marionette without strings to keep it upright. She looked down at her palms, and realized she was able to see the marbled floor through her own hands.

She patted her body – now transparent, as if transient. And she glanced down the large flight of stairs, and finding Raynare with the rest of her people, marveling the ring that glowed dim in her finger.

She remembered then.

"Congratulations. You died."

Asia flinched as she finally noticed a figure was standing behind her, seemingly appearing from complete nothing in a blink of an eye. Tall, gaunt, faceless, and sinisterly ominous with thick haze of inky black smoke shrouding around it.

She didn't know how, but she recognized who it was almost in an instant. "…God? Is… is that You?"

Death turned His head, very slowly for the maximum dramatic effect, and treated her into seeing a veneer of an endless void residing underneath His hood.

"Sometimes." 'God' spoke with mild amusement. Well, 'spoke', but Asia heard the words in her head rather with her ears. "I am Death, and you are Asia Argento."

Saying nothing, Asia stared into the murkiness underneath that cowl. There was a small part of her that wanted to be afraid, and thought that she should be afraid, but something guided her that she shouldn't be.

"You're wondering if other people see me once they die. They don't." Death idly floated next to her, standing three times as tall. "Yours is a special case I need to make adjustment towards."

"Me…? Wh-why?"

Death wasn't a being fond of idle chit-chat, so He skipped to it. "Are you satisfied with your life?"

Not expecting a weighty question, Asia was left stammering before Death decided to continue.

"Orphaned at the age of five, left to the care of the clergies, raised and educated to dedicate your entire life to a belief; the only pillar of support that you stubbornly cling on to in times of misery. Never once losing faith, wishing to make the world a better place through your Gift, until you indirectly caused the death of three priest and the disappearance of a nun, and doubted that perhaps it wasn't a Gift well-suited for you. A self-doubt that compelled you to into thinking that you deserve your exile."

Asia grew more and more dejected as He dissected her entire life into a spangle of sentences.

"But you were once again deceived. Instead of 'helping' as they have cleverly worded, you realized their definition of 'helping' wasn't the one you had in mind. Your gullibility has been aiding murderous psychopaths, and you never learn of it until it was well too late. Seven humans died because they made a deal with the devil, and without fail you healed these exorcists without questioning how they have gotten those scars."

The nun gripped the transparent cloth over her chest, suddenly feeling the heaviness of those lost souls.

"You grew curious and went along with one of them. You found the truth. It retched you. They threatened to murder you should you change your mind, back when you were still afraid to die, before you learned there exist a fate worse than death."

She was on the verge of tears. Death could tell without looking.

"You prayed to Elohim; God on High. Wishing for him to hear your cry, but was met with silence."

"Th-that's not true! F-Father has-"

"Your 'Father' has abandoned you." Death calmly said, almost uncaring at the distressing effect it had on the girl. "Billions of people have turned their back against him, some simply to spite others who believed in him. There's a breaking point for all gods; he met his limit centuries ago."

Death shifted His hood to face her, seeing her struggle as everything she believed in slowly collapse before her.

"B-but I…"

"Having faith, for you -as it is for many- means you have the strength to face difficulties. Knowing that you are not alone. For your life to have a meaning." Death then forged a plume of black flame on His armored hand. Not because He was going to use it as a euphemism for faith or the sort, but because He just felt like it. "But face it. You don't need a Higher Power; you just need something to live for, whether it's family, work, or a cause. You turn to Yahweh because you have none of those."

Asia hung her head low. Unsurprisingly, all He said was the truth. Being a Holy Maiden, all she wanted was companionship, but was afraid to ask more. Scared that if she asked for a friend, or even an acquaintance so she wouldn't feel lonely when she was in a room filled with people, she would be seen as being ungrateful. She believed that God had provided everything she needed.

But if God wasn't there, then why did she have to be alone?

"Because _you_ confined yourself to live that kind of life." Death replied unceremoniously, responding to her thoughts. "So I ask you again; are you satisfied with your life?"

She was no longer in a state where she could answer that kind of question without sobbing. "Yes…" Asia cried. Ethereal tears rolled off her cheek, before dispersing into nothing.

Death gave her a few more moments. Enough for her to readdress her answer.

"…I… I don't know."

"You do know." He said. His Chosen should arrive any moments from now, after those devils handled those fallen angels outside. "You're only afraid you're being unappreciative should you say it."

Asia sat down on her knees, wiping her eyes as her inner turmoil tore her apart.

"It's not easy, but the sooner you accept it, the sooner you'll feel better." Said Death, reassuring, but in no way insistent. He liked studying humans who were having battles with their own believe. They were the only one who did this kind of thing.

"Why…" She sniffled, "Why are you telling me this…?

"And why should you despair?" Death hummed, "Do you think all the people you healed were all for nothing? All those old fathers you healed their aching back so they could keep their job, so they could still provide their family? What about those children whose mothers thought they would never be able to go out and run with the other children because they were bedridden? Why should all of those deeds become meaningless just because your heavenly father wasn't there to be pleased? Why do you have to be so against on accepting you have gone through all of those on your own?"

"You don't need a god to do what you think is right." He summarized. "It isn't a claim about theology, but morality. Humans have developed and grown without the supervision of one. Why should you start worrying now just because a god has given up on humanity as a whole?"

Ignorance is bliss; would be the answer. But Death knew it well that a person like her wouldn't be able to operate without a clear reason. He also knew His Chosen would become far too bitter should He let this girl die, which was the only reason why He was here. Stall her soul here instead of letting a random Grim Reaper swoop in.

Hades best know not to mess with Him. Unless that skeletal pope wanted a visit from the actual Death and cause the Grim Reapers to have a chronic identity crisis regarding their boney overlord.

Anything or anyone that might interfere with His plans shouldn't have given a chance to interfere to begin with.

"You want to save people. To make the world a better place. You thought by staying close to his 'path' you can't be misled. You were proven wrong twice, but I will tell you that you shouldn't lose heart."

Still sniveling soundly, Asia raised her chin to look up at Him. A questioning teary look on her face.

"Because there's someone who wants nothing less." As He said so, the double doors on the floor below them blasted inside, as two people she recognized entered the underground area.

_'Issei-san, Yumi-san…' _She realized, "Why…" she cleared her throat. "Why are they here?"

"Apparently you mean something to them now." Death shrugged. His hollow, resonating and deep voice didn't really fit His casualness.

"You see, lass, there are those who wants to make a difference, and have the power to do it. Those two are here because both think you deserve a better life, and believe they can give you just that. Subjective wishing as it might be, they are here because they met you. In a way you've changed the course of their life, as well as yours. All of these things happen because of your act and theirs, not because the will of a deity."

Death idly watched as Issei started on a rant about why Raynare was deceiving herself. He smirked. Surprisingly proud of His Chosen's growth. Not that anyone could see it.

"So you can make your decision now." He said, "Are you satisfied with the way you have lived your life? Or admit that you don't, accept that the world you live in can't be defined in black and white. To be more selfish. To _want_. To live for yourself and care for others who are important to you. Accept that if you _do_ want to make your life better, only you can do it for yourself. Know that even without the presence of god, you can lead a life you won't need to regret."

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

The fallen angel Raynare held no importance in his plans, wherever her fate ended, and so, Death didn't stay. Once Asia's soul had returned to her body, and seeing that Issei did not turn into a reckless bitter idiot because he lost a friend early, Death left. He had nothing to say to him, and He wasn't one to constantly halter His Chosen's progress.

With that potential setback dealt with, Death returned to observe the gods from His metaphysical plane of existence, where He could monitor everything as if everything in itself was His own personal terrarium.

His sister was still expanding her tourism to the known lands, tasting the local food, hating the local food, sometimes almost becoming the local food because she ticked off another group of gods who somehow didn't get the news that His sister would be sightseeing, and accompanied by an Olympian.

Daughter of the Olympian, technically, but an Olympian nonetheless.

Speaking of the Olympians, Death shifted towards a certain group of those gods. Saw them playing around with their new 'Chosens' - or in a term they had decided to settle on calling their own handpicked humans; 'Servants'.

Not being able to call the humans without a degrading stature. Death wasn't surprised.

He saw them recruit their 'Servants' through honeyed words and delightful promises they knew they wouldn't be able to keep, or bother on keeping. Saw how these human souls buy their lies with little to no second thoughts.

Saw how miserable their 'new' life or 'second chances' would end in the control of these gods.

One Servant caught His interest, however, as Death watched her writhe under a spear that was lodged into her shoulder. Her black greatbow lied uselessly beside her as she tried to yank away the javelin, but was unable to do so, as her strength had waned. The battle was over. She had lost.

For the consecutive third time, no less.

Shifting slightly, flicking away a stray Eldritch God that got into His wide view, Death scrutinized the green-clad woman as she picked herself back up to her feet. A hand clutching her bloodied shoulder. Some of the red had speckled her unkempt golden and silver hair.

A strange Servant, this one. Unlike most others, she had a beastly pair of ears and tail. A curse bestowed on her long years ago. Over a marriage arrangement turned into dispute, of course. Death understood that having a son as heir was important during the age of kingdoms, but He could never stave off the absurdity of succession laws.

Nonetheless, He watched in docile amusement as the Servant was lambasted with mockeries from the spectating gods. Cited to be a failure among others. Ridiculed just as much as they ridiculed Artemis, the goddess who elected her as her Servant.

A goddess who didn't even want her from the start, only having her because there were no other options in the leftover roster of human souls.

She might be a famous huntress back in her heyday, but when she was surrounded by Heroes, Emperors, Kings, and plenty other prominent figures, her shine was drowned out by the rest.

"You disappoint me, Atalanta." He heard Artemis spoke to her, not bothering to even address the glaring wound on her shoulder. "But it's alright. Don't feel bad. I didn't have much faith in you to begin with!"

Death metaphorically shook His head. Leave it to the gods to say the most hurtful backhanded compliments in the most chipper-sounding way possible, and have the gall to believe what they said was a genuine compliment instead of a snide.

He had seen and heard enough. The Olympians' Servant sparred against one another, getting accustomed to their power their gods had bestowed upon them, striving to get stronger for a battle against His Chosen; for a single wish to be granted. Some sought glory. Some endless wealth. Some to revive their dead lover. A noble deed they failed to achieve in their earlier life. Some simply wanted an eternal life or absolute power.

n and a busty one at that-, along with her 'son' -who was also a woman, albeit far less busty-, clashed their lance and sword once again, as they brawled against each not as a enemies, but as temporary allies with a one-sided bitter resentment A strong emotion easily controlled by her respective god to drive her to do their bidding.

Assure them that you could give them anything they could ever wish for, show them a semblance of a 'miracle', and they would be willing to slave for you.

Sad but true, no matter where He see. He altered His sight towards the Norse pantheon. Different group of gods and people. Same story. He panned towards the Celtics and the Welsh and the Irish, and found not much difference.

The mythological King Arthur –who was apparently a woma

He shifted His sight. Sensing a potentially tough competitor for His Chosen. Not because of the raw strength or the fact that this Servant could wield multiple swords effectively, but because of her pragmatism.

Balthazar should do well to remind Issei to not be as chivalric as he deemed himself to; because not all of his opponents refuse to play dirty just to win.

It was also made clear to Death that the gods have agreed to categorize their Servants into specific classes – for whatever reason. Convenience, most likely, since these Servants were rather numerous. Death didn't care enough to bother fitting their reasons into His purposely-limited library of information.

Saber, Archer, Lancer, Assassin, Rider, Caster, and Berserker to name the few more prominent ones. A smidgeon of other classes, but Death found He was quickly getting disinterested by these classes.

Nothing but fancy terms to make the Servants feel a bit more special than just a slave.

"If it works, I suppose." He openly thought, His voice travelling throughout the Void, where His sudden voice confused an array of Elder Gods.

But upon closer inspection, underneath the thick roof of a forest, He found another peculiar case when He set His sight on a minor goddess. A goddess so minor, that for a fact, He couldn't remember her name until her Chosen assaulted her verbally.

"YOU KIDNAPPED ME AND ERASED ME FROM MY FAMILY JUST BECAUSE YOU THINK I'M GONNA SERVE YOU?!"

"I can grant you many riches—"

"MANY RICHES MY ASS." The boy slated. He had the similar brown hair like His own Chosen, but seemed to have even lesser of a filter for words. "I was completely okay in being a deadbeat NEET but _NOO_. You just have to ISEKAI me into MY OWN WORLD, equipped me with a lame WATER GUN-" the boy sprouted pure water from his palm into the face of the flabbergasted goddess, "and EXPECT ME TO BEAT SOMEONE WHO IS A CHOSEN OF FUCKING DEATH?!"

"If there's a will, there's always a way-"

"How am I gonna beat someone with a pathetic excuse of magic?! You want me to square up against some deathy motherfucker with toy water guns?! YOU SHITTY USELESS GODDESS-"

"Noooo! You can't say that! I'm a Goddess of Water, how dare you call me useless?!"

"Haha water magic go squirt squirt."

"STOP SPRAYING WATER ON MY FACE!"

"SORRY, TRYING TO CLEAN YOUR FACE FROM STUPIDITY."

These two would make an interesting -if not useless- pair. He could spare a few gods after the end, He supposed.

As Death left the two bumbling idiots to their incessant squabbles, He decided He had seen enough for now. The gods were making progress with their Servants, as was His own Chosen. Not adequate yet to provide challenge to these Servants; heroes who didn't necessarily have to train like Issei did, but he should soon reach that point.

But until that day come, Issei Hyoudou shall aid the devils well, familiarize himself with his powers, and have Balthazar alongside with Tiamat guide him into becoming what Death intended for him to be.

To become the axis upon which the wheel of change turn; the gods' Final Moment made flesh, and drown their world in the light of unborn stars. To become a beacon where these 'Servants' may gather and defy their fated destinies. To keep the fire of rebellion alight.

A rebellion against gods.

The pieces had been set. The cogs were in motion. Occasional minor adjustments might still be needed, but Death would not allow anything to meddle with it.

That said, He should return to His naggy sister before she nagged about His sudden disappearance.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Death's anthropomorphic personification of a gaunt robed and armored entity materialized just as Life exited a building.

A colorful building that sold many confectioneries; food items that were rich in sugar and carbohydrates that was seemingly widely popular among the female population, especially for those who had a sweet tooth.

It was a clever term, Death mused. Teeth don't taste sweet. They tasted like bones.

Or so what Balthazar had told Him. The Wayfarer of the Void, but really, this dragon was more of an Eldritch Devourer.

Because what better way to fend away those pesky lurkers of the deep than another creature who would gladly eat them for breakfast, lunch, and dinner?

"Oh! Brother, you're back!" Life greeted Him; two brown paper bags tucked between her hands and belly. There was some glitter left on her lips. Evidence from her earlier taste test.

Hephaestus waddled behind her, struggling to keep hold of five more paper bags.

"I see you have been making the most of your friend." Death said flatly, nonchalantly floating three packaging off the Olympian's hands into the air.

Lenora pouted. "Hey! Half of these are hers!"

"Thank- thank you!" Hephy stammered, not expecting any form of assistance from a literal Killer of Gods despite she should have known better.

Death waved a hand, ignoring both. "So. Where to next."

"I want to go to-" Lenora paused, wrinkled her nose, and stared at Death, all defensive like. "Why do you have to always sound so bored!"

"I apologize for not being hyper." Death muttered, "You reek of sugar. Before we head off somewhere, do kindly take a bath for a minute or two. People might need an insulin intake should they walk in close proximity to you."

Lenora beamed a smile, jostling Death's armored back. "Awh, are you indirectly calling me sweet?"

"Sure." Death sighed, mussing Lenora's olive brown hair much to her petulant dismay, although she didn't resist too much as she liked receiving this sort of gentle affection her brother often granted.

As Hephaestus trudged along behind the two primordial siblings, following whatever country Life decided to visit next, seeing their casual wholesome interactions had mare her realize how badly she wished to have siblings like them. Both were unimaginably more powerful than all other gods, but these siblings seemed the most human. To be able to walk by their side had been a humbling experience.

If only Hestia was with her…

* * *

Hephaestus fiddled with her ungloved fingers while Death stood a couple feet away from her, gazing down a black crystal ball on His palm that she could only guess as His portable TV to watch His Chosen progresses.

His sister was inside the bathroom, bathing, enjoying the empty hot springs overlooking green forested mountains in the distance. Hephaestus was with her, and had only just gotten out not ten minutes ago, still drying her scarlet hair that was now wrapped with a light pink towel.

Normally she wouldn't let anyone see her in a bathrobe, but considering the enigma that was Death… add that to the fact that there was nobody else around, she decided against fully dressing herself. Besides, the bathrobe was delightfully fluffy.

She flinched slightly as she heard a soft hiss; Death had just condensed the crystal ball into black dusts, shifting and swirling in the wind, before disappearing to a place that would forever become a mystery to her.

Chatting with Lenora was easy. The Life-turned-girl was always interested in everything she had told her, or explained to her. It was funny, in a way, to think that a primordial being would limit themselves from knowing everything, just so they could learn it again.

Talking to her brother, however, wasn't particularly easy. Most of the times because she just wasn't sure on what topic to bring up.

A heavy topic about life and death itself? Wouldn't that just make her appear pretentious? To try and talk about something she didn't really understand because she wanted to know Death better?

"You worry too much." It was then Death's deep ghastly voice entered her mind. "You think of me as if I'm some sort of a transcendent being incapable of holding a normal conversation."

The Olympian fidgeted, suddenly twice as nervous now since she remembered Death could read minds. Of course He could. He's Death.

"I'll try to not invade your personal thoughts as often." He casually promised, shifting towards the sofa where she lied. "No need to be restless. It's annoying."

"Y-yes… my apologies."

Unnecessary apologies. This was why Death tended to avoid conversations; beings thinking they had done Him wrong when He didn't even notice or think much of it. Beings deciding that they should fear Him without a solid reasoning other than simply due to the fact He was their only killer.

"You want to talk to me? Speak. If you have questions; ask them. The worse you'll get is a 'no'." Death droned, downsizing Himself so He could actually take a seat on the sofa without getting into awkward position because His legs were too long.

Seeing Him shrunk actually surprised her. "I-it feels unusual to see you in a… erm… _normal _size…"

"Having a bigger size tends to grant a menacing effect. It's an effortless way to ensure idiots stay away."

Hephaestus consciously tucked her bathrobe tighter.

"I have no interest in your body."

"…" That kinda hurt, even from a primordial entity. It wounded her pride as a woman a little.

Death relaxed Himself on the grey fabric four-seater sofa, stretching His arms along the neck-rest. He conjured a literal black box made from the same material to support His legs.

Hephaestus was impressed that Death would bother with some mundane luxuries. It almost made her forget He could probably destroy worlds on a whim.

Which reminded her about a question she was curious, but never got to ask since she was too nervy around Him.

"Um… why are you doing this…?"

"Why does anyone do anything?"

"Because you were bored?"

"Because there's nothing I wouldn't do for her."

The Olympian scrunched her eyebrows. That didn't make sense to her. "…You manipulated a plethora of pantheons into partaking your game for Lenora? I-I mean, Life?"

"There's an end I need to accomplish. However methods I do to get there isn't important."

Hephaestus tried her best to think. To decipher His end goal that could possibly coincides with His sister. She was met with a dead end.

"I don't understand. Why the Chosens? Or- Servants…"

Death turned His cowl to face her. He didn't have a face, but Hephaestus was quick to feel overly-conscious about herself, and quickly turned slightly so that He wouldn't be able to see her covered eye.

"A chance." Death said, "To prove me mistaken. That, or they're simply lures to get the wolves out of their den, thinking there lies a prey; my chosen. First they send their children after him, and once it doesn't work, some might even come after still him just because, unaware of the traps laid around him."

The disassociated explanation was almost unnerving to hear, especially when she knew her family was being represented by an animal, and Death; their hunter.

"But why?" She asked again, "Why do you want to… end the gods?"

"They're unnecessary." He simply said. "During your travels, where have you once spotted a god being detrimental to my sister's enjoyment? It wasn't the gods who built the confectionery shop. Not the gods who built this hot spring, or the bath inside. Everything you've been to are all human made. Devils too, create. They've rebuilt the barren wasteland that was once Hell and forsaken _some _of their misdeeds. They're progressing."

"The age of the gods is well and over long ago. This world no longer requires a copious amount of deities to operate. Weather no longer needs to be controlled as its cycles have been ruined by the humans' arrogance. A select gods shall suffice."

She clutched her chest. "But why do you have to remove them? It's true that we may have not created much in the past centuries… or even millennia… but what wrong have we done to deserve this?"

Death sighed. "Because gods remain constant. Humans change; they evolve. They progress. They've progressed from the stone ages to an age of technological marvel, while gods rely on their faith since the start like a stubborn parasite with unslaked thirst; content at being parasites. To have the gall to deem they deserve more or whine that they aren't worshiped as much like a petulant child. Of course, this doesn't apply to every single deities. But the strong, powerful ones who labelled themselves as Gods among Gods?"

He eyed her. She didn't understand how, but she felt she was being gazed by a pair of eyes hiding under that endless darkness.

"Need I remind you what happened when a god or a pantheon grows overly ambitious?" He continued, and Hephaestus swallowed her spit, remembering the Genocide that had taken her father's life. "Chaos happened. A conflict that was meant to be eternal. Earth would have collapsed simply from the clash of ten thousand gods unable to murder each other, sowing bedlam wherever they chose to tread."

If Death didn't step in, that is.

"Never have I seen my sister as miserable. It took her ages to recover; for her shine to return. I am unwilling to spend a single second where I am incapable of consoling her." His voice grew colder and bitter with each word He said, "If I don't take action _now_, in a few decades history will repeat itself. Yes, a slew number of gods will try to keep humanity from perishing. But a great deal of gods will become wary of humanity's advancement. Faith will dwindle; a famine of faith will occur, and gods will be forced to harvest it through force."

"At that point, I can no longer act." He concluded. "By that point, any form of intervention I do will greatly distress my sister; that it isn't 'fair' for me to step in." Death said, "Gods and humans would then destroy each other. Other races will take part as they are dependent on humans as well. But by then the humans would have realized how important they are, and would be unlikely to submit into servitude. A great war will end with great casualties. _Needless_ casualties."

Hephaestus shifted on her seat uncomfortably, feeling that the survival of her family might be weighed on her shoulders.

"My sister will then spiral down into deep dejection and self-hatred, where only time can heal and I cannot. That's not the kind of future I would wish her to go through."

A brief pause. Death liked to let His words to slowly sink in, before continuing, "Hence this is what I will go through; a convoluted way to free this world from needless deities. Even if she must hate me once she learns of my little plot, then so be it. An eon means nothing if compared to a hundred years witnessing her self-torture."

The Olympian stared at Death, horrified.

For a brother willing to go that far just to protect His sister from a heartbreak was not something she could correlate with. She knew it was a twisted form of being overprotective, but a part of her was also jealous. She longed to have somebody who cared for her as much – minus the genocidal inclination.

"Although, I am flexible." He added, "I'll make the necessary changes as long as the end product remains the same. Should I am proven wrong, I will gladly refrain myself; I will admit it. Presently there are no sliver of hope for them. Ultimately, all I want is for her to enjoy her life, no matter the cost."

The Olympian sat there in petrified silence, no longer sure of what to do other than keep her silence.

"You'd do well to keep this from her, lest I may overreact." Death said, and Hephaestus found He was no longer sitting to her side, but instead standing at where He stood earlier, back to His tall and gaunt size.

She heard Lenora's jovial humming as she emerged from the corridor, skipping around with a refreshed expression.

Her smile withered into a frown once she became aware of Hephaestus' frightened look. Obviously she put the blame on her brother.

"You—what did you do to her you big meanie?! Did you make her suffer an existential crisis because of those spooky— eldritch-horror-things!"

"Perhaps." Death replied vaguely, earning Himself a glare as Lenora marched towards the sofa, and hugged Hephaestus' head from behind.

Lenora gave Him the dirty look. "You're nothing but a gloomy giant bully! Stop bullying my friend!"

"Then get more so I can harass them instead."

"Oh I will!" Lenora pouted, smushing her soft cheek against the scarlet hair. "It's alright Hephy. Those monsters won't ever come. He promised me they won't." She sent a crude glare at Death. "Right?!"

Death shrugged.

At that moment, huddled in Lenora's friendly warmth, Hephaestus could understand why Death would delve into questionable methods for Life. But it wasn't whatever monstrous horror Lenora mentioned that terrified her so. It was the one in the same room.

"Oh right, can we go to Japan? I wanna see their vending machines. And shops. And cute "weeby stuff". Oh we can meet your human while we're at it! He's in there too, right?"

"I thought you don't associate with perverts."

"I-I-I'm just thinking of seeing him in person!" Lenora fumed, letting go off Hephaestus' head, before glancing down at her small feet as she fidgeted her toes. "Besides... you said I shouldn't judge someone."

"And I thought you'd never listen to me."

"SHEEESH- I can listen!" Lenora frowned, then averting her sight to a wall. "..._sometimes._"

And to the Land of the Rising Sun they went.

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**It's a funny thing, writing Death's 'u need no god to not be a pussy reeeee' dialogue when I'm actually a christian. Felt like im deconstructing my own faith but who cares ****( ͡° ͜ʖ ͡°)**

**Also, Atalanta confirmed. and KAZUMAAAAAAAAAA**

**Why atalanta not jane or jalter wtf danzi reee  
Cuz I like her design, her backstory's funny if kinda sad, and I know I can work with her kind of character better than some others**

**What? You don't watch or play fate? Don't worry. Me neither. I only read the wiki, and I'm not letting anyone to gatekeep me from writing what I wanna write cuz im cool like that (****▀̿****Ĺ****̯▀̿** **̿****)**

**_Although, _****if you do play/watch fate, and think that there's a cast better suited into the dxd settings more than the few aforementioned above, go ahead and suggest them. I'll look up their backstories and then I'll consider it**

**Stay safe. Wash your hand. Remember to tell your neighbors to fuck off from your lawn or you'll flatten their face with a shotgun #FlattentheCurve #SocialDistancing**

* * *

**Obligatory dxd discord server pro****motion where many weebs gather and shitpost. There's also a new dictator in town, who has written the greatest piece aptly titled "_Verian DxD: The Dark Lord of Death and Epiphany_" **

**Read it. Observe. Evolve.**

**Link: discord. gg/V54pcwA**

**Come join. We'll treat you better than your parents.**


	15. Ch XI: First to Fall

**magic water go squirt squirt **

**edgy death magic go oof oof**

**Because I've been nagged a constant amount of times, I've decided not only get a single beta, but 3. Yes. I got meself 3 willing slaves. Beta, slaves — what's the difference?**

**I now introduce you, the Shitpost Brigade aka the dudes who help me shitpost with proper grammur**

**Welcome back to Zazuki Kurosaki, my old beta who suddenly stopped betaing because I kinda forgot to ask him to beta. Massive thanks to Lion and Jhonny Gat with their enormous help to my storyboarding**

**I now have a scapegoat for every grammar mistake you find.**

**And of course, the biggest of thanks to me for writing this glorious shitpost turned into actual story**

**.**

**.**

**.**

**and you people for reading i guess**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[XI]**

**||First to Fall||**

* * *

With a happy smile and a happy dream, Issei gladly nuzzled Tiamat's chest within his slumber, remaining oblivious to the pandemonium happening in the Void; where the eldritch abominations scampered all of a sudden.

All Elder Gods hid their unworldly body as they sensed the return of their natural predator, remaining unaware that his master had been languidly floating in The Void, as Death only allowed Himself to be seen by those He permitted to see His astral form; a form that could not be seen by humans eyes, as His ethereal form encompassed an entire galaxy.

The Auditors of Reality; the True Gods. The world's definition of Gods did not include Him or His sister, as they were Gods that did not derive their existence from any belief, existing nonetheless despite not being worshiped.

Fortunately for humanity and all other gods, Death couldn't simply wipe out life, because that was against the Rules; the unspoken agreement between Life and Death. Neither Life nor Death could break the Rules because, in a certain sense, They _are _the Rules. And because breaking a rule would likely make Life upset.

Unfortunately for the gods, a loophole existed in the Rules, which allowed Him to influence beings into doing what He wasn't allowed from doing directly, or create a being and grant them a purpose.

For example, Death was forbidden from annihilating the Elder Gods or the Great Old Ones. The strange deities that not even the entire gods on Earth could ever hope of stopping. Why was He not allowed to? Because His sister believed in Her creations; the gods, who then created the humans, who then created these monstrous entities by their own faith, could stop them.

But Death did not have much faith in the ability of the humans nor the gods to prevent the collapse of their sanity and reality. A literal meaningless end to their existence. Which was the reason behind the creation of the formerly nameless Wayfarer of the Void. A Great Devourer that had emerged into existence; to ensure none of the Eldritch Gods could ever destroy His Sister's terrarium, lest they seek an empty death.

Beating his colossal wings, Balthazar suspended himself in the Void, as he glanced upwards to a seemingly endless darkness.

**"You wish to see me, Boss?" **The Void Dragon called upon Death.

Two glows glimmered; His eyes. Bright blue and blazed as hot as neutron stars, but the lights couldn't travel far in the Void where emptiness governed.

MY SISTER INTENDS TO VISIT JAPAN. I'LL STAY WITH HER UNTIL WE MEET. Death spoke in a casual manner. His voice alone could easily splinter the Elder Gods should He permit it. SUBSEQUENTLY, I SHALL TAKE A TEMPORARY LEAVE. GUIDE THE BOY. SEE TO IT THAT SHE'S UNHARMED.

**"As you command." **Balthazar nodded firmly. No honor greater than to become both His watcher and Life's guardian. **"But Boss? What of the pesky gods that may… _disturb _her? Missus Lenora is but a mere human, and ****without Your presence, ****the Olympian will be considered as a trespasser. It won't be safe for them."**

IT'S AN IMPERFECT WORLD, Said Death, rephrasing Life's words, IT'S NOT MEANT TO BE SAFE.

**"I don't mean to question Your intent — I'll shelter her from any kinds of physical harm, but there are other kinds of pains I can't prevent. Her feelings may get hurt, Boss."**

THEN IT WILL BE AN IMPORTANT LESSON.

**"I understand." **Balthazar bowed. **"I'll ensure the lad does what is needed. Anything else?" **

NOTHING OTHER THAN MY GRATITUDE. YOU HAVE DONE WELL THUS FAR. WELL DONE.

Balthazar scratched his black scaled cheek. **"I simply do what is expected from a servant."**

YOU ARE MY AIDE, NOT A SERVANT. Death corrected, THERE'S A FINE DIFFERENCE IN DOING WHAT IS EXPECTED, AND GOING BEYOND WHAT IS EXPECTED. GIVE CREDIT WHERE IT'S DUE AND SUCH.

**"Well… er… you honor me, Boss." **The Void Dragon was so proud of himself. How could he not when the literal Death of everything had praised him? If he was a dog, he would have done a tippy tap dance.

DON'T SWEAT IT. Death said informally, DELIVER THE BOY MY REGARDS. HE HAS PERFORMED ADMIRABLY AND EXCEEDED MY EXPECTATIONS.

**"Of course. He's asleep at this moment. I'll relay it once he's awake. I'll try to not let it get to his head too much."**

AND ONE MORE THING; HE'S BOUND TO MEET HIS EQUAL SOON. LET HIM KNOW OF THE OTHER CHOSENS' EXISTENCE - 'SERVANTS' - AS THE GODS THEMSELVES HAVE DECIDED TO CALL THEM WITH A BELITTLING TERM.

**"Hardly surprising from those supercilious cretins. Stepping on top of others to make them feel better about themselves. I'll ensure victory is in order." **Balthazar bobbed his head, huffing a noxious purple fume from his nostrils. **"Shall I devour their souls after? Without the boy's knowledge of course."**

Because contrary to what Issei believed, Balthazar was not - for every single inch of his life - trapped in him like those souls imprisoned in their Sacred Gears. He resided in him.

DON'T. Death vetoed, THEIR 'SERVANTS' HAVE LITTLE CHOICE. I MAY FIND TRIVIAL USE FOR THESE MISGUIDED CHOSENS, BUT THEY ARE NOT WITHOUT THEIR VALUES ONCE THEY REALIZE THEIR 'GODS' HAVE FORSAKEN THEM. LET THE BOY DECIDE THEIR FATE. HIS CHOICE MATTERS NOT, BUT IT SHALL BE A JUST REWARD FOR HIM.

**"Will do." **Balthazar conformed, **"If I may; what about the devils? Within the Rating Game, it is almost certain that he will gain attention from their world." **

Death had foreseen that kind of interference. Power attracts, after all, and absolute power attracts absolutely. But He wasn't the least bit bothered about the Devils and their tiny schemes to empower their own.

It might hamper His plan a little bit, but considering that the Supernatural World could mess up whatever plans the gods have in their mind… Death supposed they would make a fine entertainment.

THEY CAN STRIVE, THINK OF EVERY PETTY LITTLE TRICK THEY CAN CONCEIVE, TO MANIPULATE HIM INTO DOING THEIR BIDDING. LET THEM TRY ALL THEY WANT.

YOU AND THE BOY WILL MAKE THEM UNDERSTAND WHY MY CHOSEN IS NOT TO BE TRIFLED WITH.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

The boy who was not to be trifled with was presently trifled by the fact that he had been awoken from his slumber smothered by a balmy plumpness that could not be mistaken as something other than Tiamat's pair of dragon breasts. These strange yet pleasantly memorable chill, mixed with the sensation of firm, shapely, yet miraculously tender forbidden fruits would always be a reason why he couldn't thank Death enough to pick him. Not to mention her nice smell – which was weird, since they used the same soap, same shampoo, and yet she always smelled better than him.

Female things, he guessed.

He couldn't imagine living another life where he could immerse himself in tiddies on almost every morning, and on top of it all, not getting a bloody nose due to high blood pressure.

"Mmn…" Tiamat groaned softly, slowly stirring awake from her nap. 'Nap' – since she told him that a proper sleep for dragons should last at least a hundred years, amongst her other random dragon facts for the day.

Issei stiffened in more ways than one as Tiamat hummed contentedly, then shifting her thighs and her arms to hold him closer; basking herself in his body warmth, and him in her coolness.

He would very much prefer to stay as long as possible, especially since today was Saturday. But as he glanced at the curtains of his bedroom's windows, seeing the sunlight shining through the cobalt blue drapes, Issei recalled a promise he made just last night.

He had promised the devils to meet them in the morning.

Swallowing his saliva and regret, Issei mournfully said to her in a muffled voice while remaining stiff; "Tiamat-san… I need to go soon."

Furrowing her lush eyelashes, eyes still closed, Tiamat grunted in response. "A dragon doesn't… mmh…"

**{Just use your powers.} **Balthazar pointed out.

"I'm sorry Tiamat-san—" Slithering from her grip by using his recently learned Dark Passage; a name he came up with because powers with cool sounding names are cooler than powers without a cool name.

Emerging beside his dresser, Issei nearly cried as he browsed for a new pair of clothes. This self-sacrifice he must endure for a nobler cause. He knew that with greater power, greater responsibility must be undertaken, but abandoning the exceptional face pillows? What a cruel world he lived in.

**{Get on with it.} **The Void Dragon urged, **{I've something important I need to say to you. We'll talk while you jog.}**

_'Wait— jog?! But why not just use the Dark Passage?'_

**{Did I stutter?} **Balthazar countered, **{And what in Death's name is 'Dark Passag—' …Ah. Right.}** the whole 'Naming Your Ability' thing these humans seemed to fancy. **{I suppose it is convenient if not a bit… _tacky_, I believe is the proper word.}**

_'Who cares? It's cool!' _Issei defended, taking his underwear and a pair of training clothes; a soccer jersey and shorts, shutting the drawer.

**{Just don't you go shouting it when you use it. It's a dead giveaway to your opponent. And stupid.}**

He couldn't say anything against that, since Balthazar made perfect sense. At least he could keep the name.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

It was 7 o'clock on a pleasant Saturday morning and Issei couldn't believe he was jogging to his school.

_'This isn't right…' _He complained as he passed by the town's park, _'what kind of students run to their school when it's friggin' closed?!'_

**{I've told you before; you can't go on expecting you to live your life as normal.}**

_'But this is just so wrong!' _cried Issei, wishing to be understood, _'This goes against the natural order of things and such!'_

Balthazar scoffed, amused. **{Bold of you to claim you understand what you don't.}**

_'Students shouldn't go to school during holidays! That's one truth I'll be stubborn on believing!'_

**{Yeah, yeah, whatever.} **The Void Dragon huffed. **{You have a message from Boss.}**

'Death?'

**{The store manager.} **Balthazar snarked. **{Of course it's Death.}**

_'Wh-what is it about?' _Issei couldn't say he liked hearing Balthazar's somewhat cagy tone. That could only mean it would be bad news he carried.

**{It appears that gods of various pantheons have taken notice of your existence boy.}**

_'…Awesome. When can I bury myself?' _Issei's legs slowed their run, suddenly weakened as he exited the park. No strange incidents for now, but incidents will surely approach him.

**{Don't just give up. You're 'Death's Fuckin' Chosen' aren't you?} **Balthazar sniggered while Issei wrinkled his mouth, mildly embarrassed as he recalled that moment.

**{No deities will hunt you immediately, boy. At least not a straightforward personal visit yet.}**

That got him worried in an instant. _'Whoa-whoa-whoa holdup— what do you mean, 'yet'? And why gods?! I've never done anything to them! Hell, I don't even know many gods except the famous one like uh… Bible God and… Japan… God? Actually that's all I know.' _Okay. So Issei confirmed he was not well-versed in deities. _'…Wait… is it because I'm faithless?'_

**{Many humans are without faith.} **Balthazar huffed, **{No, boy. That's not it. It's because you're Death's Chosen. His Enforcer. All gods fear Death – including those who esteemed Him in highest regards. It's a very long story, but to keep it short; many gods have a bone to pick with Boss, since He had nearly erased all of them from existence.}**

His jog slowed down to a walk.

_'…What?'_

**{Power corrupts. Ambition can be poisonous.} **Balthazar continued, starting his brief history lesson, **{A thousand years ago, a pantheon of gods decreed that they wish to rule the Earth and its residents on their own – thereby triggering a chain reaction among other gods. Allies were created, and so did enemies. The only problem with that is their 'godhood'. Gods can't die.}**

_'So… what did they do to win?' _Issei strolled down the pavement on the side of the road, shifting his small sling bag containing a towel and a spare shirt.

**{They fought. Laying harm upon others until they gave in – which never happened. You might think this won't have anything to do with Death, if not for one simple fact; His sister made them. She was their Creator despite them lacking the awareness to realize or the humility to accept that they were not present since the beginning.}**

Issei completely stopped. His eyes widened. _'So Life is basically a God of Gods?!'_

**{Essentially, yes. Not that She commanded to be revered, but yes. You can say that.} **Balthazar said, **{Think of Her as a loving mother. Now picture Her watching Her own children trying to kill each other over a cause so mind-bogglingly selfish and insipid.}**

He continued his walk. _'I… I probably won't feel too good.'_

The Void Dragon huffed sadly. **{She was an innocent Creator undeserving of the selfish crimes of Her own children… Placing the blame on Herself for a sin She didn't commit… but I digress. Now, there is nothing in all planes of existence that Death cherishes more than His sister. However, He was not one to intrude with Life's creations. But when He saw Her sister's very first tears…}**

Issei shuddered. A flashback of Tiamat's mangled and heavily bloodied body appeared in his mind like a grotesque painting. _'Y-yeah… I… I'd say He's pretty pissed…'_

**{He took away the concept of 'Immortality' from the gods, slaying a good portion of them.} **condemning their souls to a place that Balthazar wished he himself hadn't learned, and so refrained from saying it to the boy. **{Suffice to say, although beaten, the gods stopped, for they now have a reason to 'fear'. Death was no longer a pathway they can't enter.}**

**{See here, boy, gods don't fear Death because they can't defeat Him, or because He donned a scary dark cloak or the mists shrouding Him speaks stories of the souls He had reaped and denounced into a permanent damnation. It's the reality of Him. The fact that He _exists_. living proof that there exists a force beyond the control of any gods, that all their dreams and beliefs are stupid, that their confidence that they were the ones who sat atop the food chain was horribly mistaken.**

**{He is the proof that the universe they reside is far from benevolent. He is the proof that their importance has relegated to a mere speck in a giant television that is the entire universe, both observable and yet to be observed, with Him and Her sister as its sole audiences, both who are able to turn it off at any given moment She grows bored of it.}**

Issei froze completely still at the potentially maddening revelation.

**{But you needn't worry about that.} **Balthazar chuckled lightly, reassuring. **{Luckily for you, it will take at least the death of the sun until Life grows tired of your world. By then, your species will either rule the stars or perish; this I do not know for certain.}**

That was a little comforting. Emphasize on 'little'.

"Wh... what about Death?" Issei asked, not realizing he was now talking to air. Nobody was around, however.

**{There's only a single life that matters to the Boss, boy. Until the end of time, I doubt it will ever change.} **Balthazar droned, **{So don't fear the future. Simply live your life. You may not matter to the universe as a whole, but you do matter here. You've got friends and family and perhaps a slew of lovers in the future that will keep your mind off things like these. Not that bad a life, no?}**

The thoughts of being surrounded by hot babes certainly lifted Issei's spirits. Besides, he and his children or even his children's grandchildren would have -hopefully- lived their life.

Continuing with his small journey, Issei decided that he should indeed, live life to its fullest.

_'…Yeah right. How am I going to do that if I have gods wanting my ass in two? And why me?! I mean, I still haven't done anything to them!'_

**{By beating you, they have defied Death and taken revenge for their losses. You are His Chosen, boy. You're His. You belong to Him. A sad and a rather simple-minded way of thinking from these gods, but such is the burden you must carry.}**

_'…Shit.' _Issei dragged his feet, his shoulders slouching. Suddenly feeling strengthless. _'I just got freed from fallen angels trying to kill me, and now gods are going to harass me too? I mean dude… Can I get a break?'_

**{Nope. Being Death's Chosen is a permanent kind of occupation.} **Balthazar replied plainly, which exuded a dreary sigh from the said Chosen. {**But don't worry. You worry too much about the uncertain future, boy. You're far too weak to pose the tiniest of threat to any sorts of gods, but you do have the rights to slay them. You lack only the means. What do you think they'll do once you gain those means?}**

_'…Not kill me and leave me alone?' _It was but a hopeful thought. As hopeful as seeing some hot girl flashing him at this moment.

**{Perhaps some will admit defeat, but never all of them.} **Explained the dragon, **{There's always that one or two pompous gods or goddesses who will refuse to accept reality, but that's just how it is. If it's any consolation, you won't need to slay a good bunch of them.}**

_'Well fuck.' _Issei surmised, _'How am I supposed to beat a god? L-let alone slay them for christ's sakes! I mean it dude— I can't kill. I don't wanna kill anyone, man… I'll get nightmares and shit 100%.'_

**{No one's forcing you to kill anything, lad. Stop forgetting you can force them to admit defeat by simply overwhelming them. Humiliate them enough and they'll wish they've never messed with you.} **Balthazar grunted, **{Regardless, you shouldn't worry about those gods yet. It's still a distant future until they'll start pestering you— not to mention you're still in Death's hands. I'm positive Boss won't loosen you until you can fly on your own. Boss mentioned they've made a deal too, and any gods who overstep their boundaries can consider their entire existence erased, and no one will remember them.}**

_'…Really…? Whew… okay. That's kinda… scary, but relieving.' _The idea that he basically had Death as temporary guardian certainly provided the ease he needed. Still, Issei didn't like the idea of being poked by other gods with their pointy sticks.

He languidly sat on a bench next to a vending machine, blankly staring as the sun climbed the morning skies. Children would soon run out of their homes, visiting their friends or the park. The mothers would head out for grocery shopping and some gossiping. And the normal people of his age would probably still be sleeping in their room, dreaming dreams.

Issei had forgotten that this kind of normal world existed too. The part of the world that knew nothing about the supernatural side of things. The part of the world he belonged to just weeks ago.

_'…Damn Raz…' _He huffed, _'Do you really think I can handle all of this? Gods are probably tons stronger than those fallen angels and devils. Even then, those fallen angels or devils are miles better at this than me. I-I'm not complaining or anything- I mean this is awesome. Scary, but awesome. But don't you think… Death could have picked someone other than me? I'm just a perv. I only wanna get the girls. Or a girl. Where's the good point in that?'_

Balthazar sniggered warmly. **{Ah boy. If only you can see that is exactly why you shine in Death's eyes. I'll let you figure that for yourself as I believe it's useless if I say it. Have some confidence in yourself, boy. You're your own worst enemy; being the only person who thinks you're bad. As a matter of fact, Boss told me He's impressed by you.}**

A smile finally found its way to his face as Issei scratched his head, a bit bashful. _'…Heh, thanks man...'_

**{Mhmm, yeah. Sure. But we got sidetracked here. Regarding those gods, it's their Chosen you'll need to be wary of. Servants, I mean.}**

_'…Come again?'_

**{Gods won't come close to you. They can't. Part of the deal is that there's a grace period between you and these gods. They'll leave you be, which is why they'll send their own Servants. Just like you are to Boss.}**

_'Wait, wait— isn't that blatant copying?! That's just plagiarism!'_

**{Death allowed them to.}**

_'To beat my ass up?!'_

** {Hah ha! Don't forget you signed up for this!}**

_'Wh-what is this?! Some kind of fine imprint I missed on the contract?!'_

**{You'll need to face them one by one, don't fret. They won't gang up on you all at once.} **The Void Dragon snickered, **{But that's the extent of my knowledge regarding that matter. Should there be other things we've yet to learn, then I believe it's Boss' way of saying 'see it for yourself'.}**

That didn't help, so Issei decided to get his mind off of it by sprinting all the way to the old school building, screaming _'AAAAAAAAAAAHHHHHH—!' _in his thoughts.

But to say the boy was completely against it would be mistaken.

To say Issei was scared was deathly wrong. He was eager, in fact, and was simply goofing around with Balthazar.

He had tasted a fair share of how it felt to win. Issei knew there were lessons to be gained from losing, but losing never tasted as sweet.

He had tasted a drop of victory through violence, and surprisingly, he wasn't exactly as put off as he thought he would.

As long as he didn't have to kill, then come what may. He would do his best to make sure Death never regretted choosing him.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Schools without their students were known to be creepy. Old school buildings were even creepier. Issei didn't like this eerie silence. He never came alone on his own to the old building when there weren't any other students. He paced his steps, hurrying to the ORC clubroom. Not necessarily scared, just creeped out. The place was giving him the jeepers.

Upon opening the room, forgetting to actually knock first, Issei found the angelic maiden staring out at the window, lost in her thoughts. With the soft sunrays caught in her golden hair, she looked almost like a picture.

She also had a Kuoh school uniform for whatever reason. Maybe she mistook today as a school day. But she couldn't possibly be that clumsy. Or maybe because there were no other clothes for her to wear? Either way, she looked nice without the shoulder things.

She didn't seem to realize him entering the room. There wasn't anyone else present either. For once, he was too early to school.

"Something on your mind, Asia-chan?" He asked, announcing his arrival as Asia flinched.

"I-Issei-san!" The former nun stammered, "I'm sorry, I didn't mean to ignore you!"

"It's fine, it's fine." Issei laughed, dropping his sling bag on the coffee table as he sat on the sofa. "How's uh… how's the devil life been treating you?"

"I feel fine!" Asia answered energetically, lightly prancing to join him on the couch. It was a very endearing sight. "I feel lighter um… actually…" She added shyly, "I can see things clearer in the dark now, Issei-san! I-i-it's a bit scary but… I'm sure I will get used to it!"

Issei wiped an anime tear as he tapped Asia's shoulder. "Good for you Asia-chan. Good for you…"

She blushed. "U-umm… it's nothing much… hehe…"

"Where are the others?" Issei asked, sitting back. "Where's Raynare?'

"Oh! Ms. Raynare is in the dorm. Umm…. Akeno-senpai, Yumi-senpai, and Koneko-chan were watching her room. They did it in shifts… I think… I-I'm sorry, I fell asleep quickly yesterday. Akeno-senpai said it's normal for a devil to be tired after reincarnation. She mentioned it's my body's way of getting used to the changes."

"Hooo…. I see, I see… so does that mean you have those wings too?"

"Wings? Oh! Oh yes I do!" Asia giddily stood up, then unfurling her black bat wings that spread from her back. "I can't fly yet though…" She ended with a bashful titter.

"Whoa—! That's so neat!" Issei clapped, taking the time to inspect the bat-like wings. They looked smoother and not as leathery for sure and without veins. Almost like they were made of something glossy. "Can I touch it?"

"E-eh? U-umm…" For some reason, Asia felt extremely nervous. Likely because she thought of her wings as a part of her body. "O-okay."

"Hehe… touchy." Issei pinched the smooth wing, feeling its strange indescribable material. They felt almost like latex, but way sturdier. He didn't know how to put it.

Meanwhile, Asia was struggling not to tremble too much. She felt every stroke he did like her wings were her arms.

Out of curiosity, Issei pinched one of the spiky edges.

"_Kyah_!" Asia squealed. She covered her mouth with her hands, surprised as well.

"My bad!" Issei instantly let go of her. "Nice voice though!"

"Uuu— for me to let out such an embarrassing noise… Please forgive me Lord— kyaauh!"

Seeing Asia hold her head, Issei could only imagine one reason. "Ah right… you're also a nun." Awkwardly, he scratched his cheek. "Are you erm… are you okay with this?"

Rubbing her head, Asia gave Issei a sincere smile. "It's alright Issei-san. I'll be alright… I know I will." Pumped up, Asia huffed as she clenched both her fists over her chest. "I must have confidence in myself!"

"Yes, yes you do. You go girl."

"..." After realizing what she did was mildly embarrassing, Asia sat back down.

**{Why don't you ask her about her meeting with Death?} **Suggested Balthazar, **{There's no one around. Might as well eh?}**

Issei complied. He was curious about it too now that the dragon reminded him.

"So… This is going to sound like a strange question… but what's… what's being dead feels like? You don't have to answer if it's a bad memory though."

"No no! It's fine." Asia smiled sincerely, staring down at her lap. "It's… an eye-opening experience, for me. It felt surreal, Issei-san… especially learning that you're umm…" She leaned closer as she whispered; "You're Mr. Death's Champion…"

He widened his eyes. "You met Him!" He yelped, then quickly lowered his voice into a room voice. "What else did He tell you?"

She then recounted her experience of meeting the literal Death, going on about how the scary tall being persuaded her to give living another shot, that she didn't want to have any regrets this time. She didn't tell him about the abandonment of the Biblical God, however… as that was the only thing she still struggled to accept.

What she didn't struggle to accept however was; "Mr. Death told me to put my faith in you, Issei-san. I don't fully know of what you will become… but I believe you're destined for greatness. Just like legends!"

"Y-you think? W-well… I don't know about being a legend but… thanks." He then raised his fist to his chest, closing his eyes for the dramatic effect, reenacting those overly bombastic heroes from those legends. "I won't let you down Asia-chan! I swear on me mum!"

Asia's turn to clap her hands, cheering him on with a quiet but no doubt optimistic; "Yaaay!"

"That was not embarrassing at all." He lowered his hand, cringing, "It's good to know you're doing your best. I'm not religious but erm… That's gotta be tough switching sides huh?"

"Well… Not really." She muttered with a soft smile, staring back down to her lap. "I don't think everyone is inherently bad… or completely bad. I-I don't understand it completely myself... but I trust Yumi-san."

"Mhmm. Yep. She's a reliable gal."

Asia beamed upon receiving a thumb's up.

There was a brief moment of silence as Issei had run out of things to ask or say, and simply couldn't think of anything else. But Asia was the one to ask him instead.

"Umm… Issei-san?" She began in a quiet voice, earning his attention, "I'm sorry if this is too personal! B-but, you said you loved Raynare-san? What erm… what happened?"

His smile turned into a forced one. "That? Heh well…" He scratched the invisible itch at the back of his head, scruffing his thick brown hair- he should have them cut soon. "Well let's see."

"I-it's okay if you don't want to answer it! I was just… curious." Curious and worried. "Since I think you haven't talked about it to anyone… I-I'm just guessing though."

"You're such a good girl…" Issei sniffled, touched. "But it's uh… well. It's true. She was the first girl to ask me out. I think any guy out there would be happy when a cute girl asked them out on a date. Me, especially, since I'm not handsome or smart or strong— and a pervert to boot."

Asia flinched lightly. "P-pervert?"

"Yes." Issei said proudly. "I'm sorry Asia-chan; I love boobies and I cannot lie."

"I… I see…!" Asia forced a smile. _'A pervert? But isn't Issei-san a good person?'_

"But anyway." He continued, "I'm not sure how to put it exactly but… I know what I am or was. I still tried my best, though. I don't know if I did anything wrong, but even if I did, it doesn't even matter since Raynare was dead set on killing me."

Asia gasped.

"I don't know why. I think it's to impress her master or something… You saw him, right?"

"Y-yes." She vividly remembered the fallen angel when she was a spirit.

"Anyway. I put my life back together and whatnot. It's pointless to mull about it since it's a one-sided feeling but… there's still a part of me that feels like I've been thrown away. I really did think I found someone who… you know, like '_likes'_ me, and I was really stoked about it. Thought I did good and things like that. Like 'this is it. This is my time' kind of moment."

Issei puckered his lips sourly before continuing, "She kinda threw me away easily though, so… I kinda am having a hard time believing I'm worth someone's affection and corny stuff like that hehe… I was the idiot though, I'll admit that. Got waaaaaaay ahead of myself. I mean, I didn't even know her! But damn if she wasn't cute."

He forced himself to laugh, but Asia suddenly clasped his hands, staring at him with puppy dog eyes. Those emeralds coupled with her relatively small face had quite the devastating effect up close.

"I don't think you're stupid!" She blurted, "M-maybe it is a bit embarrassing, but I don't think you should feel shame for giving your all, Issei-san! For surrendering yourself to love her so genuinely… you're a kind person. I think anyone who receives your affection would be a very lucky person."

"Y-you think huh?" His blood rushed to his cheeks. It seemed to have infected Asia as she pulled away her hands, placing them by her skirt.

He covered his face with his palms. "That was a very embarrassing talk. I'm glad you're the only one here Asia-chan..."

Or so he thought. Balthazar knew the fallen angel was there, standing behind the door, secretly eavesdropping. He didn't mention Issei since the girl wasn't exuding any threat.

Behind the door, Raynare stood awkwardly, gazing down the wooden floor, replaying his words in her head. She wanted to blurt out 'you think that's sad? Try working for ten years, doing all what you can to gain your leader's approval, only to fuck it up so badly that he dumps you away.'.

But that was just her pitying herself.

Raynare sighed. She was going to run away since that Himejima girl finally fell asleep. She should have just gone for the window, not having to bother with walking down the building. She didn't know where else she could go, and she would likely be hunted down by the devils then, but better to be free than serve them.

Is it though? She couldn't help but wonder.

How long could she survive on her own? She could easily tempt a human to provide her shelter and money, but she refused to stoop that low. She had pride. A wounded pride, but pride nonetheless.

And now here she stood, staring at the door handle, second guessing herself .

She entered the room.

Both of its occupants turned to have a look.

She had a simple blouse on her; a stark difference to her more… extravagant outfit. If not for her sharp eyes and added height, she would have looked like Amano Yuuma.

Recalling the fallen angel was supposed to be under custody, Issei rose to his feet, standing before Asia as he channeled his deathly powers. Dark misty hands and those nifty death power stuff. He felt like a proper protagonist defending his friend and was actually giddy from the weird heroic sensation despite the growing tension.

A tension Raynare quickly diffused as she raised both her hands. "Relax smokey boy. I wouldn't be here if I wanted to run; believe me."

Issei didn't buy her word instantly, although he did reduce the oppressing aura . "…Where's Akeno-senpai?"

"She fell asleep." Raynare huffed, walking to sit on their opposite couch. As she sat down, Issei seated himself as well.

He was actually appreciative of the civility. Especially after the many murders he witnessed yesterday.

_'What a hectic night.' _He idly thought, finding it weird how he could still sit around and talk normally. _'But it kinda feels like last night never happened.'_

**{That's simply how this world operates.} **Said Balthazar, **{This is what 'normalcy' is for them. Up to you to adapt.}**

_'Yeah. True.'_

He blinked away his idle thoughts as Asia spoke, "Umm… Good morning, Ms. Raynare… do you feel better?"

Any other people would have answered nicely, perhaps an irritable answer depending on their mood. Raynare responded with a crude glare that petrified the sister, causing her to flinch.

Issei was about to say 'Really Sasgay? You gonna do her dirty like that?', until Raynare let off a deflating sigh, as she then plunked her head against the couch's back pillow, staring at the ceiling.

"How the hell are you so chipper already?" Raynare asked with a certain edge on her voice, looking at Asia with a semi-annoyed look but equally intrigued. "You're exiled; likely branded heretic by your homeplace. You were manipulated and gave up on living, and now came back a devil. Do you ever feel angry? Get mad at your miserable life? Can you even _feel_ anger?"

Straightforward as she was, Issei wanted to know too.

Asia answered with a confident smile, "Because I'm here."

Raynare quirked a brow.

Widening his eyes, Issei really didn't expect that kind of answer.

Asia clasped her hands. "Th-this may sound strange, but I'm… grateful I was exiled. I met Issei-san and Yumi-san… a-and I get to have a second chance. I… erm… think the present is what should matter the most… so I can live a better future."

"Damn. Well said." Issei would give her an ovation if he wasn't so impressed. "You should consider being a motivational speaker."

"H-huh?! N-no! I have horrible stage fright!"

Raynare was still a bit skeptical. "And you don't mind at all that you're a devil."

"No! Not at all…" Asia tittered, getting a bit shy as she realized she was being the center of attention. There were only 3 people including her, but her nervousness knew no bounds. "I'm… glad, actually."

Her light giggles were as light as her feelings despite the touchy subject.

"First time I've heard and seen a nun being glad in becoming a devil." Raynare said.

"Not all devils are bad. Just like not all priests are good. Yumi-san is kind and… E-everyone has been kind to me. I believe in them."

Issei was glad she felt that way, but worried still. A girl with a golden heart placed in a brutal world like this?

"I uhh… not to burst your bubble here or anything… but they're not exactly super good people. I mean they're kind, don't get me wrong on that—! They're good people, just not the good, _very good _kind of people if you know what I mean. They kill and stuff. Are you going to be okay with that?"

"Yes. I know… It's… hard but… I believe that is how this world works. I-I don't think I have the ability to change that… but I want to try still. I want to live my life without regret, even if it means overcoming some… bad things… I believe there is good still. After all, I met Issei-san and Yumi-san, and now I met Rias-senpai, Akeno-senpai, and Koneko-chan…"

"A-a-although I haven't really spoken to Rias-senpai that much because she's asleep b-b-but still…" Asia rambled, twiddling with her fingers. "I think I can find happiness here."

Issei's heart almost melted. How could a girl be so delicate yet so strong?

"You're a good girl, Asia." He said with a heartfelt smile, fighting back an urge to pat her head. "A strong good girl."

"Ha-hauu…" Red streaks marred her plump cheeks as all of a sudden all of the embarrassment came back to her like a stampede.

Raynare sat there in introspective silence. Part of her was mad how this once pathetic whelp could say those things and found confidence in herself. But a bigger part of her was envious. That bigger part of her knew this weakling had grown stronger than her.

If these idiots could do it; move along, then why shouldn't she be able to do the same?

Their head turned as the wooden door was flung open, smashing the wall beside it as a disheveled Akeno burst inside, panting heavily.

"Akeno-senpai!" Issei exclaimed, jumping up on alert. "Are you alright—"

"Oh… I thought you escaped…" Akeno sighed, relieved upon seeing Raynare who was wearing an aloof expression.

His alarm faded as he saw the devil's expression turned from panic to relief. That, and because Akeno was wearing a black chemise, which one of the straps were loosely hanging by her upper arm, causing the neckline to sag slightly, revealing a good portion of her fleshy mounds that instantly cheered him up.

Coupled with her long flowing hair that was without its normal ponytail and orange ribbon, this messy look of hers was effectively devastating.

As her smile returned to her lips and eyes, Akeno greeted the young boy that was still standing in alert.

"Good morning Issei-kun."

"Wow." He managed, mesmerized by this dress-like camisole that was called a chemise. Other decent and polite guys would have trouble on where to look. Luckily for him, he had neither of those qualities.

Hot is hot, and girls are girls. Hot girls are hot girls.

Akeno took note of where his eyes were gawking, and smirked as she played coy, hugging herself, knowingly propping up her chest as she had them squeezed by her arms.

"Ara… feasting on my body despite it's still so early in the morning? How crude of you, Issei-kun… Does it thrill you to debase a young maiden with your eyes?"

"Wow."

There was a tinge of excitement felt from that dumb reply. Like a small jolt of electricity that sparked the right places.

"Mmmn… how cruel of you, Issei-kun… how long are you going to stare?"

"Wow."

Raynare rolled her eyes. "And _I'm _the slutty one."

Asia? Asia's eyes were already spinning from the amount of fluster she was getting just by watching. Her mind was already in disarray to be troubled by Raynare's use of crass word.

"Ufufufu~ you don't need to worry Raynare-chan~" Akeno replied in a singsong voice, walking past Issei, who then turned around to continue gaping at her.

She stepped towards the fallen angel with her hands still folded, "I am a mere adolescent compared to you…"

Raynare disregarded that. Not really feeling up for a confrontation. Especially not this early and when her body felt sore all over. Asia had healed her, but the discomfort was still biting almost every muscle she had.

A bit disappointed with the fallen angel's silent response, Akeno supposed she should hold herself back for now. More so as she knew what would be in plan for this morning.

She sat herself beside Asia, who then greeted her stiffly, "G-good morning Akeno-senpai!"

"Mmn~? No need to be so stiff with me, Asia-chan. Aren't you my cute little kouhai now?"

"Uuu— yes, Senpai!"

Akeno tittered playfully. "Aren't you an adorable thing. I'm happy I have another cute junior… Especially since Koneko-chan has been… well~ _immune _to my charm..."

"H-hmm—?!" As Asia was smothered by Akeno; smothered as in, hugged and being turned into a makeshift cover to her chest, Asia felt an immense sense of defeat.

Snapping out from his trance, Issei started to wonder if Asia was really going to be alright in the devils' care.

He sat on Raynare's couch, leaving a sitting space between them as he noted Akeno's eyes had dark rings around them. As Akeno pleasantly hummed, resting her head atop Asia's, Issei hinted about it.

"You look tired still, Akeno-senpai."

"Hmmmn?" Akeno opened just one eye, "Why yes… I was making sure our captive won't try anything silly. It seems I had fallen asleep ufufufu~" she purred, snuggling the stiff Asia still. "My, my… actually paying attention to me and not just my body? How you've matured so fast, Issei-kun~"

"Hehe well…" Issei wiped away his dumb smile before it took over again, "Weren't you looking after Raynare in shifts? What about Koneko-chan and Yumi-chan?"

"Ara~? What kind of a senior am I if I disturb my cute juniors' rest? I can't call myself a reliable senior if I let them become sleep deprived, no?"

His heart twinged_, 'Ughh— how considerate! This is why she's the perfect big tiddy onee-chan!'_

**{You just have to mention her bosom huh.}**

_'They're the most crucial part!'_

Ending the brief chat with the dragon, Issei continued, "What about Senpai? Is she okay, Senpa— I mean Rias-senpai. Is she okay?"

"Mmmn?" Akeno hummed a whine that sounded almost like a moan. "But what about me? Aren't I your senpai too?"

Raynare sighed exasperatedly, now wishing she had run away for good instead.

"W-well… I mean… you look good, Senpai. You always look good. I'd feel jealous if I'm a girl."

Asia would testify to that statement. Happy as she was in being welcomed so… _physically, _she, too, would like to have Akeno's natural feminine appeal. And an amazing pair of breasts. Mostly the latter.

"Oh my… That's the first time I hear that sentence being said to me."

"Yeah, yeah, we all get it; you're smoking hot." Raynare huffed, finally reaching her breaking point. Anymore of this bullshittery and she'd jump out the window. "Can we just get on with it? Or is this a part of my 'punishment'?"

"Punishment?" Akeno repeated, feigning ignorance. "How about doing what I told you last night instead, hmmn?

Raynare clicked her tongue and looked away in defiance, muting herself for a good five seconds, before muttering.

"There's something I want to say to you..." Raynare shifted awkwardly, rubbing her arm as she shied away from looking at Issei's face directly.

"To whom is it exactly, Raynare-chan~?"

"To you." Raynare seethed as she forced herself to look at him, throwing a glare at the Stepford Smiler before she did.

"Me?" Issei tilted his head. "Uuhhh… okay. Sure."

"You—" the fallen angel stammered, screwing it up successfully, "I just wanted to say—" 'I'm sorry.' That was it. Those two words were all she had to say. But no matter how hard she tried; those words refused to unhinge themselves from her throat that seemed to have swelled due to her pride. "I just wanted to say— ... never mind."

Issei scratched his head, confused, but didn't bother with it too much. "Understandable. Have a nice day."

She shot a glance at the devil who had forced her to degrade herself. Akeno was not amused. Behind her smile, Raynare could tell she was glowering.

Since she couldn't say those simple words, she resorted to another thing.

"...If you have anything you want to say to me; spit it out. Slap me if it makes you feel better."

**{Ah.}**

Both the dragon and the host got the idea after that.

_'Ah. She's a tsun.'_

**{A _what_?}**

_'Uhh... someone who can't convey their feelings clearly. Anyway talk to you later_**—**_.' _Issei ended their brief discussion.

"And then what? To make it even?" He scoffed as he waved his arm dismissively. "I'm over it dude. Just think about how you're gonna make up to these devils and things like that. I'm still pissed you almost killed Yumi though..."

She didn't expect this. Neither did Akeno.

"We were enemies then." Raynare recovered her haughtiness, "What did you expect?"

"I know! That's why I'm pissed off!" Grumbled Issei. "Kill this, kill that, everyone's killing like there's no tomorrow. Like I get it. You guys are enemies. Killing is normal. But to just kill left and right like life doesn't mean anything is kinda twisted but fuck it— not my business." He huffed. "Uh… sorry for cussing."

"…It's okay Issei-san…" Asia said sourly, "That is something I must overcome as well…"

Raynare awkwardly glanced at Akeno, now no longer sure what to do after his small tirade.

"Just— ignore that. That's just me trying to… uh… adapt. But never mind that too." Issei stared at the fallen angel with an intensity that nearly caused her to look away. "See here, Raynare, you're turning a new leaf. _If _you really want to start over; I won't hold anything against you. Live and let live and things like that. Yes you did try to kill me twice, but that's a thing in the past. You're gonna be a devil and that's all that's important. Like what Asia-chan said. I say this because I'm maturing now."

Raynare didn't expect to feel relief from this boy's words especially with that smug smile he had, but she did. She felt a sliver of peace. As if that was one burden taken away from her.

She didn't let him know, of course, and instead gave him a sarcastic remark; "Oh. _You're _mature now."

"Yes I am." Issei proudly replied, "And as one mature person to another, I just have to ask; what is your exact cup size? How do you keep your clothes from slipping off with all the stretching and all…? Last night we fought, we rolled over each other, and never once did you get a nip slip. Not. Even. Once. How does that even make sense? Is it like magic or something?"

Slowly, Raynare dropped her jaw, and closed it shut again as she shook her head disapprovingly. "You… you truly are this debauched... I can't believe I lost against a being like you."

"…Issei-san is a good person. Issei-san is a good person. Issei san is a good person—"

Akeno just giggled. This stupid pervert could be adorably stupid sometimes.

"H-hey why are you chanting it like I'm not a good person!" Issei blurted out, "Most of the time at least! But it's not like I didn't have a point right? RIGHT?!"

Tittering lightly, Akeno joined in the fun. "I, too, am curious, ufufufu~ is it wrong for us innocents for wanting to learn the secrets of an adult?"

With a spiteful look of disgust that Issei knew many masochists in his school would happily appreciate and even worship, Raynare viciously muttered; "Idiots. No matter where I am; I'm cursed to be surrounded by idiots."

And then the door opened once again.

Once again, Issei's jaw dropped.

Once again, Asia's envy grew.

"Ah, Rias." Akeno hummed, "We've been waiting for you."

"Morning everyone… Sorry I'm a bit messy." The Gremory said with a hand holding her head, trying to fight back the drumming headache.

Still sluggish, Rias lazily fixed the strap of her nightgown, not in the mood to bother about how she looked. Her hair flowed like waves, with cowlicks all around. Not enough to be ringlets, just enough twirl to kink in every direction. It made the girls jealous upon seeing the quirky crimson waves rise and fall with each bounce of her stride. Truly hair to die for.

Her hair was beautiful alright, but he couldn't appreciate even the prettiest of hair as he would still rather appreciate the marvelous line that was Rias' cleavage.

This had been a good morning. Issei was deeply grateful to Balthazar for forcing him to jog, and was finally glad he didn't stay around in Tiamat's cozy embrace.

Balthazar didn't say a single word.

He had grown used to Issei's unhealthy obsession with a lady's curves.

"Right…" Not bothering to sit although it would immensely help her combat the pain in her head, Rias exhaled. "Let's not waste time… I'm sure we're all…" she glanced at Issei, who was in his jersey and clearly had been exercising before he got here. "—_most _of us are still tired from yesterday's… hecticness. Let's just get to it. Unless there's any objections? No? Good… Akeno, please prepare it..."

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Rias' heart was beating fast as she held her breath, a little bit traumatic as she remembered Issei's rejection of her Evil Pieces, but she tried not to remind herself about it too much, lest her curse activated.

Her worry grew as a single Pawn piece travelled into Raynare's chest, directly at the center, and didn't feel any notable changes from the fallen angel.

_'...Maybe another one.' _She thought, and as she inserted the second crimson Pawn. She waited, and waited. The seconds ticked, and soon enough, as the pieces did their work; she sensed it. A devil's presence emitting from Raynare's body, almost as potent as Akeno.

"That went well…" She breathed in relief, exhaling a reassured sigh. "Well, Raynare. As your master, I hereby welcome you as a devil. Swear to me you will serve me well, and I will assure you that you will lead a promising life."

"Yeah, yeah. I'm grateful and all of that sentimental stuff." Raynare waved her hand. "What's next?"

Asia giddily clapped her hand, finding happiness in knowing that she was no longer the most junior member among the devils.

Still the weakest, however… and that killed her enthusiasm rather quickly.

Rias frowned, but was too tired to care. More so as she had expended a big portion of her pool of demonic power. She had completely drained it yesterday, and it would take her at least 2 days to recover completely and return to her peak performance.

Rias went ahead with the next part of today's schedule, "And now, I'll need you to establish a Master-Servant contract with Hyoudou-kun."

"Wait… what?!"

"If you don't mind it… of course. Perhaps I should have consulted with you about this…"

"Well… I don't really mind." Issei muttered. "I mean… it's to keep you guys safer, right?"

"Precisely." Rias smiled.

"The hell are you talking about." The fallen angel scowled. That was not a term she was familiar with, and definitely not a term she liked to hear.

"It's to ensure your loyalty." Rias explained, crossing her hands. "It's wrong for a Master to say this to her servant… but unlike my other Servants; I don't trust you completely yet, Raynare. And I'm certain you would say the same."

She scoffed, crossing her hands. "You're not wrong."

"Does it infuriate you? Even though he's a fine Master to serve?"

"Like _you _would know what it's like to be a slave."

Rias smirked, and smiled proudly, "Not as a slave, but as someone whose Master is able to be relied upon, with an odd strength that no one has ever seen before, and a kind heart. A Master who won't do you any wrong. A bit perverted… but..."

Issei almost had a heart attack when Rias looked at him like that; with a fondness and admiration he never had gotten before in his life.

"...Let's just say he's a Master full of surprises."

"Ufufufu~ someone's getting dreamy." Akeno interrupted.

"Sh-shut up Akeno." Rias cleared her throat. "I-I do believe in what I said alright? Otherwise I wouldn't be standing… actually let's not talk about it."

Issei lowkey hoped she would like to talk about it.

Raynare swallowed her spit as she looked at Issei. This boy was the Gremory's Master? _Rias Gremory's _Master? _THE _Rias Gremory? The proud devil that she thought wouldn't bow to anyone?

_Him?! _

"How?!" Cautiously, Raynare eyed Issei, who had been standing at a magic circle Akeno prepared earlier. "I've asked this before and I'm gonna ask it until I know for sure, Hyoudou. What _are _you?"

"I'm… a weirdly lucky pervert?"

Raynare held a long sigh.

"Fine. Whatever." She said with a crude tone, stepping to the circle Akeno pointed her to stand. "Just don't you expect me to 'Master~!' you or hold the door open for you."

"Yeah. I won't." Issei replied, a bit saddened as he heard Yuuma's voice once again. "That voice doesn't fit you anymore."

Raynare kept her quiet then, hating herself for feeling guilty.

"Since you're hotter now. Kinda adult-like… like a uni person. Yuuma was like... a high school girl kind of cute, while you're now is more like, uni student kind of hot."

"Alright, alright. I get it." And now she hated herself for feeling a little bit happy.

And Rias hated her because she was feeling a little bit jealous.

"A-anyway… I can't establish a Master-Servant contract since I'm a Servant myself. Same goes for Akeno or any of my Servants as they are mine. The best option is Hyoudou."

"The 'only option', more like." Raynare scoffed.

"Well… she's not wrong." Issei casually added, unconsciously stopping Rias from getting pissy.

"You're too lax for your own good, Hyoudou. But let's proceed…" Rias said with a sigh, "Asia, shut the windows please. And we'll need you to leave us for a while to make sure this rite is done smoothly."

"Y-yes Buchou!" The girl eagerly scampered to the windows, doing as she was told as she pulled the curtains, drowning the room in darkness. She left after saying a nervy excuse.

"Isn't she adorable." Akeno hummed, "I wish I could fit her right into my pocket."

"Focus, Akeno." Rias reminded firmly, "We can't mess this up."

"Well… it doesn't appear to me that you are still mindful about the little toss-up."

"Akeno…"

With a light titter, Akeno complied.

Raynare was regretting her decision to not run away the more minutes she spent here. Issei? Issei was just glad he was here, actually spending his weekend surrounded with hot babes for the first time in his life.

Thankfully for Raynare, the devils finally went along with the rite.

"I think I would need your help in this one, Rias." Akeno said, actually serious for once. "I haven't recovered my energy yet."

"I figured as much." Rias stepped to Akeno's side. The circle underneath their feet expanded to fit the two. "Don't step away from your corner, else we'll need to try it again." And Rias highly doubted if she could perform another rite.

Both Issei and Raynare nodded silently, expectantly.

As Rias and her Queen began the chant, the clubroom was drenched in crimson, signifying the start of the ritual. It went through the stages as he remembered. The glyphs that formed the giant magic circle glowed brightly and pulsated, representing the flow of the two's combined demonic power.

Then it died.

Both Akeno and Rias slumped down to the floor, dropping onto their knees as both of them just fainted briefly, regaining their consciousness the moment they felt their body was falling. Like waking up from a nightmare.

Although confused, Raynare remained still in her place, only now she had a smirk.

Issei on the other hand, rushed to his seniors, kneeling by them. "Wh-whoa…. Are you guys alright?"

The two were breathing heavily, struggling to catch their breath as Rias muttered weakly; "No good… We can't provide enough demonic power..."

"Ara… my body went limp all of the sudden." Akeno whirred, sounding just as tired. "Should we get our juniors?"

"They're just as exhausted—" Rias grunted as Issei helped her back up, then helping Akeno afterwards. He received a weak light giggle from her. "...still, their demonic power won't be enough to fuel this rite. Perhaps Koneko, but… I'd rather not."

Akeno understood her. "Should we do this tomorrow then? By tomorrow, I should have enough."

Rias wouldn't reject that notion if not for Raynare. She had taken a massive gamble by taking her into her peerage, but her options were limited and her days were numbered. The Rating Game was less than a week away, and she wanted to take her group tomorrow to her mountain resort to refresh themselves, and then train there.

She had to do this today. She couldn't risk her peerage getting tired because they had to keep their eyes on Raynare all day.

"Master-Servant contract huh?" Raynare remarked snidely, "Can't you just get him to do it? This weirdo doesn't even look half as beat."

"That's… that's true." Rias furrowed her brows. "Jeez Issei… what are you made of?"

"No idea, really." Issei executed his awkward laughter, playing idiot as he hunched both his shoulders.

**{Ask her about the Contract. I haven't investigated this further, but I recall it's possible for the Master to reallocate his Mana to his Servants.}**

Issei thought briefly to convey his suggestions without making him sound like a smart person who suddenly knew everything.

"Uhh… Is there… is there a way for me to like… transfer my… magic thingy to you?"

Akeno glanced at Rias, and noticed that the Gremory seemed to have been reminded of something.

"Th-there is a way to do that but…" Suddenly blushing, Rias averted her sight away from him as she said the rest, "But… w-well, it requires a direct contact between the Master and the Servant."

Issei instantly beamed. "Could it be? Handholding? With Rias-senpai?!"

His innocent suggestion had a surprising effect on her, since she expected him to go for the more… _lewd _interactions.

"I'd happily do that but… no. It needs more than that." Nervously, Rias pondered if she should say it or not. "We'll have to… erm… how shall I put this…"

Issei inched forward, leaning in expectations. The suspense was starting to kill him.

"Oh just spit it out." Raynare groaned.

"Kiss!" Rias blurted out. As eyes were widened with astonishment, she coughed into her hand. "W-we'll need to kiss, and… I'll need to…" She stopped herself there. As if she could say 'I need your saliva as it is potent with Mana' with a straight face.

She couldn't even say that with a half of a straight face. She knew if it was someone other than Issei then she could at least play coy with them. Be in control over both of their emotions.

But he was Issei. Rias didn't want to either manipulate him or be trifling with him. Not because he was her Master either, purely because he was none other than Issei.

"A-anyway... It's the most convenient way to transfer Mana between us..." She continued bashfully, "N-now I understand if you find the rather drastic idea appalling, Hyoudou—"

"What? You kiddin' me? Like I'll say 'no' to that." Issei swiftly retorted, causing Rias' blush to deepen a few shades redder thanks to his simplicity. "No need to worry about me, Senpai. Still though, I'm not gonna force you since I'm a man of my word." He said proudly in a joking manner, puffing his chest.

"But seriously. Don't force yourself, Senpai. I get that you're a devil and all, but you're still a girl." Realizing he might had sounded unintentionally prejudice, Issei hurriedly clarified what he meant before it bred some needless misunderstandings. "I don't mean anything bad about that! I respect your breas— _values_ as a woman!"

Although he respected her breasts as well, Issei realized saying that in a moment like this would have been a disastrous slipup. If he wasn't Hyoudou Issei, Pervert Incarnate, he would be receiving a rather nasty punishment.

**{I suppose being an honest pervert has its own benefits**.}

_'I know right? Everyone in this world should just be as open like me.'_

**{What a chaotic world it would become.}**

"_Mnnghhghhhgh—_" mumbling unintelligible words that sounded like a squeal, Rias buried her face in her palms. Her cheeks were hot and she couldn't stop herself from grinning and smiling from the words he just said. The butterflies. She could feel them.

"Hmm~?" Akeno hummed flightily, very much enjoying her friend's bashful reaction. "Very nicely said, Issei-kun. A full score to you."

"Just marry him." Raynare quipped.

"Oh who am I kidding…" Rias gave up, showing her well-flushed cheeks as she timidly looked at Issei, lowering her head so that her crimson bangs could at least a bit of her face. The tattoo that served as the Mark of the Servant had emerged on her neck, flashing a bright crimson color.

At the same time, the "**IЖI**" tattoo on the back of his hand had reappeared, flaring the same crimson shade. A symbol reserved for Death's Chosen.

"I was hoping to do that so I can increase my powers— a motive and the reason why I was hesitant because I know how selfish it is… And yet…" For him to be considerate with her and never expecting the worst from her.

She had been misjudging him far too harsh.

That should end now.

"You're too good for me, Issei… I can't..." Rias carefully snaked her arms around his neck. Her 'mark' pulsated brighter as her feelings had grown stronger, budding from mere respect and admiration into a proper emotion of wanting to be with him; a certain fondness. A flame that burned brighter and stronger than mere friends.

"S-senpai? You're gonna give me some seriously wrong ideas here Senpai—"

"They're not wrong."

She shut him with a kiss.

Akeno and even Raynare were staring; their eyes widened and their mouth opened. Rias had stopped caring about them. Let them stare all they want.

Issei was completely frozen. His brain stopped working to even register the lushness of her lips grazing against his. It was brief. More like a smooch than an actual kiss. But still, for someone who had never expected this kind of outcome from their first meeting, Issei's mind decided to briefly shut down.

**{You got your first kiss. A genuine one as well.} **Balthazar sniggered, unsurprised that he was sincerely happy for his stupid host's achievement. **{Congratulations boy. I'll need to stop referring you as 'boy' from now on.}**

He gulped, blinking owlishly, and stared at Rias with broad, confused eyes.

"Did that seriously just happen?"

Rias pouted. The same red streak was still on her pearly cheeks. ""Yes, you fool… Why? Did your mind go blank?"

"I uh… W-well kinda. Yeah… I really wasn't expecting that. My bad, Senpai." Issei stammered, but braving himself to look her in her eyes. When did her green blue eyes became this captivating again?

"Rias…" She whispered, leaning in for another one to remind him, "Call me 'Rias'... you're my Master, no?"

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**Alternate title: Heram Status: Expanded**

**Next chapter will be a surprise chapter. Hint: As if Rias gonna let Raynare walk away scot-free. **

**To answer some questions that won't risk me spoling:**

**1\. There will be male Servants, both from Fate and DxD No, I don't think I will add more casts outside those two universes, not counting Hestia and Hephaestus ofc. And KAAAAZUMMAAAA**

**2\. The next arc or the Mountain Training/pre-Rating Game arc is gonna be the arc where shits start to hit the fan. More Chosens/Servants are gonna be confirmed with their own background, and a single Chosen will even join Issei's gang.**

**Place your bets. Take one guess. If you guessed right, I'll give you a pat in the back via personal DM**

**3\. Tiamat will finally rejoin the main cast, possibly cementing herself as the best grill, might even start a rivalry with Rias and Yumi. Who knows? I do If you don't review or favorite or follow, nothing is gonna happen**

**4\. This story will be crossed to the Fate archives when more Fate casts are confirmed.**

**Lastly, have you punt a baby today?**

* * *

**If you're a writer and in need of a server to discuss your ideas, or a reader wanting to chat with other readers or anyone in need of a place where you can shitpost, like me, then come join the discord server: discord. gg/V54pcwA**

**We have a collection of reasonably rare pepes. The people there are very stupid and immoral. You probably belong there too. :kappa:**


	16. Ch XI-Extra: Servants

**Story will be moved to Fate and DxD crossover because this chapter confirms the inclusion of Fate characters.**

**No, I do not add them just by whim and their looks. Me and the bois have developed a plotline for all of them and even made excel spreadsheets containing their roles and their own story line. And it is glorious. _Muy bien. Molto bene. Tres bien_. _*chef's kiss*_**

**Special thanks to the Shitpost Brigades for helping me in the planning of this story, beta-checking, suggestions, and shitposting. umu**

**And another special thank you to those who leave meaningful reviews and keeps me well motivated to write more umu**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[XI.5-Extra]**

**||Servants||**

* * *

At first, she lost herself in the kiss. She let her eyes rest as her lips and tongue did most of the work. Her heart did skip a beat. Her stomach did flutter. Her skin was blazing from the virile smell of his sweat and youthful scent, but on top of it all…

Rias felt it.

Power.

There were no other words to better describe it. This was power in its purest, rawest, unshaped and untainted form. Crude and unrefined but extremely valuable; like a diamond yet to be polished. It was still like a tranquil lake, but Rias believed that still waters were often the hungriest.

She had never sensed something this dormant but unbelievably overwhelming at the same time. As a portion of it flowed into her through the kiss, through the saliva she tasted, coursing through her like drinking sweet iced tea in a hot summer day, she felt it filling the bare pool of her demonic power reserves like a river to an empty lake, rejuvenating her with its constant drift.

Filled with the unexpected energy that sparked her back to life, Rias broke away from him, leaving a dazed Issei dreamily thinking of her soft and tender lips. He looked exactly like his parents when they were peaceably hypnotized.

She didn't push herself off because she had enough of the kiss, but due to the surprise. She would kiss him all day if he wanted to.

But to be refreshed by a kiss and some flicks of her tongue, Rias didn't expect the transfer to be this effective.

"Well…? How was it, Rias?" With a light blush from seeing a live making-out scene, Akeno asked her King with curious intent.

Rias stared at her hands, her eyes wide, her body suddenly felt lighter as though she hadn't gone through a week of horrible sleeping patterns and anxiety. The radiant blue-green beryls grew even wider as she easily converted the Mana into demonic energy, creating two pulsating orbs of malevolent destructive energy.

"I feel great?!" She said in surprise, severing the flow of her Mana and thus extinguishing her power of destruction. "I feel like… Feels like I finally had a good night's sleep. Even my headache is gone!"

"Really…? Are all first kisses really that potent I wonder..." Akeno hummed innocently, successfully reminding Rias that she had just kissed in public eyes, and easily returning the red blush on her cheeks.

She then glanced towards the boy that was still in a stupor; a new prey for her teases.

"Well, Is~sei~kun~? What do you think?"

He raised a finger, though he was mostly spaced out still.

"Seconds, please."

"You _would _like a second…" Akeno tittered, actually happy for the boy and for her friend. Not that she had to express it in the most genuine way possible. That wouldn't be fun, would it?

Rias kept quiet. Quiet, but nonetheless happy. Now she just had to make sure she didn't lose to Riser so she could reserve her lips strictly for him; the idiot she had become infatuated with.

"Thank you, Senpai." Issei then said formally, wiping a single tear in his eyes. "You just crossed one of my bucket lists and its bonus objective."

"Wh-what is it?" Rias asked warily.

Issei answered with a face as straight as his sexuality; "Be kissed by a girl, preferably a hot one for bonus aspiration points. Without dying or being poisoned is preferable too."

Blushing mad, Rias could only squeal and futilely her face again. "_Nooo- stooop! _You're making me blush..."

"Which is a good sign, right? Hehe my first kiss is with Rias-senpai hehe… ehehe—" Issei could imagine all of the guys throwing a bedlam when they heard of this. He wouldn't necessarily brag about his accomplishment, but when push comes to shove, he might as well crush the dreams of a few dozen school boys and stomp it until it was flatter than Koneko's chest.

Back in her dorm room, Koneko suddenly trashed about in her sleep, fiercely punching the air and throwing her bolster into the wall while still in her dreamland.

Balthazar was pleased with his host's new achievement. However, the Void Dragon noticed something else that had grown other than the bond between his Soulbearer and the Gremory Heiress. A surge of demonic power, bridling within his soul in controlled chaos; the embodiment of the Power of Destruction. He certainly could use this new source of power to aid the Chosen's future struggles. He could try to infuse this Power of Destruction with Death's Blessing and his mastery over the Void; the Realm of Eternal Shadow, to create a weapon or even a destructive cloak for his armor.

Whatever it might be, Balthazar knew the possibilities had represented themselves. He only need to uncover them through a few tweaks.

This was exciting! But he kept his excitement for later, to be shared with the boy once he figured out a way to ensure Issei wouldn't have to experience what it was like to have the Power of Destruction explode right on his face. Nevertheless, the Void Dragon was aware of the hidden potential through the strengthening of this Master-Servant Contract, that it was not simply a way to ensure loyalty, but also to fortify the Master by making able to wield the Servant's power to a certain point.

Perhaps should their bond grew deeper, more powers would uncover themselves. If so, he might even become even more supportive towards Issei's dreams of amassing a large amount of women who adored him. For the time being, Balthazar shall observe him in his barely contained glee. Becoming Death's aide had easily become the most exciting part in his life as the Outworld Devourer; the sole sentry of an outpost at the rim of the Void.

"Well isn't that enviable… Maybe I, too, should enter a contract with Issei-kun." Akeno hummed, being half-serious as she groaned softly, "I am so… _miserably_ sore right now..."

"Wh-what would you do that for."

"Ara~? What is this? Getting possessive already after a single kiss?" Akeno tittered at Rias' defensive stature, "My, my… Need I remind you that a slave shouldn't control what their Master might want?"

Rias narrowed her eyes as her Mark had dimmed and faded. "It's still very well within my right and obligation to protect him from anyone with wicked intentions... He might be strong but he's gullible still. I'm not letting anyone toy with him as they please, Akeno. That includes you."

"Oh my…" Akeno smiled a challenging smile, "This is even better than I thought~"

"Should I leave the room?" Not really up for these time-wasting conversations and the devil's public display of affection, Raynare chided, "Or is this also part of my punishment?"

The devils behaved themselves then. Mostly Rias who actually got more embarrassed since Akeno didn't change her behavior. She did, however, step out of the pentagram on the floor, as she was no longer needed. She stayed for the show Rias had devised last night, while also devising the multitudes of ways she could use to tease her seemingly infatuated friend.

A chant later, the color crimson drowned the room, and the ritual proceeded once again. The light was much stronger, more luminous and scenic as Rias had recovered a good portion of her power back, unknowingly gaining something she never had before.

Like his Master-Servant Contract, he saw black and red orb-like blurry lights spiraling out from Rias' body while blue and black came out from Raynare's chest. The orbs swirled and turned, embedding themselves into the lines of the magic circles, then flowing through it like a river, moving rapidly towards the circle where he stood.

As a splash of purple exploded on his spot, marking the success of the ritual, it felt like a gust of wind that only he could feel.

Rias stopped her chant, and the pretty lights died away shortly after.

"Nice." Issei said, staring at his hand to wait for his mark to appear. All they had to do now – or rather, Raynare – was to kiss the 'IЖI' tattoo.

"Is that all?" Raynare raised an eyebrow.

"Yes." Rias said bluntly as Issei took a sharp look at her; he realized her intention. "It's over."

"Hmph. That was anticlimactic." Raynare said as she left the circle, walking away from the devils and the boy with a hand wave, "Well then. I'm going back to rest."

"Do try to enjoy your naptime… Ray-Ray-chan."

Raynare shot a glare at the half-fallen angel. "Don't call me that. I'll call you Baraqiel's daughter if you're pushing it."

Akeno did not appreciate that. Her expression soured almost the instant she spoke that name, but Akeno kept her smile. "Point taken."

With a blank stare and slight tinge of guilt, Issei watched as Raynare left the room, leaving him with the devils.

"Oh she's gon' be mad."

"And now we wait." Rias said with a victorious, devious smile as she pulled Issei to join her on the couch. Akeno joined them soon after, keeping her violet eyes trained at the door.

Issei kept stare at the back of his right hand, and then back at Rias – a brief glance on her glossy lips – and then back at her eyes.

"Is it going to be okay?" Issei asked, unsure, "I mean, I just told her I'm not holding anything back against her."

"You could be too sympathetic at times, Issei-kun." Rias pointed out, fleetingly casting a quick glance on his neck, subconsciously wanting to embed it with her lipstick, and back at his eyes, "If it were up to me, I would have had Akeno do what she wants with her. I do love my Servants and I do know that in due time, I would even forgive her for what she's done to us. To you…"

"How cruel of her to exploit your gentleness… to have tried to murder you after a date…" Rias poked a spot on his chest with a finger, right at the center of his ribcage. Issei gulped as she drew circles on him, "This is hardly a just punishment."

"But wouldn't that mean I'll have to make her submit?"

"Yes. What's wrong with that?" Asked Rias, confused.

"Well I mean… You gonna be okay with that, Senpai?" Issei continued awkwardly, "I don't wanna get ahead of myself and think we're on _that _base already… I'm very new to this kind of relationship stuff and I've no idea what a French kiss means for devils _buuut— mmmf!_"

Before he could finish his sentence, Rias had thrown her arms around him again, squealing "Oh Issei!", and gave him another kiss. It was shorter this time, but it was just as sweet and surprising.

"I knew I'd have to spell it out for you, you dense idiot…" the Gremory muttered bashfully with a slanted pout, which turned to a smile in the next second, "My feelings are genuine. I won't just kiss anyone, you know..."

Rias stared pleadingly at him.

"I like you, Issei."

Surprise broadened his brown eyes as Issei struggled to find the appropriate word to convey his happiness mixed with shock and disbelief.

"Whoa." Was all he managed to say, "I didn't see that one coming either." He said with a confused look, half to himself, half in wonder. "Sorry Senpai. I like you but I think my brain is having a meltdown right now. It's malfunctioning, rather. I can't express my happiness properly."

Gladdened at his response despite his confusion, Rias clung to him, only moving away because she realized she might get intoxicated by his virile musk.

"Ah. So this is how being a third wheel feels like. Hmm~ how do I put it… I feel… mildly frustrated."

Rias addressed Akeno with a smug, triumphant, smile. "Jealous much, Akeno?"

"Oh no. Nothing but the happiest for you and Issei-kun. Although…" Rias didn't like how Akeno's smile appeared twice as mischievous this time, "I do wonder if I can squeeze myself between it… spicing up things a little, hmm?"

"No dirty tricks." The Gremory protectively hugged Issei to shield her from this Temptress of Thunder. Issei had no objections since he could feel Rias' delightful softness through the thin, smooth fabric of her pink negligee.

Drawing her sweet scent, like vanilla mixed with other sweet goodness, Issei sighed mellowly. _'Ahh… I've attained Nirvana...'_

**{Hmm… so this is what they meant by 'Marshmallow Hell'. I see why it is phrased that way. Quite clever play on words.} **Balthazar mused sagaciously, **{Your Mark is pulsating by the way.}**

Still ragdolling on Rias' well-endowed bosoms, Issei lifted his right hand, and did notice the Mark was glowing a dim light.

With much sadness, Issei drew himself away from Rias' chest.

"Alright real talk Senpai. Is it going to be okay?"

"What do you mean? Of course it is. Your dream is to have the greatest harem the world will ever witness, no? Besides, I do want to humiliate her."

"Wow, not even gonna bother hiding it huh."

"Why should we?" Akeno chimed in, tittering as Raynare suddenly burst through the door.

She was holding her neck, which had the same tattoo as Rias', but instead of "I", hers was "II" – signifying that she was his second Servant.

"Rias…" Raynare panted raggedly. Her face was fully flushed in red, and her whole body was quivering as she slumped down to her knees. "You scheming son of a bitch…"

With a triumphant smirk, Rias smiled deviously, "You know what to do, Raynare. Your body will be in flames until you acknowledge him as your master. My suggestion is; beg. Beg for his forgiveness and perhaps he will alleviate your pain."

"Issei you—" Raynare writhed on the floorboard as her curse worsened. It felt like hot wax was being poured all over her body and from the inside, churning her with painful pleasure. "F-fuck… It's… burning… Issei you better— _KH—_"

Raynare came.

She could barely lift her head as Akeno approached her, lifting her chin with a finger.

"He has no part in this little ruse, you know?" Akeno hummed. A devilish smile was painted on her pretty face, "We just want to punish you a little, Raynare-chan~ now be a good _slave _and _beg._"

"Am I dreaming right now, or am I really in an eroge scene?"

**{Reality is stranger than fiction eh.} **Balthazar said in his amusement, **{Well. Enjoy your fun, boy. I'll be off until there's nothing stupid that is going on.}**

As the Void Dragon ditched his soul, Issei rubbed his hands together as he approached Raynare with clear intent. To redeem himself from his hesitancy during the end of their first date, the lack of resolve that might have placed him in this situation. Now it was finally the time to finally feel these fallen angel's titties.

A time to achieve redemption.

"I know what I said earlier is gonna contradict what I'm gonna have to do to you, Raynare. It's nothing personal, alright? Can we agree on that at least?"

"Do… your worst— _NNNGH—_!" The fallen angel squirmed, breathlessly huffing.

Behind her, a panicked Asia peeked her head from the doorframe. "U-umm… I heard a scream, i-is Miss Raynare okay?"

Akeno walked towards the pure maiden with a smile on her face. "Don't worry Asia-chan~ everything's going to be _juuust_ fine… Don't worry about it, mmn? We're simply… _disciplining _our naughty addition to our ranks."

The door was closed shut before her, leaving Asia to her wonderings, mildly scared. She decided that it was the matters of the devils and that as their junior, she should not bother them. With that in mind, Asia returned to the dormitory area, hoping that either Yumi or Koneko would wake up soon since she was pretty scared being alone in the building.

She tried praying for comfort, but she got hit by a mild headache instead. It didn't help that she couldn't read her bible either without getting the mother of all headaches…

Being a devil sure was tough for a devout nun… but Asia curled her fists and pumped herself up, and wondered if devils could walk around in town in the afternoon. Although she remembered Akeno mentioning the fact that devils tend to be sluggish during daylight.

Her body did feel oddly lethargic.

Still, It should be okay to buy new clothes… right? Maybe she should ask her seniors first about it, actually…

Not to mention she was as broke as a brick.

_"Ahhh... AHH! Fuck you Isse— NHAAAAH!"_

...Asia pretended she didn't hear that.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

While his former subordinate was being demeaned by the devils and the strange boy, Azazel was located in his lab-office at Grigori Research Institute. As per usual, he was doing what he does best and is known to be the best at; researching anomalies.

He had various tomes sprawled all over his desk made of glass, ancient books to help him better understand the curiosity that was the Sacred Gears. To better understand what in the actual fuck that boy named Hyoudou Issei was.

During his studies, the tempered glass door of his office slid open. Azazel glanced up and saw the group he had jokingly nicknamed as the 'Hitmen Wannabes' due to their outfit; Dohnaseek, Kalawarner, and Mittelt. The three fallen angels who were sensible enough to bail out before they met their demise by the hands of the devils.

"What grave matters require my utmost attention this time." Azazel said with a sigh. He didn't like it when he was interrupted in the middle of his work, but such was the burden he must carry.

"Hey Boss," Kalawarner greeted, "the Grey Wizards contacted us. Thought you might want to hear about this."

"Methinks it be related to the boy." Mittelt chipped in, taking a look around at Azazel's very messy, very mad-scientist-esque office surrounded by books and several display racks containing his 'Artificial Sacred Gears'. One in particular that stole her attention in an instant. "_Ooooooh_~_!_ shiny!"

"Hey hands off." Dohnaseek warned, swatting Mittelt's hand. Azazel thanked him briefly. "It's from Miss Reni, Boss."

"Lavinia?" Azazel wrinkled an eyebrow. A top-ranked Magician Lavinia Reni was a member of the Grauzauberer – the Grey Wizards -, as well as his contact for urgent matters. "What's it about?"

Kalawarner booted up a PDA that every fallen angel working as a researcher-slash-investigator in the Grigori Research Institute received during their employment. She slid the screen upwards to display a hologram presenting the face of a short-haired woman in her early 20s. She had a particularly deceitful look on her face. She had a gothic lolita dress wrapping her slender body for unknown reasons.

"Walburger or something." Dohnaseek scratched his ear, "Might be related to Mittelt in terms of weird fashion."

"Hey watch it Don Corleone. This dress is twice as valuable as your monthly salary."

"Focus you dimwits." Kalawarner chided.

Chuckling lightly at his three idiots, Azazel's expression turned serious as he crossed his arms. "Walburga. Witch of the Purple Flames, holder of the Incinerate Anthem. Member of the notorious Wizard of Oz." A group that was being pursued by Lavinia. "What about her?"

"Lavinia said that she's in the Underworld for a time – said she's here for two-three days before leaving."

"When did that happen?"

"Last week." Dohnaseek answered, "Strange thing is, she left faint traces of Mana that only Norse Magic could leave."

Kalawarner followed. "I don't know jack about differentiating Mana between other magics, but it's Lavinia who said it, so..."

Azazel hummed, deep in thought. Wizard of Oz had a disreputable reputation between the Three Major Factions, but they kept themselves hidden in the background most of the times. It was unlikely that Sirzechs or Michael would know anything about this either. More to that- traces of Norse's essences of magic? Really? It couldn't have been Odin. That old man was a peaceful and perverted old coot. Truly a man of culture.

If anyone, it should be his troublemaking sons that Azazel should be wary about.

Loki, especially.

"I'll get Vali to investigate it further." Azazel muttered his thought aloud, "Also, do all you three need to come here just to say something one person could say? Or, I don't know… tell it to Penemue? _My secretary?_"

"She's taking a day off, remember? And that's what I told them." Kalawarner said with a deadpan expression – which still made her look pissed off since the permanent scowl on her face was actually her standard expression, "These idiots won't listen."

"Not my fault you always shut yourself here like a hermit." Mittelt pointed out, "I thought you'd have mini-fridges I can hide my cakes in... alas… reality is often disappointing."

"I'm _working_, Mittelt." Azazel replied, "But _you _I can understand. You, Dohnaseek… really?"

The mafia-wannabe fallen angel shrugged his suited shoulders. "What can I say? I wanted to have a look on how messy it is. If my spouse was here, she'd scream bloody murder."

"So you're here just to brag that you have a wife huh? Pompous bastard." Mittelt quipped.

"Not my fault I've found myself a suitable relationship."

"That cooks freakish mutations she refers to as 'food'." Kalawarner added.

"Alright, alright. Out you three. Thanks for the news, good work, and kindly fuck off."

"Aye aye~" Kalawarner waved her hand dismissively, "Strange of you not to request a round on your desk, Azazel."

"Even_ I_ know my priorities alright." Azazel defended himself from Kalawarner's light tease.

The 'Hitmen Wannabes' left his office soon later, allowing Azazel to relay this brand-new piece of information to the other Leaders.

Carelessly shoving away the tomes on his desk to create a space for their holograms, Azazel then cast two tiny magic circles that weren't any bigger than an apple. A flat screen displaying Michael's face erupted from the magic circle shortly after, while the other guy seemed to be taking his time to answer his call.

"Greetings and salutations, Mr. Governor." The Sovereign of the Kingdom of Heaven greeted with a genuine smile, dropping his overly formal tone of speech right after, "What's up?"

"Wait up. I'm waiting for Sirzechs so I can just say this once—" and speak of the devil. Sirzechs' line connected, showing the man with the brilliant crimson hair into view, "—nevermind."

Sirzechs looked grim for a moment, as if deeply concerned about something, but set it aside for now. "Well? Got anything new to share, Azazel?"

The Governor nodded as he scratched his messy hair – evidence of his frustration due to the lack of progress he had in deciphering Hyodou Issei's strange powers.

"Look fellas, I'll skip the ramblings; I just got a report about Walburga loitering somewhere in the Underworld not long ago. Remember her? She's a part of the Wizard of Oz."

"The group of magician scalawags, yes." Michael alleged, while Sirzechs had the same dour expression he had earlier, "Has the group decided to come out from hiding?"

"I don't know yet." Azazel said, "Lavinia mentioned only her. That, and she left traces of Norse magic. You have any idea about this, Zechs?

"Not for certain, but yes." The Crimson Satan muttered with a serious look, "Four days ago, Rizevim went outside his castle. I don't know where he went, I don't know what his intentions are, I just knew he went out. Somewhere."

Neither of the leaders liked that news, as even the ever-smiling Michael pulled a scowl.

"Where'd you get this from?" Azazel folded his hands, leaning back to his seat that was actually a chair widely used by the PC gamers gaming community.

"Grayfia. It's reliable, I assure you."

"Ooh, miss ex-wifey eh?" Azazel teased, but was met with Sirzechs' annoyed look. "Right. Time and place for serious talk. My bad." He cleared his throat, "So Loosh finally wakes up... what's he up to this time…? Do you think these weird events are tied with each other somehow?"

"Unlikely as it is, precautions are necessary." Sirzechs said, rubbing his smooth jawline with his hand, "I'd have her prowl around Rizevim's fortress but she's busy with Rias' engagement for the next few days. And I doubt she can reel herself back should her brother be seen with Lucifer either way. Souji, perhaps… but she's prone to attack bad guys on sight without anyone to hold her back."

"Bad blood and lack of self-control huh? Well don't look at me. Vali has all of those." Azazel raised both his hands, "The girl's likely to go ham if she sees her psycho grandpa. Rest of my guys would likely piss themselves if I asked them."

"Then allow me, gentlemen." The Seraphim smiled, "I believe Dulio Gesualdo is suitable for this task. I would need to ask him first, but I daresay he will accept it."

"Dulio… yes, he'll do. I'll have Souji to accompany him. Just in case. She's the only who can keep up with your Joker." Sirzechs alleged.

The Heaven's Brave Saint project was still a secret known only among the upper echelons. A project to develop an Evil Piece system for the Heaven's side but without the need of the Agreas Crystals. Ajuka's intellect and Azazel's manic thirst to develop _things _had been a massive boost to the project.

Knowing that the dream of their alliance would soon become reality, Sirzechs allowed a smile.

"Ooooh, Okita? The exotic swordmaster?" Azazel grinned, "Might fancy me some chocolate delicacies… now that I think about her… thighs."

"Leave my Servants alone." Sirzechs warned, half-joking, half-dead-serious.

"I'm just joking. Chill out dude. Anyway. I'll contribute by sending them my best wishes." Azazel clapped his hands.

Sometimes, not having insanely powerful subordinates under him could be a blessing since he didn't have to worry that much – except for Vali. The Governor was an avid believer of 'brain before brawns', after all.

"Ah yes, before I forgot – Mikey, do you see anything strange going on at Earth?"

Michael broadened his small angelic green eyes, "Why yes, actually. It seems there's been a high influx of humans with above average strength. Akin to Sacred Gears holders, except that they don't seem to hold any gears in them."

"Really? Your 'Sacred Gear' tracking-device-thing doesn't have anything strange?" As Michael shook his head, Azazel quirked his eyebrow, "That's funny. Would Hyoudou Issei be considered one of them?"

"Hyoudou Issei?" Sirzechs repeated, "The de facto leader of the Perverted Leader in my sister's school?"

"Yes, that guy. He's pretty famous already eh?"

"Why yes, for a fact." Michael said, "Although unlike the others who started out powerful, his strength grows at a steady pace. That aside, it's peculiar how his strength often jumps up and down… as if unstable."

None of the chiefs knew that the strange phenomenon occurred due to Balthazar occasionally wandering back to the Void.

Even so, Azazel just increased his suspicion regarding the boy. "I met him yesterday, actually."

"Raynare?" Sirzechs asked.

"Raynare." The Governor nodded, "He's… a strange one, to put it simply. An actual living irregularity. Whatever his power is, it's nothing I've ever seen or felt before. I thought it was similar to the spooky-ish vibe the grim reaper or Hades have, but nope. His is like… He's similar, only more... dangerous. Somehow. It's hard to explain but let's just say I got the jeepers."

Azazel might say that lightly, but that greatly worried the Crimson Satan. "Grayfia is heading there to mediate my sister and Riser. I'll tell her to keep watch of him. Strange of you to dirty your feet that far from your office."

"Well… Baraqiel's daughter is there, so might as well eh?" The two other leaders nodded sympathetically. Few had heard the tales of Baraqiel's struggles and did not sympathize with the unfortunate fallen angel.

Though grateful that he didn't lose his son and still had a professional relationship with Grayfia, Sirzechs understood the poor bastard's misery. Difference being he was given a choice; to devote time for his family or the Realm.

In this turbulent time, that was an easy decision to make, but nonetheless a jagged pill hard to swallow.

To wipe off the sudden sour mood, Azazel continued to describe his plan of actions, "I'll have Vali keeping her eyes out for our stray magician with strange names. I'll let you know if she sees anything funny. You guys keep me informed as well, aye?"

The other chiefs in command nodded their heads.

Azazel scratched his head as he prepared to end the call, "Alright. Talk to you both later. Say 'hi' to Gabriel for me, would ya?"

"No." Michael outright rejected, "With all the respect a Mandate of Heaven can have; stay away from her."

The Governor smirked. "Whaaat? You plan to keep your sister sheltered forever? It's a nasty world out here ya know."

"And Heaven is a place secure from the world's evil temptation."

"Tsk. You and him are just the same. Too overprotective with your lil' sis." Azazel grinned, "Take a look at me for example. Look at Vali. She's young and free. Maybe a few screws loose in that simplistic head of hers, but who can blame her?"

"You raised a violent woman." Sirzechs interjected, "Your brute might be free but Rias knows the importance of her duties as a devil. Overseeing a town is not a small feat for a devil that is only 18. Have I mentioned how she rescued her Knight from a certain death?"

"'Course it isn't." Azazel sneered, scratching his goatee, "Isn't that the reason why your family is shipping her off to the flamey bird?"

Sirzechs scowled, glowering through his screen. "That's a low blow. You know I'm a Satan and I can't meddle with affairs between Houses. If I step in, the Pillars will eat me alive."

"Sounds like a '_you' _problem to me."

The Crimson Satan frowned in a joking manner. "This is the real reason why you're not invited to my party. Not because we can't formalize our peace yet due to the potential shock from our people, but because you're a nasty man."

"Hah! Nice meeting you, _Pot, _I'm Kettle."

"Gentlemen please…" Michael spoke softly to defuse the situation, "Please do not mistake my words as vain, but it is undeniable that my sister is how every sister should be; kind as she is beautiful."

"Your sister has the body that can make half your angels turn into fallen angels in five seconds but the brain of a five year old." Azazel commented dryly.

"She is pure."

"Fancier word for 'boring'."

Michael gasped, genuinely horrified. "How dare you…!"

"_Ohmigod_\- what'cha gonna do? Smite me from Heaven?"

"I mean no ill will, Azazel. But I think I just might."

"Heh, pathetic." Sirzechs smirked, "The best kind of sister is the dutiful one. We all know that."

"Ah, I do wonder, Sirzechs. When was the last time you heard 'I love you' from Risa?"

"Her name's Rias!" The Satan fumed at the Seraphim, "And that's a dirty blow to both of us."

"Feh. Vali's a moody girl. She doesn't say sentimental stuff like that."

Sirzechs bit back. "That's not hard to see considering her parental figure has the same difficulties."

"Heeeey!"

The bickering of the three leaders in their noble quest to defend their sister's and adoptee's honor would continue for nearly half an hour. It would have gone on for an hour if they weren't chastised by their own underlings to get back to work.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Meanwhile, while Issei was having a great time with the whole 'punishment' game as Rias and Akeno dubbed it, things weren't going as great for Hestia.

Without Hephaestus to talk to ever since Death's visit, her shaky relationship with the other Olympians had only worsened. Add the fact that she was the only Olympian to have picked a normal human without heroic backstories or notable combat experience as her Chosen, and what she received was an indiscreet prejudice against her.

The same fate had befallen her Chosen as well.

The Olympians had been using the Floating Stadium of Panathenaic as a place where they trained and pitted their Servants in 'friendly' spars. Almost everyday it was all they did, almost like an addiction. If their Servants didn't have to eat or rest, they trained. They held spars against the other Servants on almost a daily basis that they weren't far off compared to the gladiators of old.

The difference was that they didn't get paid and were blessed with superpowers from their respective individual god.

Several days ago, Dionysus and Artemis had their Servant fight each other; Achilles against Atalanta. The battle was terrifying to behold as the amount of destruction caused was enough to destroy a city block, but what was even more terrifying was the fact that she had chosen a normal human to fight beings like these.

It didn't help that members of the Greek Pantheon seemed to like to remind her of that idea.

"You're a strange one, Hestia."

See?

Maintaining her sight at the ongoing fight between her Chosen and Zeus' servant, the God of the Skies continued his lecture; "Hermes has Achilles, Hero of the Trojan War. Artemis has Atalanta; a huntress paired with a huntress. Apollo has the Roman Emperor Nero as his Servant, while Aphrodite recruited the Empress of Assyria. An emperor and an empress, Hestia - people who have led an empire."

"And I have Artoria Pendragon; King Arthur herself. A venerable King of Knights. A Servant rightly befits my stature as the God of Gods. And my son even has her daughter as his Servant. Mordred; the Betrayer. Every single time either of these Servants fought in this arena, we had to rebuild it back nearly from scratch."

Hestia shot up from her marble seat as she witnessed her Chosen being hurled away from blocking a hit. She skidded across the rough surface of the arena, and was assaulted before she could regain her footings by the wielder of the Legendary Holy Lance Rhongomyniad.

Zeus' boisterous laughter roared like thunder. "Do you see my point? We have an extensive array of human souls to choose from. Heroes from various myths. Emperors and legendary figures. And yet you chose to pick a normal human? Do rectify me if I am mistaken, Hestia, but I fail to see your effort. Or is it because you have gained His approval after groveling before Him, that you chose to become lenient in this "Game" of His?"

"That's _not _what I'm doing!" Hestia denied the false accusation, "I just… I just didn't expect you guys would pick someone from the dead..."

Zeus scoffed. "We act well-within the boundaries of the rules. Rules He Himself had set, mind you. He specified for the Servants to be humans, but placed no restrictions concerning their wellbeing. Alive or dead, it matters not."

While what he said might be true and the spooky armored entity hadn't warned them yet, Hestia hoped it wouldn't come back and bite him in his divine ass. Actually, screw it. Let this pompous old rut reap what he sowed.

But those names he mentioned hadn't included everyone yet. Among the rest was Joan of Arc; or Jeanne d'Arc, as she preferred to be called, citing that she was a French born. A righteous and devout saintess serving Athena.

Then there was the legendary chain killer Jack the Ripper, who had taken the appearance of a young child, who was now under the care of Hera. Hestia was actually pleased to see the once horrible mother had grown a motherlike fondness towards the Little Assassin she affectionately called 'Jackie'. Perhaps Death's scathing words towards her didn't completely fall on deaf ears.

And last but not the least from the Olmypians, would be Medusa. The only Avenger-classed Servant from the Olympian Pantheon.

She couldn't tell what Demeter was thinking on bringing back a monster that spited the Olympians, but Hestia had easily noticed how Athena had purposely veered far from her as often as possible. She even caught the Goddess of Wisdom averting her eyes away despite the Gorgon's cursed eyes being covered by a special mask-like cover so she couldn't turn anyone into stone.

Perhaps Athena was ashamed for what she had done. Maybe Death's words had reached her too. Either that, or she simply didn't want to stir confrontations with the human she cursed into a monster.

Hestia didn't know for sure who Poseidon or Hades picked as their Servant since they both lived in their own Realm. One ruled Atlantis while the other reigned in the Realm of the Dead in Hell. But she was positive they would choose powerful humans too.

Unlike her…

Hestia flinched as she saw her severely wounded Chosen try to fend herself from Artoria's lance, using her massive cross-like shield and her divine power to create a giant wall built from magic. It did stop the Holy Lance, but the effort was in vain. The enchanted barricade was pierced through with ease, shattering it completely as Rhongomyniad collided against the Aegis Shield.

Sparks flew violently as the two legendary gears clashed, but Mash Kyrielight was thrown away from the impact, overwhelmed by Artoria Pendragon's power.

With most of her armor chipped and/or torn, her skin blemished with gashes and bruises, and one eye shut due to the flowing blood from a cut on her head, the Shielder-classed Servant futilely reached for her shield that was laying uselessly on the floor.

A strike from Artoria's lance hurled it away from her reach.

"You fought as hard as you could, I believe." The King of Knights spoke to her in a cold but in a still, respectful manner. She pointed the tip of her lance at Mash's temple, towering against the mere human-turned-Chosen, marking her victory as she dematerialized her lance.

"Still, you won't last long in a battlefield. You shouldn't take 'the best defense is a good offense' in a literal manner. An _active _defense is the best offense, Mash Kyrielight. Remember this and you may yet taste the flavor of victory."

Sighing, Mash grunted in pain, resting her eyes and body for a bit as Artoria returned to rejoin her Master.

Zeus' boisterous laughter filled the floating Arena as though he alone represented 10,000 people. As he clapped his hands, the clouds around them thundered, as though applauding along with him as the God of the Skies glanced towards Hestia, who was standing to his side.

"A resounding victory. Another one for this King of the Britons." Zeus sniggered. His size nearly quadrupled her who looked like a dwarf next to him, but even then, that wasn't nearly as big as his ego, now that his Servant had won against all of the other Olympian's Servants. "That's another loss to your Servant, Hestia."

Hestia didn't comment on anything since she knew he would just tease her anyway. Instead, she rushed down to the playing field, rushing her way to heal her Chosen, and to apologize. Again.

"Mash… Oh Mash…" The Little Olympian frowned, "I… Hang in there. I'll fix you up…"

She could feel the kind warmth radiating from the Little Goddess' hands, alleviating her pain and her sore muscles. An amiable warmth while she rested upon this cold marbled stage.

"Master... I'm sorry… I couldn't win again..." Mash managed a weak smile while Hestia sat beside her, healing her shattered bones and torn flesh.

"Please don't… I want you to win but not for myself… for yourself too." Hestia muttered sadly, fighting back her own tears, "I'm sorry for putting you through all this…"

"Ah… you're doing it again… Master..." Mash coughed, and Hestia readily conjured a flask of water floating by her mouth, allowing Mash to wash away the taste of blood and freshen her throat. "Please don't blame yourself… I'm grateful that I'm alive."

"Getting battered is no way to live a life." Hestia scowled, further blaming herself. If only she picked a stronger person, then this girl wouldn't have to endure all of this violence. Despite this, the human still could give her a smile. "…I'll get you out of this… This will be the last time you get hurt like this. I promise."

"You're so considerate— _nngh!_"

"Alright now. You need to stop talking until I heal up your internal organs."

Mash nodded with a sheepish smile as she leaned on Hestia for support, slowly limping her way out of the fighting area. She didn't notice that Hestia's white dress had been speckled with red.

"Now, now... tainting your white dress with blood? I never knew you would be so wasteful, dear sister."

Still supporting her Chosen, glancing to a side to the goddess owning that light feminine voice, Hestia rolled a sigh as Artemis was there, sitting on the circular ornament of her long white and red dress. Her round blue eyes and her long wavy white hair and her overall airy demeanor would suggest that she had a ditzy personality, which wasn't wrong.

But the concern was, she rarely filtered her words; as in, she said what she wanted to say without paying any regards to anyone she was speaking towards. Including her Servant; the Chaste Huntress, Atalanta, who was idly standing by the goddess' side, looking somewhat aloof.

"A-ah… M-Master, I got my blood on your dress—"

"I'll just wash it off with a detergent or something." Hestia said, huffing, "I won't just throw these away..."

"Hmm?" Artemis blinked, twirling her snow-white hair, "Why not? Simply create another one, no?"

"Now _that's _being wasteful." Hestia sniped.

"Well… off with you then." Artemis said with a genuine smile; meaning no actual harm behind her malevolent words, "The stage is now mine and mother's."

The scars of the earlier battle were still present in the arena, but Hestia wouldn't bother with it if they didn't feel the need to repair the arena first.

As she helped Mash off the oval arena, a brilliant light emerged in front of her. As Artemis had just mentioned, the Olympian arriving was none other than the Queen of the Gods — who seemed to have turned into a Doting Mother instead as her Servant leapt off her hands.

"Hestia." Hera regarded her. Hestia only nodded and went on with her own Chosen. She had been receiving the same lukewarm treatment from the Queen of the Gods since she was "promoted" into an Olympian to fill a hole left by Hades, and had long since forsaken the hopes of being seen as equal by her.

Well. From most of the other Olympians excluding Hephaestus, actually. She got used to it.

"Alright then Jackie…" Hera said affectionately with the worry worth of an actual mother, "Do try to avoid getting hurt, yes?"

"Sure thing mommy!"

That lightly clothed Assassin's reply that melted Hera instantly was not missed by Hestia. The Queen of the Gods was a horrible mother to her own children… but maybe… just maybe. Maybe she had seen the error of her ways, and tried to redeem herself by choosing Jack the Killer as her Chosen.

Or daughter, more like.

As Hera and Artemis flashed into the stands, the battle between the Assassin of Hera and the Archer of Artemis began.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

The fight lasted ten minutes, where none of her arrows could hit the speedy petite assassin. Instead, her body was littered by cuts and her verdant green dress was splotched by her own blood.

Atalanta clenched her belly to stop the bleeding, wincing, until a small foot delivered a brutal kick right onto her cheek, sending her away across the marble floor, crashing onto it as her black greatbow flung off her grip.

As she got up, wiping the blood off the corner of her mouth, grunting in pain, her eyes grew wide at the sight of the pinpoint edge of a silver knife being held inches away from her eye.

"Oh! Great job!" Hera exclaimed giddily as she blitzed back into the stage, where her Little Assassin immediately rushed towards her to leap into her arms, clinging into her neck with a wide, precious smile a notorious killer shouldn't possess. "Nicely done, Jackie… And you didn't get hurt!"

"Hahaha, yay! Mum we made it~!"

"Oh yes you did sweetling. Yes you did… I believe a celebratory feast is in order. Would you like some ice cream?"

"Yes we do!"

Watching the Servant and the Master's bond, jealousy began to eat out from the inside again. With a sigh, Atalanta picked herself up, grunting as she pushed herself off the marbled floor, staggering, stumbled down again, before getting back up with an annoyed grunt.

"Dear oh dear. Losing to a child now?"

Atalanta sighed. _'Here we go again…'_

Her mind went blank as Artemis berated her, leaving her wondering if she was stronger, then would she be appreciated then?

But seeing the Goddess of the Hearth talking and even giggling together with her Shielder Servant, who Atalanta herself had bested in combat, Atalanta became slightly confused. But her jealousy was stronger.

She didn't feel a thing as Artemis healed her wounds. Atalanta idly wondered about what could have been if she was Hestia's Chosen instead. Perhaps then she could have a feel on what it was like to have a Goddess as a friend.

Finally realizing her words were falling on deaf feline ears, Artemis got pouty. "And you're not even listening to me! My oh my… I don't know what to do with you."

Atalanta looked back at Artemis' face. "Sorry."

The Goddess of the Hunt crossed her hands in front of her striking white dress, when her radiant blue eyes suddenly brightened.

"Oh! I know, why don't I give you freedom instead? Therefore you won't need to humiliate yourself from losing to any Servants."

Atalanta gritted her teeth, biting down her frustration.

"Had you trained harder, you wouldn't have only achieved victory against a mere human without a heroic background. It's pointless; I say. If you keep on losing, then I will start to feel guilty. I have a reputation to keep as an Olympian, you know?" Artemis said in a light tune, meaning no harm as she simply said what was on her mind, "You represent me as my Servant. I can't have it tarnished because you can't fight. What will the other gods make of me? An Olmypian whose Servant loses their very first fight? Dear Father… How embarrassing would that be?"

Atalanta flinched, parting her lips in disbelief. It took every self-control in her not to scream.

She didn't try hard enough? She had tried her hardest ever since her past life. She tried to appease her father who refused her because he wanted a son. She tried to gain admiration from her peers by beating them in archery. She tried everything she could just to gain some semblance of adoration. She tried her hardest to win all of the spars just so she could hear Artemis' praise, and when she finally beat that Shielder Servant, all she got was 'Try to do the same with other Servants who are stronger.'.

"So…" Artemis clasped her hand, smiling sincerely, "I think it is only merciful to spare you the humiliation of a defeat. Go on. Be on your own merry way, Huntress. You can keep the bow so you can at least try and defend yourself; I have plenty more in my armory. You can simply sell it too! I wager it's worth quite the hefty amount should you sell it to the right people."

"I wish you well on your struggles~ go ahead and pack your things. You are hereby relieved from this challenge. No need to thank me!"

Begrudgingly, Atalanta nodded, keeping her anger bottled up.

"OH right. You can't exactly float down from here can you since this is in our Realm... Well… Erm… I'll do it for you here then~! After you pack your things, that is."

"No. There's no need." Atalanta said. Her bitter tone skimped past Artemis' head. "I'll take my leave here."

"Well then~ that's even better! Fare thee well, o' Verdant Huntress. Do try to enjoy your second life!"

In the stands, Hestia watched in silence as Atalanta was teleported back to the Earth's surface, vanishing in a beam-like pillar of light.

"...How could she say things like that?" the Little Goddess muttered bitterly, "Is it that difficult to understand basic compassion? Or any other human emotions?"

"W-well… Lady Artemis isn't a human so… perhaps that's why?" Mash said shyly, keeping her voice down so the Goddess of the Hunt wouldn't hear her. Her fear was alleviated as Artemis chipperly warped herself back to Olympus- to do whatever she pleased. "You're a Demi aren't you? Master?"

"Stop calling me that." Hestia shifted on the rock-hard marble seat, idly wondering why the Olympians didn't add cushion to this stadium, "How many times do I have to repeat this?"

"But… the other Servants call their Guardian as… well... 'Master'."

"Guardian… Gods… I'm not any of those..." Hestia said, "And you're a Chosen and that's final." The Little Goddess ended with a pouty 'hmph'.

Mash tittered lightly, thanking whatever god was there for a chance to extend her life. "But thanks to you… I can have a future."

"Ahh, come on now… We've gotten over this already." Hestia said, flippant, "All I did was cure your cancer and bind you as my Chosen and… now you keep getting beat up..."

"But you give me a friend as well, Master. I get to see all of these… fantasy-like places. I would've given up on living if not for you." The Shielder Chosen smiled as winds swept her long pink bangs, revealing her hidden right eye. "And a good eyesight. Being able to see clearly without wearing glasses feels weird..."

Hestia squealed as she hugged her Chosen tightly, squeezing her until Mash croaked out in pain from her stinging bruises.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Atalanta kept her chin up as she approached the Acropolis. One of the most recognizable historical sites in the world she now despised. If she could, she would destroy these ruins. Reduce them into no more than a pile of broken rocks and pillars. Doing so would anger the gods and perhaps create a panic among the townspeople.

She couldn't care less about the Olympians, but the people who needed this site to earn money? She couldn't do that to them. She couldn't take away the source of their income. She couldn't take away what was theirs. She wasn't Artemis.

That Goddess of the Hunt wasn't any better from her biological father. Both of them threw her away because she wasn't what they wanted. She didn't mean anything to either of them. Just something that was expendable and held no real weight for them.

Then so be it.

Rage is addictive; she found. Perhaps it was due to her curse, that resorting to her pent up anger became the easiest way to keep her sanity despite she knew it would tear her from the inside and eat her alive.

But what else could she do?

She wasn't born in this time period. She at least understood how humanity of today operated, and she had no idea where she, a huntress, could fit in. But she wasn't without a 'gift'. A gift that was more like a curse, but still, it was something.

Atalanta held the black greatbow with the golden markings, and pictured what she could do with it.

Ending the game.

Yes… she could do that.

She was thrown away because she wasn't strong enough. _Artemis _thought she wasn't strong enough. She wasn't given any affection because she was deemed not strong enough, but what about that Shielder Servant? She wasn't strong either.

Not at all, in fact. Out of all the 11 Olympians - Poseidon not included as he was never here -, Mash Kyrielight was the only Servant who had suffered fifteen straight losses.

Atalanta knew she herself would have continued her losing streak if not for the Shielder Servant. That was the only time Artemis ever praised her, if you could count 'Well done! You beat that weakling! Now try to beat those who are better than you.' as a praise.

Out of the growing spite upon seeing her face and hearing her carefree voice in her mind, Atalanta smashed the greatbow to the floor of the Acropolis.

Her fists trembled. Her verdant green eyes were tainted with a crazed look.

Why her? Why did she have to go through this again? Why did she have to agree to live again, only to suffer the same fate as her old life? To be thrown away like she was a useless piece of rag? Why did she have to agonize even in this new life?

And then she found the answer.

Death's Chosen.

Her feline ears shifted as she heard a sound, like steel scraping against the rough, rocky terrain that made up the floor of the Acropolis. Glancing up, Atalanta saw how the Tauropolos Bow wafted itself into the air, and floating into a hand coated in silver armor.

"Derelict as it is, this is hardly a place to litter." The _thing _spoke.

Death, she realized as she subconsciously stepped back, both alerted and wary of this entity that all of the Olympians were anxious about.

Seeing that He was two times taller than Zeus despite being not nearly half as stocky, she understood why. Staring into the dark crevice underneath His cowl felt as though she was staring into the abyss itself, except the abyss was staring right back at her through invisible eyes.

"Are you…" Though her fear was growing, Atalanta steeled herself to speak, "...are you here to claim my soul? Now that I'm meant to be dead?"

She was once dead, after all. Living this life would be unnatural. Even more so now since she no longer had the sanction of a goddess. That was why the gods had set a time limit to their Servants should they lack a deity's blessing to maintain their dead soul in their body; within a few days, they will perish.

"Of course not." Death said bluntly. He sounded almost offended.

Atalanta furrowed her brows. Death enjoyed this kind of silly little thing; watching confusion spread on their faces, subverting their prejudiced expectations that He was there just to reap souls and do deathy stuff. No.

Death just liked to chat.

He may be _THE_ Reaper of Souls - just souls belonging to a deity most of the time. Not to say He couldn't - He could, of course. Few things He couldn't do if He wanted to. However, ushering human souls to queue up in various Realms of the Dead would be significantly time-consuming and not to mention tedious. That was why Hades had his Grim Reapers doing the soul-collecting activity. They were like his taxmen, albeit grim reapers weren't as avoidable.

"It's a noble cause that's fueling your anger. You wish for no one to experience the same fate; abandoned and thrown away as though they hold no values. Seems to me you're not that furious about how she has treated you."

Atalanta glared spitefully, feeling the blaze from her building rage. "I expect nothing."

"Appreciate everything." Death completed the old adage nonchalantly, "But shifting the blame and piling your animosity towards the boy; is that sensible? And what do you plan to do? Other Chosens will seek him regardless. They too have their own wish. Isn't that why you agree to participate in the first place?"

"It doesn't matter anymore. I will kill him." Atalanta replied without missing a beat, unhesitant, "If he's head then all of this will be over. _No one _will need to be abandoned."

"People abandon and are abandoned every day. Killing him won't automatically prevent the neglect happening from all around the world."

"Some Servants will be saved." Atalanta stated, "A single soul for dozens more."

Death tilted his head at the statement. Treating life as some sort of a currency and then comparing the two like it had the equal weight was too literal a way of valuing life.

He hadn't cast any shadow despite He stood in front of the setting sun, until now. Shifting the particles of light or the photons, He made it so that lights stopped passing through His robe despite Atalanta was the only one who could see Him.

The shadow He cast was as dark as the void. Pure black and untainted by lights. Atalanta felt a twinge of fear for the first time then, almost forgetting how to breathe just by standing in this entity's silhouette.

She suddenly lost all the bravery in her as her lion ears flicked once and her tail had tucked itself between her legs.

"The boy has a family." Death began the deconstruction of her plan, pointing out the other side of the story, "He has friends. He was a human, and still is. By killing him you would make a mother and a father lose their only son. A lover losing her love. A group of friends losing their friend's laughter. A single soul would be snuffed, but many will suffer as he has cast ripples from his existence. Kill him, then you may have saved dozens of souls. But what about the other souls he could've saved? Won't they matter too? Does it justify sacrificing him?"

Atalanta went silent then, but the pain and agony she endured forced her to break free from her silence.

"If he has all of those you said, then he has led a good enough life." Atalanta reasoned, finding courage through fury as she braved herself to look at the faceless entity, "He may be dead, but others will have a chance to live freely. They are heroes. They have done much more during their time than he has. They can save more life."

"Indeed they have." Death said casually, letting the lights past through Him as the warm orange light shone upon the huntress. "But can they? The boy might save an entire nation for all you know. Perhaps their gods too."

Atalanta had made up her mind.

"He's a boy." She said fiercely, "A debauched leech from what I have been told. Which I believe is the main reason as to why many other Servants are females. Am I not wrong?"

His silver shoulder guards clinked lightly as Death shrugged, not bothering to deny that fact.

"Men like him are the same." Atalanta scoffed, narrowing her eyes. "Men like him are hardly worth the cause. It confuses me why You'd pick him among others."

"That so?" Death replied vaguely. Was He angry? Not really. He had expected this kind of prejudice towards His Chosen. He moved on to another topic, as He'd rather not have His Chosen being badmouthed right in front of Him. "The rules state that only when he is of your equal that are you allowed to fight him."

"I've retired from this game." Atalanta pointed out, "Those rules don't bound me anymore."

"Exactly my point." Death chuckled, "You're free to approach him whenever you wish… but that's not what I meant. He is under no restrictions either. He's not alone, just so you know. Quite a few allies, in fact. A dragon too, but I see you scarcely give a damn no?"

It muddled her briefly that a being such as Death was speaking in a casual tone and in a casual manner.

Regardless, "It doesn't matter. I will put an end to this."

"No one's stopping you from trying." Death chuckled, "Valefor Hills, Gremory Territory, Underworld Empire. That's where you can find him for the next few days along with a group of devils."

"Devils don't matter to me." Atalanta stated, "Why are you telling me this? Aren't you His Master?"

"A term I use loosely, mind you." Death heeded, an armored finger idly spinning the Tauropolos Bow like it was a child's toy instead of a priceless weapon. "In no literal way do I limit where he goes or control the things he must do. A few nudges here and there, but ultimately he paves his own path. The Chosens are drawn to him, either way."

Atalanta mulled briefly. "That still doesn't answer my question."

"Nothing refrains me from handing out freebies. Either way, you will need to first find your way to the Underworld. Unless you can snipe him all the way from here, that is." Death hummed. His voice sounded like a gentle breeze in the night being converted into a sibilant voice. "Or not. You're free to forge your own path now, aren't you?"

Death handed her back the bow which she gingerly took. Although she was freed, she had made her mind still. This was by her own volition.

However… "...I don't understand." She muttered, looking down at the black greatbow.

"Which matters to you most? Understanding my intention or putting an end to this game? You bother yourself too much with what you don't understand and you'll remain here in this shoddy ruin, pondering and bumbling about aimlessly."

"But—" While looking at her bow, she felt his gauntleted fingers being pressed against the crown of her head, briefly ruffling her messy olive hair. Her heart almost stopped then at the unexpected gesture.

"Where there is anger, there is pain underneath. Do try to understand there are those who can lessen the pain." Death calmly said, brushing away the tiny specks of blood off her animal ear that twitched under His gentle touch. He had found a cat's ear little twitches to be endearing, regardless they belonged to the King of the Jungle, any other animal's, or cursed human's.

"Until next time, kitty."

As Atalanta looked back up at the faceless being, she only saw the orange skies. He was no longer there. Almost as though He was just a figment of her imagination. But that was impossible, because she could feel the lingering coolness of His silver armor.

"...Kitty?" She placed a hand on her head, confused at first, when suddenly she felt tears pricking her eyes. Atalanta realized it was all she wanted. Just a little bit of affection to know that she mattered. That someone did care for her.

But Atalanta gripped her fist tightly, digging her nails into her skin to remind herself of the pain she had gone through, and the resolve to not allow anyone go through that same torture.

He was also a god, and Atalanta didn't care what pantheon He belonged to. What mattered to her was the fact she knew where to go next. Problem being how was she going to get there. She doubted boarding any ships could take her to that world.

Until a portal emerged right before her.

Surprised, she instinctively drew out her bow and drew her arrow, but once she realized it was unmistakably a portal; a rift that connected two places together, she loosened her bow as she dematerialized her magical arrow.

She glanced inside the spinning, circular portal, and deduced that from the strangely colored skies and tall dense forestry, this would take her to a forest in Hell. Where? She did not know, but it had to be in Hell. She could feel it, to put it bluntly.

Gripping her bow, she leaped into the portal, emerging at the Familiar Forest of the Underworld as the portal shut before her.

The skies were painted indigo, but the air was strangely refreshing to breathe. Exhaling in, Atalanta finalized her resolve, and to do what she was known to be the best during her earlier life;

Hunt.

* * *

Back at the Acropolis, two beings arose from a shade behind a pillar, successfully remaining hidden from the eyes of the Archer Servant.

"Well that was easy. Who knew she'd just jump right in? And why the hell was she talking to herself anyway? Are all heroes this weird?" One of them said with a chipper voice, sitting on a floating scythe. Her slender figure wrapped by a faint purple cheongsam made it seem as though she could float like a feather. "You could've just killed her ya know. Stabby stab, slashy slash and assassin-y things and stuff."

"Master wants to measure Death's Chosen's strength first." A man garbed in red cloak and dark silver chestplate replied. His face was covered under the shadow of his dark red hood, and everything below his eyes were concealed by bandages. "Whether or not I can kill her right then is irrelevant. I do what I'm told. I follow only what has been ordered."

"Right, yeah. Sure. Man you must be wild at parties..." the reaper said flippantly, sarcasm dripping despite her happy-go-lucky tone, "Do you think she's gonna win?"

"Concern yourself with your job."

"Yes Mr. Stiffy, sir." She gave him a mock salute, puckering her thin lips. "You can take that thing off y'know." Floating her way, the girl poked at his face with her gloved finger. "It's not like the gods are gonna know we're here. Master-Bossman-God-Emperor of Shadowy Land Hades is pretty OP if you ask me. We can sneak under their noses and they'll have no clue~"

He swatted off her prodding finger. "Keep talking and they'll know." The Assassin said coldly, "Let's go. We'll head back to Hades. He'll want to hear it directly."

"Awww man~ but I haven't gotten my autograph yet… Like do you have any idea how much an Olympian's autograph sells on the Underworld's EBay? I could propel myself for an early retirement from this soul-reaping business! I could start my own Visual Novel series! You can even be the protagonist ya know. How does that sound eh? Ehhh?"

"_Orcus_." As the grim reaper elbowed his arm, the assassin pushed her away by shoving her scythe.

"Call me Bennia, yeesh." The grim reaper pouted poutily as her long braided pale violet hair threatened to smack the Assassin. "Orcus sounds like an orcish name… which I am not. This 17 years old grim reaper should not be given a name that lame sounding. Henceforth, I shall change my name into… Bennia Deathripper. No wait… Bennia Klaus, _jawohl_!"

Kiritsugu Emiya sighed dismally, wondering the reason why Hades must have him paired up with this eccentric reaper instead of any normal one. He knew, of course. It was because the ruler of the Realm of the Dead - the Netherworld - believed Bennia would remind him too much of his daughter to even consider ditching her or disobeying Hades' command. And frankly, despite her jubilant personality, Hades wasn't far off. He had the Magus Killer wrapped up in his skeletal fingers.

He had fallen from an assassin into a mere servant. An excuse for Hades to send his grim reaper to places where they shouldn't be able to. But Emiya wasn't that concerned. He knew no amount of money or fickle satisfaction derived from performing a clean kill could possibly match the price Hades had promised to pay him.

After all, there are no crimes a grieving father wouldn't commit for a chance to see his wife and daughter again.

Even if he had to tolerate this reaper, then so be it.

"Please. Just create the portal."

"Alright fine, fine…" Bennia yielded, forming the same portal that Atalanta went through, only this time, it led directly to Hades' gloomy castle. "But only cuz' you asked so very nicely, Mr. Grouchy."

* * *

**To be continued…**

* * *

**hehe bennia go slashy slash**

**Alter title: Expository Slavery Expansion**

**You expected mild lemon? WRONG. Have angsty feels instead**

**F for Atalanta and Yeet for Bennia, who has arrived to potentially shove Yumi from the spot of "best girl with best personality"**

**Also as promised since the start Vali has been granted tiddies by the Goddess of Tits and Wine - me. And don't worry too much about Grayfia being Sirzechs' ex. You guys think as if I'm gonna just dump her on Issei smh without considering I might just rekindle their old flame between her and Zechs**

**Discord serv link: discord. gg/V54pcwA – people be there talking about ship girls and stuff I don't really understand**

* * *

**This is gonna be the place where I rant about dxd. Feel free to ignore**

**Who else hate arrogant standard b-villain baddies Riser Phenex? Good, because you're not getting any.**

**I don't like any of the dxd villains. All of them villains are _easily_ hateable. They are scummiest of scums. They're the most generic kind of villains that you just can't sympathize with. **

**Exhibit A: Riser. Yes he redeemed himself, but does he have to be so shitty in his first arc that he almost get 0 approval ratings in the fanfics and getting beat up all the time? It's like he got his girls just by snapping his fingers or something instead of actual hard work or impress them in some ways that they'd remain loyal to an ass like him**

**Exhibit B: Freed, Kokabiel and that fat priest, Loki (somehow even dumber than Kokabiel), Rizevim, Grayfia's older bro who I can't remember the name, Cao Cao (who somehow becomes good because redemption arc I guess), Hades, Ophis (Yes. Ophis. The loli Dragon of Infinity who somehow become half as infinite because she got bitten by venomy snakey boi and has the attitude of a clueless sardine)**

**I get that 'villains r villains n villains be evul reee' but at least let them have a bit more personalities other than 'I am evul so I must do evul stuff' or 'I am strong now I must become strong by defeating a giant dragon and forsake the safety of anyone else'.**

**I hated how DxD portrays Hades, because he's a chill god compared to most of the Olympians. He does his Hades stuff while the Olympians whore out Aphrodite and Dionysus throw great orgies. Hades isn't a genocidal maniac dressed in a tacky pope outfit just because he's a God of the Underworld.**

**That, and the good people are just that; they're good. That's it. Their main motivation of being the good people is just to be good. Alright, fair. I guess the supernatural world full of wonders is filled with BORING people. Don't even get me started on Gabriel.**

**Anyway, that's one of the gripes I had with dxd. It's a fun world with all the mythologies, but it's essentially a comedy show. I do understand my rant's ignorant nature, and I get it's a humor battle harem and I shouldn't take it too seriously and expect to have a villain like the Joker, but come on. **

**So if you hate those kind of villains and good guys as vehemently as I am, then don't worry because they have brains. You might even start to be supportive towards them, since I do tend to like villains more than standard heroes**


	17. Ch XII: Why We Fight

**Reviews are cool. I like them and the Shitpost Brigade provides :pepekek:**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[XII]**

**||Why We Fight||**

* * *

The smooth drizzle of the cold shower hummed softly throughout the bathroom, spattering against her skin and cooling her face that was still flushed red due to the heated 'confrontations' she had earlier. Disciplining Raynare was… highly satisfying. She could understand a bit better as to why Akeno liked to be a sadist.

Her toes curled as Rias fluttered her hands up and down; still very much giddy that she found someone she could pamper and be pampered by, and that someone would be Hyoudou Issei and not any of her rejected suitors.

She turned the tap, sighing mellowly as thousands of lukewarm drops eased the refreshing sensation from the cold water into a state of bliss. Warm showers were still the best. She wondered if it could be even better by adding him into the shower with her…

He had, after all, done… _things _to her body. Mostly to her chest and… very fervently to her nipples. Why were boys so entranced to these small nubs anyway…? But then again, these were her most sensitive places. She quivered just from rubbing a finger against it.

Rias swallowed a breath. _'Control yourself Rias…' _She reminded herself, stopping herself from making her hand linger far too long on her own chest and hardened bud. To do so, she thought of the person who could erase the sting of Lust from simply picturing his face; Riser Phenex.

And just like that, her mood settled down like she had been dumped a bucket of ice.

Riser Phenex… The only person she had to deal with. Four more days. Four more days until her freedom, or the penultimate end of her freedom.

She stared at the white tiles of her bathroom wall, and swore to herself that she would do everything she could to win this. Without her Master's help if possible. She didn't want to become too reliant on him. She didn't understand why, but she felt that her Master would -sooner or later- help the rest of her peerage to overcome their struggles.

No idea why. Just a strange gut feeling. Perhaps because she was influenced by those romance light novels she had been reading lately, where the male protagonist somehow always took care of the heroine and her friends' problems like he was a gift sent from the gods.

But Issei wasn't like that, right? He was just a normal boy with an honest heart. Full of surprises for sure, with a strange 'gift', but he wasn't like that.

…Right?

For some unknown reason, Rias felt uneasy.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Drying her damp crimson locks, Rias stepped out of her bathroom with another towel wrapped around her body, being its only cover as rolls of steam billowed out the tempered glass door. The Gremory walked towards the tall dresser not far from the bathroom door, and began scrounging for its contents.

Meanwhile, waiting for her with Akeno, Issei was sitting behind her desk while Akeno was seated on top of it. His earlier reason being 'I want to find out what it's like to sit behind a work desk with a hot secretary sitting on the edge of the desk'. A silly boy with silly mundane wishes, but if that was what it takes for him to be happy, Rias didn't particularly mind.

That said, Issei instinctively faced her direction to preserve precious picturesque memories of how Rias suddenly dropped her towel to the floor, causing a mini heart attack and a quick shift of his attention from her Queen to her and her body only. Rias slipped on her pure white bralette with a teasing smirk aimed at Akeno, who was still smiling but no longer as sincere.

She didn't feel like wearing a risky outfit for today and instead had gone for comfort. Rias slid on her black boyshorts to hug her waist and half of her thighs nicely and comfortably, and wore her favorite sleeveless shirt with white and red stripes, and white short jeans to complete her casual wear. And sandals, of course. Summer was around the corner and she could feel its heat. As a devil, she wasn't particularly keen about the hottest season, but she knew Issei would enjoy it. Buying swimsuits to see how he would react was something she would look forward to.

But first and foremost - deal with the Phenex.

Meanwhile, still in a state of bliss, Issei was watching the whole process, of course, as all sane, cultured men would. Why wouldn't he watch her de-strip herself when he wasn't in any risk of being mobbed by the entire female student body?

"Damn," the boy in him muttered, marvelling the Gremory's voluptuous, hourglass figure like a moth drawn to a flame, "Rias-senpai in casual clothes. You look great, Senpai. Well, obviously. You look great in anything including nothing." Gorgeous people be gorgeous.

"Th-thanks." Rias blushed. She didn't expect to be happy from compliments she had often received from her suitors. She knew why though. Their compliments weren't comparable to the one by him, the idiot she had come to adore.

"Rias, I have news for you. Bad news, unfortunately." Akeno said, wiping away her tiniest of frown in her smile and actually looked serious for once,

She sighed, dreading the worst. "What is it now…"

"Riser's coming here in about an hour. Grayfia-san just contacted me earlier."

Rias sighed again. A bit longer this time. A bit more depressed. "I'll never get any peace I swear… Well then get dressed Akeno. Unless you want him to leer at you, that is."

"I'd rather die, frankly speaking." Akeno replied in a light tone, getting off the desk as she strutted towards the shower room, but not before looking over her shoulder and lowering the strap of her chemise to reveal more of her skin. "Care to join, Issei-kun~? You can help me wash my back and me to yours, ufufu~"

"Willing, ready and able." Issei marched.

"Alright young man, not that fast." Rias held him back by tugging the collar of his shirt with a finger. Though she found it strange that she didn't trigger the Servant's Curse. Not even a slight tingle. Then as Issei cried dramatically as Akeno sauntered inside the shower, leaving her teaseful giggle to linger in the air before her, Rias understood why.

He was just goofing off.

That was surprisingly touching.

"Ah… the promised land… so near yet so far out of reach." Issei lamented, clenching his fist in agony while his eyes locked at the door that now had shut. He got out of his slump fairly quickly. "So Senpai."

"H-hmm?" Rias let go off him as he turned around. She felt her cheeks peppered by heat. "Yes?"

"About this 'Riser' dude…" Her blush disappeared twice as fast than its arrival, "whoa, you really hate his guts."

"He has given me nothing but headaches and lost sleep. Of course I 'hate his guts'." Rias trailed off to a window, casting a distant look to the building across the field, drawing in the fresh air generated by the folliages around, "What do you want to know about him, Issei?"

"Uh… standard stuff… as reference so I know how _not _to be hated." Issei muttered, taking off his shirt as he walked towards the sofa where he last put his bag. He decided to change his drying shirt this time as now was the right time to do it.

_'What a silly boy_.' With a light chuckle, Rias turned her head, "You don't have to worry about… that..." only to then gape at his chiseled back. Issei was like a shadow. Every muscle on his back flowing from the light into the dark. Like a living piece of art. His light brown skin so tempting to touch, every move giving away his strength as he put on another shirt; plain red t-shirt this time. His favorite color, perhaps.

Rias thought she didn't care much about appearance or would drool over an athletic body. She was proven wrong once again.

Quickly turning her head away, suddenly conscious of him and her growing Lust, Rias stared at the floor panes beneath her feet. Completely distraught to be at the receiving end of a fanservice.

Oblivious to her girly reaction, Issei was distraught by Balthazar's amused chuckling. _'Why're you laughing?'_

**{Heh… if only you knew, boy. If only you knew.} **

_'Well tell me then if it's that funny!'_

**{Nah. I'd rather you figure it out by yourself.} **the dragon denied swiftly, as swiftly as he changed the topic, **{Say, I have something to show you later. Or now, if you like, but I'll need you to play the fool again.}**

_'Don't I always?' _Issei mused, rolling his old shirt into a plastic bag and then dumping it inside his small sling backpack, _'Aight dude, what you need?'_

After a quick but contrite briefing, the Chosen of Death mulled about the new charade for a few seconds, before looking towards Rias. She appeared to be patting her own cheeks for reasons unknown.

"Senpai, can I… ask you something about our uh… _Contract _thingy?"

"Yes!" Rias said stiffly, surprising him and herself, "U-uhh… yes. The Master-Servant Contract. What do you want to know, Issei?"

"Back then I couldn't feel anything since I was too happy," Issei said. It wasn't a lie either. Her lips were all he thought about for minutes, "but now I feel like there's something different in me. Like a uh… something just opened up and things like that."

That gained her attention, as well as making her forget about his chiseled back for a moment.

With a newfound fascination, Rias approached him. "Do you really? How do you feel?"

_'I feel fine thank you very much.' _Issei replied in his mind, but proceeding along with his preplanned bullshitery, "Like uh… Like I got your... your…" he snapped his fingers repeatedly as if it could help him make up a random term, or remember the actual term. "Your Mana! Wait no not mana—"

"My Demonic Power?"

"Yes!" Issei exclaimed, pointing towards her. "The demonic thing. I feel like I got a tiny bit of it. It's kinda hard to put into words..." Best explanation he could think of was like holding a fart. It was hard to explain since he couldn't really sense it either.

As Rias went into a long pondering session, indicated by her stroking her smooth chin, Issei re-entered a conversation with the Void Dragon.

**{It's because my presence greatly overshadows this pile of gunk.} **Balthazar said bluntly, **{Comparing it to me would be like a drop of water to a lake.}**

_'Well that figures.'_

**{But that doesn't mean it's useless. Far from it, lad.} **the dragon continued, **{You have grown far stronger than you'd started, but to lend you all of my power or Boss' would likely end with the destruction of your body, your soul, your mind, or all of the above.}**

_'Please don't.'_

**{Of course I won't. I'd rather not get chewed out by Death.} **and the Void Dragon deeply believed in that, **{Anyway, while you can't entirely use mine yet, you can use hers. Hers is much tamer and easier to control, though it may result in the loss of a limb or two.} **

_'DUDE?! Well as long as it's not my right hand!'_

Balthazar chuckled. **{I'm just kidding.} **Mostly. **{What I'm saying is you can use her power. Well. Not _you_ exactly, rather _I _can mold it for you so you can easily wield it.}**

_'That sounds a lot like you're doing all the work for me.'_

**{I am doing all the technical work for you. Yours is to do the physical brunt of it.} **Balthazar sniggered in sheer amusement, **{Don't worry about it boy. Soon enough, you'd be able to create and shape magic on your own. Once you grow stronger and wiser. _Hopefully wiser_. But for now, I'll need to hold your hand. Besides, I enjoy experimenting with these new powers; meek as it is, instead of manipulating plain, boring, jaded darkness. It's fun.}**

_'Well… that's good then.' _Issei thought. Regardless of that, he needed to get his own shit together. All he could do now was be grateful and do his absolute hardest.

**{Work smarter, not just harder.}**

_'I'll work on that.'_

Meanwhile, while Rias was rubbing her smooth chin, deliberating all of the knowledge she had when she studied the Master-Servant Contract, she perked up all of a sudden once she recalled a particular entry.

"Oh! Could it be because the Bond between us has increased?"

"Bond?"

"Yes. You can say it signifies the amount of trust from a Servant towards their Master." Rias explained, sitting down at the sofa. Issei joined beside her shortly after. "It relies on the Servant's own devotion rather than how the Master feels towards the Servant. It's to give the Master an incentive instead of simply enslaving their Servants, although it is quite rare for a Master to be weaker than the Servant, hence many Masters tend to… well… abuse their Servants regardless."

"Yikes."

Rias clasped both his hands, smiling pleasantly and truthfully. "Which is why I'm grateful I'm bound to you, Issei. I have faith you will treasure both me and my feelings."

"W-well of course!" Issei felt heat pricking his face and making his cheeks feel funny. He knew Rias was damn beautiful, but he didn't know she was this damn cute either. "You're the first girl to confess to me— genuinely, I mean."

"Oh Issei…" Rias mellowly cupped his cheek, making a pouty, concerned face, "Did Raynare leave you a deep scar? I know it's nothing compared to what she's done to you, but is your 'revenge' from earlier enough? I'd suggest you to demean her as much as you want as you are her Master, but she's also my servant…"

"I-I've had enough, thanks." Issei said awkwardly. To see Raynare making that face with those noises had been quite the experience. He knew it was wrong, but it felt satisfying in a way. Maybe because he had finally settled his tiny bit of desire for revenge… that, or because he had finally redeemed his past self who wasn't able to feel her tits and tied the loose end.

Rias smiled softly. "That's good to hear. At the end of the day, I do want to _better _her, in a way. M-maybe it sounds strange to you, but it runs in my family."

"Well, that's a good thing I think. Not a lot of people can do that."

"Do what?"

"Give out second chances." Issei shortly put.

Rias felt her heart stir for the umpteenth time in this hour. Suppressing her urge to smother him into her embrace once again, she continued with her earlier explanation.

"Geez... talking with you always gets me sidetracked from my original intent…" She uttered with a small smile, "A-anyway. What kind of power is it? Can you show it to me?"

Issei quickly brushed away his dirty degenerate mind that thought of a dirty joke in a split second. "Oh right, it's kinda like this…"

**{Hm? I thought you two were going to eat each other's faces again.} **Balthazar commented, **{Draw your hand away from her, boy, and picture it. Her Demonic Power.}**

As Issei was sitting on her left, he extended his left hand to the left as well, pointing at the wall. When he was trying to imagine whatever the hell Balthazar was referring to, Issei felt as though choices were laid before him inside his head. As if a new doorway leading to another strange power had been opened, right beside Balthazar's, and that he could choose which one he wished to use.

He saw it. It was trivial compared to Balthazar's otherworldly powers, but it was there.

He felt it. It swirled through his veins and flowed into his hand, as though his body had become a conduit to channel this power.

He grasped it.

And he nearly got a boner because of how awesome this was.

Without warning, a burst of condensed Demonic Energy materialized on top of his palm. Its shape was barely the size of a lemon, and its spherical shape was jagged and violently churning like boiling water. But the black and red glare trademark of the Power of Destruction was unmistakable.

"Th-that's— that's my Power of Destruction!" Rias yelled in her surprise, her eyes wide as the unstable destructive energy collapsed into itself like a black hole, disappearing completely. "That's amazing! For you to be able to conjure a power that belongs to those with the Bael bloodline that not even all of the Bael can use— just how many more surprises do you have, Issei?"

"That's pretty much it, honestly." Issei said, staring at his palm in confusion. Unlike what he had thought, the violent orb didn't sting or hurt or scald his skin. He also noted the sudden lack of that particular power, as if it was completely snuffed from his body — or wherever he had these kinds of powers stored within him.

"Can you do it again?" Rias asked eagerly, looking like an excited child.

She hummed dejectedly when Issei shook his head. "I don't think so. I think I ran out."

"Still! What an exciting discovery! I think you are the first man to ever cast the Power of Destruction, Issei, and I get to witness it!" Gleefully, Rias grasped both his hands, linking their fingers together while all Issei could think of was the fact that he was 'handholding' with her and how smooth and small her fingers were.

That aside, _'Where do I even keep my powers? Or Demonic Energy or your shadowy stuff, Raz?'_

**{Your soul.} **The dragon said, **{Devils like her hold some kind of a Mana Pool in their soul - but instead of Mana, they store Demonic Energy. For angels, it's Divine Force. Fallen angels have both, but rarely as immense as the other two who have one dedicated power. Humans like you tend to have Mana Pools, but those kinds of people are very rare I'd imagine.} **

_'Do I have one?'_

**{Nope.}**

_'Geh…' _Issei huffed inwardly. Rias was still giddily shaking their hands together.

**{You do possess a soul with an endless amount of possibilities, boy. Your soul's potency grows as you create bonds with your friends, and now a girlfriend.} **Issei felt immensely exalted at hearing that. **{This is purely a guess, but I think that Master-Servant Contract has the ability to establish a link between the souls of those that performed the contract.}**

_'Damn. That's insane. Insanely cool and Persona-ish.' _Issei alleged, _'So the stronger the bond… the easier I can use her powers?''_

**{The easier for you to channel her power, perhaps.}**

_'But now I just ran out of it?' _Rias finally let go of his hands, then blushing and awkwardly averting her gaze as she realized her childishness. Issei could only smile as he was focused on Balthazar's explanation.

**{Of the Demonic Power, aye. It's a tiny one. Hardly as dangerous, but that's all I had to work with.} **Balthazar grumbled. He sounded disappointed. **{Neither you or me can generate her power since neither of us is a devil, but perhaps she can lend it to you, lad. Maybe she knows how.}**

"Do you think there's a way to recharge it, Senpai?"

Rias blinked, "Hmm… I'm not sure. But surely there's a way. I haven't read the book that far yet, but I'll do it today when I have the time."

**{Eh… another time then.} **Balthazar grumped, bummed out that he didn't get to toy more with the devil's unholy energy. It was good while it lasted indeed.

I'll need to tell my brother about this…" Rias muttered, "Although I doubt he'll be pleased hearing about this..."

"Ahahaha… right… your bro huh…"

As Rias was lost in her thought on how to deal with her brother, Issei gulped. Other Chosens? Bring it on. But literal Satan? _'Aren't Satans just Gods for devils?'_

**{What's a Satan compared to Death?} **The Void Dragon yawned, **{I get your worry, however. Gods won't be able to lay a hand on you, but I can't say for certain whether or not Boss includes Satans as well.}**

_'Shit.'_

**{All the more reason for you to win this 'game' thing for her, eh?} **Balthazar casually said, **{From her behaviour, it's easy to say she despises Riser, and has a brother who seems to dote on her. Doting brothers wouldn't want the worse for their sisters, no?}**

_'As long as I'm not sacrificed to a weird cult, I'm down with that idea.' _Issei replied, _'And you can tell that just from her behavior? What the hell? Are you a detective?'_

**{Facial expressions, words, body language. All these signs are there. You don't need superpowers to understand it. Simply keep a keen eye and a sharp ear and an alert mind for it.}**

_'Tsk— goddammit. You're so dope, dude. Like the dopest level of dope. You're a bud, a mentor, a detective, **and **a badass dragon all at once.' _

**{Eh. It's nothing grand.} **Balthazar shrugged, **{You can learn from experience and become all of those through dedication. Minus the dragon bit.}**

Hearing that set his determination ablaze. If he could become half as great as the dragon while remaining this modest, Issei would consider himself as an accomplished person.

Out of the blue, Rias sighed melancholically. "...Well… I'll be the one to explain to him…"

"Hm?"

"O-oh… it's nothing. Don't worry Issei, I'll be the one to face my brother. I'm the one at fault to begin with."

"Well, but if I didn't agree to it, you wouldn't have—"

"I wouldn't have been this happy." Rias' smile was tender. Warm as it was refreshing. It washed away his concern like a splash of fresh spring water diffusing a fickle ember. "It's time for you to stop blaming yourself. And maybe call me Rias… otherwise I might catch a misunderstanding and turn our little story into one filled with angst and betrayal."

Issei widened his eyes. "That sounds oddly specific."

"Just a stray thought. Don't worry about it." Rias giggled, checking the clock hanging on the wall to count how much time she had left before she had to stifle her anger. She sighed as she couldn't simply suspend time.

Getting up, Rias continued, "Riser's going to be here in half an hour. I better wake up the others. I feel like he's going to try and intimidate me with his Servants."

"Oh right, how many Servants does he have, Rias?"

Rias paused. "He has a full set. Sixteen of them including himself."

Issei didn't say anything afterwards as he already discussed several things with Balthazar; what to do now and if he should stay since she didn't ask, or if he could try to take a peek at the door which was quickly shut down by Balthazar with a simple reason; Akeno and Rias would lose their trust on him, and that he shouldn't press his luck.

Little did he know, Rias was standing against the door with a heavy blush on her face.

"...That was dangerous..." She muttered to herself, aware that her feelings toward him might have been even stronger than she previously thought. Many called her Rias, some Young Lady, but getting him to say her name somehow made her this ecstatic?

Love is a strange thing, she learned.

Rias then walked to the converted dormitory with a little hop in her steps.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Within the next hour, the formerly nearly vacant Occult Research Club room was crowded by twenty two devils. Six from Rias' entourage, fifteen others from the spiky haired blonde man with a shirt with opened collar, one devil dressed in a blue and white victorian maid uniform. Among the devils, was one very confused boy who was a little bit overwhelmed by the amount of devils around him as he felt out of place.

He stood on the side with Raynare and Asia - as they were told to stand at the corner of the room by Rias so that they didn't get too much attention from Riser or his peerage. The rest of Rias' peerage was standing behind her couch, completely outnumbered by the amount of girls standing behind Riser's. The victorian maid sat beside Rias with a piercing gaze each time either of the two stepped too far out of the line of basic respect.

Issei wasn't bothered for long however, as the 'talk' went on, he found himself entranced by one of the species he never thought existed until today.

Cat girls.

_'EARS. CAT!' _Issei yelled in his mind, bothering Balthazar, the previously unbothered dragon. What's better, said cat girls were each wearing a sailor uniform that ended right by the middle part of their chest, leaving the lower portion of their chest exposed for his eyes to gladly enjoy. _'UNDERBOOBS. WOAH.' _

**{What's with you being surprised about their species?} **the dragon said, **{There's one around you the whole time.}**

_'Wait…' _Issei activated his 'vision', which he had now named as 'Vision' because he couldn't think of any other name that didn't sound corny. He noted that among the Phenex' person's peerage, only the two cat girls had red and purple lights outlining their body — Yokai, he guessed.

That was expected, but this one wasn't.

It was hard to stifle his surprise from leaking out when he discovered the same colors were highlighting Koneko's petite body. Like Akeno and Yumi, she was standing behind Rias' seat.

_'Hold on… how come I never knew this before.'_

**{You never bothered to check her.}**

_'Dammit!' _cursed Issei, _'You said she's like them, so she's a what… a Nekomata too?'_

**{Dunno. I'm not that well-versed enough to be your wikipedia.}**

_'Not well-versed but you know wikipedia.'_

**{Everyone knows that.}**

Having done his 'soul checking', Issei realized that he was being occasionally glanced at by the silver-haired maid. He pretended to not notice since her glance was rather sharp, and she appeared somewhat distrustful towards him — that or that was just her standard look. The maid was beautiful, however. Very… chesty too.

Which led him to wonder; _'Yo I gotta ask... remember our normalcy stuff?'_

**{Aye?}**

_'Is it a normalcy for devils to be busty?'_

**{Hmm… perhaps. You have a point there.} **Balthazar mused casually, unbothered by the simplicity of the topic his host had brought. The Void Dragon did enjoy goofing around from time to time.

But indeed, out of the 21 female devils, a good majority of them had quite the impressive boobage. Counting out the two child-like devils, of course, because lolis confused Issei. Despite this, Koneko's impressive flatness and Asia's modest size had brought balance to the scale.

For a reason, he felt chills when Koneko suddenly glared at him with murderous intent, briefly confusing even the Phenex who was in the middle of a heated argument with the Gremory since he expected all hostility to be directed towards him.

Regardless, with a glowering glare, Riser Phenex warned Rias, "Am I the only one here who doesn't see the point of this… _charade_? All you are doing right now is prolonging the inevitable as well as humiliating yourself in front of both of our families."

"Nothing's ever certain." Rias bit back with venom, her hands crossed under her chest, "I don't care whatever you say, Riser, and you clearly don't care about my opinion either. A common ground at last."

Riser gritted his teeth, seething at the girl sitting across him. "You think you're the only one suffering here huh? Well _I _have to go through this insult. Twelve winning streaks on official Rating Games and still you think you have a chance."

"State your point." Rias scowled, "If you're here just to boast about your victories, thinking that it will affect me or my peerage, then you are horribly optimistic."

"Maybe not at this very minute, but it will sting once they are beaten."

"Like I said; horribly optimistic and arrogant. I won't back down without a fight and that's final."

Riser clicked his tongue. "And what about your Servants?! Do you think six of them - none of which has any prior experience in a Rating Game, mind you - can handle the pressure?"

"What makes you think they can't?" Rias said coldly.

"Experience matters." Riser teemed with cold, bridling rage, "Experience speaks. Don't you dare think I'm taking you lightly, Rias. You, the Crimson Ruin Princess and her, the Priestess of Thunder. Your Knight who has been taught under your brother's Knight. Your little Rook whose appearance deceits her true strength. I've readied ways to fight you. I had since the moment our unofficial Rating Game was scheduled. I'm being considerate here by warning you of this; don't you take me and my Servants lightly, because we _will _destroy you and yours."

Rias flinched, gripping her top as she kept her hands folded.

Could it be that she was the one who underestimated Riser instead of the other way around? Regretfully, Rias might have just realized that a bit too late.

_'Damn… that was a cool brag not gonna lie.'_

**{Not _brag_, you idiot. It's to _demoralize._} **Balthazar corrected, **{Devils have pride, and his has been wounded. By her rejection, no doubt, and by her persistence.} **

Not hard to imagine that. Rebellious as he might appear, Issei did admit the devil had good looks — although all devils he met so far had good looks, so that was a rather pointless remark. His looks aside, the man actually had everything Issei wanted. A slew of hot girls flocking him, a confident air, and a bit of an attitude, and a fearless glint in his eyes.

And somehow, Rias kissed him.

That kinda made him feel touched, and made a stupid smile appear on his face that irked the living out of Raynare.

"_Nngh_—!" Who immediately recoiled as her curse nearly triggered. "Dammit…"

"You good?" Issei asked awkwardly.

"_Don't_." Raynare lifted a hand, "Talk about it." and dropped it down. "Unless you want me to kill myself."

"Noted."

During their brief argument, Asia glanced between the two with a look of worry, scared that a tension might rise between the two.

Back to Rias — noticing that her friend was in trouble, Akeno stepped in with her trademark airy giggle. She had Kuoh's standard girl uniform, just like Yumi and Koneko and Asia, for some reason. Issei just didn't understand with these devils and wearing uniforms during weekends.

"Ufufu~ that's kind of you. I'll make sure to repeat your own words when I _obliterate _all of your Pawns in one shot, Phenex-dono."

Faced with a graceful and yet sinister smile, all of Riser's Pawns instinctively hid behind their stronger seniors, genuinely terrified as they had heard tales about the Priestess of Thunder and her sadistic tendencies.

That little push was all Rias needed to regain her scattered confidence, reminding herself that her Servants were here; she had to be confident for them.

"Like I said, I will not back down." Rias stated vehemently, "This is final, Riser, or are you going to pester me through the coming days like you have been for months?"

"Why you…" Riser gnashed his fangs. Flames of the Phoenix nearly blazed behind his back if he didn't hold himself back. This was one of her tricks to goad him, and besides, if he lost his temper in front of Grayfia, the Arbitrator for this meeting _and _the Rating Game itself, as well as the Gremory's headmaid and a Satan's right hand, he would lose face.

With concern, Yubelluna and a few other mature women looked at their offended King, but didn't say much as they all believed he could handle this matter on his own.

"Tch…" Riser clicked his tongue. Again. "Fine. If it's a fight to the bitter end you want, I'll give you both the fight and the bitter end."

Rias pressed her lips tightly as she narrowed her eyes. _'I won't lose to him._' she repeated, '_I can't lose.'. _Not now. Not when she had finally found someone she liked and perhaps even more. Not ever.

"But at least give me an explanation." Riser lowered his tone. It wasn't civil, but not necessarily hostile either. Like an ember that was crackling, ready to either ignite or dowse out completely. "Why the fuck is it so hard for you to give me a chance?"

"Not everyone deserves a chance."

"Then tell me why I don't deserve it!" Riser flared, jolting out of his seat with a barely suppressed anger, "What is it that I am missing? Is it because you won't be the only one for me? Is that it? Because if so, then you're just being selfish."

"Oh _I'm _being selfish?"

"Yes!" Riser blazed, no longer paying attention to Grayfia who was readying herself for an outrage from either of the youths, "You know polygamy is favored for our kind. Your own father does the same, and Lord Gremory loves your mother as he cherishes his wives — I can give you the exact same thing!"

Despite Riser's heated contention, Rias remained calm like a still water. "You having to ask that kind of question should answer that already."

"Are you mocking me?!"

"I'm _answering _you, Riser." Rias muttered, "Why don't you ask one of your girls. Surely they can tell you what it is."

Riser glanced at his 'girls', who shook their head all except one — his Queen. He failed to spot her lack of reply, however.

"Besides…" Rias added, as she gazed towards him, "I've found someone I do adore."

All eyes suddenly peered towards him, who was minding his own business at the corner of the room.

_'Uh oh.' _Issei realized he didn't like attention with this kind of intensity. "Uh… sup?"

His weak reaction triggered a giggle from Riser's devils, mostly from the younger ones and the raunchy looking one — like that belly dancer over there with the pineapple-esque hairstyle.

_'Man… some of them have wacky hairstyles.'_

**{That's just how they express themselves.}**

_'Fair point.'_

"Him?!" Riser fumed once again, "_Him?! _He's a runt!"

"Watch yourself Riser." Rias warned icily. A stark contrast to Riser's burning rage. "Whatever you say about him or yourself, I'll choose him without a second thought."

{**Not gonna be angry, lad?}**

_'Nah.' _Issei dismissed the idea easily, already used to it. _'I mean we just met and I look pretty standard from his point of view. I'll just prove him wrong and stuff like that.'_

**{Hah. Well put.} **The Void Dragon chuckled like a rumbling volcano. **{You're surprisingly mature.}**

_'I just hate confrontations, really…' _That, and because the maid's chilling glare was more concerning matter. _'...She keeps looking at me Raz… the hell does she want? I don't need you to tell me she's strong as shit, cause I can feel her. I hope I can feel _'feel' _her, but dang if she ain't chilly.'_

**{Can't tell for sure either. She seems to know something's odd with you other than the fact you're completely human.}**

Their conversation was cut short, however, when Riser was marching towards him.

"Riser. If you dare try anything…" Rias cautioned, although she was actually curious on what Issei would do in this situation.

Two weeks ago, Issei would have shrunk. Today, Issei stood tall and ready, and only slightly disturbed that he was standing inches away from a dude instead of a dudette. Riser was a little bit taller than him — in fact, Issei was now only an inch away to reach his height, having grown into 178cm since the past weeks due to his heightened growth without him completely realizing it.

"You…" Riser glared, fully intending to intimidate him.

But having been intimidated by a Chaos Dragon and the personification of Death Himself, a devil was no longer as menacing as they were.

"Hello, how can I help?" Issei said politely, which caused Raynare to snicker unexpectedly.

That easily took away his attention from Issei.

"You… you're a fallen angel?" Riser panned towards Rias, and then back at Raynare who had stopped snickering and was returning Riser's confused look with a disgusted one. Riser chuckled, "Heh… haha… you're this desperate to complete your peerage, Rias?"

"I thought you said you won't look down on my peerage." Rias said scathingly.

"True, but a fallen angel of… unknown origin? How desperate must you be?"

_'Aight. This dude pisses me off now.' _Issei thought, maintaining his silence for who knows how much longer.

Raynare, for once, held back. She was accustomed to the desire of revenge; the longer she waited, the sweeter it became. She just needed to make a mental reminder to at least toy with his 'lovelies' right in front of him.

Thinking that Raynare was keeping quiet because she couldn't say anything, Rias got off from her seat, inciting Grayfia to stand ready behind her.

"Riser." Rias said in a threatening tone, "Stay away from her. She's my Servant and you will treat her with respect."

"She also happens to be my junior as well, ufufu~" Akeno tittered with a smile, but everyone knew that smile was far from a sincere one, "I can't have you tease my junior like that… otherwise, what kind of a senior am I?"

Both Yumi and Koneko adopted their defensive stances. Yumi hadn't formed a single sword and Koneko only looked more alert than she previously was, but it was clear the two were prepared to get drastic.

Riser only scoffed and sneered. The crow wasn't worth his time to get messy. Neither was the timid quivering blonde girl beside her, cowering like a kicked puppy.

_This _boy, however.

"So you're the rumored Servant she has from the Master-Servant contract huh…?" Standing against Issei once again, Riser made a face, "You don't deserve to even be her Servant."

"Riser you—"

For a reason unknown, that statement churned his blood to its boiling point. Perhaps due to the Phenex' earlier provocation towards Raynare, but Issei just exploded.

"Yeah? I don't deserve her? Bitch I _DESERVE_ Rias more than you do, and let me tell you why, blondie; because _she _chose _me_." unconsciously emitting the slowly-moving mist out of his back and thus granting him an ominous air, Issei began to make Riser backpedal a few steps behind him, "You may have all of those hot girls with hot looks and… goddammit they're hot— but you can't have Rias because she's _mine_, and you're goddamn right I ain't gonna let you have her."

Startled from the strange smokes he was emitting, Riser collected himself as he grinned, and flared his own wings. Two wings of the purest flame emerged and spread behind his back, increasing the temperature of the room in an instant as his wings flared brightly.

"Young Master Riser." The heat of the room plunged down drastically as the maid finally made her voice heard once more, "Please refrain from committing rash actions. I believe we are here to peacefully discuss this familial matter."

"..." Riser had at least the sense to heed that warning. He knew his place at least, when compared to the Queen of Annihilation - the strongest Queen piece in the entire Underworld.

Meanwhile, Issei had his own temper cooled down by Grayfia's chilling words, and because he realized he might have gained himself some unwanted attention from the devil.

"…You've got guts." Riser broke his silence, "I respect that. What you said pisses me off but I do respect that. Girls are meant to be protected, regardless of what they say." the Phenex said, still glaring with a hand pointing towards him, but no longer with pure animosity, but with a degree of veneration among men. "Beating you will actually have a meaning now."

Issei's eyes twitched slightly. "I agree with what you said, and I will gladly kick your ass to kingdom come."

The two exchanged a dueling glare, and Rias was about to step in, before Riser turned around towards his peers. "I like him. He's not just some runt like I thought he is. But even then, once I beat him right in front of your eyes, you will understand why I'm better than him."

"The next time we meet, I'll put an end to your resistance." Rias didn't lose out a chance to send a crude look at the arrogant Phenex before he and his girls vanished in orange flames created by a giant magic circle.

Rias then exhaled a very long, drawn out sigh, and slunk back into her couch, holding her head.

"Whew that was tense." Issei muttered aloud, as almost everyone else sighed in relief from the loosening tension. All but two devils; the silver-haired maid and Raynare, who was still conflicted on how she should feel after being unexpectedly defended by her sworn enemies.

"U-uwaaah… that was scary…" Asia yelped. Being in a state of disarray for the majority of the talk was unfun.

"That went… relatively well, all things considered..." Rias huffed as her beryl blue-green eyes fell on him, repeating the words he said in her own thoughts, and smiling to herself. The phrase '_She's mine!' _might as well become her favorite phrase from this moment forward.

"Young Lady." The maid's cold voice put her glee on pause.

"Come on now. You can just call me 'Rias', Grayfia." The Gremory ushered, "Thanks for your presence. I don't even want to think about what could have been if you weren't here."

"I believe he is the person you established a Master-Servant Contract with."

"Yes? What of him?" Rias replied with slight apprehension. She didn't like where this was going. Issei didn't like it either since he had missed the chance to bail out and rejoin Tiamat with her lazing schedule.

"Can you clarify the reason as to why you are his Servant?"

* * *

**_To be continued_**

* * *

**Heheh a cliffy**

**What? You think I'm gonna make Riser a generic arrogant bloke? HAH. Think again.**

**This chapter turned out longer than I expected. I was going to have the first day of the mountain training here, but seems like it'll have to wait for the next chap. Hot spring inbound, is all I say**

**Follow, Favorite, Review. In that no particular order. reviews are like my payment for this unpaid hobby**


	18. Ch XIII: Unshakable Resolve

**The cock and his minions are back, kek**

**cover pic is Tiamat, btw**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[XIII]**

**||Unshakable Resolve||**

* * *

Fresh chilly air embraced his lungs as Issei took a great deep breath, and exhaled just as greatly. The fragrance of grasses and meadow flowers had never been apparent to him before, but now they jumped out at him like a candy commercial. Mountains are nice. Underworld mountains are even more fresh and much nicer without the pollution or holes in the ozone layer.

The boy had faced many difficult choices during his time before and after he became Death's Chosen. To grope or not to grope Tiamat's boobies during her sleep as he feared an imminent chomping of his head should he wake the sleeping dragon. To peek or not to peek in order to avoid capital punishment but be labelled a pussy by the loyal members of the Perverted Trio. To buy meat buns or save his pocket money for a specific magazine that came out only once a month.

Decisions, decisions, decisions.

But choosing to climb a hill in the Underworld surrounded by devils for the coming four days, even cutting school days, had to be the easiest choice he had to make so far. Moreover, he only had to get his parents' signatures to let him partake in this 'extracurricular club activity', which was obviously a cloak so the devils could hone their skills to murder without worrying about schoolwork.

And who on earth would sanely pick being stuck listening to old people lecturing about stuff that likely wouldn't have any relevance to whatever future job he may have, and forsaking a once in a lifetime trip to camp out with said school's top babes?

Although with that being said, Issei knew he wasn't here for shits and giggles. Well. Not specifically, anyway.

Watching Koneko walking in front of him carrying a gigantic amount of luggage; 2 boxes stacked on each other and one giant bag sitting on top, strapped behind her petite back quickly reminded him that they were here to be better at kicking ass. What eldritch abomination was even stuffed inside those baggages, he wondered. He knew that girls tend to want more clothing options, and he knew there were some provisions. Foodstuffs, drinks, confectioneries and such. But they were staying here for 4 days and 3 nights, not the entire month.

He wasn't going to make a big deal out of it though.

What he was going to make a big deal out of, however, was his previous interrogation with the maid that occurred not an hour ago.

Since the rest of the group was walking ahead of them, Issei thought he might as well.

"Rias," He began, but another thought rose itself to the surface as he blurted out with a somewhat degenerate grin, "_hehe… I'm calling Rias 'Rias'_… First name basis is awesome."

While it was true Rias wanted to immediately coddle him with affection since she felt the same amount of girly giddiness over being called 'Rias', she at least knew she shouldn't do it openly when all of her Servants were around her, struggling to keep up with the hike.

"Yes?"

His smile vanished the next second. "Is it… Is it really gonna be okay? I mean… What you said to Grayfia-san about… y'know."

A soft smile etched her soft lips. "It's fine, Issei. She's my sister in law, and though she doesn't often show it due to her job as my House's head maid, I know I'm dear to her."

"Grayfia-san is Satan's wife?!"

"She is and she isn't. It's a complicated matter but let's not get into that." Rias said dismissively. Issei dropped it, though his curiosity did linger for a moment, "It's okay. You can trust her. If she said she won't tell him as long as I tell him once all of this is over, that's what she'll do."

"Besides…" Rias trailed off, walking closer to him, feeling the warm heat his body generated, "...Hold on. I didn't recall you being taller than me, Issei?"

He blinked, turning to her. "Really?"

"Yes— your eyes used to be around the tip of my nose, it's the other way around now."

"Ohyeah…" He muttered, just as confused as he stared his nose, and then Rias'. Hers was much thinner than his. "I didn't notice that."

Balthazar yawned, bored. **{You've been doing pull-ups and jumping jacks day-to-day. As your growth has been given a significant boost, it affected your physical growth as well as it seems.}**

Humming and nodding inside his head, his focus shifted to Rias as she continued.

"Geez… now you surpass me in terms of height as well? How many more areas do you plan to overtake from me?"

His reply didn't miss a beat. "Never your amazing chest, I sure hope."

"...I-idiot." Rias muttered shyly, "...Anyway. I have an inkling I will need you focused, Issei… I don't want to rely on you too much, especially after all what you've given to me. My brother is a sensible person, but as a brother, he can get... overprotective. Silly as it is, I need you the most right now."

She couldn't afford to have him taken away at this very moment. Which was why she requested Grayfia for her secrecy.

Rias hated that she had to practically beg her as a sister, but she must do all she could.

Issei swallowed his spit, "Dang. Being relied upon after being scoffed at most of the time feels pretty sweet, not gonna lie."

"...Stupid. Of course I'd rely on you." A light blush splayed over her cheeks, "Truth be told, I am nervous. I'm…" Scared. She was scared. She feared for her freedom being forcibly taken away from her, that even if she won the Rating Game, it wouldn't matter in the end. It was a silly anxiety as she knew neither Houses would stoop so low, but due to the condition she was in, Rias was scared.

Noticing her frown and overall sad, gloomy look, Issei interjected. "Rias? You okay?"

"...I'm my Servants' Master. I adore them." She whispered, "I can't show them I'm like this. I need to fill them with confidence; that's what a good Master should do. But having learned that I'm the one who has underestimated my opponent at this late of a stage… I'm not sure if I can put up a brave front for them."

He was conflicted only for a second, but grasped her hand as he smiled his confident smile. "Then I'll be the one to give you confidence, Senpa— I mean Rias." '_Dammit_.' "Since I'm your boyfriend and Master. _Still a bit miffed about the whole 'Master' thing but I kinda am digging it._"

Her chest swelled with warmth and even as he pulled a leering smile, mumbling 'hehe, I'm Rias' boyfriend.' to himself, once again distracted by his own happiness, Rias felt at ease.

His lips. All she could think about were those lips.

"Issei, can I—"

A surge of wind interrupted her request as dusts and tiny pebbles wafted up into the air as Tiamat descended from the sky, landing at a breakneck speed behind the two lovebirds. Her azure blue scaly wings retreated into her back in a blink of an eye.

While Rias was in her wine red and white tracksuit, Tiamat was dressed in a long-sleeved white shirt with few buttons popped open, revealing an unhealthy portion of her cleavage and pearly white breasts. Her bottom was covered with slim fit blue jeans, and she looked undoubtedly as stunning as she was menacing.

She posed a rather sinister smile that was even more spine-tingling than Akeno's smile, -but Issei knew better. This was just her standard smile when she found things to have 'appeased' her.

"L-Lady Tiamat." Rias stammered, a bit surprised by the Chaos Karma Dragon's descent. A bit upset too, but Rias had a sane mind to not test the dragon.

"Yo Tiamat. How's the sky? I'd join but I can't fly." Issei said plainly. _'Will I ever get wings?'_

**{Soon.}**

Issei grinned. _'Nice.'_

"Being cooped up in that kennel was strangely pleasing, but to roam the sky freely once again - such is a feeling I seem to have forgotten. " The dragon said, completely ignorant towards the devil. At least until she noticed she was locking hands with her Master. "Hmm? Is this the so-revered 'handholding' you Japanese youths tend to fawn about?"

Unused to being overruled by a being higher than her stature, Rias subconsciously gripped his hand somewhat tighter.

"Uh… yeah." Issei said sheepishly, smiling a smile that didn't last long as Tiamat split the two apart and held their hands.

Her beryl eyes broadened at the touch. _'C-cold!' _

After a few seconds passed, Tiamat decided that this was pointless. "There's nothing to feel, Master. Rather than wasting your time, let us begin your training. I'm eager to see how much you have developed."

"Eh… but I wanna walk with—" paying him no heed, Tiamat snaked her arms around his chest, unfurled her wings, and instantly took off to the heavens as Issei could only yell in vain, "—RIAAAAAaaaaaaaas!"

Her crimson hair splashed from the gusts created from one beat from the dragon's wings. Truly a strength to be reckoned with, but nevertheless, Rias felt a tad upset. She couldn't do much since Tiamat was the most dangerous dragon she ever had the opportunity to meet, beating even Tannin, and it was true that her intention wasn't to steal Issei away from her but to test his power, but still… she could have at least kidnapped him after Rias gave a quick peck on his cheek.

A bit sulky now that she was all by herself in the back, Rias rejoined her Servants, walking to Akeno's side. The Queen had no luggage on her, but the fallen angel walking somewhat in the distance was carrying a backpack filled with Akeno's and Rias' clothes, as well as clothes for the recently turned-devil herself. Rias didn't have time to look for new clothes for her new Servants, but she had made a note to take them all to shopping on a later date.

If she won, that is.

"Ara ara, look who's here." Arriving next to her side, of course Akeno's first slew of words would be said in a teasing manner, "Upset that your new date has been snatched away from you, Rias?"

Rias pouted. "She's a dragon. What else can I do?"

"Fufu~ touché. Seems even a dragon has grown a certain kind of interest in the boy." Akeno hummed, "Threatened much, lovergirl?"

Akeno's constant teasing must be another thing she should overcome soon… "Truthfully? No." Rias sighed, "Dragons rarely ever develop a long-lasting affection in the first place."

"True. They simply come and… go." Akeno giggled. Lewd jokes were fun for her.

"You have just as much dirt as him, you know that?"

"Ara~? Whatever baseless accusation are you talking about? I'm a maiden in both heart and soul…"

"Maidens don't tempt." Rias pointed out, "Maidens don't electrify demons for fun. Or anyone for that matter."

As Akeno simply giggled in reply, walking up the dirt path, peering around the forested areas surrounding their left and right, Rias had fallen into her inner thoughts again. With thinly veiled worry, she stared at the four devils ahead of her. At Asia who was having a small talk with Koneko and Yumi regarding their enormous baggage, and at Raynare who seemed to be lost in her thoughts as well.

_'I can't lose.' _A thought rang; a tiny spark in the ember of her wavering resolve. _'I can't let them down.'_

"Rias."

"...Hmm?"

"You're frowning again." Akeno tittered warmly, "Why don't you think of Issei-kun instead, hm? Like his pecs or his other muscles… his lips, perhaps… or his virile, manly smell."

That quickly got rid of her brooding thoughts, replacing them with sheer embarrassment as Rias found herself picturing his chiseled back again.

"A-Akeno! I don't need you to put evil notions in my head! The ones already there don't need company!"

"Ufufufu~ evil notions come free."

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Fifteen minutes later, by the time the devils reached the top of the hill where the Gremory hilltop mansion was located, seated cozily in the middle of a vast, flat prairie, the first thing they noticed were the two people who had taken off earlier. Issei and Tiamat were holding a spar in the clearing, and the way they moved around each other was like a shadow colliding against a blue flash.

"Yes… yes!" They could hear Tiamat's menacing contralto reverberating through the green pastures as she effortlessly blocked Issei's blows, grinning a grin filled with adrenaline, "Impressive- Master. To think that you have grown this much in a span of a few weeks; truly a gift beyond compare!"

"Tch— dammit." clicking his tongue out of frustration, Issei rotated his shoulders as he put all his might into a head-splitting right hook. His right arm was coated in black mist, which persisted as Tiamat caught his knuckles before they could hit her jaw.

The shockwave caused her long blue hair to flow like a cape behind her, fluttering as it slowly settled down to her thighs.

"Not bad." Tiamat said, setting down his hand as she let it loose. "Before you wouldn't have lasted a second, regardless if I took you seriously or not. You should always be mindful in a fight however, Master."

She proved her point as a single spike of ice erupted from the ground beneath him, stopping just an inch under his chin as Issei backpedalled, stumbling clumsily.

"A fight is never over until your foe is completely broken." Tiamat smirked, "And the best way to win a close-ranged bout is to break your foe as fast and as straightforward as possible; a technique you seem to be lacking at this time. Nothing a dragon can't teach."

"Alright, alright… Let me take five before you whip me again." With a huff, actually spent after using up a good amount of his stamina to try to land a single hit on the dragon without any success, Issei sprawled on the grassy field, taking in the scent of the earth. It wasn't much different compared to the dirt in his world - the Overworld, apparently-, but the Underworld had more colorful skies even during the day. Purple with blue tints. The clouds had a dark purple shade to them, and the sun's blaze didn't sting as much.

_'Damn…' _He thought, panting, seeing the tattoo marking on his right arm fading away, _'I can't remember the last time I felt this worn out.'_

**{She might have held herself back and used little to no magic to aid her against you, but the girl's a dragon. It's understandable.} **Balthazar commented with an amused tone in his powerful voice, **{I doubt any of those devils can reach the same feat you did, lad. You should recover faster too.}**

Issei grasped the blades of grass flattened under his palms, feeling them grazing against his skin. He could feel his strength returning to his body just as Balthazar had said, and even his breathing pattern had steadied back to normal.

_'Where they at, anyway?'_

**{Gawking at you.}**

He craned his neck to have a look. True enough, they were gawking at him. And then they gawked at Tiamat who sat on top of his stomach, saddling him to the ground. Rias, understandably, dropped her jaw.

As Issei glanced at her, finding his eyes glued at her chest that was barely contained by his poor white shirt, Tiamat spoke to him; "Few things are better than sex after a good fight; as my mother would say. About time for me to assess her theory directly."

Issei felt his shorts had grown tighter as Tiamat pushed herself lower, grinding her jeans against him. "W-w-wait, wait, wait!"

"Hmph. If this is about that 'love' thing, I deem it sensible to omit a few steps. All things aside, your body is still energetic. It'd be wasteful to overlook it."

"That's because I'm a guy goddammit, it's a natural reaction to get a boner especially when you're literally on top of me and holy shit that is some serious cleavage; I want to squish my face between them and go 'brrr'— but STILL!" Issei squirmed away from her hold, worming away like an earthworm, "If I just do it with you unceremoniously, that would disrespect Rias' feelings!"

As he stood up, Tiamat sat cross legged on the ground as she stared at him questioningly. "Why should her feelings hold any relevance to this?"

"Well, she's my girlfriend for one," Issei replied coolly - or at least tried to look cool, failing because he couldn't resist grinning like a fool again, "and because she's… affectionate and… stuff."

"And stuff?" Tiamat cocked her lush azure eyebrows, tilting her head slightly to one side as she crossed her arms. "You need to speak clearly, Master. You're not making much sense."

"What I mean is- she likes me." He said. He should be able to get away with the word 'like', at least. Issei was a bit lost until Balthazar, as usual, provided him with a getaway. "Which means she's ahead of you, Tiamat-san."

Her eyes widened with shock. "What? A devil? Ahead of me? Nonsense."

Issei lowered his eyelids. Balthazar sure knew how to tick her off.

"See this is exactly what I meant by that." He said flatly, "A-anyway, looks like they're here already. Time to help them unpack things and stuff. Thanks for the quick spar, Tiamat-san, although you're obviously not being serious but eh… I'll look forward to you teaching me how to beat people up more efficiently later!"

As Issei rushed back to rejoin the devils, scratching his head as he spoke to the Gremory he mentioned earlier, said Gremory who seemed to have overheard his responses and was red-faced from it, Tiamat sat on the grassy fields. Alone with her thoughts. As a dragon, few things in life could ever confuse her, and yet this enigma of a boy confused her almost all the time she learned something new from him.

But to think a devil would overtake her? That was unacceptable. Losing to Death was something she could accept -bitter as it was to admit her first defeat- but a devil? Intolerable. How did she do it? How could she who slept by his side every night be beaten by a girl who he saw only during the day? Granted he had a few excursions with those devils, but this was inexcusable.

Perhaps she had been too passive. Swayed by the lethargic life the Hyoudous had provided her.

_'Well it shall end this day.' _Tiamat felt the excitement growing within her as her toothy grin surfaced. To once again having a rival to surpass. The will of a dragon should not be taken lightly.

.

.

.

For the next half an hour, the devils unloaded all their provisions for the next few days of their stay, then claiming their respective rooms in the manor. Asia, being Asia who was excited for every first time she had, easily convinced Yumi and Koneko to share a room together as she wanted a sleepover. Convincing them wasn't even required in the first place since neither had the heart or reason to outright reject her.

It was going rather peacefully, until Rias wanted to show Tiamat her own bedroom.

"Wh-wh— I-I'm sorry, can you repeat that again?"

"Here I thought devils have keen hearing senses." the dragon replied with one eyebrow raised, "I require no personal chamber. I shall sleep by his side as I have been."

Standing somewhat behind the dragon, Issei sweated cold sweat. He felt like he was a harem protagonist about to be torpedoed by a tomahawk cruise missile labelled 'misunderstandings', except this was without any misunderstandings.

"Y-you've slept by his side? Since when, if you don't mind me asking?"

"Since I reside in his house." Tiamat replied promptly, not seeing what was causing the devil to be antsy, "This is not to say I cannot rest in a place without a roof. I can survive anywhere I want. I choose to have him by my side as I do not need to be concerned with my survival."

Crap. Somehow his own explanation arrived to bite him in his ass two weeks later.

Rias appeared conflicted, losing her normally calm composure when she wasn't in control. "I...I see… w-well then…"

"Are you concerned that I have mated with him? If so, I haven't. _Yet_." Tiamat grinned, "Something about his humanly ways of specifically making love with someone he loves. Not that I understand."

For a reason apparent, Rias' expression immediately lit up with relief. "Is that so?"

Tiamat narrowed her eyes. "Ways which _you _seem to understand, devil."

"P-perhaps, yes." Rias nervously replied. She was used to conversing in a somewhat casual manner with Tannin, a Dragon King that occasionally helped her brother. But Tannin was a special case. Despite his menacing appearance, he had a peaceful air and a calming sense of pride that signified his reliability. He was like an uncle to her.

Tiamat, however, was like a wild prideful beast taking the form of a beautiful woman. The thin blue aura covering her body like a thin layer of mist and the cold air the dragon exuded certainly didn't help Rias in maintaining her cool. She trusted Tiamat enough to be sure that she wouldn't rampage or harm anyone, but she was still wary of her stature as the rumored strongest Dragon King. If even Tannin was intensely respectful towards her, then Rias had all the reason to do the same.

All that being said, Issei slept with this dragon? Him? The boy who looked like he just got caught stealing a cookie from a jar?

Rias wasn't even sure if she should be jealous because she slept with him or amazed because he slept with her.

"Is that so…" Tiamat's resolute voice hummed, echoing with clarity and a dragon's self-assurance. Even if she didn't know she was a dragon, Rias could easily tell she was someone with high confidence in herself just from her contralto. "You seem to possess the knowledge I currently seek. Perhaps I should spend the night with you instead to observe you closely."

"..._Hm_?" Rias high-pitched.

"What." Issei flatly said. Sleeping without boobs as pillows? Sacrilege. He had gotten taste of the comfier things and he demanded to retain it. "Wait, wait, wait— Tiamat-san, wouldn't it make more sense if she joins us instead?"

"I-Issei?!" Gasped Rias.

Tiamat's smile grew toothier. "That's an even better idea. That way I can observe the both of you all at once."

"Nice." The boy who had just turned into a man fistpumped, "Helluva job; me." Issei knew what he wanted, and he reached for it instead of waiting for it to glide down to his hands.

"W-well I…" Rias cleared her throat, coughing once, "...I surely won't mind…"

"Then it's settled."

"Awesome! Now why don't we try out the bed and see if we can all fit together—"

"Rest?" Tiamat scoffed, suddenly sneering, and completely replacing her -by her standards- calm composure with a fervent one as she turned around to face her 'Master' by title, raring to have another spar. "You've had your rest just now. It's time for you to learn how to fight effectively."

"B-but resting is just as important too! And spacing! We won't wanna sleep like a can of sardines right—" his plea was ignored as Tiamat grabbed his wrist, and flung him on her shoulder as she walked down the stairs, "—oh come on! Again?! This role is totally reversed! At least turn me around so my face is on the right side! _The soft side._"

"Shut up, boy. First, you will train."

"Will boobies come later?"

"Hmph. Only if you impress me."

The fire of his resolve blazed hotter than the flames of a phoenix.

Blinking owlishly, Rias couldn't understand how on earth he could speak that casually with a Dragon King, or why she referred to him as her 'Master'. They couldn't possibly have formed the Master-Servant contract… would they? Issei first learned about it just yesterday, and it was unlikely that a dragon -especially one of Tiamat's prominence- would humble themselves to a human.

Ordinary human was definitely not a category he belonged in; this she knew. Rather, she just didn't know what kind of human he was. Not even sure if he was a Sacred Possessor, or a magician with strange shadowy magic that lets him teleport between places in a blink of an eye - but if he was a magecraft practitioner, she would've at least felt his Mana. Whatever he had given her through the kiss was not Mana.

But despite all of those things… the anomalies surrounding him - Rias still believed he was the most humane.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

With a muddled mind, Rias rejoined the group at the field. Softly smiling, she shook her head as her sight lingered on the grey blur and blue frost clashing against one another at a field on her right side. At a safe distance, at the left hand side of the mansion, she saw Yumi and Koneko were both spectating the spar, and seemed to have gained motivation as they started their own bout. As one hit from Koneko could incapacitate the Knight, Rias had told them earlier to train Koneko's evasion; which meant only Yumi was allowed to attack her. Her weapon was restricted to a wooden sword, but one reinforced with Demonic Power otherwise it would have shattered from just hitting the petite brawler.

Not wanting to interrupt either of them, Rias decided to head over the gazebo nearby, overlooking the grassy plains where the close combatants were close combating. Akeno was teaching Asia how to control her Demonic Power - which was a more peaceful training compared to the rest.

She smiled warmly upon witnessing a ball of magic the size of a softball forming itself between Asia's hands, causing the recently-turned devil to beam a wide smile. She was dressed in her green sister outfit. It put her at ease, she mentioned, and Rias would never forbid any of her Servants to make themselves more comfortable.

"I— I did it!"

"Fufu~ I knew you'd be able to catch on quickly, Asia-chan. You caught on even without me showing how it's done, ufufufu, well done." Akeno's light tune filled the fresh air as Asia squirmed from the compliment.

Her Queen had put on her traditional pure white robe and bright red skirt shrine maiden outfit. Just like Asia with her nun outfit, wearing the traditional set helped in calming her down. It reminded her of her deceased mother, as Akeno once shared with her. Rias sometimes wondered if she had given her all she could give, especially when she was in this kind of mood.

"Ara ara. Rias, are you brooding again?" Akeno hummed in a warm, reminding tone, "That's the second time today."

Blinking once, and then exhaling a sigh. "Scattered thoughts."

Rias ran her fingers through her crimson locks as she took a seat on the wooden bench. Next to her was an empty spot, and then Raynare. The fallen angel wasn't doing much and didn't seem to plan on doing anything as she, just like Akeno, was drained after last night's clash.

She considered talking to her, but as the girl didn't seem to be in a talkative mood judging from her jaded eyes and overall standoffish demeanor, Rias opted to avoid any needless hostilities and left her newest Servant alone for the time being. She settled on observing Asia's learning for a while.

"How is it, Asia?" Asked Rias, "Is Demonic Power easier to control?"

Asia nodded, "It's… strangely easier, yes. Th-then again, I don't know human magecraft to compare it..."

"Oh you don't need to worry yourself with that. Humans craft magic from complex calculations, sometimes runes and other stressful requirements." Rias explained, "Demonic Power is far easier to manipulate since it relies on its user's imagination."

Akeno then hummed ponderingly, "But that said… I doubt someone like Asia-chan would use it to harm others."

"If… if it's to save others then…"

Rias smiled a warm, soft smile. "You don't need to force yourself, Asia. It's understandable if you want to avoid harmful spells. That's why Akeno's around."

Akeno tittered playfully. "I suppose having you in our party evens the scale."

"Scale?" Asia's golden hair swayed as she tilted her head to one side.

"And having me tips it down all over again." Neither of the three expected Raynare to say a word, let alone joining a conversation.

When she realized she was the reason the conversation went to a pause and was being stared at, Raynare flippantly said; "What? You're not the only one craving to skin those devils alive."

While her statement caused Asia to shudder, it had the opposite effect on Akeno, whose smile had turned into a tightlipped grin.

"I wonder who can flay them the most during the game."

Raynare smirked challengingly, "Turning this into a contest, Himejima?"

"Ara~? A contest? But are you prepared to lose?"

"Speak for yourself." the fallen angel waved dismissively, "Pawns worth a point each."

Akeno's lips smiled, but her eyes narrowed. "Three for Knights and Bishops. Five for a Rook as they're more… sturdy."

"Fancier word for punching bag."

"Eight for a Queen and… Ten for the King?" Akeno suggested.

"If I win, you'll become my bitch for a day."

Akeno was unaffected. "And if you lose, you have to trigger your curse, and hold it in until you become Issei's slut, yes?"

It was Raynare who flinched this time. Her and Asia, whose eyes were spinning from all of the vulgar words.

"Ah dear…" Rias muttered with a quiet sigh, shaking her head upon realizing she would have to make sure the two of them would do their part during the Rating Game, instead of rampaging on their own because of their bets. She let it sit for now, because despite it was a double-edged sword, it did provide motivation for them.

"Let's go elsewhere, Asia. I'll teach you how to conjure a basic barrier."

"Y-yes!" Glad she was provided an exit, Asia hurried away with Rias, leaving the two half-devils-half-fallen angels-full-fledged-sadists with their wagers.

* * *

Issei coughed hard as he dropped to his knees, holding his throat that felt like it had just been crushed by a single direct hit from Tiamat's fist.

As his host struggled to catch his breath, Balthazar whistled. **{That's gonna sting.}**

_'Fucking hell—my throat—!'_ He hacked several times, spitting out his saliva as he remained on the ground for a little bit longer, _'Hell kind of fighting is this?!' _

**{Ask the executor, duh.}**

Rubbing his sore neck, hoping it wouldn't bruise, Issei got back up on his feet when even Yumi would have been disabled for a few days.

"What kind of fucked up shit is this?! Is this how dragons fight?" Issei asked, seeing that Tiamat's smirk never waned. She looked proud for downing him, even, despite it being just a direct example of the brutish technique she was going to teach him.

"Dragons?" Tiamat cocked her head, "No, boy. It's humans'. Dragons have other ways of approach as I have the instruments to perform just so. But I believe this method your kind has developed is the most efficient and the least complex to learn; perfectly suited to you."

"Does it have a name?"

"'Contact Combat', I believe it is called." The dragon muttered, unsure herself. That didn't really help since all Issei knew were Judo and Aikido.

Not that he ever learned those. He just knew their names.

"It emphasizes aggression, and simultaneous defensive and offensive maneuvers." Tiamat continued, "I see that your skills are best-suited for close-combat, boy. As you are a beginner, always look to end a fight as quickly as you can."

Issei stared at his right hand, covered in strange black markings and coated in a thin layer of ghastly mist. During the fight with Raynare, he remembered that this smog needed to make contact first hand before it could… do what it could.

**{Reaps.} **The Void Dragon clarified, **{It saps or reaps away other's strength, just like last night. When it ate those lightspears and when you mounted the fallen angel, it drained her strength and converted it to mine. It's the reason why you never ran out of energy when you wrestled her - your second slave now, I suppose.}**

_'Is that why I get tired quicker when I'm fighting Tiamat? Because she keeps slapping away my jabs?'_

**{Aye. Acute observation. Very important for a job like yours.} **Balthazar mused, **{That, and because you can't hit her.}**

Issei made a face.

"Come, boy." Tiamat ushered as she placed her hands on his wrists, and lifted his hands up to the air, "You will learn the stances that even a fool can learn. Then the strikes, how to fall and get up without hurting yourself, and how to counter and break your opponent's consciousness in a few seconds."

As Tiamat's cool hands left his wrists, Issei looked at her assertive eyes. "Did someone teach you this too, Tia-san?"

Tiamat smirked. "Hmph. I observed how humans perform it. Dragons never forget."

_'..Are dragons winged-elephants now?'_

**{I'm a dragon too.}**

_'Do you forget, Raz?' _

**{I don't know. I can't remember.}**

Issei's deflated half-lidded eyes quickly opened wide as he threw his head backwards, leaning back, avoiding getting his neck crushed like earlier.

"Focus." Tiamat glowered, and Issei immediately stiffened.

"YES MA'AM!"

And then Issei was dropped several more times. Once because he was kicked right in his nuts. His agonized wail caused the devils to stop their training momentarily.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Somewhere far to the east of Valefor Hills -the private area where Rias and her peerage presently used to train-, Atalanta loosened an arrow through the Familiar Forest. It flew through the gap of the thick leaves and avoiding the branches in one straight path, embedding itself into the eyes of a hellboar, piercing through its thick hide and pulverizing its brain, killing it in an instant.

The huntress skimmed through the lush trees, jumping from one branch to the other swiftly as she made her way to her kill. This was her element; forest. She could blend in easily among the trees and strike without being seen from a distance. She was an Archer - not an Assassin or a Lancer or any other 'classes' that excelled in melee combat and had all the advantages against her when they fought in an open area. Try to face her in the woodlands and she swore she could have pierced their eyes without them ever realizing where she was.

In midst of her growing bitterness over the fact that Artemis didn't seem to realize that, labelling her as useless, Atalanta shoved the thought aside as she crouched by her meal, dragging it by its hind legs back to her camp. It was a five minute trek from where she was, and it could be easily located nearby a pristine lake. Nobody seemed to be present in this Familiar Forest other than that one strange man, but as long as he didn't realize she was here, she felt no need to dispatch him. She wasn't planning to stay for long either way.

Drawing out a makeshift dagger she crafted herself, she began to clean the boar's hide, and cut out sizable chunks of its red meat. As she proceeded with the mundane tasks to prepare her lunch, skinning and washing it, keeping its head to be fed to other animals lying within the forest, her mind began to wander to her past.

All this wasn't a first for her. Left to die and yet surviving on her own in the wild, alone with only mother nature providing her what she needed, providing her what not even her own father would. This wasn't the first or the second time she had been cast out from a place she thought she belonged. Used by a goddess who just wanted to use her as her own ego-boosting tool wasn't that much different to what her father did to her, confining her to a loveless marriage. In spite of it all, she persevered. She broke apart from the fate others decided for her, though now she had to bear these curses.

But those were events from her past life. She had made her peace with them.

But to feel it again a second time in this second life of hers? Once again forced to be out in the wild and strive for herself? Once again not knowing whether she could make this end or if she was simply brought back to go through everything all over again? What kind of sick joke was this?

Biting back bitter tears, Atalanta dropped the slab of meat in her hand to the shallow part of the lake once her senses were triggered. Swifty, she grabbed hold of the greatbow by her side and immediately drew two arrows as she turned around.

Her eyes gleamed a beastly glint as she spotted one person emerging from the depth of the woods, walking into her small clearing. A man in red cape and grey steel armor.

She did not like his enigmatic appearance. Not one bit. More so as she sensed a trail of a God's blessings radiating from him.

A Servant.

"_Assassin_." She barked, stretching the string of her bow, "I may be without a Master but I can maim you still."

Emiya didn't flinch, but he stopped his gait.

"Eyy… you have a strange soul. Are you cursed? That'll explain why you have these tail n' ears… nice hairdo though. Your hair is like macha, mocha, and vanilla - makes me hungry to be honest. Can we get some ice cream later Mr. Grinch?"

Her skin crawled. Atalanta flinched when she sensed a ghastly presence behind her, and immediately swung her bow, utilizing the ranged weapon as a melee weapon. It hit nothing but air as the being behind her had leapt away, hovering behind the man from earlier.

A girl that looked the youngest of the three. She had a purple cheongsam patterned with white markings and long braided light violet hair. Atalanta noted that she was emitting a strange murky aura; more like a thin grey vapor that surrounded her and her scythe underneath her.

Grim reaper; Atalanta deduced.

Once again, the huntress conjured her arrows. Two arrows this time; one for the man's head, and the other for the girl's.

"Hooooo boy~ a jumpy one this one." The grim reaper said. She was floating on what appeared to be a scythe, riding it like how humans depict evil witches would with a broom. "Hey missy. You sure you're gonna be able to beat that Chosen with an attitude like that?"

Atalanta grimaced, maintaining her aim. How did she know?

"Shut it, you." The assassin said, stoic.

"Boo… you're so uppity. Everyone associated with that gloomy realm is always uppity. You're not even a reaper and you're uppity. Why did I have to be born a grim reaper… I was born in the wrong place I tell you..."

Disregarding the reaper's babbling whines, the man in a roguish-looking set of armor and cloak addressed the forsaken huntress.

"I am Master Hades' Assassin."

"And I'm Bennia!" The grim reaper introduced herself chiperly, making a brief loop midair to show off her Levitation skill. "Bennia Klaus; Grim Reaper Extraordinaire, at your service. You ever need your soul safely guided into the afterlife? Then consider endorsing my soul-reaping service. And it has a very reasonable price too! Which would be your soul. It's a one-trip journey most of the time, I'm afraid."

Atalanta gawked at this creature with sheer confusion. This girl had defied everything she thought she knew about grim reapers.

"Juuuuust not at the moment." Bennia continued, then elbowing the rigid figure next to her, "Since I'm stuck as this gloomer's assistant. Apparently Big Spooky Hades thinks that my bright personality reminds this guy a lot about his dead daughter. Sad stuff, I know."

The Assassin shrugged away the grim reaper's arm. "Must you leak unnecessary information to someone we hardly trust?"

Atalanta flinched upon hearing the unexpected information, but remained on edge still. "What are you here for?" she demanded, "I assume you're here for me."

"That I am, albeit not for a reason you expect it to be."

She kept hold of her bow and arrow. "Out with it then."

"You're looking for him, aren't you; Death's Chosen. He's somewhere in Hell right now as we speak. I can tell you where he is."

Atalanta sharpened her eyes. She didn't appreciate how these strangers seemed to know her intentions already. Against her better judgement, she lowered her bow, loosening the string, but still had her arrows ready.

"What makes you think I will trust you?"

"Because you're the only Servant who's allowed to face him." the Assassin said with a flat, calculated tone, "You want to put an end to this game, don't you?"

"What he said." Casually, Bennia hovered around the air. Her lax, carefree golden eyes a distinct opposite to the huntress', "We're totally not tricking you right here. No ma'am. 100% genuine. Definitely no ruse or tricky plots; Bossman Hades wants you to mess him up. The boy, I mean, not the boney dude. Though honestly, I bet Hades is doing this because he's salty. Aside from calcium, the guy's rich with sodium. Hey do you think if you bite his bones, it'll be like biting a cube of salt?"

Atalanta wasn't exactly sure why, but if this eccentric reaper wasn't with the Assassin of Hades, she doubted she would have ever considered his offer.

"What do you intend to gain from telling me all this."

"Nothing." The Assassin replied, "I merely do what I'm told."

Vague reply. She hated this kind of replies. So suspicious and distrustful.

"We're simply acting as your guides; we point you in the direction where you can find him, and it's up to you to chase him or not." The Assassin added, noticing her hints of mistrust, "That's all there is to it. Do make up your mind as I have other work to attend to."

"_Oooooh… 'work'_" Bennia air-quoted, causing the mysterious Assassin to exhale another exasperated sigh. A thing that he realized he had been doing more and more the more time he had to spend with Bennia. "Hey won't you get a load of this guy. Sooner or later, I swear he's going to say more assassin-y euphemisms and stuff like that."

"Tell me where he is." The Archer demanded. Her resolve had been rock solid before she came to this place, and it wouldn't chip now. Grant the boy a quick, painless death. End this game. Prevent other Servants from having to go through what she had to endure.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

Watching the feline-eared huntress set forth from the Familiar Forest, Death let loose of a hollow hum as His 'scrying crystal ball' disintegrated into billions of shards, fading along the wind that carried the glittering remains. He might have to visit Hades soon - have a friendly talk with the skeleton with the tacky outfit.

It was crowded in the World Bazaar on the corner of Tokyo Disneyland, with people roaming about, their children yelling and screaming in glee. Death was the only entity with grey and black color code, making Him stick out like a sore thumb as He was surrounded by colorful shops and humans barely half His height.

Despite so, no one seemed to see Him but the Olympian standing next to Him.

With heavy curiosity in her voice, Hephaestus braved herself to ask it; "We're both here and yet no one seem to take note of You, or me talking to You. How do You do it?"

"What do you think?" Death reasked casually, "Am I really here?"

"...Yes." Hephaestus said slowly, suddenly unsure. "...They look at You but they don't see You. What do You do to their minds?"

Death shook His head.

"They do it all themselves." He said, "No magic needed. People can't see me, they simply won't allow themselves to do it. Few exceptions would be wizards and a slew of people with special talents, but the average human? No. Never. Strange, but true."

The Olympian blinked. "Was it the same for me too, back then?"

"For gods, I don't allow them to see me until it's necessary."

She supposed 'frightening the living out of her because she was being mean to His sister' would count as necessary.

Hephaestus watched His silver-armored palm conjure a white flame that appeared tiny in His hand, despite its size being around the size of her fist. She blinked once, curious as she saw tiny black dots seemed to be gnawing on the flame. She didn't understand how, especially since He didn't have a face to show it, but she thought that Death was frowning.

"What is that?"

"A soul."

"The girl's?"

"Aye. Hers." Death hummed, "A human's soul is a fickle thing. Vulnerable to sins and virtues, easily changeable through a single traumatic event or one harmonious experience. Sins can easily corrupt them, but Virtues may cleanse them. Like a white shirt to a puddle of mud and a very potent detergent."

"Can't You cleanse it? I-I mean, surely You're able to."

"However dissatisfied I am with her decision, it is her decision. I've given her a gentle push so she could rethink her actions, and she refused it. To tinker with it directly will render everything pointless. After all, I made the rules. Why would others obey them if I don't?"

"I… suppose that is true." Hephaestus mulled. If she had Death's seemingly unlimited capabilities that were only limited by Himself, she might have tweaked everyone's will. Including the gods'. But thinking over it again, that would just ruin everything Lenora -or Life- had created. She guessed that was why she wasn't Death.

The flame speckled with black dots vanished as Hephaestus asked another question, "What about the others? Vampires, dragons, devils?" and most importantly, "Gods?"

"They're not much different, simply more resistant." He conjured another flame, this time it was dark red in color, spattered in white blotches. "Back then, only humans were as flexible. The souls of angels were constant as that was their intended role from the very first day they were created - until they too, were granted 'Free Will' by their Creator. Some fell, some retained their dove-like wings."

Hephaestus remained silent, tuning out the crowd's incessant ramblings as she focused her mind solely on Death's tranquil, eerie voice.

"Devils' were stubborn; greedy to pave the world initially - but even they have changed. Enough of them, at the least. Changes take time or a grand event to instigate them, such as one great war, or a civil war. Seemingly catastrophic events that bred prosperity and continuation of their race." He hummed, shifting His cowl to look at the girl's scarlet eye, "Or a massacre. Although this method didn't seem to work fully as intended."

He was referring to the gods. She knew.

Hephaestus swallowed her dread as she desperately tried not to imagine the terror the gods must have felt, for them to face a force beyond their comprehension, to be shown for the first time that they weren't as influential as they thought they were, to face an unrelenting force none of them could stop. Even an avalanche was able to be stopped. Storms could be tamed. But Death?

She considered herself and her generations to be among the lucky few who didn't need to face that kind of existential dread. She just hoped her generations wouldn't be the last of the gods.

"Do You… do You really plan to erase all of us?"

"I specifically mentioned a 'select few' may be spared, didn't I." Death reminded, "There's no point cleansing those who are doing their duties as they should. Although that said, I haven't bothered to list them down one by one." He was the more lethargic sibling, after all, especially since those deities who were minding their own business were diminutive compared to those who were partaking in His game.

"But right now - rather than finding ways to prevent me or blindly following this 'event' I've set up, they should instead realize the opportunity they have. If the gods weren't so focused on _mildly _pissing me off, they might have understood they have the chances necessary to prove me wrong instead. Show me that even gods, given the chance, can earn their redemption."

Hearing that, a glimmer of hope began to fill her chest with warmth. A glimmer of hope that was quickly extinguished by His next statement carried with a mild chuckle; "Well. A last chance, I mean."

Dread crammed the place where hope stayed just seconds earlier, and an urgency to head back to her home to warn her family suddenly surfaced in her thoughts.

"Go on." Death ushered, "Convince your family. We'll see if it matters."

"B-but Lenora—"

"What about me?" Peeking out from the big hall that led to the bathroom, the human personification of Life emerged with a curious smile, "What are you guys talking about behind my back?! And do you have any idea how many people are queuing up in the ladies restroom while the men's restroom is completely empty? Like what the heck. It's like they don't need to go as much."

"They're more efficient." Death vaguely replied, "It's against the law to peek at another gender's bathroom, don't you know?"

"Not what I meant!" Lenora flustered, frowning and pouting as she kicked His armored shin, regretting it the next second as she held her foot. "O-ow…"

"When will you ever learn, idiot."

"Shhhh—!" Lenora huffed, standing up straight, hands on hips, "what's the deal with you and your stupid getup?! You're like Darth Vader surrounded by a cluster of Oompa-Loompas!"

"Dear sister, you're hardly that vertically-challenged. No need to demean yourself like that."

"_Nrya!" _She squirmed as Death placidly placed a hand on top of her olive hair, messing up her locks until Lenora pulled away, "Who're you calling an Oompa-Loompa?!"

"Why? Do you have something against them?"

She froze. "Wh-what? N-n-no I don't… Don't make this into a 'race' thing!"

"You sound offended."

"That's not what I— it's not like it's— _AAAAAH. _Forget it." Grumpily, Lenora crossed her hands as the stretched sleeves of her sweater dangled loosely on her sides. She didn't complain as Death stroked her hair, however.

"Lenora…" Hephaestus muttered, earning her attention and a jolly 'hmm?', "I… I must go back home for a while. I'll join you back, I… I hope."

Her smile quickly turned to a frown. "Awww… did you get past your curfew?"

"It's… _no_, gods don't get curfews." Hephaestus muttered, briefly distracted. Although if Demeter was her mother, then she might be given one. The Olympian recovered as she reminded herself of the importance of saving her family, "I-it's nothing like that. I just need to talk with my siblings back at home."

"Will it take long?" Lenora asked with a dejected look and eyes beating even a puppy's needy look. It easily tugged the Olympian's heartstrings, yanked them completely, and slammed them to the floor.

Despite so, Hephaestus steeled herself, "It won't take long, I promise."

Lenora cheered up in an instant. "Okay then, then I'll go with you!"

"Wh-what?"

"Come on…" Lenora squished her plump cheek as she hugged the goddess, flustering her, "you're the only one that doesn't get freaked out by my brother. 'Sides, you won't take long right? I'll dawdle around the city and get more baklava."

She might have said that in a joking manner, but Death did ponder about adding more companions to His touristing sister. Something to be considered since unlike Him, Lenora enjoyed chatting about nonsensical nothings for hours if possible.

"Well… if you insist..."

"'Kaaaay." Lenora chirped, glancing at her brother, "It's okay right?"

"Sure. Go nuts." Death said, shrugging. He had the time. He always would have the time. His Chosen was set on developing himself for the next few days either way, and He'd rather not have His sister poking around him while he was training.

After the devil's game is over, He could then leave Lenora to Balthazar and his host for a while.

* * *

**_Break_**

* * *

"HHHHGGHH-AAAAAAAAAAAAAAaaaaaaaahhhh…" As if his body was thawing into liquid, Issei exhaled a great groan as he soaked himself within the hot spring. The balmy water encased him in relaxing heat as he felt like his soreness was being peeled away in the most satisfying way possible. Sort of like having pain patches peeled away off his back, but instead of just his back, it was his entire body.

"Oh god yes." He muttered aloud, laying his back against the smooth stone, and spread his arms along the rocks. "Rich people's mansions are the best."

Remembering that Balthazar refused to be present whenever he was buttnaked, Issei then completely submerged himself into the water, drenching his brown hair. He immediately regretted it as he felt like he just plunged his face into a pot of stew. He would have screamed from his brain's stupidity in thinking this was a great idea, if not for the fact that on the other side of the bamboo walls, the girls were bathing themselves.

Initially, he was invited to join them. By Akeno, out of all people. Reasoning that he was the only male around. But alas, Koneko's flatout rejection overruled the decision.

Be that as it may… Issei wasn't going to allow himself to be defeated that easily. He was Death's Chosen! He was destined to fend off heroes and more! Some wall made of wood would never extinguish his desire to do what must be done; to begin his quest - the search for the perfect peeping hole. Surely there would be cracks somewhere in between those green rattans.

But that journey could wait a bit longer, because all of the hot water around him was surprisingly more alluring than breasts. Heresy, he was aware. To think that there would arrive the day where water was more enticing than boobies for this faithful worshipper of the tiddies. However, after kissing the dirt as he was slammed down repeatedly by dear Tiamat, his sore muscles were practically begging -nearly crying- for him to stay the hell in the water.

Pulling his damp hair back, for once revealing his average-sized forehead, Issei stared blankly at the moon. It looked like a moon. It was round and somewhat spotty, and was sitting in the sky. Only the color was slightly off. Instead of a shiny grey, the artificial moon had a purple tint to it - just like the sun. The dark skies too had a prettier color compared to the Overworld. It was like staring at a sea of grape soda.

Issei realized he wasn't poetic enough to create beautiful idioms.

His mind shifted to the training session he had with Tiamat. He almost never stopped moving today. His only breaks were fifteen minutes between each hour and lunchtime. That dragon was insane; she didn't just train him, she also lent him her power so Balthazar could convert it, so that he could get beaten down all over again for an extended period of time.

Still, Issei was very keen on being able to actually defend himself. Keener to perform his new moves on others. Riser's peerage shouldn't be taken lightly, and he knew that being a devil, they all have the ability to fly. His recently learned technique wouldn't help much if he couldn't get close to them in the first place. He could jump into their shadow and improvise from there, but Issei doubted it would work as well after the first time.

Tomorrow, he'd need to find a way to get to them. _Or, _bring _them _to him. Maybe something like a lasso could work… He should ask Balthazar tomorrow about this.

Splashing water on his face, Issei shook his head like a dog as he decided he had done enough thinking for the day, deciding to simply relax and then start his search for the peeping hole.

Little did he know, there existed the glorious hole he so desired.

And little did he know, said hole was occupied by a curious violet eye.

"My oh my… Someone's surprisingly built…"

"Wh-what do you think you're doing, Akeno?!" Rias yelled a whisper, rightly outraged that this scandalous naked Queen of hers was peeping on Issei as if she was the only one in their side of the hot spring, "Get away from that hole you leech!"

"Hmm? But I'm just having a little bit of innocent fun?"

"Innocent my foot— since when did you become a deviant?! You don't even like boys to begin with!" The Gremory fumed, keeping her whisper-shout from growing into a shout, "Get your ogling eyes off that hole— _at once_!"

"I can say the same to you, you know." Akeno pointed out, not budging from her spot, "You used to think 'all men are the same' yourself, did you not?"

Rias could feel the heat rising on her cheeks. "You know he's not the same!"

"Well I want to find out more why he's not the same…"

"Akeno…!"

Akeno played a wistful look on her face as Rias tugged her away by pulling her shoulders.

"Ara ara… I bet you just want to ogle him by yourself, you greedy devil…" Whining playfully, succeeding in her tease, "Isn't it our running theme that I would want what you have?"

"I can't provide you with him! He's not mine to begin with and I still don't want you to toy with his feelings!"

"Hmmn… I guess he is your Master after all." Akeno then smiled as she patted Rias' cheek. "Good slave."

Eye twitching and cheeks heating, in a rare display of irritation from her friend's teasing, Rias angrily groped Akeno's breast, and squeezed it.

"_Hyaaahn_~_!_" to the Gremory's dismay, Akeno didn't seem to hate it, "Ara Rias… how lewd. To think that my own best friend would exploit her status as my King to debase me; her helpless servant… after years of faithful devotion..."

Groaning, Rias let go of Akeno's bosom as she scowled. "You never fail to amaze me in finding the silliest ways to grind my gears."

While the naked Queen tittered at her King's misery, the Pawn stared at them with crystal clear revulsion, piercing through the rising steam as Raynare shook her head.

"Fooling around stark naked without paying regards to their clearly juvenile-minded juniors; and somehow _I'm _the exhibitionist."

"They don't wear skimpy getup when they fight."

"It's liberating." Raynare replied at Koneko with a tightlipped grin, not missing a beat, "A woman's body has many uses. One of them is to distract degenerates. Even your petite stature can excite a few corrupted men-" She glanced hintfully towards the former nun as she said her next line; "-like catholic priests, for example."

Koneko frowned. "That's disgusting."

"She's not wrong." Yumi added her two cents, calming down her building rage as she knew this was not the time to be angsty. She allowed the amiableness of the hot spring to soothe her.

"All men and women can be disgusting. People are like that." Raynare hummed as she stayed put in the therapeutic body of water. She saw no problem in joining the devils when she could pamper her skin like this without a fee.

Besides… she had another devil in her mind she wanted to irritate the most… Riser Phenex.

Her lips curled into a dark grin as she imagined the face he would make when she decapitated his 'darlings'. She didn't even have to hold back -not that she ever intended to. Squashing devils and getting away without requiring to go through legal procedures and getting paid for it? That wasn't so bad of a lifestyle. Hell, she might even enjoy it.

Well. As long as Rias didn't ask her to lick her shoes, then Raynare wouldn't mind having to work for a devil too much.

Feeling the growing malice from the fallen angel rubbing her skin like a dark claw, Koneko tried to clear her head with a silent sigh, closing her eyes. It disturbed her that she couldn't completely shut away her Senjutsu. Like locking it in an airtight container so it wouldn't ever leak.

She had tried to suppress it as best as she could, but in close proximity, she could still sense the malice of the people around her. And now that she was a devil too, Koneko was able to 'sense' the seven sins as well. Such as Envy that was glowing a dim green light radiating from the new devil.

Peeking at Asia, she realized the reason for her envy as Koneko saw that Asia was staring at their seniors' chest. Rias and Akeno had returned to soak themselves in the hot spring, and much to Koneko and Asia's dismay, their breasts floated.

What made it worse, however, was Raynare's amused 'heh', and the smirk that followed, fully intending to tick her off.

But bad turned into the worst when Koneko caught Asia peeking at her chest, and then exhaling a sigh of relief right after.

Koneko exited the pool of hot water without a word.

"Done already, Koneko?" Rias asked kindly, meaning no ill will behind her words. She was left confused as Koneko went back inside without giving her a reply.

"M-me too, Senpai…" Asia said. Her face and body were scorching red, and the girl seemed like she had gotten drunk from the heat.

"Well.. take care. Make sure to have enough rest for tomorrow."

"Yes…!" With a stupor, Asia made her way out, hitting her forehead by the door since she missed the handle.

Rias waded the water onto her flushing neck and shoulders, wondering aloud. "Koneko's strangely upset about something."

"Ah… you really are a devil, Gremory, even without being aware of what you just did." Raynare chuckled evilly, "But I guess it can't be helped… it's how your sinful body develops, after all."

"What are you talking about?" The devil said with furrowed eyebrows, missing the hint, "If anyone, it would be her."

"Ara? Me?" Akeno hummed delicately, placing a hand over her heart, appearing innocent, "But my body is as pure as Asia-chan's, whereas the two of you are… well… _experienced_, to simply put it..."

Rias and Yumi noticeably blushed - Rias for understandable reasons while Yumi due to secondhand embarrassment. Raynare promptly scowled, distracting herself so she didn't trigger the damn curse.

The group flinched when they heard the beating of a pair of wings. Azure blue wings, as Tiamat descended down from her trip. The puffy white mist of their hot spring was momentarily wafted away by the dragon's descent, even though she landed on the other side.

"Wh- Tia-san?! This is the men's side!"

"Why do you bathe alone, Master?"

"Because this is the men's side!" Issei said again, half-shouting, easily heard from the other side, "...Isn't it?"

"Then I shall accompany you." Rias widened her eyes when she heard Tiamat's words, "Let me inspect your physical growth closer."

"Hey-hey-hey— before you enter, you gotta wash your body first! This is a hot spring y'know; people soak here and stuff!"

"Are you telling me that I am dirty?"

Silence. Even Rias and the group could feel the growing tension.

"...Well we both moved a lot today so… yes."

"Is that so?" They then heard a chuckle, "Before, you wouldn't have answered. I see that you've grown mentally as well. You've impressed me. Wash me then, Master. I'm more accustomed to clean my body with that 'shower' of yours rather than that strange… tiny bucket."

The devils paused.

"That's a water dipper and yes ma'am."

Rias erupted from the water, immediately feeling the sting of the night air nibbling her sopping wet body, but she didn't care. Without any deliberation, she sprouted her bat wings, and leapt over to the other side.

Left behind, Akeno exchanged glances with Yumi, who then both crawled out from the hot spring and headed towards the conveniently placed hole, excited to witness the clash between a devil and a dragon.

In the midst of these frivolous acts of degeneracy, Raynare could only shook her head in disapproval as she left the open-air bathing space, feeling that if she had stayed, she would activate her curse for sure.

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Well, well. How the turntables. The peeker hath become the peeketh.**

**Tiamat hath returned, and she's as curious as ever and more aggressive than before, especially after knowing she's not the only one after Issei's babies. Will she or won't she commit the bang? Or will Issei bang the devil before the dragon?**

**Answer: Yes.**

**I don't think this chapter counts as a filler since the story still progressed at a reasonable pace. The angsty Nyatalanta is creeping in closer, Raynare settling with the devils, Issei's development and the growth in his confidence, and advancement of the side plot which is Hephaestus' POV.**

**There are many other things going in the background too. Rizevim's emergence for one, Loki's big brain movement, Hades' ploy, the 3 Leaders planning their peace treaty, Sirzechs and Grayfia's divorce, and other mythologies I've yet to reveal; such as Shinto, Norse, Egyptian, and Mesopotamian among the few. Obviously I can't cover every single mythologies because that'd just bloat up the casts.**

**You might think this is only going by DxD's canon timeline. Well, it is and it isn't. The changes I make will become more glaring once we reach the Excalibur arc**

**Review or I'll blow up in a feathery explosion**

**Fanfic discord link here: discord. gg/V54pcwA – aside from DxD, degenerates there talk about MHA, RWBY, Fairy Tales, and others. Come hav fun. It's the littest ff server**


	19. Ch XIII-Extra: Rias

**Chapter brought to you by Shitpost Brigade; (the cock and his minions strike again)**

**Here's a little something because I skipped Raynare's enslavement scene**

**enjoy, you degenerates ( ͡ʘ ͜ʖ ͡ʘ)**

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[XIII - Extra]**

**||A Dragon, a Devil, Jumped into a Hot Spring...||**

* * *

Issei didn't understand how he had gotten himself into the ridiculous situation that was a common cliche established in rom-com harem anime where the main protagonist -occasionally possessing the density of a black hole- was surrounded by the female characters of the show. Ensued by hilarity, some fanservice, but never the actual sexy scene he had been dying to see because of the damn 'T' rating barrier they couldn't just pierce through due to legal reasons.

But how exactly did he arrive in this bizarre situation? Granted there were only two girls before him with one still fully clothed top to bottom - even wearing a pair of purple slippers when she shouldn't. But as Tiamat herself had told him: dragons be dragons.

Regardless of that, Issei, no matter how hopeful, did not expect to find himself here.

Maybe it was because of a divine will or by the will of the universe itself. Maybe even Death's - but he doubted it. He didn't know much about his God, but Issei didn't think Death would set him up like this. Whatever it was, he sure as hell wasn't going to complain.

Rias Gremory stood before him in her full glory, standing between him in his spot inside the hot spring and Tiamat, who was preparing to drag him out of the pool of steaming water. The devil had nothing but a thin layer of steam mysteriously covering her naughty bits, but it didn't fully prevent his eyes from ogling her splendid curves.

Once again, he thanked the absent Void Dragon for granting him the ability to not spout a bloody waterfall from his nose to the point of blacking out during events as glorious as this.

"O' Rias-senpai— thank you for blessing these eyes o' mine…" He said with genuine appreciation, both to her and her body, almost shedding a heartfelt tear. The naked beauty was truly a mind-opening sight that could educate all uncultured men.

The other dragon who was not the Void Dragon however, was not as grateful.

"What are you doing here, devil?" A hand on her hip, the other inside her jeans' pocket, Tiamat began with a tone of growing annoyance. "Haven't you bathed already? What need have you to care for another one so soon after the previous one?"

Rias boldly folded her arms under her breasts, propping them up. "With all due respect, Lady Tiamat, I must ask you as to why you would wish to bathe with him. Don't dragons despise hot water?"

"My blood runs as warm as human's in this form, and I must clean this body more frequently. I believe my Master has given his approval and is willing to aid me."

"I know a woman's body more than he does," Ouch. Issei felt that like the sting of a hornet, "let me properly wash your human body."

"Hmph. That would defeat the purpose if it's not from him."

Rias widened her eyes. "So you _are _trying to seduce him!"

"I've become complacent that I've forgotten my main objective." Tiamat stated clearly, "This is as good a time as any."

As the two bickered, Issei took all the time and liberty to stockpile his mental images of Rias' body as he leered at her chest, paying undivided attention to the droplets of water skimming down the delectable mounds of flesh that doubled her eroticness factor. The damn white steam covered the forbidden place between her legs, but to be able to see her pert cherry pink nipples was still a sight to behold.

She was the kind of woman that would make him drop to his knees and thank god -or Death- that he was there. Stunning crimson hair that could and had turned heads, now flowing beautifully down her skin with a glossy sheen. A body that could melt a cheese sandwich from across the room. Her breasts spoke to him on a spiritual level, whispering to him seductively but in a cheerful sing-song manner; 'Hey, look at these!'

And who was he, a boy vulnerable to temptation, to deny their invitation?

This was it, Issei thought with swelling joy. The ultimate hot spring experience he had always daydreamed of... A veritable buffet of everything a man's heart truly desires and craves! A resort whose sole function is to accommodate a man's passion, fiery spirit and raging soul.

In other words; boobshots, boobshots, boobshots, boobshots!

His focus towards Rias' magnificent mammaries was brutally ripped apart when he felt the heaviness of the atmosphere between the two. Blinking, Issei was about to get up from the water when he realized he was both naked and excited. How the fuck could he calm the two when he couldn't calm himself to begin with.

"Even if you're a dragon, I can't let you use him just to give you an offspring!"

"And you dare to imply I'd let you do the same?"

"Of course you— _what_?" Rias' hostility lessened as she tilted her head, now confused. As she processed Tiamat's words, her cheeks became more heated than the hot spring's water. "Y-you think I… wh-what?"

Tiamat narrowed her verdant blue eyes, maintaining her glare full of suspicion. "Isn't that why you make him love you? Don't play coy with me, devil. I know your kinds' guiles and trickeries."

"You think I— _how dare you._" Her embarrassment was replaced with flaring anger. Rias seethed as she glared the dragon, "I _love_ him because I _love _him. Not because I want to have a strong, powerful child with him, not because I want to trick him or fool him. I love him simply because I do. And I did not make him love me — _HE _was the one to make _me _fall for him. The reason why I am undermining your advances is because I refuse to allow the one I adore to be exploited by _anyone_ -dragon or not- who places not a sliver of consideration towards his feelings as much as I do."

Déjà vu. She had been in this place before. Twice now, that she had been proven wrong by creatures lower than her; first a human, and now a devil.

Tiamat was frozen and silenced upon the realization of her misjudgment. It struck the dragon like a blow to her throat. Peering towards her master, and seeing him clasping his hands and staring at the devil as if she was his personal goddess, Tiamat could easily see his radiant happiness - the kind of face she had never received before from him.

"Do you love the devil then, Master?"

"Hell yeah I do!" Issei cheered, fistpumping through the water, causing Rias to blush fervently from his shameless reply, "She's the first girl to say that to me, meant it, and while stark naked too… This is way better than a standard confession. I'm moved beyond words." He would've probably sobbed if he wasn't fully erect.

Rias pressed her lips tightly, suddenly immensely embarrassed and self-conscious that she was naked and in the open, vulnerable to the cold night air, and was being gawked at unapologetically, the devil slowly made herself smaller as she wrapped a hand over her breasts, and placed one between her thighs. Issei's blatant disappointment did not help.

"D-don't stare that much… Idiot."

"B-b-but your tits?" Issei reasoned, "They beckon?"

Tiamat realized a devil had bested her. She had a head start, yet lost by a mile. But it was not to say the dragon had lost heart. In the face of adversity, weaklings lose heart. Weaklings accepted that they won't ever succeed.

Tiamat was a dragon. In the face of adversity, she pulverized it into submission and overcame its dust.

Closing her eyes, she revealed her azure blues again with a renewed grin on her face. "I see." She muttered confidently, "Never had I thought another day would arrive where I must accept defeat and learn from it."

Rias and Issei both paused to look at and listen to the dragon. "You've shown me the fault in my judgement, and thereby, Rias Gremory, I regard you worthy to bear his first seed."

The hot spring suddenly went as silent as a cemetery, until Rias' high-pitched mystified response broke it.

"..._Eh_?"

"Wat." Issei wanted to clarify that technically, from all of his past experiences of wanking, his 'first seed' had already been sent to some far off place better left unsaid.

Tiamat proudly crossed her arms, approaching the stunned devil who was a little bit shorter than her. "Go on." she said, "To the victor goes the spoils. Claim your prize. I can smell that it's not just water that is running down your legs."

"Smell…?" The red streak on her cheeks deepened a few more shades as Rias felt she was bound to overheat anytime soon. Her eyes widened in realization and horror, and the devil clasped her thighs tighter. Yes, she might have been getting a little bit excited from being stared at, but that was not something she'd want anyone to know. "Wh-wh-wh-what are you saying?!"

Nervously, she hugged herself tighter as Tiamat backed her to a corner. Her eyes searched frantically for a way out, and saw that Issei had settled to remain on his spot, letting the scene unfold right before his very eyes. _Traito— _wait no. It was actually the most sensible for _him _to be on _his _side in this situation, putting his nature into consideration.

Unless she convinced him to join hers.

"I-Issei." Rias croaked, desperate. "W-would you like your bath washed— I mean your back washed?"

"Well I mean I'm already in here—"

"W-with my chest!"

Issei climbed out of the hot spring in a heartbeat, and her eyes trailed down his sinewy abs and down to his junior member, saluting her. Neither of the two were aware Tiamat had cast a rather satisfied smirk-grin. He seemed to realize that he was also equally as stark a bit too late as Issei immediately crouched back down inside the water, nearly as red-faced as the devil.

"I'm sorry!" Issei said in panic, hunching forward in the warm pool, although he was debating whether he should be embarrassed or not. "I didn't think before getting a bone— _getting up_!"

"It's— it's fine." Rias said assuringly. Half to assure him, half to assure herself. She could feel the heat on her cheeks, and more importantly, or unnervingly, the heat around her neck, wrapping like a hand of flame.

Tiamat stepped in between the two, holding her hands in annoyance. "You first want to re-wash yourself and now you want to re-wash him? What is it with you bipedal mammals and cleaning your body right after a bath? If there's anyone needing a proper cleansing, it shall be _me_."

.

.

.

Tiamat's back was smooth.

Again, Issei didn't understand how he got into this situation. Tiamat was sitting straight on a stool in front of him, naked. He was sitting on a wooden stool behind her, clothed with only a damp white towel around his hip, and Rias was behind him, fully naked and awfully silent for a while.

Okay, he _kinda _had the gist of things as to how things lead him into this very moment. Come to think of it, it was rather logical. Tiamat was a dragon, which was to say, she appeared to know little to jack shit about anything that wasn't dragon-y. Secondly, Rias is his girlfriend. Of course she wouldn't want anyone to bathe with her boyfriend. Lastly, he was a man -read: leech- so he wouldn't refuse an opportunity like this.

That said, Tiamat's back was smooth.

Muscly. Soft. Cool to the touch. With her glacial hair drawn to her front, her back line was unbelievably sexy. But her shoulders were unbelievably rigid. He almost felt like he was scrubbing a solid rock covered in human skin.

"Wh-whoa, your shoulders are so stiff, Tiamat-san." He muttered as his hands paused on her shoulders, for a moment forgetting about her glossy sideboobs that her back failed to hide. "You should like… try to relax a bit. Hunch your shoulders forward and things like that."

"Is that so?" Glancing by her sleek ivory shoulders, the dragon responded in her own, casual manner. Emphasis on 'her own'. "Massage them then. I read it is a great way to mend a human's muscle's stiffness."

Issei grasped her rock-like skin, so deceptive in appearance as he attempted to knead her. "I would but— _I can't_. _Even. Squeeze it—! _Are these shoulders or boulders?!"

"Do it harder."

He began to knead her with his knuckles. Like he was giving a noogie to both her shoulders.

"Harder."

Issei thumped her back lightly—

"Harder!"

Issei pounded her back like she was a punching bag.

"I don't feel it, Master, is this all you can do? How disappointing."

"BAAAAAAHGG—" shouting more in annoyance rather than anger, Issei suddenly reeled his hands back, causing Rias to flinch as he then clobbered Tiamat's back with a brutal straight punch.

"Ah… yes, that's more like it." Tiamat mumbled in satisfaction as she exhaled deeply, close to a sigh. "Slightly to the right, Master."

"Goddamn crazy-ass dragon!" Issei roared, suddenly feeling energetic as he repetitively hit the same spots of her shoulder blades.

Still seated behind his back, Rias could only stare. Actually, all she had done was staring at his back. Not even managing to coat it with a sheen of soap as she had promised him earlier. And when she came to, Issei was already hammering Timat's posterior with a force that would have wracked her bones.

But Rias didn't focus on his force at the moment, rather the strength his back displayed. Hypnotized by the movement of his muscles, flexing and relaxing with each punch he drew and threw. The lean shadows his back cast danced along with the rhythmic drumming of his hands. Rias sucked in a sharp breath, nibbling her bottom lip as she realized the heat she felt on her cheeks was not one derived by embarrassment.

Gawking wouldn't quite describe her state. Shocked, stunned, amazed, and mesmerized all at once by his sinewy physique. His skin glowed healthily in the moonlight, and she was drawn in to at least splay a finger over the dark line of his spine. Maybe because she was in love with him or because he was her Master, but Rias had never slavered over someone's body.

Her breathing rasped. Each breath drawn out and hot. Her choker-like tattoo glowed a pinkish light as it had the moment she started having impure thoughts about him, but Rias couldn't discern the curse's influence and her own desire. It was as though all her senses had been robbed from her, all five concentrated onto him. All she could hear was his growling grunts. All she could smell was the subtle scent of his fresh sweat lingering in the air briefly before they decided to invade her thoughts. Her eyes couldn't veer away from his back. She wanted to touch him. Feel the swelling of his muscles. Roll her tongue off his lips. She wanted him to touch her.

She wanted him.

"Issei…" Rias whispered in a husky voice, almost breathless, almost desperate. Her voice swept his ears gently but was not heard as he was focused fully on the dragon.

Rias caressed her breasts with a hand, squeezing her delectable bosom together, feeling her skin rubbing against itself, spangled with droplets of water. She slid her fingers down the plains of her sudsy stomach, slick from the soap water as she found the hardened nub of her clit.

The curse had multiplied her sensitivity from the pleasuring touch and rapidly increased her lust as she leaked a quiet breathless sigh.

He was right there in front of her. He was a breath away. A sound and he might turn around and find her pleasuring herself, trying to replicate the sensation of his hands massaging her bust, and now trying to mimic the wild licking of his tongue as Rias pushed up her left tit, sucking her stiff nipple.

Oh Hell— what would she do then? What would _he _do then?

Her imagination went wild. Her curse worsened. Her desire grew painfully stronger. Her fingers became increasingly sticky and her pussy ebbed with heat. The fact that Issei might catch her only heightened her excitement. The fact that they had only been officially together less than a day couldn't matter less, because Rias wanted him nonetheless.

_'Don't turn around…' _Rias pleaded in her mind, but deep down, she wanted him to look at her. It should be fine if he did… he's her boyfriend. Her Master. She's in love with him. He wouldn't mind… _'...Turn around.'_

"_Mnn-kh—" _Rias hunched forward, curling her toes, biting a moan as she slipped two fingers inside. They were immediately coiled in warmth and her hot pussy juice as she came in an instant.

"...What's this strange citrusy smell in the air." Tiamat suddenly muttered, sniffing. She rose from her stool and turned around, swatting Issei's face with her hair as it flung back to drape over her back. The young man 'gweh'-ed in shock.

Issei remained frozen for a moment as his eyes gazed up, meeting Tiamat's mouthwatering valleys before gazing down towards the neat thin blue line of her pubic hair and the tight line of her labia. He gulped, but his attention was taken away by Tiamat's voice.

"Master, why is she imitating those drawings in your tomes?"

"Tomes…?" Issei parroted, as he then turned around. His eyes broadened and his jaw dropped then.

Neck glowing a radiant pink light, face and body flushed red, beryl eyes glazed as though she was half conscious, Rias could only stare helplessly at his stunned look. She nibbled her bottom lip, leaned back, and spread her legs as she proceeded to fuck herself.

"_Mnnnhh—!_ Y-you made me like this... Issei..." She breathed, panting now. "But… it's not your fault… it's mine… It's all mine. My mind won't stop — it won't stop _ah…mmnh... _thinking about you… Your back I… I want…"

Issei closed his mouth but his eyes were wide open. The well-spoken president of the Occult Research Club was masturbating right before his very eyes, mumbling incoherent words that could barely form a comprehensible sentence. She was pleasuring herself because of him. He let that fact sink in for a moment as Issei Jr. decided to pitch a tent.

"Excellent." Tiamat said with a knowing smirk, noticing his bulging towel. "You both long for each other's sensual touch. Get on it. None of us have all night to spare."

Issei would have covered his crotch, but when he saw Rias' breasts bouncing lightly, swaying in a hypnotizing, drawing manner, her eyes looking at him with need, her gorgeous crimson hair latched onto her body, he couldn't restrain himself that much.

"Help me, Master…"

His restraints shattered.

He pounced her hungrily like he had never seen a naked woman before. He drove her off her seat, and Rias squealed in surprise and jittered as her fingers exited her so abruptly. She lied on the flat stony path, looking at him with a look of happiness and genuine arousal as his hand slipped to her breast, clutching her, kneading her and squeezing out her uncontained moans and groans as Issei sucked in on her left tit, drawing wet circles around her hardened bud with his tongue.

Rias clutched his head, running the fingers of her hand through his wet brown hair as he ravaged her body with abandon. Her right hand searched his back, finally able to feel his athletic body at last – feeling the sturdiness of his muscle and his embalming warmth. The noises of her loudening moan could easily be heard from the other side of the wall, but Rias couldn't think straight anymore to care.

He suckled and nibbled and pulled her pink nipple hard and Rias arched forward, whining, mewling as her breast was being tugged away. She released a loud groan as a wet 'pop' could be heard the moment he stopped pulling. Her tit jiggled before sagging naturally to her side, and Rias felt that she just came a little.

She came again as Issei assaulted her mouth. He drove her back to the drenched flat stony path and laid his body on top of her. She could feel his stiff member rubbing against her pelvis, felt his hotness and his eagerness, and she came again from her own wild, impure thoughts. If it was possible, her tongue might be bruised by his roughness.

"_Ahmmh…" _Rias mewled as he broke the kiss. She saw the lust and desire in his eyes, but not without that adorable hint of love and adoration and adorable happiness.

She saw him swallowing their mixed saliva, and that tingled her insides like a jolt of electricity.

"Rias… I…" Issei rasped. His towel was still around his waist, somehow remaining intact, although it was hardly covering his excitement anymore. "Can I...?"

"You're my Master…" Rias purred, flinging her arms over his wide, strong shoulders, wrapping his resolute neck. "...do me as you please."

"Fuck her already." Their heated exchange was interrupted as Tiamat expressed her complaint in her typical impatient manner, reminding the two that she was in fact, observing and waiting. "Or is this simply another one of your human ways? What is it… 'foreplay', was it?"

Issei blinked. Rias' hot breath bounced against his neck, regaining his lost attention as he looked at her – her eyes watery, screaming with lust. Her face was flushed, her mouth parted open as her drool mixed with her sweat trailed down the side of her luscious lips. Her mark choking her neck glowed brightly as if it was searing her. Her enviable breasts lolled to the sides of her perfect body, her nipples hard and needy.

He gulped, and his hand glided down to her stomach, feeling her softness, making her shiver as his finger trailed down, and felt the slick wetness of a woman's pussy for the first time in his life, and found that their fluid was sticky, slick, and erotic as hell.

"Haa… Ise… Issei… Please…"

Watching the idol of his school writhe underneath him, miraculously hornier, caused him to abandon all reasons and break free from his restraints. Tonight will be his night, the night where he fucked Rias Gremory and unleashed his virgin desires and graduated his virginity with the girl he cherished, and more importantly, the girl who cherished him as well.

"Yes." He replied hastily as Issei adjusted his erect member, sucking a sharp breath and groaning hungrily as he felt her warm folds kissing the tip.

Rias moaned as he searched for the entrance, rubbing her and driving her insane as she came yet again, coating his throbbing shaft in her juice as her vulgar groan filled the night air.

"NHAAAHH?!" Her chest lurched forward and her eyes rolled in bliss as he thrusted her with all his might. Her body jittered violently and Rias struggled to keep her eyes open, distraught over the abrupt surge of pleasure that swept her mind into a blank state, focusing solely on the gratification of her sexual desire.

Issei gripped her hips, clutching them tight as his eyes twitched, struggling to not end his graduation in the first shove and humiliate himself. Her velvety walls wrapped around his cock so firmly it made him ache, contracting as her groans wouldn't seem to end. He wasn't moving and yet Rias couldn't stop herself from cumming.

Rias couldn't realize how out of her mind with lust she had become. Within just a few moments, she had dissolved into a blubbering mess. She sounded like an animal as she panted and groaned; her ragged breath reverberated throughout the hot spring's surroundings. Her fingers clawed her own face as pleasure whipped her mind and body, and Rias screamed as Issei started to pound her, unable to hold himself back anymore.

He fucked her hard. No long, passionate, gentle strokes, only ferocious thrusts that would have caused her pain if not for her already bleary mind. There was almost no passion between the two, only mind-fogging carnal desires that overwhelmed their need for love.

Rias wasn't able to move, unable to do anything other than groaning in thirst, desiring to be ravaged. She laid on the floor uselessly while Issei had to lift her lower body so he could keep on pounding her. Her slurred moans filled the night air, undoubtedly heard by the curious onlookers. Issei's pupils dilated as he watched how mesmerizing it was to witness the jiggling of her tits, jostling in a hypnotizing circular manner.

She was wet. So embarrassingly wet. Each time his cock slid out from her; he became shinier from the thin coat of her hot juices. Her uncontainable lewd voices rung up the air along with the rhythmic clapping of their thighs and the indecent squelching of her wet pussy. She was the proud heiress of the Gremory, but now her dignity wasn't that much different compared to a succubus in heat.

"_KHNN_\- AAH!" Rias wailed as Issei impaled her deeply, his cock kissing the entrance of her womb. She whined as she felt him swelling within her, pumping load after load of hot semen. She shuddered violently in her own orgasmic seizure, milking the shaft inside her with continual tight contractions. It took a good ten seconds before Issei stopped.

Breathing heavily, raggedly, but not as breathless as the Gremory before him, Issei unhandled her as he slumped to his back, using his hands as support. Rias mewled again when his cock rubbed the roof of her pussy before slipping out, scooping some of her cum mixed with his as the rest of them oozed out slowly afterwards.

Rias remained flat on her back, laying absolutely useless and spent, twitching as the waves of pleasure hadn't completely subsided from her just yet. Her head lolled to the side, her face smeared by sweat and tears and spattered by her crimson locks. Her hot red tongue stuck out the edge of her open mouth as her hot breath came out in tiny white mists in the cooling air. Her eyes were glazed and devoid of their usual sparkle.

"…Ha… _haahhnngh… _Isshei… Isshe-sshaama…"

Aaaand just like that, he was fully erect again and raring to go for a second round. Rias' powerless, vulnerable state was beyond stimulating, especially with her legs sprawled open, her pussy dribbled by their cum. He did note that her curse had faded from her neck, however, but didn't see that its color had changed from pink into deep red.

"Heh… that was oddly satisfying to watch." Suddenly, Tiamat reminded him of her presence yet again, and Issei flinched just a little bit as she strode over to the barely conscious devil. "Look at yourself, slurring like a pathetic whelp."

With folded hands, Tiamat pressed the sole of a foot on the devil's breast, massaging the flesh lightly as Rias could only quiver and groan.

"Hey stop that." Issei barked, regaining Tiamat's attention. "That's my girlfriend you're stepping on."

Tiamat tilted her head, lifting up her foot as she walked toward him who was still on his butt. "Girlfriend? What is it? Another term for 'lover'?"

"...Sorta?"

"Well, whatever you say." Tiamat muttered. "Wash yourself, Master, I'd rather not have the bodily liquid of a devil staining a part of my body. And seeing that you've let out quite a bit, I prefer that you recuperate first before we copulate."

Issei lowered his eyelids as she then strolled towards the hot spring, dipping her long, slender, dangerous leg into the balmy pool of water.

_'...Damn cocky dragon…' _Always doing what she wanted. Changing her mind as she saw fit. But Issei supposed that was how a dragon acted in general - except Balthazar of course. Balthazar was cool.

But now… maybe he should think about what he should do since he just pounded Rias into oblivion...

.

.

Meanwhile, on the other side of the wall, Akeno and Yumi, with their face as red as their debased King's hair that was sprawled on the floor, glanced at each other with a hint of awkwardness deep in their eyes.

Akeno's light feminine giggle seeped into the air. "Ufufufu~ my, my… look at how rough Ise-kun treated our hapless King just now, Yumi-chan… whatever shall we do now?" Playfully, she hugged her impressive set of chest, shielding her throbbing nipples from view. "What if he turns towards us next, Yumi-chan? What are we compared to a young boy's carnivorous flame of lust?"

Yumi scooted away from the peeping hole, her breathing raspy and evidently bothered by what she had just witnessed.

"W-well… I think you shouldn't have stayed and watched, S-senpai…"

"Ara~? But weren't you watching quite eagerly as well?" Yumi let out a tiny shriek as she felt her senior's purple's tracing down to her waist, immediately covering herself with her hands. "Ufufufu~ no need to be shy. We're both devils and… devils tend to be more honest to their desires, no?"

"S-still! This isn't right!" Yumi stood up, barely managing to keep herself from shivering upon the ticklish sensation of her own liquid trailing down her thighs. "I-I-I am Prez's Knigh— I should be protecting her, n-n-not doing… whatever this is!"

"Voyeurism?" Akeno tilted her head innocently, "Ufufu~ I think it's fine, Yu~mi~chan~. I think Buchou was even more turned on knowing we were watching her… evidently more than you might think. Besides… it's not strange for a girl to want a masculine body to lay against hers~"

"N-no… He's just a friend… He's a friend… I shouldn't betray his friendship— and Prez is my King..." Filled with impure thoughts regarding her own King and her own friend, Yumi briskly moved away to dump her head with cold water, effectively masking the evidence of her arousal as she then quickly dried her hair and body, and exited into the walk-in closet to dress up and exit the scene as fast as she could, utilizing the traits of the Knight piece to do it all under a minute.

She left Akeno alone with her jubilant laughter as the mischievous girl was finally able to loosen her thighs, now wet and sticky with her own pussy juices.

"Dear oh dear…" Delicately, she rubbed her fingers around her thighs, turned on during those ten minutes of peeping on her adorable best friend and her cute junior having sex, disregarding the fact that a Chaos Karma Dragon was observing them just several feet away -openly might she add.

She lifted her fingers, now coated in a thin layer of transparent oily substance, staring at it as she toyed with it momentarily, stretching and spreading it all over her fingers just to feel how it would feel like.

Lewd. Naughty. Considerably raunchy - was her verdict.

"Ufufu~ what a horrible friend I am…" A statement that wasn't said without humor and amusement. Her knees nearly buckled when she stood up - being both fallen angel and a devil; species who were rather… easily stimulated and would gladly ravish sexual pleasures, Akeno knew for certain that she would be touching herself later tonight.

.

.

Several minutes later, Rias came to her senses. She saw his face, and he was looking down at her. She deduced that she was resting on his lap, and that Issei was wearing his shorts. Otherwise she would have seen his— shame heated her cheeks as she recalled what she had just been through and how embarrassingly out of control she was, even if it was due to the curse's influence. However, she noticed that Issei seemed to be distracted by something else that wasn't hers.

"Hyaauhn~!" Scratch that, he was just groping her tit.

Her leaked moan caused him to flinch. "R-Rias!" He sputtered, a hand still squeezing her right breast, "Oh thank goodness… Tiamat-san left after like five-seven minutes. Apparently dragons don't like hot baths like you said. I didn't know what to do with you so I just…"

"...Take advantage of me when I'm unconscious…?" Rias muttered with half-lidded eyes.

"..."

"..."

"KYAH—!"

"...No?" He replied in a shaky, downright unconvincing and unhelpful tone, complete with the aversion of his eyes.

"You can't say that right after you pinched my nipple!"

"W-well you're too hot and you're fully naked and we just… we just had mad sex." Issei giggled, somehow easing Rias' fake fury in a heartbeat as she was reminded of her shameful act yet again. "I can't call myself a man if I just ignore naked tits belonging to my hot girlfriend and not give them a squeeze a couple of times."

"Y-you idiot…" Rias murmured under her breath, feeling silly that she was happy from his stupid compliment, but then she smiled gently. "What am I going to do with you, Issei..."

Rising up from his lap, realizing that her crotch was covered by a damp white towel. It was at that moment that she could feel the icky feeling between her thighs… in other words, she would need another bath.

"Uh… I-I'll take responsibility."

Rias blinked. "Hmm? Oh no, don't worry. Devils have a very low chance of pregnancy and I've cast a spell to make sure of it."

Issei awkwardly rubbed his hand. How convenient. "And I… I'm sorry for being too rough… Did it hurt?"

A shy blush crept to her face. "W-well it's not like I hated it or anything… and no, Ise. It didn't hurt. Female devils don't have hymens and we're more… erm… more sensitive to pleasure rather than pain. Th-that doesn't mean I like it rough! W-well maybe a little— g-geez what are you making me say?!"

"Are you mad at me, Rias?" Issei muttered shyly, rubbing his neck. "I mean, I was kinda… well not kinda— I was totally out of control." He admitted bluntly, "Would you have liked it more if I was more gentle?"

Rias let a quick kiss on his lips to answer his question.

His mouth formed a goofy grin as he blinked. "Guess not."

"It felt great. Thank you for fucking me, _Master~_"

Issei's mouth gaped and shut hysterically like a fish out of water. How could anyone be this cute when saying lewd stuff?

But his grin faded once he saw her lips curling into a frown and she looked away from him, as if she was suddenly embarrassed.

"What about you, Ise…?" She quietly asked, "...Y-you saw an embarrassing part of me. We've only just dated and yet we've covered everything under a day… I don't want you to think of me as if I'm a loose girl… you know…? I-it's not like I've only just known you for a day okay!"

"Of course not! You were great!" Issei brightly said with an equally bright smile that almost blinded Rias. "You _are_ great, Rias! Your tits are great too!" He clenched his fist, adopting a dramatic stance as he looked down with his fist raised up in the air, "I can't believe I'm actually dating the Great Onee-sama and graduated from my virgin status with her… I feel like I've achieved something that should be achieved in like five years in a day… I'm so thankful, I could die happy."

Now that her _desires _had been… quenched for the time being, Rias was more sensitive to vulgar terms, as made evident by her light scarlet blush on her healthy cheeks. But as usual, she was more enticed by his honesty.

"W-well you're my first too…" She poked his fist with a delicate finger, "I wouldn't want anyone else either… Although I wish I could have cooperated more than just simply… simply lying there like I was a kind of a… a sextoy… I'm your senior and yet you did all the work."

"...I don't mind working you like that."

Her cheeks flushed. "S-stupid idiot."

He was a bit surprised at the word, but he guessed devils wouldn't be a stranger to adult toys and the like. Little did he know, Rias had been reading a certain magazine during the afternoon break, effectively filling her head with naughty bits as she was preparing herself to sleep with him tonight.

Clearly, it didn't go as she was planned, but even this wasn't all that bad either, mortifying as it was.

...Wait, did her peerage spy on her during their…? No. They couldn't be. They shouldn't be. Asia and Koneko had already left. Akeno and probably Raynare were likely the only culprit. At least the pure fallen angel wouldn't try anything funny that would trigger her own curse, although Akeno was a different case. Rias was used to her constant jibes to brush them off. Not that it wouldn't be difficult, especially if Akeno saw how… humiliatingly drowned in pleasure she was.

Her tangent poofed away as Issei placed a reassuring hand on her shoulder, and gave her a charming male protagonist kind of smile.

"It's totally fine. You were hot and loud and being inside you was amazing. I felt like I was doing it right the whole time."

"Wh-what are you saying y-you idiot!" Heat surged to her face. How he could say those things with a confident smile and even giving her a thumb's up was beyond her - until she recalled he was who he was: an honest pervert.

As Issei laughed -intending to diffuse any chance for awkwardness and brilliantly succeeding at it- Rias eventually giggled along. She soon regained enough strength to walk with her feet, shivering upon standing up when she felt hot and heavy down there, and quivered lightly at feeling the lukewarm liquid running down her inner thighs.

"Mmmhh… you… you let out quite a lot didn't you…" Rias commented as she dabbed the moisture with the previous towel, heading towards a detachable water sprayer to rinse her dripping pussy.

"W-well I don't exactly sleep alone anymore so…" Issei swallowed his saliva as Issei Jr. was already fully prepared for round two. He quickly sat on a stool so that it could hide his tent. "...Was it alright though… I really wasn't prepared for this and I was lost in the moment that I just… well, let it out in you."

Rias blushed again. All these vulgar phrases shouldn't mean anything to her now that she had done the deed, and she was a devil too. But Rias supposed she was a bit more girly than she thought she was. Maybe because she felt like she could just be herself whenever she was around him.

Maybe she should let him know that… that would be nice. Let him know she was grateful to him. He seemed to have suffered from lack of confidence until lately. She, as his lover, should at the very least be supportive of him. Not because of the fact that she was his girlfriend, but because she wanted to.

So that was exactly what she did. After gently washing herself, of course being leered upon by Issei during the whole process, making her wet again until she told him to go away to take a dip first. Excited at the idea of cuddling with her in an open air hot spring, Issei quickly settled down into the pool of calming water.

She giggled at his mannerisms. Rias had never daydreamed about having a boyfriend or wondered what that person would be like, but Issei was definitely not someone she would have expected. Not necessarily a bad thing, of course. She doubted she could love anyone else this much within the span of a single day.

Rias sighed in content as she joined him in the hot spring, feeling the hot water clasp around her legs, rising up to her waist, chest, and to her neck. She hummed softly, laying her head next to his, and rested her eyes.

"I never thought this day would come." He wouldn't show it openly, but Issei was so happy that he felt like he would cry. "Not this soon at least."

Rias let her hand search for his so she could link their fingers underwater while she pecked his cheek. She was the older one. She should lead him by example instead of waiting and hoping for him to make the move.

Because it would then grant him the courage needed to lean in for a kiss, which she happily obliged. It was soft and tender this time. She could feel her love for him swell after every smooch and every lippy nibble.

"Fufu~ I love you, Ise."

"Thanks… I-I mean I love you too!" Issei stammered, correcting himself immediately as he realized that wasn't what he was supposed to say in reply. "...I'm sorry. It's just that it's my first time hearing it from someone who isn't my family. I love you, Risa— I mean Rias goddammit—!"

Rias smiled tenderly, hiding that tiny tinge of sadness. She remembered how quickly other students judged him, labeled him exclusively as a pervert and overlooked his redeeming qualities, that Hyoudou Issei wasn't a pervert without virtues. But well, that was just how humans tend to act in general.

...She realized she wasn't much different.

Not towards him, but to Riser.

She misjudged him as someone who would underestimate her, fool around with his peerage without paying heed to their upcoming Rating Game, letting his overconfidence become his downfall. She was proven horribly wrong, and Rias was once again, scared.

"...Ise… I'm... I'm scared… Ise." She admitted, laying her head on his shoulder as Issei broke his eyes from being marveled by her floating tits, and glanced towards her, confused at the sudden shift of her mood. "I underestimated Riser. I was the fool to expect he would be a fool and wouldn't take this seriously."

Right. He was here because of the Rating Game too, not specifically to prepare himself to face other Chosens.

"Well I…" Issei gripped her hand. He should be confident when she can't, right? "Well I'll kick his ass."

Her heart fluttered at his unexpected assurance, and a chunk of her worry vanished away. "Well… seeing that you're able to fend against Tiamat when no one else dared to, I don't doubt you, Ise."

Issei grinned, and then giggled like a little girl. Praises made him feel good. Encouragements from Rias made him feel twice as good.

"But I don't want to rely on you."

His stomach dropped.

"D-don't get me wrong!" Rias quickly blurted, equally horrified at his suddenly downturned expression, "I-I mean that I don't want to rely on you in dealing with my trouble. I know you want to help, Ise, but I think… I think I need to face him on my own."

Issei appeared distraught, obliviously lost.

"Of course I'd still need you in the Rating Game…" Rias continued, easing a little bit of his confusion, "In fact, I'm almost positive I will need your help, but I won't count on your help until it's desperate. Let's say you are my Trump Card, Ise. A last resort, if you will..."

His smile returned. "Trump Card… dang, I like the sound of that."

Rias tittered melodiously. "The upcoming Rating Game may determine my future Rating Games as well — the official ones, where you can no longer participate." His heart lurched at hearing this. He wanted to help her, but he also knew he was Death's Chosen.

"I want to rely on you, but I know I can't always rely on you. I must stand for myself. Can you understand, Ise?"

She asked him gently, and Issei nodded with resolve. "Yeah. Got it. No sweat."

"But rest assured, I shall always count on you. N-not because I'm needy okay?" She hurried, "More because you're… you're reliable, you know..." Rias sighed, getting comfier on his sturdy shoulder and the warmth of his side. "I can only be like this when I'm not a leader. When I don't need to be a 'Prez' or a considerate Master and friend to my Servants… When I don't need to be 'Rias Gremory'. Only with you I can truly be who I am, I feel. Just… me, if that makes sense..."

Hearing her confess her honest feelings, Issei felt like he had achieved a lifetime goal. He felt like he needed to fistpump again at this string of successes one after another.

"...Which is why I can't lose." Rias muttered, "I mustn't lose because I can't envision myself being Riser's trophy wife. For Akeno, Yumi, Koneko, Asia, and Raynare too. I don't want them pitying me because I lose. I can't lose my freedom in choosing who I want to love. I want you and nobody else. I can't lose this game because I don't think—… I _know _I can't afford to lose you."

Issei swallowed subconsciously. Rias was inspiringly vehement and bold when it came to her feelings.

"And you won't lose me." He said passionately, his desire to kick that Phenex' ass burning brighter than his wings, "I swear. I promise. We'll win it. I'll train twice as hard." he nodded to himself, "...Yeah. I'll train twice as hard, twice as smart. I'll protect you, Rias, like no one else could." Well actually Death could one-up him easily on that… but still! Death isn't Rias' boyfriend- he is!

And it wasn't Death who eased her worry. He did.

"...Thank you, Ise…" Rias muttered. She too, must train harder. Her and all of her Servants. Tomorrow, as all her members would finally be well-rested, the real training should begin. She had prepared separate training regimes for each of her individual Servants; she only wished Tiamat would be willing to help.

She then giggled as an interesting thought poked her. "Why do you strive for a harem, Ise?"

He coughed. "Wh-what?"

"Is it because you want to be loved… is that why?"

Issei blinked owlishly, dumbstruck. "Wh… how did you find out? Titties are awesome is a reason, but, yeah..."

"A woman's intuition is sharper than you think." Giggling softly, Rias embraced him into her chest, letting his cheek rest on her 'pillows' along with a good portion of his face. His mind soothed when Rias started to stroke his hair, a loving gesture that put his mind and heart at ease, "You deserve all the love you can get from these worlds. I hope you won't forget about mine."

"O-of course I won't." He gulped, "...You're so nice, Rias. I'm okay with dropping my dream for you, y'know."

"Don't. Especially not for me." Rias warned, "Rather, I want you to promise me to only love someone who loves you as much as you do to them."

"Right… yeah." Issei smiled resolutely. "Definitely."

They stayed there in the wide pool, lost together in their small little world, content with each other's presence and warmth. They exchanged no words, but both could tell neither wanted to be separated at the moment.

Balthazar knew that too, which was why he said nothing, letting Issei have his tender moments with the devil. His excitement at discovering the strengthening of his host's soul could wait for tomorrow. That said, the irresistible lump of Demonic Power before him was practically begging to be shaped, manifested into something new that he had never done before... a tool to help aid Death's Chosen in various scenarios. But it could wait.

It could wait…

…

It could wait, but Balthazar didn't want to wait. He was considerably patient, but he rarely had the opportunity to shape different sources of power that weren't his.

_'**Curses, why can't tomorrow arrive faster?'**_

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Alternate chapter title: Horny Teenagers Going at IT**

**The smut is intended to have more horniness than passion because not every first time has to be 'omg i luv u uwu' or have words like 'I luv the color of ur pussy lips'. Those are cringe and you know it.**

**Fav and follow ye? You might think this is a shitpost, but this isn't a shitpost without a laid out story and plots. Inputs about the smut would be very much appreciated, because I don't do this kind of rough smex often. It certainly won't be the last one for this story :pepederp:**

**Review, or else Nyatalanta gets the baguette**

**Stay safe bois**


	20. Ch XIV: The Brewing Storm

**Chapter brought to you by Shitpost Brigade**

**You think this story is one giant shitpost, but it turns out to be a legitimate story with a excel spreadsheets worthy of pre-planned plots **

* * *

**Death's Chosen**

* * *

**[XIV]**

**||The Brewing Storm||**

* * *

"You…. WHAT?!"

Mount Olympus shook as if an earthquake had struck the floating mountain as Zeus' voice thundered across its great hall, filled with malevolent ire that could give birth to a hurricane.

He rose from his regal throne made of gold and marble with red cushioning - a throne fit for the God of Gods. Kneeling before the flight of stairs carpeted in red was his foolish and confused daughter.

"B-but is that not a good thing I did?" Artemis defended, clutching her white dress. Confusion apparent on her face. "She is weak, father! She didn't manage to win a single spar against anyone else's Servant aside from Hestia's, but anyone can win against that human anyway. Better to leave now than to be defeated and killed, no?"

On her seat, Hestia frowned at that comment.

"Losing to our Servants is not to say your Servant is weak! FOOL!" Zeus shouted. Artemis flinched like she was about to be struck. All the other Olympians were either awkwardly quiet or gleefully enjoying their father's wrath; namely, Ares, Aphrodite, and Artemis' twin brother himself; Apollo.

"You Servant lost every spar she fought because she is a HUNTRESS. She's an ARCHER like YOU!"

Artemis sulked, not at all used to her father's wrath or being humiliated right before her own brothers and sisters.

"I-it's better to set her free than have our name humiliated!"

"Range is her advantage - something that she couldn't utilize well in the Arena as it is an open ground lacking cover which placed her at a severe disadvantage," Zeus continued, livid, "but that does not mean _your _Servant is weak! You simply lacked the sight to see where her strength lies, Artemis. We are the Gods of Gods. Faced with other Pantheons, we must prove our dominance has not faltered. Your Servant could have lessened the amount of Servants we might come to face, yet you were so dimwitted and set her free instead. As your father, I must say my disappointment in you is immeasurable."

The Goddess of the Hunt sniffled, shamefully staring at the marble floor to hide her face. Why did no one come to her defense yet? Nobody told her to consider these kinds of things! How could she know?

Feeling inclined to add his own two cents and tease his twin, Apollo spoke with a certain poetic flair, "I knew your head held a great amount of empty space within, but never have I thought for it to be this empty, dear sister."

"That's not true!" Artemis cried, her tear-ridden blue eyes glaring a sad glare at her twin brother, "I just didn't know! This is my first time participating in something like this, why do you have to be so rude about it?"

"It's called wisdom. It's staggeringly easy to see why you are not our Goddess of Wisdom. Maybe you would have some of it if you didn't communicate with animals, sister."

"They don't judge me for my wisdom! You guys always do! If this 'game' thing means so much to you, you could have told me about it! It's not like I wanted to tempt fate with Death!" Artemis cried as she turned and ran, storming outside the temple. "I maybe stupid but I know this is stupid!"

"Artemis!" Zeus yelled, "I'm not done with you yet- Artemis?! Artemis!" Too late. His shouts were unheeded as his daughter had disappeared among the pink clouds, sulking by her lonesome for a foreseeable amount of days.

The God of the Skies sighed a deflating sigh as he slumped back to his throne, rubbing his temple. "What a headache… is this her rebellious phase?"

"I believe that's just her being stupid, father."

"Silence, Ares. That's enough." The Father of the Olympians chided. The God of War grumbled quietly in his seat as Apollo and Aphrodite snickered at him. Zeus let several seconds pass before his booming voice filled the hall again. "Let her mistake become an example for all of you. Do not undermine the strength of our Servants. They are our fastest option to humiliate He Who Humiliates Us."

Death found it funny how Zeus believed referring to Him with a moniker would prevent Him from knowing the Olympians were talking about Him.

"Mine is ready, father!" Ares said proudly, standing from his throne, probably thinking it gave him an impressive effect. "Mordred is barely half as fierce as I am in battle, but I trust she will slay that idiot Chosen in one swift strike!"

"And so will mine." Apollo joined the standing party with a fist clenching his chest. "He's just a boy while my Servant has led Rome. What hope has he? To stand toe to toe against my Empress of Roses? Nero Claudius Caesar Augustus Germanicus?" He chuckled, "Even her name is far more impressive than this… _Hyoudou Issei… _What a rich joke. To think a mere human boy would become the Servant of De— _He Who Shan't be Named_, I mean."

Though she was not one to boast, she was one to wonder. Folding her hands, Athena let her voice heard, "True. Why him? Why the boy? A being like _Him _would never move without a motive. Could it be that _He _chose the boy knowing that he will be underestimated?"

"Nonsense." Ares replied, "I believe that boy is picked at random. He mustn't have expected us to choose heroes of the past. If _He _did, then wouldn't He have chosen someone better? Someone whose strength requires no questioning?"

"While that may be true, that boy is not the strongest human He could have picked in the present world." Athena alleged. "He's not a descendant of a hero, he's not chosen by a Holy Sword, he possesses no Sacred Gear, he's simply… a nobody - and yet, _He _handpicked this boy in particular..."

"Enough!" Zeus despised many things, and interpreting uncertainties when they could be something more meaningful was one of them. "Whatever His reason in choosing a daft human is, this is our chance to prove our worth. There is time before the boy matures, and until then, hone your Servant. Strive for nothing less than perfection. _We_. _Must_. _Not_. _Fail_."

All of his family nodded firmly except for the Goddess of the Hearth whose mind clearly wasn't in this place, which reignited the hearth of his ire.

"Hestia!"

The Little Goddess flinched as her name was shouted. "Y-yea? What is it?"

"Did you hear what I said?!"

"Uh... y-yeah… sure."

Rage coursed through his veins. Nobody averts their eyes from him. _Nobody. _

"You do not think of this matter seriously, do you?" He spoke, his voice like a rumbling volcano that was ready to erupt. "Why is it? Is it because you think you are better than us? Because you grovelled before Him like a spineless cub?"

Hestia blinked, confused that all hostility was suddenly aimed at her. "Wait, what? Uh… No?"

"Lies." Apollo accused, "She's evidently swooned by He Who Shan't Be Referred To."

"I'd say she's envious of Hephaestus, even." Aphrodite added with a light giggle, "To be able to stroll aimlessly with Life and openly flirt with Death? How nice must it be… no?"

Hestia gripped her velvet red cushion. "Hey guys, this is starting to not get cool…"

"Why? Because you don't see us as your siblings?" Ares bit, "Isn't that the reason why you never bother to talk to us beyond formal meetings?"

_'That's because you guys are a bunch of jerks.'_ Was what she wanted to say, but wisely kept it to herself. "Well it's not like any of you have any time for a chit-chat. All you talk about is boast about your Chosen anyway…"

Zeus narrowed his sky blue eyes. "There you go again… _Chosen_. Chosen, Chosen, Chosen— THEY'RE SERVANTS!" he raged, causing the clouds outside to darken and howl. "We are their Master! We are their Gods! Humans are our worshippers and our servants! They are mere pawns in this game and nothing more! _WE _are the players, and our only competitor is _Death_!"

"Father, you just said His na—"

"SILENCE."

Apollo wisely shut his mouth.

"Death is our foe." Zeus rose from his throne, beginning his descent down his stairs as Hestia felt a sudden urge to bolt away and run. "_Death _is our only enemy. Whose side are you on, Hestia?"

"I'm on your side! K-kinda…" She managed, unconvinced, and shrunk to her cushion. "...Uh… Zeus, you're scaring me."

"Am I now?" He glared, towering over her small frame as he floated in front of her seat. "Why would you be scared if you're on _our _side? Did that meek human of yours infect you with her humanly anxiety, Little One? Are you mocking us by your lack of enthusiasm? First by choosing a weak human that is destined to die so that Death's Chosen can defeat her easily, and now this? Do you even care if we lose, Hestia?"

She gulped. "It's totally not that, I just—"

"Is it true that you don't value us as your family? Because you are the daughter of a Goddess and a Man, you are unable to see us as your family?"

"Zeus, I don't suppose—"

"Quiet, Athena." The God of Thunder cut her off without breaking his predatory glare from the Little Goddess, "I don't need wisdom. I need an answer from her, and when I ask, YOU ANSWER!"

Hestia flinched at first, but resolve and courage found her as she curled her fists. "Yeah. That's right. I don't see you as my family."

Several gasps. More chuckles and giggles. They must be thinking she was joking.

"Why would I see you as my family when you never see me as one?" She spoke up, standing on her platform as she faced Zeus without fear. "None of you ever see Hephaestus as one. We're like the black sheep of the family. Sure you talked to us sometimes, Athena, but talking because you pitied us? That's just as insulting."

Athena held her breath, flabbergasted.

"You don't scare me anymore, old man. I know I said you were scaring me literally a minute ago but that's a thing of the past." she continued despite Zeus' glare, now folding her hands to be more standoffish. "Death is a thousand times cooler and scarier than you. If you're gonna fire me, then don't bother, because I'm quitting."

Ah… it felt good. Cathartically good. She disliked having to talk formally because it wasn't considered 'godly'. That stupid notion that all gods should talk like they were some sophisticated scholar. Languages got casual over the ages and easily understandable regardless, so why couldn't she?

With a proud smile, Hestia sauntered down the stairs, advancing towards the giant entrance with a proud look. Humans didn't need her anyway to heat up theri stove or fireplace, and Hestia was self-aware enough to know that being an Olympian meant nothing more than a fancy title for a glory that was long gone.

She jumped backward when a thunderbolt struck the tile in front of her, exploding it to bits and leaving a black smudge.

"...Uh oh…" She was smart, but evidently, she wasn't smart enough not to rile Zeus when he was waiting for a reason to be angry. "T-truce?"

"You resign yourself from your position?" Zeus blared, casting another bolt of thunder as the dark clouds outside had spiraled into a supercell, flashing lightning that brewed inside its murky appearance. "Very well. I accept it with a forfeit of your life."

Dread filled her heart. Hestia immediately regretted her decision. She should have snuck out during the night. Being brave earlier was stupid of her, because now she was too scared to move.

"Father no!" Athena cried as Zeus lobbed another thunderbolt.

Hestia shut her eyes, and heard the explosion that should have scattered her body parts.

When she realized the pain didn't register, she gingerly opened her eyes, and saw the Aegis Shield had taken the blow for her and her Servant.

"Mash?!"

"YOU?!"

"I… I saw Artemis and I got curious." The Chosen admitted, looking past her shoulder to give Hestia a reassuring smile. "Are you alright, Master?"

"Wh—what the heck? You're so cool I might just fall for you right now."

Mash's face became red as a beet. "Wh-wh-what do you mean?"

"Good. The traitor's helper has presented herself." Zeus glowered as his thunderbolts crackled. "I appreciate you for saving my time."

Mash raised her gigantic shield. "Run, Master!"

"Don't be an idiot!" Hestia scowled, hiding behind the armored girl, "You're leaving this place with me!"

"None of you shall leave this place in one piece."

"Father, you can't!" Athena pleaded, only to be cut by Ares' words. But her words had reached Zeus this time as his bolts didn't leave his grip.

"Zip it, sister. You are wise. You ought to know this is her just punishment." And Ares spoke the truth. _No one _quits from the Olympian without a price to pay, and they knew Zeus' anger was justified. Hermes had dipped his brown hat to cover his eyes while several other Olympians watched with a disconcerting amount of curiosity and undignified thirst for bloodshed.

"She's just a child!" Despite that, the Goddess of Wisdom relented, rising from her seat to mediate the two, or at least save a life. "Let them go, Father. Show them mercy." And perhaps, Death would show them the same. "Exile Hestia. Her Servant has no correlation to your wrath. They haven't the strength to fight you or any of us. Why would a god butcher helpless cubs?"

Anxiously, Hestia shifted her stare from Zeus to Athena and then at Zeus again, wary if the angry god was going to lob another thunderbolt at her. Mash was lucky Zeus didn't empower his first lightning bolt - otherwise, only the Aegis Shield would have remained. She would have been turned to ashes..

"You turned your back against your own blood. Your betrayal will go unforgotten." He swore seethingly as he launched his thunderbolts into the supercell; generating violent flashes as the storm rumbled hungrily. " I will leave you in the hands of fate. Wade through that thunderstorm, mewling spawn. Survive and you may leave. Never set a foot in this place again."

Good enough for her- "Agreed. We'll leave!"

Dragging a still cautious Mash with her as she took off into the skies, Athena feebly watched them disappear into the brewing storm, and prayed to… anyone who could hear her prayer -Death, perhaps- to spare Hestia, and to forgive her for being a horrible sister to the Little Goddess.

She turned around as Zeus stomped angrily back to his throne, grumbling away with Ares and Apollo who were experts in worsening the matters at hand. Hera, his wife, had left her seat long since, bored at things that weren't related to her Servant that she loved more than she loved her own children. Demeter wasn't much different - the Greek Goddess of Harvest left her seat to return to her Servant, Medusa, who had become a replacement for Persephone who now ruled the Realm of the Dead along with Hades.

Hermes had ditched the area too. He was Dionysus' replacement since Dionysus kept on throwing redundant parties, but unlike Hestia, he had respect from the other Olympians; being their messenger and all. Aphrodite looked more disappointed in the lack of murder than the loss of an Olympian that was her own niece.

Artemis was nowhere to be seen, likely upset. Hephaestus had yet to return from her journey with Death and the Avatar of Life. And now Hestia had left for good.

Athena sighed bleakly, failing to find any ray of hope in her family filled with egos.

A family tree could be beautiful once you cut away the poisonous, malignant branches that were harmful for the tree; this she knew, for she was wise. She wasn't sure which branch to cut when the tree itself was poisonous.

All families had their own problems. Hers was more distressing and prone to break. Hephaestus and Hestia were the white sheep in the family of black - Athena wished she could tell which part of the herd she belonged.

She sighed sadly.

Perhaps chatting with Jeanne would help her ease her troubled mind.

* * *

**Break**

* * *

Death knew every past. The present was always there, always fleeting, shifting into the past before a second could pass by. He could tell the future, but would rather not know it until it became the present.

He knew the desire motivating the Servants of the Gods to do their bidding. Those that wanted a second chance, those who wanted to be reunited with their lost families, those who longed for affection, those who thirsted for battle, those who wanted to murder the other Servant to settle their past grudges - among many other personal agendas.

Each and every single one of them. All two thousand, three hundred and seventy-four of them. A number that had been steadily dwindling as days came to pass, and that number would fall at an alarming rate once His restrictions regarding His Chosen were lifted.

He saw the bonds that had cultivated between some Servants and their respective 'Master', and found them horribly lacking.

Too many Servants main intent was to win against His Chosen and attain their wish. Not enough deities cared enough to give them another reason. Winning was the only thing that mattered in their head. Winning, for both these Gods and these Servants, was all there was to it.

Death wasn't sure who had let Him down the most. The gods and their egos or Himself; for expecting the gods would develop a strong bond with their Servant that may soften their view regarding humanity as a whole; that humanity wasn't a mere tool in a toolbox free to be used.

At the very least, it was easier for Him to find those who valued their Servant or a Servant who cared for their God. Few and far between, like tiny candles that burned radiant in a black ocean of arrogance. Not at all enough to fend their surrounding darkness, but they were there, beyond the shadow's reach - safe from His final judgment.

Death found it rather profound that most of these gods were the gods that were nearly forgotten, whose Servants were very much likely to fail once they fought against Servants with the blessing of a greater deity. Perhaps they found it easier to bond with fellow underdogs of this game.

He found it revolting how many Servants had been thrown away by the gods once they were defeated, as if a useless piece of junk, left to die in three days. His rule stating only one Servant may fight His Chosen at a time had become their reason for the pragmatic treatment. They had no use for a Servant that was weaker than theirs, and the gods had no use for a Servant that no longer had the right to fight Hyoudou Issei. Because what's the point?

It was practical. Sensible, even. They were forbidden to bless more than one Servant with their power, and even if the god of the beaten Servant didn't cut their Divine Blessing -the lower form of Blessing of Life that allowed these Servants to live instead of returning to the their respective Underworld-, few gods wanted to keep the defeated Servant.

Because in the end, these Servants had lost their right to fight Death's Chosen.

But not all of them simply threw them away, of course.

Some kept them for a worse fate.

The benevolent ones let the beaten Servants remain with their initial god should they wish to. The pragmatic ones kept them as their Servants' bodyguards; more bodies to throw into the fray lest another god challenged them. The twisted ones kept them as their pet - as nothing more than glorified sex slaves to sate their needs.

Was this Game of Death a mistake?

Of course not.

Did He feel guilty?

Absolutely not.

To revive and treat the Servant was the god's responsibility - not His.

The Game made it easier for Him to find those deserving redemption, it also made it easier to find those who deserved none. Easier to see the gods' true colors now that they were able to interact with the humans more freely. Easier to sieve the good seeds and the rotten seeds.

There was a god who managed to surprise Him, however. A certain trickster god who would bestow further chaos upon the supernatural worlds. A Nordic god who cleverly used chaos as a ladder instead of falling into that gaping pit waiting to swallow everything. A god who saw the potential of His game, and merged it into his own personal plan as he had successfully awakened the Sleeping Devil; Rizevim Livan Lucifer by giving the super devil a reason to step out from his castle; rule over every Realms.

Loki forged his own path. An 'evil' path nonetheless but as someone who was beyond Good and Evil, Death commended that to him.

Besides… This Qlippoth of theirs might as well become the catalyst for the gods to either band against a common enemy, or join them and fulfill their buried ambitions of ruling their world.

Death stopped them last time. Ten thousand gods clawing at each other were too many for Earth to shoulder.

The gods have their own Realms now.

Why shouldn't He let them destroy themselves?

Well, other than the fact Life would be sad, and would grieve for those undeserving Her tears.

But better sooner than later.

All that was left for Him to do was keep His patience, and wait until His sister accepted the sickening truth of Her Creations' malice, and grant Him the permission to reap the bad harvests.

Which seemed to be going just as planned.

Death watched Lenora desperately trying to console her distraught scarlet-haired friend to no avail, becoming equally as sad because she didn't like it when her friend was upset.

He and the Human Avatar of His sister had waited outside a coffee shop in Athens, sitting on one of the tables that forced Him to minimize so he could fit on the chair. While Lenora was ordering her second serving of baklava, Hephaestus went to the Realm of Olympus on her own.

He knew, of course, of the chaos sowed among the Olympians. How Hestia and her Chosen barely survived the thunderstorm. How lightning tore their clothes, scorched their skin, ripped their flesh. The Aegis Shield could only block attacks from the front, and the Goddess wasn't powerful enough to protect them both against a dozen thunder strikes at once. Ordinary thunder perhaps, but not Zeus'.

Despite knowing, Death didn't aid them as that was the path they had chosen. And being the 'Rule' itself, He refused to interfere with a Pantheon's familial matter. Why should He bother if they chose to destroy themselves from within.

Once Hephaestus arrived, and heard of the news of her sister's exile and the punishment Zeus had given her, she forsook her reason of coming home and immediately blazed through the storm. A trail of blazing flame left in her wake as her raging fire dissolved the brewing storm, breaking the Olympian's rule that no one shall interfere with anyone undergoing a penalty, effectively resigning her status as an Olympian.

She reached Hestia and Mash as they plummeted down the skies, unconscious and severely injured.

And now here they were, in a quaint hotel back in Japan because of their exile, with Lenora desperately comforting her sobbing friend in the living room. Hestia and Mash rested in peace in their bedroom. Lenora didn't beg her brother to heal their injuries; she did it herself.

They wouldn't have made it if she didn't, which was reason enough for her, but Hephaestus' crying had steeled her resolve, as well as it had wavered it.

"He's— he was going to kill her!" The Olympian, brokenhearted, cried into Lenora's sweater, dampening the cotton material with her tears. "His own granddaughter… What did she ever do to him? She didn't deserve this…"

Lenora was fighting back her tears, failing miserably. She wasn't good at holding back tears no matter what kind they were. Emphatic tears were the hardest to dam. Hephaestus was her only friend in this world, and seeing her cry broke her heart.

"It's okay, it's okay… she's safe here now with you. My brother's here, he won't let anything bad happen to them... Please don't cry. You're gonna make me cry. Actually, I'm already crying."

"I'm sorry—" Hephaestus hitched, sniffling, "It's just that… How could they? She's just an innocent soul, and no one helped her… Even Athena?! How could they value their stupid rule more than their own flesh and blood? Because she's a Demi? What kind of reasoning is that…?"

Lenora, with quivering lips, looked at her brother who was leaning by a wall next to the TV, screaming 'help' with her eyes.

When Life asks for His help, Death will deliver.

"They don't value their rule," He corrected, "it's power that they valued above all else. Power to defeat my Chosen. They're the same as many others - though you won't find respite in knowing any of this. You're sad your trust is broken. It's fine to cry. It is a grave injustice to a child or adult to insist they stop their tears, for not all tears are evil."

Hephaestus wept.

As time flew, Hephaestus fell asleep in her embrace, and was now resting on her lap as Lenora stared at the TV with a distant look He had never seen before.

Death sat by her side, making Himself smaller. Smaller but still tall enough that Lenora could lay her head against His shoulder guard, and sniffle.

"...I don't understand…" She whispered. It pained Him that her cheerful tone had left her voice, but He knew this was a lesson necessary for her. "...It's… not everyone is like this… right?"

"Of course not." Death assured, His voice soft. Eerie still, but softer. Warmer, somehow. "Her family happens to be… a horribly dysfunctional family." He told her. Subjectively, He despised gods. He still thought of them as parasites. But Death could be objective when He wasn't being critical.

After all, He was nothing if not fair.

"Please don't blame yourself." He whispered. His gauntleted hand reached for her olive brown locks, gently caressing her. A few of her strands had turned pure white due to the usage of her power - her human vessel wasn't created to perform miracles, thereby some mutations were to be expected.

"But I created them…" Lenora wept, crumpling her sleeves as she buried her face into her hands, "...I gave them these flaws…"

"And it is by their own free will to act this way." Death muttered, stroking her shoulder-length hair, "You are not to be held responsible for their actions - they are."

"I don't get it." She sniffled, "Is it because of their power? If I take it away, would they act the same? Would Hephaestus and her sister be cast out then?"

"Perhaps they would. Perhaps they wouldn't." Death replied vaguely. "Speculations of 'what ifs' are never certain, sister; they never happened."

"Are you… will you purge them again...?"

"Positively." He said bluntly. "Not without your accord, however. They are yours."

"...Yet yours to harvest."

"Evidently so." She could never have the will to put her own creations to rest.

Lenora rubbed her wet eyes with her sleeves as Death floated a tissue box towards her. She yanked a white sheet with a quiet 'thanks' before blowing her nose, crumpling the tissue in her hand.

"...What now?" She asked, uncertain for once. "Are you going to call me a fool… brother?" Death tilted His hood, "Because I was being ignorant of your game… stupidly hoping they could prove you wrong. I wanted to laugh at your face like 'ha!' you know."

"Depends." Death hummed. He wasn't surprised. Not at all. When He was warning Hephaestus not to tell His sister, He was simply testing Hephaestus herself, not because He feared Lenora would find out. The former Olympian passed the test, of course, by refraining what she had learned in order to make Lenora stay happy.

Because in the end, their 'secret' didn't matter. Lenora had always known.

Death knew the past.

So did Life.

His sister had always been smarter and more prone to worry over many things than her bubbly personality would suggest. It wasn't that she was being fake - she just didn't want to care about the things that would sadden her, like her brother and His plan. Choosing to be happy by pretending to not know and let it happen. It was only when she was melancholic and moody that she let her guard down.

"...Depends on what."

"Depends on how hopeless you are."

"I'm not hopeless." Lenora pouted, lifting her head to glare at her brother's… inexistent face. "They're gonna prove you wrong and I know it."

"Sure." Death smiled. This was more like it. Being hopeless didn't suit Life at all. Being stupidly hopeful was more like Her.

The future was never certain.

He would rather be right, but Death would never mind it if Life was right.

He would mind if Life found She was right, and yet She hoped to be wrong instead.

Because if that was the case, then no gods are safe. Including those He pardoned.

Death won either way; even if He was wrong. If He was wrong, then Life could be happy. If He was right, then He would _gladly _perform His duty. Victory was assured for Him since the start; it was always going to be the pyrrhic and bittersweet. He could be right or wrong but His sister would mourn regardless.

This was all for Her, after everything was over and done. She cared about the future of Her creations, and She knew this was necessary without question.

He just wished some hard truths wouldn't hit Her as hard.

The questions that remained were; how long would She mourn? How many Servants could His Chosen save? How many would lose their second life without meaning? How many gods would it take to make Her realize they didn't deserve to be saved? How many gods would it take to make Him realize they deserved to be saved?

Death didn't know, and He'd rather not know.

A Game of Life and Death. It was the same as any other game, except the winner had just as much to celebrate or lament as the loser.

"Brother…" Whispered Lenora, "Will you erase my memory for me?"

Death sighed. "It'll hurt the same when you learn it the second time. Better to live with it and let it heal."

"...Mu…" He had a point. Her brother always had a point even in silly conversations that seemed pointless. "...There's just too much going on. I can't keep up with it."

"Wrong." He pointedly said, "You _don't _want to. There's a difference."

"Aaaaghh— ignorance is bliss is what they all say!" Lenora whisper-shouted, careful not to wake up her resting friend. "...It's all my fault in the end. Maybe I shouldn't have created anything."

Death held a long, drawn-out sigh that sounded like a howling of a wind in the dead of the night in a prairie.

"Yes," He calmly said, "if you hadn't created anything, then none of this would have happened. We would be lingering in the darkness doing nothing, and it would be abysmally boring. Imperfection and violence will always present themselves in this plane of existence - regardless of its time and place. But along with it, so will advancement. Progresses will be made. Nature may dither but mankind is striving for its preservation albeit at a snail-like pace. Devils have turned Hell into a paradise, so can humans should they have the will. Their future is not at all bleak as some of them may believe."

"...What about my children?" Lenora squeezed Death's sleeve. "Can they have a future too?"

"They're the ones responsible for their fate." Death answered. A casual tone. "Their future is theirs to shape."

* * *

**Break**

* * *

The dark sun was setting in the Valefor Hills located at the outskirts of the House Gremory's territory, and Issei peacefully relaxed at the balcony of the mansion.

It had been a long day filled with mental and physical exercises.

In the morning, once everyone had breakfast -save Tiamat who was still sleeping since no one dared to wake a sleeping dragon- Rias gathered everyone in the living room to study clips of Riser's Rating Games, writing down potential weaknesses for each of his Servants as well as their individual strength. He wasn't going to actively partake as he had hoped, but Balthazar insisted Issei to observe the way his Servants fight; their fighting styles, the distance his magic-based Servants could effectively bombard anyone with their spells, calculate the speed of his Knights, and measure the strength of his Rooks and finally the Young Phoenix - Riser himself.

He had never paid that amount of attention in school.

Afterwards, as the sun rose to the top of their head, everybody trained. He trained as per his usual routine, only with Tiamat on his back this time. She got upset when he told her she was light, reminding him that dragons had their own compliments.

Rias, Yumi, Raynare and Koneko participated with his training regime, only to collapse and further believe the assumption that Issei was a monster for being able to _sprint_ up and down the mountain ten times without pausing. Even Koneko gave up midway when he was doing his ten sets consisting a hundred repetition of push-ups and pull-ups for upper body strength, and ten sets of the equal amount of sit-ups, jumping jacks, and five minutes of shadow boxing to build his lower body strength as well as work on his footwork.

They took a break at a nearby waterfall, which Issei immediately plunged into. It was refreshing, but not as refreshing as surveying Rias and Yumi stripping down from their tracksuits, revealing their damp black sports bra, hugging their already delectable body glistened with sweat.

It was marvelous. It was hot. It was downright sexy and turned him on easily like flicking a light switch.

Unfortunately, Koneko insisted on putting a blindfold on him.

After lunch and an hour of break, the group sparred against each other one at a time as Rias made a personal note for each of her Servants, stating what areas they lacked and what areas they excelled, essentially becoming everyone's coach, manager, _and _personal trainer all at once. Something that Issei doubted he could have done.

She then sparred against Raynare, who was scarily more than eager to oblige.

Rias lost.

Despite her defeat, everyone including Raynare herself believed it was due to her restraint. Rias wasn't able to use her Power of Destruction as it would do the two more harm than good. Sure they had Twilight Healing, but the Sacred Gear couldn't heal a destroyed organ.

Nonetheless, the Gremory felt a bit gloomy afterwards.

As the devils were training with themselves, Issei held a bout against Tiamat. He didn't have much success either, but at least he knew how to control his fall so it didn't hurt as much, and how to prevent his balls from being destroyed by a mean kick.

When the sun began to set, the devils took another break. Issei kept practicing - remaining true to his words that he would train harder. Balthazar taught him how to wield Rias' Power of Destruction without risking injuring his hand, and without expending all at once since he couldn't generate Demonic Power.

Wielding a flanged mace forged from the destructive power was like receiving a cool new toy to play with, only this one was more violent and may incur severe brain damage - assuming there were some leftovers.

He had asked to wield a sword so he could be like those heroes he often saw in games and movies and basic animes, but Balthazar's response was; **"It's an easier weapon to handle than a sword, and deadly even in untrained hands. Swordsmanship requires skills that take years to fully learn, and it's not as effective in piercing armors - something I'm certain you will often encounter when you face other Chosens - unless they're idiots. A mace is much simpler. Swing, twist your wrist, use its momentum to launch another strike. A bash of a mace will clatter an armor; a bash of a mace powered by Power of Destruction may dent the armor into their flesh."**

He didn't get to dual wield a sword like a badass, but he now knew how to effectively bash someone's brains.

All in all, it was one heck of a day, everybody was tired but excited to show off their skills in the Rating Game, and Issei was overall a happy little boy. So happy that he felt like staring at the strange, colorful skies of Hell.

"This is the good shit." He muttered. A simple smile on his face. "I hope it stays that way."

**{Aye.} **Balthazar hummed, **{May it never change you for the worse.}**

Aaaand his good vibe was ruined. "...Oi… don't get all foreshadowy on me… Freaks me out man."

The Void Dragon chuckled in his petty amusement.

**{But you've changed, boy.} **he said, **{You have the mentality of a winner now. Am I wrong to say you would like to clash against a Chosen soon?} **

"Heck yeah." Issei grinned, proud of himself. "I feel awesome. Honestly can't wait for the Rating Game."

**{And has grown a taste for violence as well, I see.}**

"H-hey… no one can die in that game-thing so…" He rubbed his neck; his usual uncomfortable body language, "Besides, it's not like I want to kill anyone…"

**{Hah! It's fine. It's better that you do.} **Balthazar chortled like a rumbling volcano, **{Land of the wolves boy, land of the wolves. If you refuse to contend among the wolves, simply become a presence they fear.}**

True…

_'I am Death's Chosen.' _He thought, mostly to himself. Assuring and reminding himself of his position; the reason he was able to feel accomplished on this day, and able to look at his boring past with a brave smile. No longer that Perverted Issei. Now he was a Strong, Independent, Perverted Issei, who wasn't afraid to brutally maim anyone in order to protect himself.

**{Ah yes, I nearly forgot; congrats, boy.}**

Issei blinked. "For what?"

**{Fucking the devil.}**

"PFFT—" He jolted from the lounging couch and sat up straight, choking on his own spit while Balthazar laughed boisterously.

"Fuck—" Issei coughed, slapping his chest as he hacked, "that threw me off."

**{Did it now… wait, where is she going?}**

Rubbing his chest, Issei stood up as he walked to the safety railings made of some expensive stone he didn't know the name of. He peered over to the nearby woodlands down the hill, and saw a tiny spot walking towards it.

He squinted. The image was sharp, but that person was like an ant from afar. "A binocular would be fuckin great right now."

**{Say no more.}**

Issei almost screamed when his sight zoomed in like a camera, closing in on that mysterious person with an astounding amount of detail.

"Oh shit, this is so robocop-y— holdup…" He repressed his urge to scream when he saw her small back and her striking short white hair, "Koneko? That's Koneko, right, Raz?"

**{Yeh.}**

She looked oddly anxious, glancing left and right, tippy toeing as if she was trying to peer into the depth of the forest without entering it.

"What's she doing?"

**{Beats me.} **Balthazar muttered, **{She's been acting unusual since the waterfall.}**

"Ya think so?" Issei hunched an eyebrow, not at all doubting the dragon since he was sharper than him at reading body languages. "D'you think she's just creeped out by me?"

**{She's used to your perverted antics.} **the dragon replied bluntly, at which Issei propped his chest as he took it as a compliment. **{This is something unrelated, I reckon. Her eyes frolicked as though her senses picked up upon something.}**

"Maybe she's just antsy about being in the forest. Or maybe she wants to explore it?"

**{Tiamat mentioned she sensed two cat-like presences loitering the woodland. Perhaps she smelled them.}**

"Smelled..." Issei mumbled, nodding a few times, making a mental note to never let out a fart when Koneko was nearby. "She said those were a cat and a lion though. Mountain cats and lions probably... This place isn't Earth, but it prolly has those kinds of animals too, right? I saw some rabbits at the waterfall. Birds too."

He didn't know what species they were, but they were clearly larger than their Earthly, normal counterpart. They had a horn as well for self-defense reasons. He wouldn't be surprised if the horns were poisonous.

Balthazar shrugged. **{Supposedly so. The girl's part cat herself. Perhaps she's hunting for a small game.}**

"Small game?" Parroted Issei.

**{A rabbit or a mouse. Small prey she snacks upon - who knows. I haven't seen much of this world's fauna.} **Balthazar audibly wondered, licking his colossal snout. **{I'm eager to taste all of them, however.}**

The Devourer was, after all, quite the gourmet himself. He made a notion that today's lunch calamari tasted not far from a Cthulhu meat. Chewy but more succulent and salty. Not that Issei knew what kind of weird void-monster-thing it was.

He just knew Balthazar was a dragon of great mystery and greater appetite.

**{Maybe she's marking her territory. Your world's canines and felines big or small tend to do that, aye?}**

"...I don't think cat-girls do that kind of stuff..."

**{Have you seen one to... Hm? Strange... I felt a sudden influx of godlike energy from that forest-}**

When Balthazar hummed a mildly questioning tune, Issei blinked once when an arrow cut through the reincarnated devil's petite body and embedded itself on the grass on a hill behind her. He froze when Koneko sank to her knees, clutching her bleeding stomach, confused, as a distressed shout pierced the heavy air;

"SHIRONE!"

**{Ah. A storm has come.}**

* * *

**_To be continued..._**

* * *

**Dun dun dunnnnn. Shit just got real. The buildup is now done, and now the real story can start.**

**Follow, favorite, review in this no particular order or I will turn into a genocidal maniac for I can be as salty as the Dead Sea**

**Or join the discord server and convince me why reincarnating Stalin as a devil would be a bad idea at: **discord. gg/V54pcwA

**Delete the space. Type it on a new tab. Press join. It's that simple even my dead nan can do it**


End file.
